Real Men
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: The worst year of Nick's life isn't over yet. He almost lost his best friend and lover to a horrific attack. He's about to lose another friend. And now his family's in jeopardy, turning his life upsidedown. Nick/Greg slash COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Coming Out

**Real Men**

**Author:** Lolly4Holly

**Rated:** **T **for now, might change later

**Pairings:** Nick/Greg slash. Minor Gil/Sara.

**Summary:** The worst year of Nick's life isn't over yet. He almost lost his best friend and lover to a horrific attack. He's about to lose another friend, due to circumstances that weren't his fault. And now his family's in jeopardy, turning his whole life upside down... again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI: Las Vegas, or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Adult content. **M/M** slash relationship.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: Coming Out<strong>

"First of all, you are both... valued employees here." Ecklie tried to make it sound true, but the tone of his voice said it all. "Anyway, as valued employees or employees at all, I expect you to act like adults, and conduct your jobs in a professional manner. And _not_ like bickering children." He glared at the two of them, watching the two men hanging their heads in shame. "I'd like you to tell me how this _thing_ . . . got so out of control, and what it's even about. I've been hearing all sorts of rumours, but I'd like to hear it from the two of you, since that's where it started."

"It's because Warrick felt the need for my..."

"Now Nick, don't go pointing fingers, this isn't the school yard." Ecklie interrupted him, watching the younger man giving out a heavy sigh of annoyance. "Warrick, perhaps you'd like to tell me what happened? Without pointing fingers." He warned.

Warrick looked towards his former best friend beside him, taking a moment to think. He soon decided against telling Ecklie about it, not wanting to blab to the Principal about their little disagreement. No matter how big it felt to him, it wasn't for anyone else to know about, it was between them.

"Okay then, Nick." Ecklie sighed, directing his attention towards him. "Let's hear your side of it."

"My personal life suddenly became Warrick's business." He finally said it. "It doesn't affect my work, and it's really none of your business, just like your personal life is none of mine." Nick pointed out to his former friend, leaning back in his seat, once he had said it.

"Okay, so... Warrick," Ecklie looked towards him, wondering what was so important about Nick's personal life, that disrupted his employees from being able to work together. "Why did you feel the need to talk about your colleague's personal life to other people and disrupt the lab with the news? Surely you know that it's none of your business."

Hating being scolded like a child in the rat's office, Warrick blurted, "The hell it isn't. I thought he was my friend this whole freaking time. Now I found out that he's a fucking..."

"A what?" Nick glared at him, wanting to hear it right from his mouth, rather than from other people. "C'mon Warrick, don't be scared. Just say it. I'm just a what?"

"I'm lost." Ecklie gave them both a confused expression. "Are you two seriously just bickering over a little name calling? What are you fifteen year old girls all of a sudden?"

"I'm not comfortable with... you being around me." Warrick finally said what he wanted to say, looking towards Nick beside him. "It's not just this whole freaking thing with... you know. You lied to me. You betrayed me and this whole time you've been watching me... like a... freaking paedophile or something."

That one hurt.

Nick felt his insides twisting, along with a sudden feeling of pressure in his head, from the overwhelming amount of thoughts running through his head. He knew that people wouldn't be uncomfortable at first, as they always thought of him as different, but he would have never expected to be called that, especially not by his best friend.

"Back up a minute," The troubled man behind the desk was even more lost now. "Is there something I should know, Nick?" He looked towards him first, hoping he wasn't going to have to fire someone over some lab gossip. "Are you... a... I mean, do you..."

"I'm Gay!" Nick shouted it out. "I'm not a freakin' sick paedophile or anythin' like that, I just... happen to like guys instead of girls. But trust me, neither of you are my type." He assured them, knowing that was going to be their first thoughts. "Don't worry about firin' me." He pointed to Ecklie, climbing to his feet from the naughty chair. "I'll go clear out my locker. You won't be seein' this queer again." He directed his last comment towards Warrick, before he turned for the door, feeling his hands beginning to shake and his eyes beginning to water.

Instead of clearing out his locker though, he decided to grab his jacket and leave, wanting to get away from everything and everyone, as quick as he could.

"Why do you care so much who he sleeps with?" Ecklie finally asked the remaining employee in his office. "He's not doing it during hours, is he?" Warrick answered with a frown, before climbing to his feet, leaving the same way Nick did, feeling just as hurt as him for the betrayal.

* * *

><p>After getting up to get a refill of his coffee, Greg Sanders turned back for his table, bumping into a stranger on his route back. The coffee sloshed against the sides of his mug, scalding the younger man's hand. "I'm so sorry." The kind stranger quickly grabbed some napkins from the table behind him, taking Greg's hot coffee mug from him, so he could wipe his hand. "I'm sorry, are you okay? Do you want me to buy you another coffee or something?"<p>

"No, I'm fine." Greg assured him, lifting his gaze to look into the man's brilliant green eyes. "It's okay. I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Long day?"

"Something like that." He nodded, even though it had been a long couple of _weeks_, that just wouldn't end.

"Here, let me get that." The man wiped down the younger man's coffee mug with the spare napkin in his hands, before handing it back to him. "Black coffee at this time of night?" He checked his watch. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"No, actually I just got off work." Greg smiled at him, admiring the gorgeous dimples in the older man's cheeks. "I don't usually go to sleep until around noon, so this should keep me awake until then."

"Oh really, what do you do?" The man took an interest, rather than apologising and walking away, like most people did.

"I'm a... crime scene investigator." He was hesitant to tell him the truth, as it usually scared people off.

"Oh wow, that's cool. So you like, solve murders and things? That's pretty awesome. I wish I was smart enough for something like that. I'm a realtor." Pulling a card from his pocket, the man handed it over to Greg, giving him a handsome smile. "If you ever need a house, I'm your guy... sorta. My sales are kinda down lately, it's this whole divorce and stuff... I'm sorry; I don't usually talk to random strangers about my life. I just... over talk when I'm nervous. I'm Michael." He reached his hand out, expecting Greg to shake it.

Greg gave him a smile, before he slipped his hand into the older man's. "I'm Greg. Nice to... bump into you, Michael."

"Nice to bump into you too, Greg." The man chuckled back. "So, did you want me to buy you another black coffee to last you until noon?"

"Um," Greg looked into his eyes, feeling a connection to him already. He was about to answer, when his phone suddenly started to vibrate, urging him to answer that instead, as he wanted to know how the meeting went at work. "One second, I have to get this. It's a work related call."

"Oh, okay." Michael gave him a coy smile, before stepping around him towards the counter, buying some more coffees, so he could sit with Greg and talk to him.

"So, how'd it go?" Greg answered his phone, stepping into a quieter part of the diner.

"_Nick freakin' ran off on me, that's how it went."_ Warrick surprised him, as he was expecting a call from Nick. "_Do you know where he went? I gotta find him before he does something stupid."_

"So now you care?" Greg took a seat in one of the empty booths, holding the phone against his ear, so he could give Warrick a piece of his mind. "Nick has been going out of his mind the past few weeks. He trusted you with a huge secret, and you blabbed it around the lab, ruining everything for him... and me." He reminded him. "He broke up with me because of you. He's got this whole plan in his head that if he never gets involved with anyone ever again, then people won't hate him. Would you rather he was miserable the rest of his life?"

"_It's not my fault he's..."_ Warrick struggled to think of the word, making his way back to his car, after stopping by Nick's place to find him. "_Why is everyone blaming this on me? He's the... the deviant. He kept this from me, you both did, and suddenly I'm the bad guy?"_

"Well yeah, he finally came out of his closet that he's been hiding in for so long, and you sent him running back to it, nailing the door shut." Greg pointed out to him, continuing, "I think its best that you just leave him alone. Everything you've said to him in the past few weeks, has only made him feel worse. You have no idea how much courage it took for him to tell you in the first place."

"_Why are you fighting his corner? I thought you'd still be mad at him for breaking your heart?"_

"I am still mad, and I'm not fighting his corner. I just love him too much to hate him." Greg explained to him, glancing up as Michael paid for their coffees. "I've gotta go." He snapped his phone shut, gracing Michael with a warm smile, as he joined him at the table. "Listen, I'm sorry Michael, something just came up."

"Can I give you a ride somewhere or walk you home?"

"No, I'll be fine on my own. Let me pay you back for the..."

As Greg reached for his wallet, Michael shook his head, placing his hand on top of Greg's. "You don't have to pay me back. But you do owe me a date." He warned him.

"You're a persistent one." Greg grinned at him, feeling his cheeks blushing, as no stranger had ever taken this much interest in him before.

"I know what I want, and I'm not one to let a good thing get away from me." Michael smiled back at him, grabbing the card off the table that Greg had forgotten. "Give me a call when you're free. And don't go standing me up." He winked at him. "I'll track you down, Greg."

"I'll call." Greg assured him, feeling a warm flutter in his stomach as he made his way towards the door, feeling Michael watching him, every step of the way. As soon as he reached his car, he slid the calling card into his sun visor, before he started his car, deciding to start his own search of the man he still loved.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Catherine asked her house guest, handing him another beer.<p>

"Yeah, I'm great." Nick remarked, rolling his eyes at her. "My parents did the whole biblical thing and disowned me. And don't say that they just need time; because I know that they're gonna feel this way forever, because that's them. My daughter doesn't know, and I don't plan on tellin' her either, she's only seven. My ex-wife is plannin' on takin' my kid away from me, by takin' me to court for sole custody. And my ex-best friend has decided that I'm worse than a paedophile, and the only person who stuck by me through all of this . . . I broke his freakin' heart!" He blubbered, drying his eyes, before he looked up at Catherine. "So far, this comin' out thing sucks. I shoulda never said anythin'... to anyone!"

"You said after you told us, that you felt as though a huge weight had..."

"Well I was wrong!" He cut her off. "It freakin' sucks. I want the weight back, it was better than this." He shook his head, looking down at the floor beneath him. "This whole thing . . . I wish I could start this whole month over again, so I woulda never told anyone and I'd still be happy with Greg. I'd still have a family and a best friend too."

"I know I probably sound like a broken record at this point, but it'll all work out. It's just gonna take some time." She tried to reassure him, handing him another beer, once he had finished off the one in his hands. "How do you know that you're...? I mean, I've never been with a woman, besides one of the girls at the club, but we chalked that up to alcohol. But anyway, how can you tell? You've had girlfriends. You even had a wife. Are you sure you're not just... bi?"

"I guess." The man shrugged. "I like women, but I like men more. I really don't wonna talk about this with you."

"Why not?" She gave him a confused look, taking a seat in front of him.

"Because... it makes people uncomfortable. You tell em you're gay, and they suddenly start thinkin' that you're some sicko, a deviant or... a paedophile. I'd give anythin' to be normal."

"Hey, don't talk like that." She warned him. "There's no such thing as normal. Your sexuality doesn't define you, Nicky. You are who you are, and nothing will ever change that. You'll always be the adorable, kinda sweet Texas boy, with the biggest heart that I know." She complimented him, watching him giving her a slight smile. "So, when did you know, that you weren't straight? Or that you were attracted to guys too, should I say."

"Eleven." He remembered, staring up at her ceiling, as he recalled the memory of watching his brother's friends in the swimming pool. "My brother's friend, Darren, he was beautiful. I felt this warm feelin' every time I looked at him. I had never felt anythin' like it. Then when I was fourteen, my brother and Darren were movin' into an apartment together..."

"Ooh, I love the juicy details." Catherine eagerly grinned.

Nick rolled his eyes at her, before continuing, "I helped to move their furniture and things in. Then my brother and father went out to get light bulbs and things, leavin' me and Darren there. They were gone about ten minutes, before he decided to kiss me. He said he knew it was what I wanted, from the way I stared at him all the time."

"Did you do anything else with him?" She hoped, wanting to hear more.

He usually didn't like to share his private business, but he knew that Catherine wasn't going to judge him, really needing a friend at a time like this. "Okay." After another swig of his beer, Nick finally decided to tell someone what happened to him, something he had been dying to tell someone since it happened. "He asked me if I had ever kissed anyone before, so when I shook my head, he held my face in his hands and gave me the greatest kiss I have ever had. Besides Greg." He quickly added, before nervously continuing, "Anyway, he started... he started to touch me. He could feel me shakin'. I had only just figured out that there was somethin' different about me, and now this really hot boy was kissin' me. This isn't grossing you out, is it?"

"No way, what happened next." She demanded to know, perching herself on the edge of her seat to listen.

"He pulled me into his arms. I was still kinda short at that age, so I could rest my head on his chest, while he wrapped his arms around me. Once I had stopped shakin', he kissed me again . . . and I'm not tellin' you the rest." He quickly warned her, seeing the disappointment all over her face. "I don't kiss and tell, just like I haven't told you a thing about me and Greg."

"You're so mean." Catherine scowled at him, playfully slapping his knee. "You could at least... give me a short summary. I'm not asking for all the gory details, I just wonna know what happened. It sounds hot. Maybe another beer will help?"

"No, I don't want another. I'm gonna see Greg later, and I want a clear head." He pointed out to her, setting down the beer he had just finished, starting to feel a little tipsy already. "I'll just tell you... that it was different. It wasn't anythin' like my first time with Greg. I guess because I didn't know what to do or expect with Darren, so I just sorta... laid there and did what he told me. And it was over too fast."

"First times always are." She smirked. "So you lost your virginity at fourteen? I thought you said..."

"It wasn't anythin' like that." He shook his head. "There was no... penetration, so to speak. It was just sorta..."

"Dry humping?" Catherine suggested, making him cringe.

"No." He shook his head again, folding his arms across his chest, "It doesn't sound as nice when you say it like that. My brother and my father came back a few minutes later, barely givin' us time to zip up. And that was that. I never really saw him again, and I wasn't with a boy again, until college, but that's none of your business."

"And you haven't told Greg _any_ of this?" She asked him surprised, trying to picture the scene from the few details he had given her. She could just about picture a young Nicky quickly zipping up, still wet and sticky from their passionate love making, trying to hide the look on his face from his father, so he was none the wiser. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna find Greg. I meant to call him after the meetin' with Ecklie, but I... just had to get away from people." He explained, pulling his jacket on. "Thanks for lettin' me vent, Cath. It doesn't make me feel any better, but it's always better to share your problems, right?"

"Especially with a trusted friend." Catherine nodded to him, leading him towards the front door. "You're not gonna drive are you?" She double checked, blocking his path to the door. "You know I can't let you drive in your condition."

"That's why I was gonna take a cab." He assured her, tapping his cell phone in his hand. "Don't worry about me, Cath. I can take care of myself."

* * *

><p>"So... you really are?" The young lab tech asked, taking a seat beside Greg at the break room table. "I don't care or anything, I just... I'm sorry, I heard the rumours." She apologised, looking into Greg's beautiful caramel brown eyes, that she adored.<p>

"Since when do you listen to rumours, Mol's?" He smirked, lifting his gaze. "Yeah, it's true. Nick came out to the graveyard shift and somehow, he ended up outing me too. It's funny how most people ignore the 'Nick's gay' part, only thinking about the part where he was with me."

"I didn't think of it like that. I wish you woulda told me." Greg had freely flirted with her since her first day, making her believe that he really liked her. She even made a joke with her own friends that she and Greg would eventually marry, having lots and lots of adorable babies together. "Why didn't you just tell me? I thought you really liked me. Were you acting the whole time, because if you were, you certainly deserve an Oscar."

"No, I wasn't acting, Molly." He assured her, looking into her eyes. "I do really like you, I just... I don't see you in that way. You're more of... a little sister."

"Oh, great." She rolled her eyes, dropping her chin into her hand. "I'm too ugly to be your girlfriend, but I'm great as a little sister."

"No, that's sooo not what I meant." He rushed to explain. "I meant..."

"You coulda told me, rather than pretending to like me. I've told you... stuff. Intimate details about me and my life. You're the only person in the whole freaking world who even knows that I gave up my baby for adoption."

"No offence, Molly, but this is a little bigger than that."

"How? She was a part of me and I just gave her away, as if she didn't even matter to me at all."

"But I know that's not true. You gave her away _because_ you loved her so much. This is... well, not more important, but I had people to protect." He struggled to explain to her, not wanting to break her fragile heart. "I wanted to tell you, Molly. Believe me, I had thought about telling you so many times, but I was protecting Nick, and maybe myself too. I didn't wonna lose you as a friend."

"Don't be so silly. As if something like this would ever get in the way of our friendship." She tried to laugh it off, still feeling a little hurt. "So, you're really with Nick? He doesn't seem like your type, but he treats you right, doesn't he?"

Greg answered with a shrug, not wanting to reveal the fact that Nick broke up with him, as he was still trying to process it himself. "I love him, if that counts, and he's totally my type. Sweet, sensitive, gorgeously handsome... in the annoying way. And he worries too much. I used to have a boyfriend like him in Highschool. He was always worried about what people would think, especially his family. Its only love between two people, I don't get why it's such a big deal. My mother didn't give a damn who I dated, and my Dad just gave me a pat on the back, as if I had just made him prouder."

"Not everyone's like your parents though, Greg." She pointed out to him, giving him a soft smile, as he looked up at her. "Not everyone's lucky enough to have such open minded parents. Mine threw me out the door the second I told them I was pregnant, then when I chose adoption instead of keeping her, they hated me even more. I've never been home since. I'm sure Nick's parents are still pretty pissed about the divorce and everything."

"It's nearly been two years, how long can they stay mad at their own son for something that wasn't even his fault?" Greg asked himself out loud, resting his elbow against the table. "I can't believe parents like that exist. Doing this job, I meet people like that all the time, but they're just people that are part of my job, this is Nick's parents."

"Too close to home?" She suggested, glancing up as she spotted Ecklie making his rounds through the labs. "Damn, I gotta get back to work. There's nothing else you're keeping from me, right?"

"Nothing, I swear." The man assured her, giving her an innocent smile. "Go on, Molly, I don't want you to get in trouble with Ecklie, because of me."

"As if he even knows what my job is. He still calls me Mary." She reminded him, making her way back to her lab. Greg waved her off, before he checked his phone for messages again, deciding to head home, as Nick wasn't here or at his house, so he might as well go home himself.

* * *

><p>Miranda Harper balanced her six month old baby on her hip, fumbling with the car keys in her hands, while her daughter grabbed her school bag off the back seat. She waited for the child to close the door, before locking the car, leading the way up the path, almost shrieking at the sight of her ex-lover, leant against her front door.<p>

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He smugly grinned at her, taking the keys off her hands, so he could unlock the front door for them. "I stopped by earlier, but no one was home."

"So you waited?" She gave him a surprised look, ushering her daughter into the house first, before stepping inside herself. "I told you, Bryan, you have to call me, _before_ you come over. It was part of the agreement that you could even see her." Miranda reminded him, setting her baby down in the travel cot, so she could help her daughter with her jacket.

"I did call, you didn't answer." Bryan pointed out to her, making his way over to the crib, watching his daughter squirming her little arms and legs about. "She okay?"

"Yes, she's doing fine. Your cheques late again though." Miranda lifted her eldest onto the stairs, helping her with her shoes, before sending her up to her room. "Tayla sweetie, go play in your room. I'll call you down for dinner."

"O-kay." Tayla reluctantly turned for her room, wondering why her mother always acted so strangely when Bryan was round.

"If it's late, it's not because of me. I sent it." Bryan assured her, lifting his daughter from the crib, to hold her tiny little body against him. "She's getting big. This the outfit my mother sent yah?"

"No, she grew out of that one." Miranda cleared away Tayla's crayons from the kitchen table, before hurrying back into the front room, taking her little girl from his hands. "Not now, Bryan. I've gotta get dinner on. I've got laundry to do and cleaning . . . I told you, if you want to see Willa, you'll have to call. And you never give me enough money for her anyway."

"I'm not paying for his fucking kid too!" He suddenly snapped at her, making the baby shriek with terror.

"You're not." She assured him, gently rocking her crying baby against her chest. "Baby's cost a lot of money, Bryan. I'm not just trying to get more money out of you. I need that money, or I can't clothe her, give her food or even clean diapers. Nick pays his share for Tayla, but I can't make him pay for your daughter too, that's not fair on him. He pays his support and he can see Tayla on his set days." She decided not to inform him of her ex's current situation, as she was still trying to process it herself.

"I pay my god damn support too, I should get to see her whenever I like. You don't even let me hold her." He shouted, shoving the furniture aside, getting closer to Miranda, making her jump with fear. "Gimme my god damn baby!" He shouted over the baby's cries.

"No, she's mine. I carried her for nine months. I gave birth to her, fed her and clothed her, until you finally bothered to show up, when she was three months old." Miranda reminded him, taking a few steps back from the man, towards her phone on the counter.

"You wouldn't even have her, if it wasn't for me." He decided to remind her.

"Keep your voice down, you're scaring the baby."

"Give her to me then." He pulled Miranda's arms away from the baby, ripping her from her mother's embrace, only making the little girl cry harder, as she was man handled.

"Bryan, be careful with her. She's just a baby!"

"I know how to hold my own daughter." He snapped at her, gently bouncing Willa against him, trying to calm her down. "Get me her stuff, I'm taking her." He ordered, pushing Miranda away from him, as she tried to reach for her baby again. "She's my daughter too. If you don't let me spend time with her, I'll have to take yah to court. I'll paint the portrait of the most unfit mother you could imagine and you'd lose both your girls." He threatened her, giving her another shove, as she weakly reached for her baby, with tears in her eyes. "Get me her stuff. I'll take her to the zoo or something, have her back by five." He almost sounded convincing. If he wasn't holding her baby hostage, Miranda would have believed him.

"Okay, okay." Miranda sobbed softly, reaching her hands out for her. "Just give me her for a second, Bryan. Please. I need to change her diaper and get her ready." She tried to convince him. "Please Bryan, I'll just be a minute, then you can take her to the zoo." She tried not to whimper, knowing he hated it.

"Hurry up." Bryan slowly handed the baby back to her, grabbing a fist full of Miranda's hair, to give her a stern warning. "You've got five minutes, then I'm coming up there to get her myself."

"Okay, okay, I promise. Five minutes." She quickly agreed, wiping her tearful face as he finally let her go, before she hurried up the stairs with her baby. After setting Willa down on the bed, she grabbed the phone off the bedside table, dialling her ex-husband, Nick's number. "C'mon, c'mon... c'mon, c'mon," She whispered to herself, quietly clicking her bedroom door shut, wishing she had the sense to install a lock to it. "Oh damn it!" She cursed, as the call went straight through to the man's voicemail. "Call me as soon as you get this, Nick. Or get over here as soon as you get this. Bryan's back, and he's... he's acting crazy again. I need your help." She pleaded, before hanging up, deciding to call 911, before she called her sister.

"Miranda!" Bryan shouted from the bottom of the stairs, starting to get impatient. "Miranda!"

"Just a second." She called back, slowly making her way towards her daughter's room. She stopped her daughter from playing with her dolls, kneeling down in front of her to give her an instruction, "Sweetie, I need you to take your sister, and lock yourselves in Mommy's bathroom. Don't open the door for anyone but me or Daddy. Not Willa's Daddy, your Daddy. Don't let anyone in sweetheart, even if they tell you to, okay?"

Tayla gave her mother a curious look, before she did as instructed. She could tell her mother was scared, making her scared too.

Lifting her squirmy little sister from her mother's bed, Tayla stepped into her mother's bathroom, gently setting the baby on the fluffy carpet beside the bathtub, before she climbed onto the sink counter, so she could reach the lock of the door.

She then lifted her sister into her arms, taking a seat against the bath, so she could wait for either her mother or her father to come and get her. A few minutes later, she heard Bryan shouting. There was a loud bang, followed by a crash, as if something glass had just shattered to the ground.

Tayla shivered from the sounds of her mother's scream, protectively clutching her little sister tighter. She waited for her mother to come up the stairs and tell her everything was okay, but instead, there was just dead silence.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> There's the first chapter of the new story. Let me know what you think, and if you'd like me to continue. And in case you didn't get it, Miranda is Nick's ex-wife, and Tayla is their daughter. Bryan is the father of baby Willa.**

**I tried not to give too much away in the first chapter, leaving you wanting more :D No beta this time, all mistakes are my own.**

**Thanks for reading, please Review!**

**Have a great weekend!**

**~ Holly**


	2. Chapter 2: For the Children

**Warning for violence and profanity!**

**Chapter Two: For the Children**

Tossing the bottle aside, Bradley waited for the loud crack of the glass breaking, before he grabbed for his bag, attempting to make his escape, so his step father wouldn't be mad about him being home late. "You headin' home already?" His friend, Deacon stopped him from leaving.

"He's runnin' home to his Mama." Calvin teased him, tossing his bottle in the same direction, making Bradley jump from the crack of the glass. "Pussy." He muttered, forcing Bradley to shove him. "Back off, midget." He threatened, raising his fist to him. "Or I'll give you a good whoopin', just like your Daddy."

"He's _not_ my father." Bradley reminded him, for the hundredth time, giving him another shove. This time Calvin retaliated, forcing the younger boy away from him. Bradley tripped over his own foot from the force, landing on his back, beside the broken glass. "What the fucks your problem?"

"Punk." Calvin retorted, taking his seat beside Deacon again. "Maybe you should try and get along with Gary. He's better than your own father. With him out of the picture, you could actually try datin' girls." He chuckled to himself, lighting up a cigarette in his hands.

"What?" Bradley looked at him confused, climbing to his feet off the floor.

"He doesn't even know!" Calvin burst out laughing, nudging Deacon beside him, as the younger boy was completely out of the loop on the goings on in his own family. "Dude, your father's a freakin' homo. Everybody knows it."

"It's not true!" The boy shook his head, in refusal of the allegation.

"Yes it is, he's Charlie Jacks' uncle." Calvin pointed out to him, chilling Bradley's spine, as that was his cousin from his father's side. "He told me so. He overheard it from his mother."

"What?" was all Bradley could say.

"Well, when a guy and a girl are together, its straight love, but when a guy and a guy are together, they're both faggots." Calvin explained it to him, as if the boy was stupid.

"What the fuck are you tryin' to say?"

Calvin rolled his eyes, simply explaining, "Your Dad's a fag. My Dad likes skirt, yours eats dick."

"No he fuckin' doesn't." He angrily threw down his bag, giving Calvin another hard shove, sending him toppling off the low wall he was sat on.

This time he was super pissed, as he had dropped his cigarette.

Calvin sprang to his feet, jumping the wall in one clean sweep, sending his fist flying into Bradley's face. Bradley tried to hit back, but took another punch to the eye. He tried again, but Calvin forced him to the ground.

"Might as well stay down." Calvin laughed, stopping Deacon from helping the boy to his feet. "Don't touch him, you might catch somethin'. What's wrong kiddo? Not used to the punches of a real man? I s'pose that Gary's a bit on the grey side to give you a real whoopin'."

"Shut up! You don't know anythin'!" Struggling to his feet, Bradley grabbed the older boy around the waist, trying to bring him to the ground. Due his much smaller size though, the task was very difficult.

Appointing himself referee, Deacon tried to pull them apart, getting himself caught in the crossfire, taking a hit to the cheek. "Stop! Jesus fuckin' Christ, what the hell!" He yelled at Bradley, holding the side of his face. "Get the fuck outta here. We don't want some queer spawn hangin' around with us anyway."

"Fuck you guys!" Bradley spat back at them, grabbing his bag off the floor. He straightened his crumpled t-shirt, before hurrying down the street towards his house.

As soon as he arrived, he used his key to get in, kicking the door shut behind him. He spotted his mother and step father in the front room, talking to his step sister about her new promotion. His older step sister, Natalie, was the favourite child. She went to Harvard, married her college boyfriend, got a successful job and had already given them their first grandchild.

Bradley hated her, as she acted like a stuck up snob all the time, thinking she was more superior then anything and anyone around her.

He decided to hurry up the stairs to his room before they spotted him, where he immediately threw himself onto his bed, feeling a bruise beginning to form by his eye already. His nerves were just starting to settle, when his bedroom door suddenly opened, and his step father walked in.

"You're too busy to say hello anymore?" The man made his way over to Bradley on the bed, noticing the redness of his face already. "What the hell happened? You haven't been startin' fights at school again, have you? I told you what would happen last time."

"You don't care." The boy muttered, draping his arm over his eyes, despite the pain in his face.

"I do care." Gary took a seat on the edge of his bed, looking at the cuts on one of Bradley's arms, before he turned his attention towards the bruises. "Does it hurt?"

"No, leave me alone." Bradley pushed his step father's hands away from him. "Don't touch me."

"I just wonna know if it hurts."

"No, I'm fine." He muttered, wishing he would just leave him alone. Gary eventually gave up his attempts to comfort him, leaving him in peace to spend some more time with Natalie.

"Hey, Brady!" His step brother, Nathan suddenly stepped into the room, completely uninvited, as always. "Get up." He slapped the younger boy's leg. "Amberleigh's downstairs. Go talk to her."

"I don't like her." Bradley complained, for the hundredth time.

Nathan had been trying to set him up with one of his friend's younger sister's for the past year. Amberleigh was pretty good looking, for a fourteen year old, but she talked too much, always played with her hair and never wanted to do anything but ride horses.

"Dude, stop bein' such a fag and just go talk to her. I'm not askin' you to marry her, just talk to her."

"You're a fag." Bradley retorted, reluctantly climbing off the bed. He ducked as Nathan tried to punch him, quickly making his way down the stairs, where his mother was talking to Amberleigh about her mother's new car.

"Hey, Bradley." The brunette sweetly waved to him, holding up her helmet from her hands. "You wonna go ridin'?" She indicated over her shoulder, where her father was holding the reins of Demi, Amberleigh's thoroughbred mare, her pride and joy, along with a second horse he had never seen before. "You can ride Demi today, since Tango doesn't know you."

"Tango?" Bradley gave her a confused look.

"Yeah, she's Midnights baby. Me and my sister decided to call her Tango, because her mane is orange." Amberleigh giggled, pointing it out to him. "C'mon, your Mom said its okay."

"Go on, sweetheart. Have fun." His mother continued to treat him like a child, pressing a kiss to his cheek in front of the girl, before she gave him a gentle push out the door. Bradley wanted to protest, but found himself being too nice to her again, reluctantly following after her to ride yet another horse.

* * *

><p>Emergency vehicles covered the front yard of Miranda's house. The press and curious members of the public trampled the flowers, huddled close together against the yellow tape, wanting to know what was going on, while the officers and crime scene investigators tried to get on with their jobs.<p>

After pulling his truck up behind one of the squad cars, Nick hurried through the crowd of neighbours gathered outside, pushing his way through to the officer in front. He flashed him his badge, allowing him entry into the house. He knew it wasn't going to be good, but he never expected to see coroners and police officers at her house, when he received the call.

"You can't go in." Detective O'Riley blocked his path at the door, knowing full well that this was the house of his ex-wife. "Conflict of interest, you'll have to clear this with the boss."

"Grissom's away." Nick reminded him, anxious to get inside. "They said I was needed. Ecklie was the one who freakin' called me, so he must want me here. Go talk to him." He commanded, wanting to get inside.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you in." He shook his head.

"My kid's in there!" He shouted at him, trying to push past him. "Just tell me what happened. Let me in!"

"Let him through." Catherine made her way towards the front door, after hearing the desperate shouting of her colleague. "Nicky, you're not allowed to touch anything, but Ecklie wants you here." She warned him, ushering him into the house.

"Does he want me here to question me as a suspect, or does he think I can help?" Nick asked her, looking at the suspicious looks from the other officers.

"Apparently, you already have an alibi." Catherine pointed through to the kitchen, where Greg was bagging an empty beer bottle off the side. "He said you spent the night at his place, or morning, whatever. You slept off your hangover on his couch, huh?"

"Somethin' like that." He gave her a slight nod, following her through to the front room, where Ecklie and Warrick were knelt either side of a body.

Catherine quickly grabbed the sleeve of his jacket to hold him back, watching the look on his face as he realised who it was. "I know this is hard, but don't touch her or anything else." She warned him again, knowing it was easy to forget, when family was involved.

Nick gave her another nod, treading carefully on the carpet, towards the body of his ex-wife. Just by looking at her, he could immediately tell that she had been beaten to death, making him feel as though he was about to throw up.

Ecklie looked round at the younger man, quickly warning him, "Don't touch anything, Stokes. I'll have you fired so fast, you won't k..."

Catherine quickly elbowed Ecklie in the side to shut him up, giving him a glare as he gave her a confused look. "Nicky, do you want me to take you outside?" She suggested. Nick shook his head, keeping his eyes fixated on the blood pool around Miranda's head.

"No sign of the kids, we checked their rooms, the cribs... nothing." Warrick pointed out to them, glancing up at Nick. "Were they with you?"

"No."

"What about a sitter or school?" He asked him.

"No, Miranda doesn't work. She lives off her father, and child support." Nick explained to them, trying not to look directly into her eyes, as her once beautiful face was a bloody and bruised mess, reminding him of when Greg was almost beaten to death, just a few months ago. He clenched his teeth into his lower lip to keep it from quivering, watching the three CSI's around him doing their jobs, while he was forced to watch.

"There was definitely a man here last night." Warrick pointed out the second beer bottle, along with the muddy boot print in the hallway. "I don't think another woman could have done that to her face either." He glanced up at Nick in front of him, catching the man rolling his eyes at him.

"You think that I'd really do this, then come here to put on a show?"

"I don't know, you tell me. It's like I barely know you anymore, Nick!" Warrick spat at him.

"Guys, enough!" Ecklie stopped them from shouting at one another. "I already warned you about your professional attitude in the workplace. If you can't work together without squabbling like little girls, I'm gonna have to get rid of one of you, with or without Grissom's approval."

"Did you try her sister... Angela?" Nick remembered her name, thinking about the whereabouts of the children again. "She lives a couple of blocks away. She sometimes leaves the kids with her after school, just so she can have a few moments of peace."

"We'll try." Catherine assured him, turning him away from the body, so she could ask him a few questions. "Was Miranda dating anyone?" Nick shook his head, trying to think where Miranda would take the children. "What about her last ex, after you, she got a restraining order on him, right?"

"Yeah, Bryan... somethin'. He's the father of the baby." He pointed to one of the photos on the wall. "I've never met him before. She told me she met him in a bar or somethin', after the divorce went through. He was a one night stand; she didn't see him again, until about three months ago." He vaguely remembered the details, noticing Tayla's school bag sat at the bottom of the stairs, with Goober, her favourite stuffed kitten sticking out of it. He quickly turned his attention towards the front door, realising her sneakers were still at the door too. The only sneakers she would ever wear, so she couldn't have left the house. "Did you check the whole house?" He turned back to Catherine.

"Yeah, why? Nicky!" She shouted after him, trying to stop him from reaching the stairs, but he was a lot bigger and faster than her. "Nick!" Hurrying after him up the stairs, Catherine followed him through to Tayla's pretty pink princess bedroom, watching him searching the closet, before he checked under the bed. "Nick, you can't be in here. You're contaminating the scene."

"If she's not here, then someone took her. Tayla and Willa haven't spent a day away from their mother; she wouldn't just leave them with some stranger." Nick informed her, checking everywhere that he could think of in her room, before he made his way across the hall to Willa's room.

Catherine turned away from the panicked man, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. She spotted Greg coming into the light of the hallway, pointing him through to the baby's bedroom, where Nick was frantically searching the room.

"Nick." Greg spoke softly, stopping him from tearing apart the cupboard full of baby clothes. "If they're here, we'll find them. You can't touch anything though..."

"I don't really give a shit about my career right now, Greg!" Nick snapped back, pushing Greg's arms away from him.

"Okay, we'll look." Greg backed off. "But you should be wearing gloves." He handed him the spare set from his vest. "You want a conviction for Miranda's murder, right?"

Nick reluctantly took the gloves off the younger man's hands, not really caring whether he contaminated anything; he just wanted to find his daughter. He pushed Greg aside to get to the other side of the room, searching all the hiding places that he could think of.

"Maybe she's just out with a sitter." Greg tried to comfort him.

"She's not with a sitter or her aunt, because her sneakers and Goober are still here. She wouldn't leave the house without Goober. She won't even go to bed without it."

"What's... who's Goober?" A confused Catherine, asked from the door.

"Her stuffed kitty." Greg remembered, quickly following Nick, as the man made his way into the master bedroom down the hall. "Wait, don't touch anything." He stopped Nick from tearing up the room, spotting the bathroom door that had been pounded in. "Catherine, did you see this?" He called back to her.

Catherine shook her head, pulling on a fresh pair of gloves from her vest. "Boot print." She pointed out the damage on the door. "The locks been broken clean off the wall. Have to be somebody pretty strong to do that." She guessed, before stepping inside the bathroom. Kneeling down beside the bath, she gasped as she noticed the blood on the edge. "Greg, take Nick out of here."

"What is it?" Nick demanded to know, being held back by Greg, so he couldn't see inside.

"C'mon, Nicky," The younger man gently pushed him back towards the bedroom door, wishing there was something else that he could do for him. "Do you want me to take you home or drive you somewhere?"

"No, I have to be here." He shook his head, sliding down the wall in the hallway, sitting himself on the floor. "I have to find her."

"You will, we will." Greg assured him, kneeling down in front of him. "You couldn't ask for a better team on this case, Nicky. And Tayla's a smart kid. If something was wrong, you'd know about it."

"I feel like somethin's wrong already. Here I was obsessing about this stupid... gay crap, and my daughter's freakin' missin'. She could be dead." He feared, anxiously running his fingers across the short stubble on his head.

"You can't think like that." Removing his gloves, Greg slid his hands into Nick's, looking into his teary eyes, as he whispered, "She's gonna be okay. She's _your_ daughter, Nicky. She may only be seven, but the kid managed to escape from her babysitter, just to see you in the hospital."

Nick nodded at the memory, remembering how worried he was about her.

Greg reached for his phone as it started vibrating, reading a message from Sara. "Looks like Sara's found something out back."

"What?" Nick immediately climbed to his feet, racing Greg down the stairs, to see what it was. As they reached Sara in the garden though, all he saw was a blood covered bat, ditched in the trash. "Tayla's DNA is on file."

Sara glanced up at Nick, fearing that it really might have been Tayla's blood on it. "Why's her..."

"Safety kit." Nick explained, knowing what she was going to ask, before she even asked it. "I got it done after I was kidnapped, just in case."

"C'mon, Nicky," The younger man gently pulled him away, not wanting him to see anything else that could hurt him. "I'm gonna drive you home."

Nick stared at the baseball bat a moment longer, before reluctantly following Greg to his car. He didn't want to leave the crime scene, as it held the answers to where his daughter was, but he knew it was for the best, if they were going to catch whoever murdered Miranda, and find where his daughter was.

* * *

><p>Unlocking the front door with his key, Bradley stepped into the house, listening out for voices. The house appeared to be silent this time, no sign of his step sister or his mother. Bradley turned for the stairs, being stopped by a loud throat clearing sound, coming from the doorway behind him. "Have fun with Amberleigh?" His step father asked him, taking a sip from the beer bottle in his hands. "She's a little old for you, isn't she?"<p>

Bradley shook his head, wondering why his step father was always so jealous of the girls he hung out with. "She only _just_ turned fourteen, and besides, I'm not interested in her." He assured him.

"More of a boy's boy? Or maybe you're a man's boy." He grinned at him, staring into the boy's eyes. "Maybe your mother shoulda sent you to military school, like I suggested when I first met yah." Setting his beer bottle down, Gary took a few steps closer towards Bradley, curiously studying the young boy's features, as if he was seeing him for the first time.

Bradley was relieved to hear the front door opening, watching his step father instantly backing off at the sight of his wife. "Hi." She casually greeted the two of them, carrying the groceries in her hands through to the kitchen. Bradley followed her in, knowing Gary wouldn't look at him twice with his mother around. "Oh sweetie, what happened to your face?" She noticed his bruises. "You been fightin' again?"

"No." He shook his head, pulling away from her. "Hey Mom, when can I go stay with Dad again? My Dad." He asked her, leaning against the counter, while she unpacked the groceries into the fridge. "I haven't seen him since thanksgivin'."

"That was two months ago, honey." She chuckled, gently pushing him aside, so she could get to the cupboards behind him. "You're gonna spend your whole summer next year with him. Do you really wonna just fly over there to spend time with babysitters, rather than your father?" She pushed him aside again, selecting the vegetables she needed from the fridge to prepare dinner. "If you really want to stay with another babysitter in your father's house, then by all means, give him a call and see if he wants you over there."

"Why _wouldn't_ he want me there?" He tried to get some more information out of her.

"Work, honey." After turning the television on to her usual talk show station, his mother started chopping the vegetables, glancing up occasionally to look at the TV.

"Mom, I wonna stay with Dad. I don't like it here." He started to complain.

"Is this about the fightin'? You can't run away from your problems, honey. You've gotta stay here and deal with them, but don't fight out your differences. You know that's wrong, and your father would agree with me on that one." She pointed out to him, pecking a kiss to his sore forehead. "Do you want me to get you some ice or anythin', sweetheart?"

"No." Rolling his eyes, Bradley pulled himself up onto the counter, watching Gary through the open door of the kitchen.

His step father was sorting through things in the closet beside the front door, looking for his toolbox to fix the wobbly shelf in the front room, as he had promised his wife two weeks ago.

Bradley looked back towards his mother through his bruised eyes, before asking, "Mom, if someone promises you somethin', they have to keep that promise, right?"

"Uh huh." She answered, completely oblivious to his question, as she was so focused on the television.

"Dad promised that he'd always be there for me, and I could go round there whenever I needed him. Do you think he meant it?"

After a moment, she answered, "Maybe."

Bradley watched Gary disappearing out the front door, then turned to watch his mother, neatly slicing the carrots into sticks, keeping her eyes fixated on the young woman, talking about her strained relationship with her mother, because of the sexual abuse she suffered from her step father. "Mom, why'd you break up with Dad in the first place?"

"We didn't break up, you have to be together to break up." She pointed out to him.

"How old were you when you had me?"

"Twenty two, you heard the story before." Reaching for the remote, she turned the volume up, feeling her heart breaking for the young woman on the television. "Can you believe that? Sexually abused by her step father, since she was seven years old. Some people in this world are just... damn right cruel. It's ridiculous; he was supposed to be her stand in father, and the mother's just as stupid for not realisin' it was goin' on."

Feeling uncomfortable from the subject, Bradley jumped off the counter, making his way over to the fridge. He grabbed himself one of the soda can's from the door, before he started his whining again, "Can I please go and stay with Dad?"

"Oh Bradley, for goodness sake, I just told you to call him. Now would you hush, I'm tryin' to..." So focused on what was going on in the virtual world in front of her, she ignored her son, not even bothering to finish her sentence.

Bradley gave her a scowl as he left the room, grabbing the phone from the front room to dial his father's number. Just as he suspected, the call went straight through to his voicemail, making him realise that people didn't keep their promises.

Not even his own father.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, love." Bryan lifted the crying child onto the counter by the sink, using the wash cloth next to it to clean the blood from her angelic little face.<p>

During the struggle to get the bathroom door open, he knocked Tayla down, causing her little head to clash with the edge of the tiled bath tub. He was going to leave her at the house to be found, while he took his own daughter with him, but he couldn't leave her there while she was injured.

"Hold still, pumpkin." He whispered softly, combing back her light brown hair with his fingers, so he could see how deep the gash was. "It's not as bad as it looks. Shh, sweetheart," After brushing away her tears, he grabbed for the first aid kit, finding some plasters and bandages, perfect for her injury. "I'll have you back with your Daddy before you know it." He promised her.

Once he bandaged her cut, he lifted her down from the sink, binning the blood covered wash cloth, before leading her back into the main room of the motel, where her baby sister was sprawled out on the bed.

"Okay Tayla, I need you to stay here with your sister for a moment, I've gotta get us a car, some food and gas." He grabbed the remote from the television, handing it over to the small child. "Just stay with your sister, okay? I need the car to drive you to your Daddy."

Tayla held the remote in her hands, watching Bryan grabbing his jacket and the keys to the motel, before he disappeared out the door. She made her way over to the window, watching him walking across the catwalk towards the staircase, then started looking around for a phone, wanting to call her father to come and get her, as she didn't trust anyone who would hurt her.

As she lifted the motel phone to her ear though, she couldn't hear the usual dial tone in the background. She tried pressing random numbers, but nothing happened, so she couldn't use it to ring him after all. She looked around the room helplessly, before making her way over to her little sister, as she started to cry.

"Shh, baby Willa." She cooed, just like her mother did. "My Daddy will come get us, you'll see."

* * *

><p>Setting a coffee down in front of Nick, Greg gave him a small smile, before he took a seat opposite him at the table. "Don't worry about breakin' it to me gently, G. I can take it." Nick assured him, resting against his elbow on the break room table. "What'd she say?"<p>

"The blood on the bathtub was Tayla's." The younger man confirmed his worst fears. "But it coulda just been her elbow or her knee. We don't know what happened." He tried to assure him, even though it wasn't looking good. "You not answering your phone?" He watched Nick looking at his phone, as it started to ring again.

"It's just Samantha, she probably heard the news about the custody case, and wants to have a word. She's still friends with my sister, Kayla, so she probably heard it from her. You know how she likes to gossip, that's why I told her last about us." He explained, circling his hands around the warm coffee mug. "Any luck findin' Bryan?"

"Brass is over his place with some guys. We're tracking his credit cards; looking for family members... we'll find her, Nicky." Reaching for Nick's hands with his own, he weaved their fingers together, looking into the older man's eyes. "I know we'll find her."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I can feel it in my heart, just like I know that she's gonna be okay. Everyone in my family thinks that I take after my Nana Olaf, which means I'm psychic." He reminded him, earning a small smile from Nick. He looked at Nick as his phone started to ring again, watching him giving it a curious look. "What?"

Nick gave him a shrug, before snapping his phone open, answering the mysterious number, "Stokes."

"_D-Daddy."_ The shaky voice of his seven year old answered.

Nick immediately widened his eyes, holding the phone closer. "Tayla! Are you okay baby?"

Greg quickly jumped to his feet at the sound of her name, hurrying across the hall to Archie's lab, getting him to put a trace on the call coming through to Nick's cell.

"_Daddy, I'm scared."_

"I know, baby. I'm gonna help you, I promise." He whispered softly, relieved to hear her voice again. "Who took you, baby? Do you know who they are?"

"_Bryan. Daddy, can you come get me?"_

Nick anxiously bit his lower lip, wishing he could be the all powerful father that she thought he was. "I will, baby. Do you know where you are?"

Anxiously looking around, the scared child replied, "_A phone box."_

"A street sign or somethin', honey." He glanced up towards the door as Greg returned, watching the younger man giving him the signal to keep talking. "Are you near a road, a buildin' or somethin'?"

"_A hotel. There's cars. Daddy, can you come get me?"_ She pleaded, more desperate this time.

"I will, baby." He assured her. "So you're in a hotel parkin' lot, in a phone box? Is there a sign or anythin'. There's usually a big flashin' sign outside the parkin' lot, can you read the letters off it?"

Tayla looked around for one, spotting a large flashing sign over the main office. She tried to read the letters off it, but the sign was facing the other way from her, making it impossible to read the backwards flashing letters. "_Daddy, I can't. Please Daddy, I'm scared."_

"Don't be scared honey, I'm gonna find you." He spoke softly, before dropping his head into his hands, wishing there was something else he could do for her. "Okay baby, in a sec, I need you to hang up on me and dial 911. Tell them you've been kidnapped. Do exactly as they tell you and I'll be there to pick you up, once they find you. Hang on, baby... once you've called them, ring me back, okay?" He changed his mind, wanting to know that she had got through to them.

"_Daddy, I..." _Tayla looked up as someone reached their hand over her head, shivering as she saw Bryan. He disconnected her call to her father, before prying the phone from her hands, putting it back on the hook.

"Tayla!" Nick shouted into his phone. "Tayla! Shit! Please tell me you got a location on that." He glanced up at Greg, watching him running back to check with Archie. He knew from the look on his face when he returned, that it wasn't long enough, making him feel like an even bigger failure as a father.

"But we might be able to get a trace on the number." Greg tried to assure him. "Once Archie finds the number she was calling from, he'll be able to track the location of the phone box and..."

"Okay, do that." Nick interrupted him, before resting his head against the table, trying to think of something he could do to help her, rather than waiting around for her call. As soon as his phone started ringing again, he quickly picked it up, immediately answering, "Tayla?"

"_No, it's the mother of your other child."_ Samantha answered him, watching Bradley storming off up the stairs, as Nick actually answered her. "_Are you too busy to answer your phone these days? I swear Nicky..."_

"Not now, Samantha, I'm busy." He cut her off.

"_Too busy to talk to your own son? I agreed not to have the abortion because you wanted to be a father, Nick. You can't just ditch him now."_ The woman scolded him, making sure her son wasn't listening, as she regretted her choice of even thinking about aborting her beautiful baby boy, every day since. "_He wants to see you, Nick. Surely you can find some time out of your busy schedule to talk to your own son."_

"I can't, not now. Tayla's missin'. I'll call him later." He informed her, before snapping his phone shut. As he spotted Catherine making her way towards her office, he struggled to his feet, catching up to her at the door. "Did you find anythin'?"

"Nick." She almost looked surprised to see him. "I thought you went home?"

"Catherine, don't avoid the question. I'm a grown man, I can handle it."

Sighing softly, Catherine perched herself on the edge of her desk, before delivering the bad news, "Miranda had a restraining order out on her ex, Bryan. He has a violent past. An abusive father himself, criminal record of assault... you really don't need to hear all of this, Nicky. We're not even sure that it's him who took her."

"We're sure." Nick spoke softly. "Tayla... she called me. She's at a hotel, a parkin' lot with a phone box. But she couldn't tell me where. Greg and Archie are tryin' to find the location."

"She called you?"

He nodded, "She memorised my cell phone number. She can't even remember her address or home number with her mother, but she knows my cell number off by heart." He explained to her. "We were cut off though. Bryan must have found her."

"He's never hurt his own child, there's no reason to suggest that he would..."

"You and I both know that if a child isn't found within a couple of hours, we're gonna be fillin' another grave." He decided to remind her, feeling his heart pounding heavily inside of his chest, as he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"Got a location!" Greg suddenly shouted across the hall, ushering Nick and Catherine into the AV lab. "Hunters Inn. It's just on the edge of town. The phone box is right on the edge of the parking lot, like she said." He reported, then turned to give the older man a reassuring smile. "See, I told you we'll find her."

* * *

><p>Lifting baby Willa onto the back seat, Bryan wrapped her blanket around her, before ushering Tayla into the car. He looked into the little girl's tearful eyes, feeling a chill running down his spine. He never had any intention to take her, but he couldn't leave her here, for fear of what someone might do to her if they found her, from his own experience as a child.<p>

He climbed into the car and started driving, hoping to get out of the city, before someone could track the call that Tayla had made. They drove all night, leaving the CSI's with nothing but the motel bill at the office, so they couldn't be tracked so easily.

"When's Mommy coming?" Tayla asked him, trying to stay awake on the back seat.

"Well eh... we're gonna have lots of fun. I'm gonna drive you girls over to my mother's. You've never met her before, but I'm sure you'll like her, she loves kids." He tried to sell her on the idea, the same way his father used to. "Then we'll find a house somewhere, you and your sister can have your own rooms..."

"When's Mommy coming?" She asked again.

"Tayla, Mommy isn't... well, she isn't coming with us." He struggled to explain, pulling over to the side of the road at the gas station, as he didn't have time to get any earlier. "Just stay in the car with your sister a sec. You want some sweets? I can get you some chocolate or something. No nuts though, right?" He remembered that she was allergic, as he searched his pockets for some money.

"Why isn't Mommy coming?"

"Um, well... she just... she didn't want to." Grabbing his jacket off the passenger seat, he searched the pockets, finding some spare change in the pocket. He suddenly looked down at his t-shirt, realising that Miranda's blood had splattered against him, when he fought her off to get his daughter. "Eh... stay in the car with your sister, I'll bring you back something." He quickly pulled his jacket on, zipping it all the way up, to conceal the blood, before climbing out the car.

"I want my Mommy." She whimpered.

"You don't have a Mommy anymore!" He shouted at her, sick of her whinging. "Just shut up and stay in the damn car!" Slamming his door shut, he turned to look at the curious eyes watching him, glaring right back at them. "What? Ain't nothing to see here!"

The young mother of two rolled her eyes at the man, climbing back into her own car to leave, wondering when parents stopped caring about the little people they created.

Bryan got the tank of his car filled up, bought some refrigerated sandwiches and a bar of chocolate, before he climbed back into the car, checking both children were still on the back seat. He handed Tayla one of the sandwiches from his hands, before he started driving, eager to get to his mother's house in California.

Halfway there, Willa started crying, as she awoke from her nap, needing her mother for the food she had been deprived of, since she was ripped from her arms. "Can you keep her quiet?" Bryan looked round at Tayla, watching her crawling across the seat to hold her little sister. "Shut her up!"

"I can't." The child complained, searching for the dropped pacifier between the seats. She brushed it off on her dress, before sticking it into the crying baby's mouth, drowning her cries out to soft whimpers, as she sucked the pacifier for comfort. "She's hungry. She needs milk."

"And where am I supposed to get that Tayla? I don't know if you noticed, but I don't exactly have a cow on me." He remarked, turning his head back to the road, where a large truck suddenly honked its loud horn, causing him to swerve in panic. He tried to control the car, while pounding his foot into the shoddy breaks, wishing he had spent a little more for a decent car.

The truck just slid past them without a scratch, but Bryan's car broke through the guard rail, sending them toppling down the steep hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for all of your feedback on the first chapter. I'm really glad you enjoyed it. In case there's any confusion with the characters, Miranda is the mother of Tayla and Willa. She lives in Vegas, and she used to be married to Nick. Samantha is the mother of Bradley and lives in Texas, and she dated Nick once, a while back.<strong>

**I hope you liked the introduction of Nick's son, Bradley. More of his story will be revealed along the way, I should have probably warned you at the beginning that this story will have some violence, swearing, and in case you didn't already guess from the scenes with Bradley, sexual and physical abuse.**

**If you don't want to read any more, I understand, not everyone can handle it.**

**Thanks so much for reading, please review!**

**~ Holly**


	3. Chapter 3: Achilles Heel

**Chapter Three: Achilles Heel**

Cautiously stepping over the wet towel, carelessly dropped to the floor, assistant supervisor, Catherine Willows, surveyed the rest of the room with her eyes, looking for a clue that could lead them to the whereabouts of Nick's daughter, Tayla.

"You know, Greg came to me for a lot of advice over the years." Catherine started to gossip with her colleague, taking her mind off the horror of their situation. She looked at the baby blanket left on the bed, before she continued, "When he was still that cute, dorky little lab rat, he once asked me if _you_ would ever consider going out with him, Sara." She pointed out to her co-worker, watching the woman giving her a surprised look from the bathroom door.

"He asked _you_, if _I_ would ever consider go out with him?" She looked at her surprised, wondering why Greg never said anything to her about it, as he was just like a brother to her.

"Oh relax; I think he's past that phase now." She assured Sara, giving her a small smile. "He also asked me about Mandy, Molly... and that sweet young girl who used to work with Bobby. He never asked me if Nick would ever consider going out with him though. Maybe we're all thinking the wrong thing."

"What do you mean?" Sara asked her, bagging another bloody cotton wool bud, from the bathroom sink.

"Well, everyone at the lab is thinking that Greg was the one who came onto Nicky, because apparently Nick's the straightest guy they've ever known, so he would never do a thing like that and they think that Greg's just the quirky lab rat, who would come onto anyone, because that's just the way _he_ is." Stepping around the bed that smelled like sour baby milk, Catherine whispered, "Nick came over after he and Warrick had that argument, and he told me a few juicy details from his past. Apparently, he's known he's gay since he was eleven. Greg's never mentioned anything about liking the same sex, so maybe Nick was the one to seduce him."

"C'mon Catherine, can you really picture Nick seducing anybody, especially Greg?" Sara rolled her eyes at the statement, covering her mouth with the back of her wrist, as she suddenly felt queasy. She didn't know if it was because of something she ate or from having to bag the blood covered tissues from a child's injuries.

"You okay?"

Sara nodded, "I'm gonna go outside, get some fresh air." She excused herself.

"Okay, don't be too long. I wonna get this wrapped up, so we can get back on the road to look for Tayla." Catherine watched Sara giving her a slight nod, before she stepped outside, leaving her alone in the room.

Outside, the parking lot was full of squad cars. A few people had gathered outside of the bright yellow tape, curious to know what was going on, while the rest of the city were probably watching it on their televisions at home, from the press gathered around Ecklie, trying to give them a statement of what was going on.

Making her way round the side of the motel, out of the view of the press and the curious public, Sara dropped to her knees, purging her feelings of guilt onto the grass. She waited for the feelings to pass, before she leant back on her heels, glancing up as she felt a familiar presence.

"What are you doing here?" Looking at him surprised, she realised that he was here to work the scene, from the kit in his hands, along with the forensics jacket over his shirt. "What about the conference?"

"I'd rather be here. This is where I'm needed." Giving her a helping hand, he gently pulled her to her feet, brushing a stray tendril of her hair back behind her ear. He watched her wiping down the grass from her knees, giving her a curious look. "Are you alright?" He hadn't seen her throw up on a scene for years, so it was more than a little worrying.

"Yeah... I eh... I think it's something I ate." She shrugged it off. "So, you're here to help with the scene? There's not much to do. Warrick's working on the surveillance back at the lab," She pointed out the single security camera in the parking lot. "Catherine and I have got the room they were staying in..."

"How is he?" He asked her, following her towards the motel room door.

She didn't even have to ask who he meant, as it was obvious that he was concerned about Nick, just like everyone else. "He's eh... well, he's been better. I've never seen him like this before, but he's got Greg. I don't know if you heard this or not, but they..."

"I heard." He interrupted her, adjusting the CSI cap on his head. "Nick, he told me, right before I left. How's things been at the lab since?"

"Never the same without you, Gil." She gave him a smile. "But, Nick broke up with Greg, so there was less laughter around the place. There's male tension between Nick and Warrick, while Catherine and Ecklie have been trying to keep the peace, not taking anyone's side. There's all sorts of rumours circulating through the lab now." She sighed, wondering why Nick even told anyone in the first place, as he seemed to be better off in the closet, just like her relationship with Grissom.

"Like what?" He curiously asked her.

"Well, Olivia Stiles, that red head from the records room. She suddenly got this idea into her head that Nick had given her AID's, since they dated about two years ago. We had to get Doc Robbins to calm her down, explaining that he couldn't give it to her if he wasn't HIV positive. A lot of the cops have been giving him crap about it, but Brass seems okay with it, which is odd, since he's usually pretty homophobic."

"He's still Nick." Grissom pointed out to her, finally opening the door to the room.

"Grissom?" Catherine looked up at him surprised, before she started to frown. "Are you here because you don't think that I can handle this on my own?"

"No, I trust you completely." He assured her, not wanting to get into an argument with her again. "I just couldn't stay away. You know I have to help out with this one."

Catherine gave him a nod, before pointing towards the bathroom. "You can start in there. Sara was just bagging the stuff from the trash. The guy at the office said that Bryan asked him for a first aid kit, which we haven't found yet, but some of the bandages and cotton wool buds are in there."

"There was also a dirty diaper." Sara reminded her, as she made a big fuss over picking it up. "The blood is probably from Tayla, she hurt herself on the bathtub back at her house."

"So at least we know he's still got both children." Catherine reported, sweeping back the covers of the bed, so she could go over the sheets with a black light for any blood or semen. "I don't think these sheets are clean. Some of these stains are..."

"Ancient." Sara finished her sentence for her, feeling as though she was going to be sick again, just from the sight of the dried semen all over the bed.

Grissom watched the two of them getting back to work, taking a second look around the scene, to judge it for himself. He felt his blood beginning to boil at the sight of the blood in the bathroom, making him wonder how badly Nick's little girl was hurt. From what he had learnt so far, he could only guess that Bryan wasn't the type to murder an innocent child, but he knew that most kidnappers eventually grew tired of their victims or lost their tempers with them, making him fear the outcome of this case.

"What I wonna know is, why'd he take Tayla in the first place?" Catherine looked around at her colleagues, removing the glasses from her face, once she had finished with the bed. "According to the records with Miranda's attorney, Bryan was only after the baby. He only wanted his own daughter in the custody battle, so why'd he take Tayla with him?"

"Achilles heel." Grissom spoke softly, looking at the numbered markers on the floor, surrounding various bits of dirt or threads. "The man wanted his own daughter, to be a father to her. He wouldn't go to all that trouble just to hurt her, so maybe his weakness is for children. Maybe Tayla getting hurt was an accident. If you went there for your own daughter, would you just leave behind the injured one?"

"You don't even know this guy, and you're defending him." Catherine gave him a curious look. "How would you know that? Maybe he didn't have a choice or he wanted to keep her quiet about the murder of her mother?" She suggested, packing up her kit.

"He cares enough to take her with him and patch her up." Grissom pointed out the evidence to his colleague. "For now, I'm hoping that's the case . . . for Tayla's sake."

* * *

><p>Stirring the coffees he had just made, with the phone pressed to his ear, Greg continued to nod, as his mother lectured him about not getting involved with a broken hearted man, who only just broke his heart a couple of weeks ago. "Okay mother, I admit it, I have a weakness for guys with puppy dog eyes. What do you want me to do, kick him out on the street?"<p>

"_No, I wasn't even suggesting that, sweetheart. The man's going through hell right now. I know just how he feels, because I've almost lost you twice."_

"This is a little different though." Greg pointed out to her. "I'm a grown man, and I was in the hospital each time they called you to tell you what had happened. Nick's little girl is barely seven, and she's out there somewhere with a murderer. He already feels bad enough, since Tayla called him, begging him to come get her. I'm not just gonna turn him away, because he broke my heart a few weeks ago, that's just... cruel."

"_And you're not cruel."_ Jean assured her son, looking at a picture of him on the wall of family photos in front of her. "_I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just can't bear to see you hurt again. You were madly in love with the man and he broke your heart, just because his friend didn't approve. I don't want you to go falling in love with him again over this..."_

"That's impossible, since I never fell _out_ of love with him." Greg spoke softly, jumping off the counter to grab the milk from his fridge. "And he's not here for that..."

"_He's there now?"_ She almost shrieked. "_Gregory, what on earth are you doing? The man's daughter is missing. He's at his most vulnerable point right now, and don't even think for a second that you're not going to give into that vulnerability, because you always do. He's your weakness."_

"For your information, I was trying to get him to get some sleep." Greg informed his mother. "He's been up since five pm yesterday, and it's almost one in the morning. That's nearly thirty something hours."

"_Thirty three, honey."_ She chuckled softly, sensing her son was tired too. "_Maybe you should be getting some sleep too. NOT in the same bed as him."_ His mother quickly warned him. "_Don't go starting up your relationship again in these circumstances. It won't be good for either of you."_

"Okay, I won't." He promised her, pushing the fridge door shut with his foot. "I have to go now. Tell the twins I said hello."

"_I will. You know, you should really stop by and see us all soon. You haven't been by in a while."_

"I was just there three weeks ago." He reminded her, chuckling softly to himself, as she was so obvious. "You can't seriously be missing me that much already. You've called me every day since, only adding more to my phone bill."

"_Oh, I'll pay for the phone bill. You know that I have to know where you are and how you are all the time, because you're my first born."_

"Technically, I'm your only child that you gave birth to, so the first born thing doesn't work." He pointed out to her, before reminding her, "I'm gonna be thirty two this year. You've gotta let me go one day. Mother's who cling to their forty year old son's are just weird."

"_Oh, thanks a lot, you little cheek."_ She giggled, looking up as her husband stepped into the room. "_Oh, your father's here, honey. I'll tell the twins that you'll call them after school tomorrow. They'll love a call from their favourite and only uncle. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help out, Nicky. I can make flyers, organise search parties..."_

"We don't even know where she is yet, but thanks." He smiled into his phone, dropping the spoon he had been using into the sink. "And I'm not gonna start anything with him, so you don't have to worry. I know the timings all off, and even if, he still broke up with me."

"_There's a good boy."_ She chuckled softly. "_I love you, bye."_

"I love you too, Mom. Bye." Greg waited for his mother to hand the phone to his father, wondering if Nick was actually asleep yet, as he had been very quiet for a while now.

"_Hi, Greg, everything alright?"_ His father greeted him.

"Uh huh, everything's fine, besides the kidnapping, the murder and everything, but I'm okay, I think." He answered, resting against his elbow on the counter. "Tell me truthfully, is Mom still disappointed about this whole thing between me and Nick?"

"_Your mother could never be disappointed in you."_ His father assured him. "_She's just worried about you, you can't see straight when there's a guy involved, especially this one. I'm worried too; I don't want you to get hurt. I guess no father wants that for their children, but I worry about it all the time..."_

"Because I'm gay?"

"_Maybe."_ His father took a seat on the arm of the sofa, explaining, "_If you were with a woman, I wouldn't have to worry about you getting physically hurt, only emotionally, but with a man, you could get physically hurt."_

"I _can_ get emotionally hurt with a man too." Greg pointed out to his father, who had been trying to understand him since he came out to him. "I get emotionally attached to the men I'm with, the same as straight men do with the women they're with. And women can physically hurt people too."

"_See, you've only doubled my worries now."_ His father smirked. "_You know that I love you, no matter what, right?"_

"Yeah, I know that."

"_Good. I support you completely, no matter who you date, even this Nick. Your mother's still dragging me to these support groups of gay parents. There's this one father, Zach that I've been talking to more than the others, and his son's boyfriend committed suicide because his parents didn't approve of his boyfriend. I never want you to feel like that."_

"I won't." Greg spoke softly to him. "I know that I have your full support. Mom tells me every day, so how could I not know?" He smirked, before taking a sip from his hot coffee.

"_Alright, I better let you go. Remember that you can always tell me anything. No matter what it is."_ He assured his son, not wanting them to have the kind of relationship with his son, that he used to have with his own father.

Daniel's father used to see homosexuality as the opposite of masculinity; weak, abnormal and girly, like most of the female population. If the man were still alive today, he would probably disown both his son and his grandson, just for supporting his son with his lifestyle.

Fortunately, Daniel took after his mother, accepting of everyone and everything around him. "_I love you, kiddo. Call me if you need me."_

"I will, I love you too." Greg spoke softly, waiting for his father to hang up, before he did the same. He then carried the coffees through to his bedroom, finding Nick curled up in the middle of his bed, right where he had left him. "You're still awake?" He whispered, setting the coffees on the bedside table, before he perched himself on the edge of his bed.

"Can't sleep." Nick replied, rolling over onto his back. "Do you seriously talk to your parents that long, everyday?"

Giggling softly, Greg explained, "Not by choice. My mother practically forces me to call her every day, and somehow, she manages to keep me on the line for more than an hour or so. I was actually pretty lucky that the twins were asleep, or it woulda turned into longer than that."

"The twins?"

"My adopted sister's kids." Greg reminded him, watching Nick nodding, as he remembered Greg showing him the pictures of his niece and nephew.

"My parents' phone calls consist of hello, how are you, take care and goodbye. Or they used to; I highly doubt I'll be receivin' another phone call anytime soon. Any news from the lab?" He changed the subject, resting his hand behind his head.

"Nothing yet, Sara said she'd call as soon as she got in." He assured him, before climbing over him, onto the empty space of the bed beside him. "My Mom offered to help out, if you needed any help. She even offered to fully stock your fridge with frozen meals." He smirked, resting on his elbow beside Nick's head. "Samantha called your cell again, don't you wonna talk to her? I thought you guys were on good terms."

"We are." Nick nodded to him, looking up into Greg's eyes. "Not as good as you and me, but there's no bad feelin's between us. I told you the story before, didn't I?" Greg shook his head, wanting to hear it. "Samantha and I were in college together. She came to one of the frat parties I was at. I wasn't really into girls, only guys, so I didn't really have anybody to talk to. I was sittin' alone, and she came over to introduce herself to me. We started having some drinks, talkin' and we really hit it off. She was one of those girls that you could really talk to, about anythin'."

"How old were you?" Greg curiously asked him.

"About... twenty one. We went out for about a week, before we slept together. We continued datin' for a while, then she told me she was pregnant and she wanted to get rid of it. Her parents were really traditional, kinda like mine, only her father was a little more on the abusive side. She wanted to stay in college, and she said that a baby really didn't fit in her schedule."

"What did you tell her?"

"I begged her not to get rid of it. I told her that I could help her, support her and everythin'. It took her until the first scan to decide, she couldn't get rid of him after seein' him movin' on the monitor, so she decided to keep him. I got an apartment not too far from the college for us to move into. We were plannin' on raisin' the baby together, gettin' married and livin' that so called happy ever after thing that people are always talkin' about."

"What happened next?" Greg asked, leaning over him to grab his coffee, eager to hear more.

"Somehow, she had figured out I was gay, without me tellin' her, so she refused to wear a ring or agree to marry me. Then a month before she was due, she told me she was movin' back to live with her parents. Her father was still really mad at her, but her mother wanted her grandchild close to home. Samantha always told me that I could see the baby whenever I wanted, and she wanted him to know that I was his real father, but she didn't want to trap me."

"How'd she turn out like that, if her parents were really strict?"

"Her sister, Adele, she was a lesbian. She told me that after she had figured me out. Her sister told her when they were still teenagers. There was a year between them, and they were like best friends. When Adele was twenty, her father found out that she was gay. He kicked her out of the house, cut her off from everythin'. They didn't hear from her for about eight months, before a cop showed up at their door, askin' them to come downtown to identify her body." He explained, turning his head to look at Greg again. "After hearin' that, I was even more nervous to tell my own parents. I guess that's kinda the reason why I took so long to tell them."

Greg gave him a nod in understanding, dropping his head to the pillow beside Nick. "Did you tell Bradley?"

"I don't know how." Nick shrugged, turning onto his side to face Greg. "Tellin' my father was hard enough, I never even imagined how hard it would be to tell my son. We've always been kinda close over the years, not as close as you and your father, but we've been closer than I was with my father. Samantha lets me see him whenever I like or when he wants to see me. We just kinda told him that it never worked out between us, that we weren't meant to be a couple."

"He's a thirteen year old boy, I'm sure he'll understand. You don't wonna leave it too late. He's starting puberty himself, it'll be harder to understand why his father likes men, when all his friends are dating girls." Greg pointed out to him, setting his coffee down behind him. "Maybe once this is all over, you can sit down and talk to him."

"When it's all over? You mean when I have Tayla back or after the funeral?"

Greg just answered with a shrug, not wanting to get into another argument with him. "Did you get in contact with Miranda's sister, Angela?"

"Yeah, she's gonna do all the funeral plannin'. Apparently, her lawyer has a will to read. She made one after her mother died four months ago. At least we were still on good terms then, so I might be entitled to visitation, if Angela lets me." Nick's lower lip started to quiver, as he thought of the possibility of never seeing his daughter again.

"You should get some sleep." Greg spoke softly, brushing away Nick's tears with his thumb. "You're exhausted. I'll wake you up if Sara calls."

"I can't sleep right now." Nick shook his head, sniffling back his tears. "Tayla might find a way to call me again. She might need my help."

"I'll watch your phone. You can't help her if you're tired." The younger man tried to convince him. "C'mon Nick, you're gonna kill yourself. You need your sleep. We're doing everything we can to find Tayla at the moment, and we _will_ find her, you know we will."

Slowly reaching his hand out for Greg's, Nick weaved their fingers together, gripping the younger man's hand tightly in his own. "Thanks, Greg. Not for just lettin' me stay here after what I did to you . . . but for bein' here for me."

"You're welcome." He whispered, removing his hand from Nick's grip, before he had the sudden urge to kiss him. "Now go to sleep, before I'm forced to drug you." He playfully warned him.

"You wouldn't drug me. You love me too much." Nick smiled at him, relieved that Greg didn't deny it. "I don't think I can sleep anyway. I keep picturing her trapped somewhere, like I was. I feel so helpless not bein' able to do anythin' for her."

"You will, when you can. Don't give your hopes up Nicky; it's not your style."

* * *

><p>Making her way back down the stairs, Mrs West wiped her hands on her apron, stepping back into the kitchen, where her son was sat with the baby on his lap. "Well, I don't think it's broken." She reported, taking a seat opposite her son. "Where's their mother, Bryan?" She asked him, lighting up a cigarette in her hands. "She should know that you had a car accident. She'll be worried about her babies."<p>

"She's... out of town." Bryan lied to his mother, adjusting Willa against his chest, noticing a cut on the little girl's forehead from the accident. "I'll call her as soon as her flight lands. Tayla's okay though, right?"

"Nothing appears to be broken, but I'm no doctor." Climbing to her feet, Mrs West reached for her phone book, searching for her doctor's number. "I wonder if he's still at the office."

"Mama, she doesn't need a doctor." He insisted, handing the baby over to her, so her hands were occupied, stopping her from calling anyone.

"I can't believe their mother would just hand her babies over to you, with no food and clothes." Mrs West rolled her eyes, rocking her grandchild against her, while she ashed her cigarette into her ashtray on the table. "Bryan, you don't even have diapers or bottles for this baby. You should have asked her for those things. I certainly don't have them, and I don't have the money to buy them either."

"Mama, would you just shut up." He snapped at her, climbing to his feet to lean against the counter across the room. "It's not my fault, she just... she didn't give me any warning."

"You don't even have a place to stay, and you're not staying here, I've got plans."

"Like what?"

"If you must know, Roger's coming over this weekend. He's been out of town for a while..."

"You're still dating that shit head?" Bryan interrupted her, slamming his fist against the counter, startling the baby. "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time? He's no good. He hits you, just like Dad."

"He has a stressful job. He lost his temper with me once, that's not like your father." Handing the screaming baby back to her son, she warned him, "One night, then I want you out. I don't have the energy to look after two children or the money. You've eaten my supply of food already. That was supposed to last me for the rest of the week."

"And you think I do? Tayla isn't even mine." He pointed out to her.

"Well, cut her loose. There must be some other family member who can look after her or both of them, at least until their mother gets back." Mrs West grabbed for her kettle, filling it with water from the tap. "You're not fit to look after a child, Bryan, especially two littlens. Why'd you even agree to look after them in the first place? You don't even have any experience with kids."

"Oh c'mon, Mama, it doesn't take much. I'd damn well do a better job than you, that's for sure." Storming out of the kitchen, Bryan hurried up the stairs to the guest bedroom, setting Willa down on the dresser, so he could wake Tayla. "C'mon, get dressed. We're leaving."

His mother set the coffee pot she had made on the side, before hurrying up the stairs after her son, stopping him from forcing the little girl to get dressed. "Bryan, don't be stupid. It's almost two in the morning. These children need their sleep."

"Back off." He gave his mother a forceful shove away from him, before he dragged Tayla out of the bed by her arm. "I can take care of them myself. I don't need you."

"Bryan, you're hurting her. Be careful." She followed her son back down the stairs, watching in horror as he manhandled the two little girls. It reminded her of her husband doing the same thing to her son, all those years ago, but she was powerless to stop him. She had always feared how it would affect her son, now she was finding out first hand. "Bryan! Don't be ridiculous. You can stay here for the night. Bryan, don't hurt her." Mrs West pushed her son away from Tayla, being more gentle with the child to help her with her jacket. "Where's her shoes?"

"She didn't bring any." Bryan grabbed for Tayla's hand, pulling her outside, towards his wrecked car sat in the driveway.

Mrs West gave her son a curious look, wondering why any woman in the world would leave her two children with him, without any diapers, bottles, clothes or even any shoes. She watched his car disappearing down the drive, then turned back for her kitchen, grabbing the phone from the wall. She was hesitant to speak at first, fearing her son's fate if she put the authorities on his trail, but she was worried about the two little girls.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she cleared her throat, before answering, "Yes, I'd like to report a kidnapping."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for your reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Please let me know what you thought of this next chapter.<strong>

**Have a great weekend!**

**~ Holly**


	4. Chapter 4: Children in Jeopardy

**Sorry for the wait, things have been really busy lately, what with work, my little brother's 18th birthday and everything. I think this chapter will certainly make up for it though. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Four: Children in Jeopardy<strong>

Moving the paintbrush in his hands in slow gentle strokes across the fence, Bradley cautiously watched his step father in the garden with his cousins, feeling his stomach churning, every time Gary looked at them. His Aunt Kayla had stopped by with her three children, wanting to talk to his mother about something.

While he was stuck doing chores around the ranch, his step father kept the children entertained, keeping a close eye on his ten year old cousin, Freddie. He was almost relieved that Gary wasn't doing anything to him, but he worried about Freddie, feeling as though it was his fault if anything _did_ happened to him.

"Hiya sweetheart, I gotcha some lemonade." His Aunt Kayla suddenly appeared, handing him a tall glass of fresh lemonade over the fence. "So, how have you been? Have you seen your father lately?" Bradley shook his head, taking a small sip of the cold drink. "Well, you know his number if you wanted to talk to him, honey. He's never too busy for you."

"Aunt Kayla, when are you goin' home?" He abruptly asked her.

"Tryin' to get rid of me?" She chuckled; brushing back her hair, as the wind suddenly blew against her. "Don't worry, we'll be leavin' soon. Your mother's just gonna give me her recipe for the extra hot chilli she made you guys, then I've gotta drop Freddie off at soccer practice."

"Did my Dad tell you about Tayla?" He curiously asked, as his mother had told him this morning that she was missing, but none of the other details were mentioned.

"No, but your mother did. It's awful, isn't it? I hope they find her soon. I know your father wouldn't let anythin' happen to her, but I'm very worried about her. She's just a little girl." Kayla glanced over her shoulder, hearing her children giggling. She immediately smiled as she watched Gary playfully tickling her four year old daughter, Mindy, not noticing the grimace across her nephew's face. "He's very good with children, isn't he? I hear your sister's about to have another baby."

"She's _not_ my sister." Bradley snapped at her.

"Right, sorry. I meant _step_ sister." She corrected herself, looking at the clone of her little brother. "I guess Gary's gonna get the chance to be a grandfather again though. He'll like that. He's good with you, isn't he?"

Bradley wanted to shout it out to her, hoping she could stop Gary from touching him again, but decided against it, thinking of how his mother and father would look at him if they knew.

Instead, he forced the answer, "Yeah," giving her a weak smile.

"Well, I'll see you later, sweetheart. You're doin' a good job with this fence, you'll have to come over and do mine." His Aunt Kayla cheekily remarked, before turning back for the house, giving Gary a wave as he lifted her eldest into his embrace. "Don't get too attached, Freddie, we're leavin' in a few minutes."

"Ooh, but Mom!" The ten year old complained.

"No buts, young man. We have to go." Kayla warned him, before stepping into the house, getting the recipe off Samantha. She struggled to round up her children afterwards, as they were havin' so much fun with their Uncle Gary.

* * *

><p>After driving around endless miles of fields, Bryan finally found the house, pulling his car up on the gravelled driveway. He glanced back at the children in his car, realising that the two of them were fast asleep from the long drive. He had barely managed to stay awake himself, relieved to finally be here, as he could finally get some sleep.<p>

"Tayla." He gently shook her, startling her awake. "C'mon, we're here. Get out." He climbed out the car, pulling open the back door to let her out. "This is our new house. Whaddya think?" He asked her, lifting her sleeping sister from the back of the car.

Tayla cradled her sore arm against her chest, struggling to walk through the gravel barefooted, towards the front door of the new house. Once Bryan had unlocked the door, she took a step inside, looking around the eerie looking house. There wasn't any furniture, the walls were peeling and badly painted, and the ceilings were lined with thick cobwebs. On top of that, there was a bad smell wafting through the place, as if something had died there and was still rotting.

"C'mon, inside." Bryan ushered the child further into the house. He followed Tayla through the house, taking a look around for himself. "Okay Tayla, you can have the room at the end of the hall. I'll getcha a better bed and stuff. I know that one looks a bit shoddy, but it'll do for now. Your sister will have to share with you, until I get a better job." He set Willa down on the tatty old sofa in the next room, kicking at a dust sheet left on the floor. He cringed as a cockroach crawled out from under it, wondering how many more of them he would find in here.

"I don't like it here." Tayla complained, holding her bruised arm against her chest. "I wonna go home."

"This _is_ home. This is where we live now." He explained to the little girl, taking a look around the rest of the house. "It's all we've got for now. I'm gonna go into town and get some food and things, stay here with Willa for a sec."

"I wonna go home!" She whimpered.

"Be quiet!" He slapped her round the side of the head, before he knelt down to her level, holding her little arms in his hands. "No more complaining, just keep your mouth shut and do as I tell you, okay?"

Through her tears, Tayla managed to give him a nod, flinching back when he finally let her go.

"Okay, there's no phones around here for miles, so you won't be able to call your Daddy again. I'm your new Daddy. Nick doesn't want you anymore. If he really loved you, would he let me just take you away from him?"

"He does love me." She spoke softly, cowering back against the wall behind her, so Bryan couldn't reach her.

"No . . . he doesn't." Bryan shook his head, yelling, "Fathers say they do, but they never really do. They don't give a shit about you, and yours is no exception. I'm your new Daddy now, and I'm gonna love you and care for you, the way a father should." He slowly made his way towards her, kneeling down in front of her. "Say I'm your Daddy, honey. C'mon, say I'm your Daddy."

Tayla shook her head, keeping her back to the wall behind her.

"I'm your Daddy now, Tayla. Nick _doesn't_ want you. It's already been a day and he hasn't come looking for you. You know why? Because he doesn't _want_ you anymore. But I do. Say _I'm_ your Daddy, Tayla." He grabbed her arms again, aggravating the injury to her arm even more. "Say it!"

"You're _NOT_ my Daddy!" She sobbed, struggling to pull out of his arms. "My Daddy loves me. He's coming to get me."

As she continued to protest, she forced Bryan's hand to slap her again, waking the baby across the room from her shrieks. "See, this is why your Daddy never wanted you in the first place. Fathers like well behaved children, who do as they're told."

"I wonna go home!"

"Shut Up!" Bryan yelled at her, climbing to his feet. "This _is_ your home now. Stay here and look after your sister. I'll be back in a few hours." He turned for the front door with his car keys, locking the door behind him, so she wouldn't be able to get out while he was gone.

Tayla waited for the car to leave, before she slid down the wall behind her, pulling her knees close to her chest as she started to cry, praying that her real Daddy would come and get her.

Just like he promised.

* * *

><p>Watching his bed mate peacefully sleeping beside him, Greg started to wonder what it would be like to be a father himself. He didn't think of himself as father material, especially not to a newborn baby that would completely depend on him for life. But a child, he thought he might be able to handle. He'd get to play with him or her, teach them all sorts of interesting things, like the tricks of opening Christmas presents a day early, without anyone catching you.<p>

Quickly leaning across Nick as his phone started to ring; Greg grabbed it, snapping it open against his ear. "Hello?" He whispered, climbing off the bed.

"_Greg, it's Warrick."_ The man's voice answered. "_I managed to get a clean shot of Bryan's car as he left the parking lot; I've got make, model and the licence plate number. Ecklie's sending me home, since I've been on for a while now, so you wonna come in and take over? I've been going through these traffic cameras for hours now."_

"Sure, I'll be there in ten minutes." Greg snapped his phone shut, then grabbed for his clothes off the end of the bed, leaving Nick a note, as he didn't want to wake him up. He knew that he needed his sleep, now more than ever.

As soon as he arrived at the lab, he headed straight for the break room, grabbing himself a coffee. He found Warrick in the AV lab, getting briefed on what he had found so far, before he was left to go through the footage himself, trying to follow Bryan's car to wherever he had taken Tayla.

"Hey, I was just about to call you." Sara stepped into the room an hour later, taking a seat beside the younger man. "So, how's he doing?"

"Finally sleeping. I don't know how he's doing emotionally. How would _you_ be doing?"

"Right." She nodded in agreement, leaning against the desk in front of her. "Well, I've got some good news that might cheer you up. I just got off the phone with an officer from Los Angeles. Apparently, Bryan stopped by his mother's house with two children last night, needing a place to stay. He told his mother that their mother just dumped them on him, but Mrs West wasn't convinced, because the children didn't have spare clothes, shoes or diapers. As soon as Bryan left, she called the cops."

"Let me guess, they didn't get him?" The younger man guessed, rubbing his sleepy eyes open.

"No, he was long gone. Mrs West told them that Bryan had been in a car accident. She said that Tayla and Willa had a few cuts and bruises, but they were fine. We're lucky she even called, turns out she has a weakness for children too."

"How long ago was he in LA?" Grissom overheard, stepping into the AV lab with them.

"Mrs West said that he left at two in the morning. He's still in the same car though, so he should be easy to track." She hoped, looking round at him. "Did you and Catherine get anything else?"

Grissom shook his head, taking another step into the room. "Did Bryan's mother give them anything else? Like, does Bryan have any other friends or relatives in the area?"

"They're looking into it, they're gonna fax anything they do find over. Mrs West is being very helpful to them, she hasn't held anything back. I already sent them pictures of the kids and Bryan." Sara assured him, looking at the concerned look in the man's eyes. "We're doing everything we can, Grissom."

"I know, but it still doesn't seem like enough." He turned his wrist to look at his watch, sighing softly, as it was almost lunch time. "Sara, you should go home and get some sleep. We need someone to be awake later. I've just sent Catherine home. Ecklie's team are gonna pick up the slack on all our other cases."

"Okay." Sara nodded, watching him walking away to go and check on the evidence he had processed, before she turned to look at what Greg was doing.

"Hey Sara, did you get the mother's address?" The younger man curiously asked her. She nodded, handing the report over to him, with the address printed across the middle. "Thanks, I can follow his car from there; it's been... nearly nine hours since he left there, so he's got a pretty big head start."

"I know." Sara nodded in agreement, resting against her elbow on the table, while she watched Greg working his magic on the keyboard.

Greg looked round at her as she suddenly rushed to put her hand over her mouth, giving her a curious look. "Sara, are you alright?"

Sara tried to answer him, but had to rush to climb to her feet, hurrying for the nearest sink.

Concerned, Greg climbed to his feet, following in Sara's footsteps towards the sink, where she had just thrown up the milky looking substance. "Sara?"

"I'm alright." She spoke softly, running the tap to clear it away. She swished her mouth out with some water a few times, before she turned to look round at him. "Seriously, I'm fine."

"Really?" Putting the evidence he had in front of him together, Greg asked, "Are you... pregnant?"

"No, I'm not... no, I'm not pregnant." She assured him, starting to think about it herself.

She had never even considered the possibility of being pregnant. She had only been sick twice, and it wasn't exactly in the morning. She thought it was because of the situation she was in, but she never thought of the possibility of _actually_ being pregnant.

"Excuse me a minute." Stepping around Greg, Sara hurried towards the locker room, grabbing her jacket. She desperately needed to find out the truth, so she took Grissom's advice, leaving the lab to get the answers _she_ needed.

* * *

><p>Waking up in the younger man's bed alone, Nick searched for a clock, realising that it was almost three in the afternoon. He quickly kicked back the covers, scrambling out of bed to grab his clothes off the floor. He found the note from Greg as he was getting dressed, deciding to head home to get a change of clothes, before he went to the lab to join him.<p>

On the elevator ride out of Greg's apartment, he checked his phone for messages, finding one missed call from his sister Kayla and a text from Greg, asking him if he was awake yet. He decided to text his sister first, asking her what she wanted and whether her kids were alright, before he called Greg.

"_Sanders?"_

"Hi, it's me. Yes I'm awake and yeah, I gotcha note." He smiled into his phone. "Did you find anythin'?"

"_Yeah, I've got good news. Bryan decided to visit his mother in Los Angeles, so we got another lead. She was very cooperative with the cops, since she was worried about the kids. Bryan was in a car accident halfway there, but the kids were fine, his mother said they had a few cuts and bruises, but they were mostly just tired."_ Greg reported, taking another sip of his cold coffee, in an attempt to wake himself up. "_I've been working on the traffic cameras and stuff since. Archie's here helping me now, so we should get twice as much film covered."_

"Are yah tired, G?" He smirked, hearing the younger man yawning through the phone.

"_Maybe a little, I've been up for nearly two days now. But I'm not giving up."_

"I appreciate that Greg, but don't kill yourself." He cautioned him, unlocking his truck with the keys from his pocket. "I'll be there soon. I was just gonna head home to take a shower and change my clothes. Thanks for lettin' me stay last night."

"_You're welcome."_ Greg smiled into his phone, turning to look at Archie as he tapped him on the shoulder. "_Oh, I gotta go. I'll see yah in a bit."_

"Yep, see yah." Nick snapped his phone shut in his hands, before he climbed into his truck, suddenly feeling very hungry, as he hadn't eaten in a few hours. He didn't want to stop to get some food too, as his daughter was still out there somewhere, scared, tired and hungry.

Three things he was supposed to be able to protect her from.

* * *

><p>Lifting the screaming baby from the old sofa, Bryan tried to feed her the bottle from his hands, but her little hands pushed it away in refusal. She continued to scream, squirm and cry, making him feel completely helpless, as he didn't know what to do.<p>

"Tayla!" He called out for her sister. He knew she was here, as she was still sat in the same spot when he returned home from the store. "Tayla! Tayla, come and get your sister. Do you know how exhausted I am?"

Climbing to his feet as there was still no response; Bryan set the screaming baby down on the sofa again, before he rushed to search the house, finding the back door open.

"Tayla! Tayla!" He screamed into the garden, feeling his heart pounding, as he thought he had lost her. "Tayla! This isn't funny! Get back here, or you're in _BIG_ trouble!" He threatened, looking out at the emptiness of the back yard.

Just as he was about to turn to tend to the baby again, he spotted the small figure of the little girl, running through the long fields of corn ahead of him.

"Tayla!" He yelled, more furious this time.

Tayla refused to turn around, running as fast as she could on her bare feet, which was very painful on the hard ground.

"Tayla! Tayla! Come back here!" Running across the field after her, Bryan jumped the fence she managed to squeeze under at the end of their new garden, picking up his pace in the next field to catch up to her.

Unfortunately, with his longer legs, Bryan covered more ground than her in a shorter amount of time. Tayla glanced over her shoulder as she heard his heavy footsteps, realising he was just a few feet away from her now.

"Tayla! Tayla!" He desperately shouted after her, taking a short cut towards the path, so he could cut her off.

"Nooo! Let me go!" Tayla kicked and screamed, as he managed to grab hold of her jacket.

She fought against him, screaming in terror as he tried to pull her back towards him. Before he pulled her any closer, she managed to wriggle out of her jacket, running towards the fence ahead of her. She just managed to squeeze through the bars of the black metal fence with her tiny frame, leaving behind her torn jacket in Bryan's hands.

"Tayla!" Bryan screamed after, angrily throwing her jacket to the ground. He tried to climb the bars of the black fence himself, but it was too high and the bars were too close together, surrounding the whole edge of the road.

He watched the child running across the dirt road ahead of him, spotting a bridge on the path in front of her, that crossed the river into the small town.

"Damn it!"

He thought about going back to the house to look after Willa, but he couldn't just leave Tayla out here alone, so he tried to look for an opening to follow her.

Once Tayla crossed the river, she hurried towards the small store ahead of her, taking a moment to breathe, before she spotted the phone box outside. She had managed to swipe some quarters from Bryan's jacket when he wasn't looking, so she ran towards it, leaning up on her tiptoes to knock the phone off the hook. She checked over her shoulder to make sure Bryan wasn't behind her, before she leant up on her tiptoes again, forcefully pressing the numbers to ring her father's cell.

* * *

><p>After taking a shower and changing his clothes, Nick decided to go for a quick jog, calming his nerves, so he could keep his mind focused on searching for his daughter. He was always at his best after a long jog, shoving his feelings of guilt and loneliness deep down inside of him, so he could find Bryan and make him pay for taking away his little girl.<p>

Running up the drive as he heard his phone ringing, Nick quickly unlocked the door, grabbing his forgotten cell phone off the counter. "Hello?" He answered, kicking the door shut with his foot.

"_Dad, it's me."_

"Oh, hi buddy." He took a seat at the counter, trying not to sound too disappointed that it wasn't his missing child. "Whatsup?"

"_Did Mom ask you if I could come and stay with you for a while?"_ Bradley asked him, anxiously checking over his shoulder to make sure Gary didn't come in. While his mother was out at the store, Gary had been put in charge of looking after him, which usually led to one thing. Luckily, Gary had a lot of work to do today in his home office, but he wouldn't like it if he found out that Bradley was calling his father.

"Uh... no, I don't think she did. But now isn't really a good time, buddy." Nick tried to let him down easy. As much as he wanted Bradley to come and stay with him, he would prefer it that he was out of harm's way. "Your Mom told you about your sister?"

"_HALF sister."_ Bradley snapped at him, taking a seat on the stairs behind him. "_Why is everythin' else more important than me?"_

"There is _nothin'_ more important than you, Bradley. Now... just really isn't a good time. I won't even be around to be with you anyway. You'll be flyin' over here to spend some quality time with my TV. When Tayla is found, I'll talk to your Mom about you comin' over." He suggested, checking the time on his watch. "Darlin', if it were any other time, you know I'd love to have you here with me, but now isn't..."

"_I get it!"_ His son cut him off, snapping his cell phone shut.

Nick dropped his head into his hands, wishing he could change the circumstances to please everyone his life. All he seemed to be doing lately was letting down the people he loved.

After checking the time on his watch again, Nick struggled to his feet, hurrying down the hall to his bathroom. Just as he was about to step under the warm spray of his shower, he heard his cell phone ringing again. He hurried back to the kitchen with his towel in his hands, searching for his phone on the counter.

"Bradley?" He immediately answered, securing the towel around his waist. He listened to the silence, hearing the soft whispers of panicked breathing. "Tayla? Tayla, is that you baby?"

"_Daddy."_ She whimpered.

Nick sighed in relief, grabbing the house phone off the wall to call the lab, so they could start a trace. "Yeah honey, it's me. Where are you?"

"_I don't know. I'm scared. Daddy, can you come get me?"_

"I will, baby. Just stay on the line." He raised the other phone to his ear, getting Judy at the front desk to put him through to Archie to start the trace.

"_Daddy, can you come get me."_ She sounded more desperate this time, anxiously looking around; making sure Bryan hadn't caught up to her yet.

"Of course I'm gonna come get you, honey. I promise." He assured her. "Now baby, I need you to help me find you. Is there anythin' around you? Are there any people around?" He asked her, holding the phone closer to listen to her short choppy breaths.

"_I don't know, there's a shop."_ She looked out the window of the booth towards it. "_Daddy please, don't let him take me again."_

"I'm not goin' to, honey. I'll be there as soon as I can. Do you know the name of the place you're stayin', a street name or number?"

"_It starts with a U."_ She vaguely remembered, after seeing it on the drive over. "_It's like a __desert."_

"U... Utah?" He tried to think. "U, T, A, H. Is that it, honey?"

"_I think so. Daddy please, come get me!"_ She pleaded, continuing to anxiously look around her.

"I will, baby. I will. I promise you. I'll be there as soon as I can. Now baby, is there somebody around you or a number on the payphone?" He asked her, trying to remain calm himself, as he searched for a pen and paper. "There's usually a number along the top, right by the receiver of the phone, can you read it for me?"

Leaning up on her tiptoes, Tayla struggled to read the numbers on the top of the payphone. "_8 0 1... 4 8 6..."_

"Okay, 801, 486... there should be four more numbers, baby. Can you read the last ones for me?"

"_7 8... Daddy, I can't, the last ones are scratched out."_

"That's okay, that's okay. Just stay there and stay on the line, okay?" He listened to her breathing a moment, before grabbing the other phone, giving Greg the phone number to trace, hoping he could find the location with the first few numbers. "Are you hurt, baby?"

"_No."_ She shook her head, looking down at her bruised elbows and knees. "_Daddy, I wonna come home."_

"And I'm gonna bring you, sweetie." He whispered, brushing away his own tears. "Baby, is there anyone in the shop? Someone who can stay with you, until I get there..."

"_Daddy, I don't want to. I want you."_

"I know you do, baby, and I'm gonna come and get you. But I can't be there right now." He spoke softly to her, wishing he could get there somehow to hold his scared little girl in his arms. "Sweetie, listen very carefully. I need you to do somethin', so I can find you. Okay?"

"_Okay." _She nodded, wiping her tears away, with the back of her hand.

"I need you to leave the phone on, while you go in the store. Tell whoever is behind the counter that you've been kidnapped, and you need them to call the police for you. Once the police arrive, they'll take you to the nearest station and I'll come and get you from there." He slowly explained to her, knowing she was seven and could easily forget something. "You got that. Repeat it back to me, so I know you've got it."

After sniffing back her tears, Tayla whimpered, "_I leave the phone on... go inside... tell them I've been kidnap . . . and call police."_

"That's it." He nodded into the phone, wiping his hands across his own eyes. "I'll be there as soon as I can, baby. You know I will, I never break a promise."

"_I love you, Daddy."_

"I love you too, baby." He whispered back to her, listening to her resting the phone against the side of the booth, before he heard the door squeak open. He sniffed back his tears again, before lifting the other phone. "Greg, please tell me that you got a location."

"_Uh huh, Archie's getting a location on the payphone now. We should have it for yah when you get in."_

"Okay. I freakin' love you, G." He whispered, before hanging up, hurrying to get dressed again, so he could meet Greg at the lab.

* * *

><p>Tayla burst through the doors of the little shop, looking around for the front counter, doing just as her father instructed. "Are you alright?" An aged looking man spotted her, stepping around the counter to take a closer look at her. Removing the small pair of spectacles from the bridge of his nose, he slowly approached the shivering child, looking at the blood and dirt covering her dress. "Where's your Mommy and Daddy, little one?"<p>

"Vegas." She spoke softly, still cradling her arm against her chest. "I need the police . . . I've been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" He asked her surprised.

Tayla nodded, pleading, "I want my Daddy."

The old man looked at the visible injuries to her tiny body, including her dirt covered feet, before reaching out his gentle hand to her. "Come with me, poppet, we'll getcha home." He led her round to his counter, lifting the phone from under it, to call the police. He looked up as the doors suddenly burst open, giving the strange looking man a curious look. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my daughter." He panted, making his way towards the counter, where he spotted Tayla stood beside the old man. "There you are Tayla! What have I told you about running off?" He forced a smile towards her, reaching his arms out for her. "I told you not to run away from Daddy. C'mon, I'll take yah back home to your sister."

As the child gripped the little man's hand tighter, trembling against him, the old man wasn't at all convinced that this man was her father, as she really didn't seem to want him anywhere near her. "I'm sorry, sir. I can't let you take her." He finished dialling 9-1-1, raising the phone to his ear to speak to the operator. "Yes, I need the police. I have a kidnapped child here..."

"You don't wonna do that grandpa." Bryan warned him, before he swung his fist at him.

The disoriented man fell back against the shelves behind him, blindly reaching for his bat under the counter, that he kept handy for these types of situations. But Bryan saw it first, taking a swing at the old man's ribs, sending him to the floor.

Tayla's scream ripped through the shop, desperately wanting this nightmare to be over.

"C'mon, Tayla." Bryan reached his hand out for the terrified little girl.

"No!" As the child refused, he forcefully gripped her little arm, dragging her along behind him. "No! Help! Help me! I want my Daddy!" She screamed, fighting against his grip.

Bryan dragged her outside, holding her in his arms as he knelt down to her level. "I swear kid, if you don't stop doing this, I'm gonna have to get rid of you, and I don't mean dumping you on the side of the road." Pointing to the river in the distance, Bryan threatened, "I'll sink yah to the bottom, where no one will ever find you."

Tayla gave out a shriek as he lifted her onto his shoulder, carrying her kicking and screaming back to the house.

Luckily, the old man was injured, but not dead. From the floor, he managed to reach for the phone just a few feet in front of him, giving them a detailed description of the man who just attacked him, and the child he had abducted.

* * *

><p>"8-0-1 is definitely Utah." Greg hurried into the layout room, where Grissom was talking to Catherine, setting down a large map he had found of the area. "The prefix 4-8-6 is in this area here, in Salt Lake City." He circled the area with the red pen in his hands. "Based on Tayla's description of the area around her, she could be anywhere in this area." He circled a smaller area.<p>

"That narrows it down." Catherine sighed in relief, thinking they had to search the whole of Utah.

"There's loads of little towns in that area though, she could be in any one of them." Greg broke it to her. "There's houses, motels, farms..."

"Is that all Nick got from her?" Grissom asked, sounding very concerned.

"Yeah, that's all she knew. She's seven." Greg reminded the older man.

"Can't we get them to put up road blocks or something?" Catherine suggested, leaning against the table to look at the map. "We have pictures of Tayla and Bryan to send them; it's only been a few hours, so they can't look that different. We can stop anyone from leaving the area, before we find them."

Grissom nodded, then looked towards Greg again, "Where's Nick? Why isn't he here?"

"He wants to drive over there." The younger man explained. "I can't stop him. If she were mine, I'd probably do the same."

"Me too." Catherine agreed with him, looking towards her boss beside her. "So, what can we do? Besides sitting here, looking at maps?"

"I'd suggest going with him, but Ecklie would be furious." Grissom pointed out to the two of them, smiling as he saw the look in Catherine's eyes. "Alright then, my car or yours?"

"Mine, it has a nicer smell to it." She chuckled softly, before looking at the younger man in the room. "Are you coming, Greg?"

"I..." Greg thought about it a moment, then shook his head. "I'm going with Nick. I'm scared of what he's gonna do to Bryan when he finds him."

"Hey!" Archie hurried into the room, with a Cheshire grin plastered across his face. "I got a trace, and the address on the store she called from."

"Thank you." Grissom grabbed it from his hands. "We better get a move on. I'd suggest flying, but we don't have..."

"Nick just called." Brass suddenly cut him off, hurrying into the room. "I've got one chopper at the ready to fly you guys over." Grissom smiled in relief, feeling as though things in this lab were finally going right for a change.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for your reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I'm really enjoying writing it too, which is always a good sign. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and I'll try and get the next chapter posted as soon as I can :D<strong>

**Have a Great weekend!**

**~ Holly**


	5. Chapter 5: Anything for you

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews so far. Sorry about the delay, but I'm sure you'll love this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Five: Anything for you<strong>

Looking at the picture of the little girl in front of him, the old man felt his heart breaking for her, as this really was the little girl he had seen, only in the photo, she had a smile on her face, surrounded by love and security. When he had met her, she was scared, lonely and terrified, something no child should ever be. "Yes." He nodded, looking at the officer who came to visit him in the hospital. "Yes, that's definitely her. What's her name?" He queried.

He watched the younger man taking the photo back, before he whispered, "Tayla. Her name is Tayla."

"She's a beautiful little girl." The man could sense that the lonely visitor had a deep connection to this little girl, as his heart had been shattered into a thousand pieces, while his soul was desperately clinging to anything he could find. "How old is she?"

"Seven. She'll be eight in September."

"She's just a baby." He took the photo back, taking another look at her. "You're her father, aren't you? What's your name?" He curiously asked him, recognising the same look in his eyes that he saw in Tayla's.

"Nick." He introduced himself.

"She asked for you." He spoke softly, looking Nick in the eye. "When the other man came in, I could tell that he wasn't her father. She clung to my hand. She was terrified of him . . . I'm sorry I couldn't help her, Nick."

"You have." Nick assured him, looking at the picture of his little girl, before he turned towards the door, noticing the older man's wife and grown up children at the door, waiting to see how he was. "Well, thanks for your help, Mr Howard." He gave him another smile.

"I hope you find her." Mr Howard stopped him from leaving. "I'm not exactly a religious man, but she's in my prayers. I hope you find her." He repeated himself, closing his fist, as he tried to remember how strong her little grip was, wishing he had held onto her a little tighter.

Nick gave him a nod, then turned for the door, taking a step back, so Mr Howard's wife and kids could see him. He watched Mr Howard hugging each of them, before he turned back to the nurses' station, where Grissom and Greg were waiting for him.

After learning that Tayla had been taken to Utah, Nick asked Brass for a favour, getting the team a helicopter ride. Once they arrived, they were informed of a kidnapped child case that was currently open in Utah, Salt Lake City, leading them to the hospital, where Mr Howard the store owner had been taken, after being viciously attacked by the suspect.

"He said that it was her." Nick nodded to the two of them, setting the photo of Tayla onto the desk beside him. "The phone outside was left off the hook?"

"Yeah." Grissom nodded to him, leaning against the desk beside him. "We eh... we found blood... in the..."

"He doesn't need to hear all the details." Greg cut him off, giving his supervisor a glare. "The guy said that she was okay, though right?" He turned back to Nick.

"Besides bein' completely terrified, yeah." Nick nodded to him, brushing his thumb across his daughter's smile. "Has the search party started yet? You're gonna search the area, right? She escaped him to call me, she can't have run that far, she's only little. She's not exactly the athletic type either. She even hates walkin'; she makes me carry her everywhere."

"We are." Greg assured him, taking the older man's hand into his own. "I know it's difficult, Nicky, but you can't give up hope, we're gonna find her. Sara just faxed the list of Bryan's friends and family members over, so there's another lead. The only person on the list who lives anywhere near Utah, is his second cousin. They're bringing him in now, so we can talk to him."

"Maybe it's best that you don't come with us." Grissom suggested to him, noticing Nick pulling his hand away from Greg, as someone walked by them. "If there's a possibility that he's involved, you might not be able to control yourself around him, Nick." He tried to make him understand, nudging Greg beside him to back him up.

Greg looked round at him, shamefully replying, "He's right." He suddenly felt a chill run down his spine, as Nick gave him an accusing glare. His eyes like daggers. "We're not gonna hold anything back from you, it's just... better for both you and Tayla, if you're not so involved in the investigation. You want a conviction, don't you?" The younger man tried to reason with him too.

"Yeah, but..."

"We'll let you be there when we find her." Grissom interrupted him, patting the young CSI on the back beside him, for backing him up on this one. "Greg, I'll meetcha at the station with Catherine. Nicky, why don't you hang around here for a while, at least until we know more."

Nick was about to protest, not wanting to stay here and twiddle his thumbs, but Grissom turned for the double doors behind him, leaving Nick and Greg in the hallway. Nick looked towards Greg once he had gone, rolling his eyes at him, for taking someone else's side against his.

"Nicky, you know I'm right."

"No, I really don't, Greg!" He snapped. "You're tellin' me that not only have I lost my daughter, but I've lost your support and the support of my friends to do my job? This is what I've always done, and I've been doin' it a lot longer than you. I'd feel safer knowin' that my daughter's life was in the hands of a professional, not some CSI wannabe." He verbally bashed the younger man, taking his anger out on the nearest person.

"I'm not a," Greg was about to protest, deciding against it, as he saw the picture of Tayla on the side. "You have to stay together for Tayla's sake. I told you that coming all the way over here was a bad idea."

"Just leave me alone, Greg. I'm really not in the mood for the 'I told you so' speech, right now. You think I don't know that this is my fault?" He snapped at him. "If I wasn't so worried about myself that day, I coulda been with her, and none of this would have ever happened."

"Nick, you can't go beating yourself up over this."

"Just shut up, Greg. I don't need you constantly takin' care of me. I'm not a freakin' baby and I'm _not_ yours, so leave me the hell alone. In case you didn't remember, we broke up." He reminded him, digging the dagger deeper into Greg's heart. "Get it through that thick head of yours, I don't wonna be with you. You ruin everythin'."

"How do I...?"

"If it wasn't for you, I would have never come out to everyone at the lab and be hated by everyone for starters. I wouldn't have missed Miranda's phone call and I coulda been with my little girl, rather than with you. Would you like me to continue?"

"Screw you, Nick." Greg gave the angry Texan a hard shove away from him, before he followed in Grissom's footsteps to the car. He tried not to take what Nick had said to him personally, as he knew he was stressed out, but it stung a little, making him wonder why he even loved the man in the first place.

* * *

><p>Making his way into the next room, Bryan peered through the open gap of the door, looking at the child he had restrained to the bed. He took a moment to look at her, feeling the guilt sinking in already, before he could finally step foot into the room, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "I gotcha some food, Tayla." He showed her the bag of salted chips he had in his hands, feeling a tingle running down his spine, as a tear rolled down her delicate skin. "Tayla, you've gotta eat. You haven't had anything in a while."<p>

"Willa?" She croaked, as her sister had been crying since Bryan dragged her back to the house, only just stopping a few minutes ago.

"She wore herself out. She won't take the milk I got for her. I used the directions on the back and everything, she just..."

"She doesn't drink formula. She was still drinking Mommy's milk." The smart little girl informed him, struggling against her restraints. "I wonna go home."

"You have to eat first, honey." Opening the bag of chips, Bryan set them down on the bed beside him, before he slowly started to untie one of her wrists from the bed post. Tayla flexed her swollen wrist once it was free, giving him a cautious look, before she reached her hand into the bag, taking her first bite of one of the chips. "I need your help with your sister, Tayla. If she doesn't eat, she'll die. What would your mother normally do?"

Tayla finished another chip, trying to remember what her mother used to do when her sister was fussy. "Take her to Doctor."

"I can't do that." Bryan shook his head, turning his head towards the door, as he heard her familiar high pitched wailing starting up again. "You don't think she's sick, do you?"

"Mommy said babies get sick all the time. Willa had a cold. Mommy was giving her anti-biblotics."

"Anti-biotic's?" He corrected her. "Why didn't your stupid Mommy ever tell me these things?"

As Tayla tugged against her other restraint, Bryan quickly stopped her, as he didn't want her to get loose, so she could run away again. "I want my Daddy."

"I'm your Daddy." He reminded her. "I'm gonna take good care of you and your sister."

"No you're not, you don't care about me. I wonna go home. I want my Daddy! Let me go!" She started to scream, squirming on the bed. "I want my Daddy. Let me go!"

"Just Shut Up!" He grabbed for her free wrist, restraining it to the other bed post again. In his fit of rage, he tossed the bag of chips onto the floor, before making his way out of the room, tending to her screaming little girl. "What's the matter?" He held her against his chest, suddenly feeling how hot her forehead was against him. He knew from all the television programs he had watched, that a baby with a hot forehead could be sick.

But he couldn't risk getting caught, by taking her to the doctor.

Or could he?

"I'm sorry, sir, you'll have to wait." The nurse pushed him aside from her station, grabbing for the ringing phone off the desk. "Primary Infant Care, how may I help you?" She answered the phone, nodding into the receiver, as she found the chart in front of her. "Yes, we're keeping your daughter on antibiotics for now..."

"Look, you stupid bitch!" Bryan reached over the desk, ending her call with the woman she was talking to. "This baby is very sick." He indicated towards the little girl he was cradling against him. "She needs a Doctor, now!"

"One moment please." She held one finger up to him.

Reluctantly, the young nurse climbed to her feet, making her way over to Doctor Steiner, stood by the water cooler. Bryan watched her talking to him, anxiously biting his lower lip, as the man slowly made his way towards him.

"Let me have a look then." Doctor Steiner led the nervous father through to an empty room, waiting for the father to set the baby down on the table, before he started checking her over. "When'd she last eat?"

"She hasn't." Bryan shook his head, keeping his shifty eyes on the security guard outside, as he was worried about getting caught. "She won't eat anything."

"Was she on breast milk or bottle?"

"Breast, but... her mother's gone." Bryan explained, watching the Doctor cautiously checking her over. "What's wrong with her?"

"I can't be sure, but she may have some sort of infection. We're going to need to do a few more tests. Can you give her medical history to the nurse outside?"

"I eh... I don't," Sighing softly, Bryan scratched at his hair, drawing blood from his scalp, due to his anxiety. "Look I, I just don't have that stuff. Can you help her or not?"

"I can." Doctor Steiner called the nurse into the room, ordering a few tests on the baby. "I'll need to know if she's allergic to anything though. Just give her full name to my nurse, she should be able to find her records." He made Bryan wait in the waiting room, while he took her away, trying to find out what was wrong with her.

Bryan slumped down into one of the chairs, nervously tapping his foot against the ground, as he stared up at the clock on the wall in front of him. He knew he would have to get back to Tayla soon, but he was more worried about his own little girl, scared he was going to lose her or that she was going to be taken away, if someone found him here at the hospital with her.

* * *

><p>"Is that your daughter?" A curious woman asked, making Nick look up at her. She pointed to the picture he was staring at, before taking a seat beside him. "She looks just like you. Is she here in the hospital?" She queried, watching the man slowly shaking his head.<p>

"I wish she were." He spoke softly. "At least then I'd know where she was."

"Oh, she's the little girl off the news." She noticed, feeling her heart breaking for the man. "I heard that they had found a lead here in Utah, but I never expected her father to come all this way. Of course, my father would have probably done the same thing. I never did catch her name."

"Tayla." He felt a little uncomfortable talking to a complete stranger about this, but she reminded him of his best friend, the very person he had pushed away from him, when he needed him the most. "Its spelt T, A, Y, L, A. Her mother loved names that ended with 'L, A'. We found the name Taylor, spelt with L, O, R, in the baby books, and she really liked it. It wasn't until _after_ she was born, that we decided to spell it with the L, A."

"It's a beautiful name, for a very beautiful little girl." She assured him, checking the time on her watch. "Listen, I'm on break now, would you like to come with me to the break room to get a coffee or something? There should be cake in there today. One of the nurses just had her baby. Nine pounds, ten ounces. A little boy. I think she called him Peter. Would you like to come with me?"

Nick looked at the photo of his daughter, before he gave her a nod.

"I'm Lori, by the way." She introduced herself, climbing to her feet with him.

"Nick."

Lori gave him a smile, before leading him towards the break room, where there was a half eaten blue cake sat on the table. She sat him down on the comfortable sofa, before cutting him a slice of cake, letting him eat that, while she made them both a coffee. "Here you are. How old is Tayla? They never tell you that sort of stuff on the news."

"Seven. She'll be eight in September."

"Oh, she's still just a baby. Well, I'm sure she's alright. Has she started school yet? I always forget the age that they start."

"She's in the second grade." He nodded, leaning back against the pillows behind him.

"Wow, she really is just a baby. I have four boys. One's a freshman in college, the twins are in the eleventh grade and my youngest is in the ninth." She tried to take his mind off it, by talking about something else. "Is she your only child?"

"No, I have a son. He's thirteen; he lives with his mother and step father in Texas."

"What's his name?" She queried, taking a seat beside him, with her own coffee.

"Bradley."

"Aww, I bet he's real good looking like you too." She winked at him, looking towards the door, as her supervisor stepped into the room. "Trish, this is Nick. He's the father of that missing little girl that they think is here in Utah."

"Oh yes, I saw it on the news." Trish placed her hand over her heart, looking at the torn man sitting on the sofa. "You poor thing. We've all been praying that she comes home safely round here." She joined them on the sofa, taking a seat the other side of Nick. "It's terrible what that man did to their mother."

"Trish." Lori gave the woman the cut throat signal, followed by a glare.

"Oh right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... anyway, Lori, I was looking for you." She handed the file from her hands over to Lori, explaining, "A father just brought his six month old in. She's running a high fever. She's very irritable and she hasn't eaten anything in a while. Doctor Steiner wants to start running some tests. Janet's already done her blood work, but she's still in training, so I think you should take it from here."

"Okay." Lori gently tapped Nick on the knee, checking he was alright, before she left the room with her supervisor.

Nick watched the two of them leaving, before he climbed to his feet himself, setting the empty coffee mug in the sink. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, wondering if he should call Greg to apologise, but decided against it, as he probably wouldn't pick up anyway.

He wouldn't if their situations were reversed, so he didn't blame him.

Instead, he made his way back out to the waiting room, taking a cleansing deep breath, only to have his lungs clogged with the stench of cleaning products. But it was still better than any crime scene.

He turned his head to watch Lori getting back to work, watching her walking towards the waiting area, talking to the father who just bought his baby in. As soon as he saw the man, his heart almost stopped. He could feel blood tingling from his wrists into his fingertips, forcing his fists to clench.

He didn't feel anything else, but the anger he had towards the man.

"Thank you, sir." Lori spoke softly to the father. "Your daughter could have an infection, which is usually quite serious in young babies. Do you know when she had her last shot?"

"No." The man shook his head, flinching back as a fist suddenly connected with his face.

Startled, Lori jumped back, screaming for security.

This didn't stop Nick though. He swung his heavy fist, hitting the man again and again.

"Nick, Nick, Nick... stop!" Bryan struggled to pull away from him, toppling over the chairs to the floor.

Nick ignored his protests, picking him up and throwing him against the waiting room wall.

"Security! Security!" Lori shouted louder, finally spotting the old security guard, Ron and his new partner, Stevie, hurrying towards them.

Due to retire soon, Ron hobbled along, letting his younger partner, Stevie get to them first. He struggled to pull Nick away from the other man, as he was holding him so tightly, trying to choke him to death.

"Nick! Stop!" Lori tried to reach him, while Stevie and Ron tried to pull him to the ground.

"You bastard!" Nick shouted at Bryan, while Stevie and Ron pulled his arms behind his back, trying to control him. "Where is she? Where IS she!" He screamed at him, trying to tug his arms free from the security guards behind him, but he could no longer move.

Lori looked at the sadness on Nick's face, not taking very long to put two and two together, recognising her patient's father from the news. "Oh my god, it's him!" She slapped herself in the head, for not noticing it before. "Wait, let him go." She tried to stop Ron and Stevie from handcuffing Nick.

"No way, did you see what he just did?" Ron shook his head at her, calling for the police to come and pick him up.

"You don't understand!" Lori stopped them from pulling him away. "That man, he kidnapped his daughter. He's the bloke off the news." She pointed towards the other man, who they had presumed was the victim. "Arrest him, you idiots. He's that murderer."

Stevie gave Lori a suspicious look, before he turned to look at the other man, watching him turning paler than the wall behind him.

"Arrest em both." Ron pointed to the other man. "We'll call the cops; they can sort this one out."

"There's no way I'm letting this one go though, he's a nutter." Stevie indicated towards Nick, before he went to grab Bryan to arrest him too.

"He's not a nutter! He lost his daughter." Lori pointed out to him, relieved that Stevie had handcuffed the other man, so he couldn't go anywhere. She waited for Stevie and Ron to sit them at opposite ends of the waiting room, before she collected her dropped chart off the floor, making her way over to Nick. "He didn't bring Tayla with him, only the baby. Would you like me to call someone for you? Let me at least take a look at that wound." She pointed to the cut on his knuckles, before she looked round at Stevie. "Can't you move the handcuffs to the front, so I can treat his wounds?"

"What about him?" Stevie pointed to Bryan's bruised and battered face. "Doesn't he need your attention more?"

Lori shook her head in refusal, "I'm not touching him. He's a murderer. He'll have to wait."

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the next vacant house on his list, Greg removed the sunglasses from his eyes, climbing out of the car to look around. Dead leafs littered the path, from the ancient looking tree, towering against the side of the old house.<p>

He trod carefully, but the leaves still crackled under his sneakers. He cautiously made his way towards the window in front of him, peering into the empty house. From the window, he could see an old battered sofa, sat in the corner of the room, along with a few more doors, leading to the other rooms.

Carefully stepping around the outside of the house, he made his way towards the front door, giving it a forceful knock, to see if anyone was home. He waited a few minutes, but no one came to answer and there was no movement from inside either.

Greg anxiously looked around the empty driveway, spotting something in the gravel. He knelt down to take a closer look, pulling his tweezers from his vest pocket to lift it, realising it was floral material.

It didn't look old, so it couldn't have been there that long.

Grabbing his cell phone from his belt, he immediately dialled Catherine's number, waiting for her to answer. "Hey, I found another empty house. Do you know what Tayla was wearing?"

"_Yeah, I got it here."_ Catherine checked the report in front of her. "_Mr Howard said that she was wearing a pink floral dress of roses or something, he wasn't sure. Why, what's up?"_

Greg looked at the pink material in his hands, with pink and white flowers printed on it. "I think I've found the place." He turned to look at the house behind him, hoping that Tayla was still alive.

* * *

><p>"Okay Greg, wait outside. I'll see you in a bit." She snapped her phone shut, making her way across the hall, to where Grissom was sat with the Detective helping them with the case. "That was Greg; he found a house that looks like someone could be squatting in it. Apparently he has a lead or something, that's convinced him she's inside." She reported to them. "I'm gonna meet him out there, you coming?" She looked towards Detective Scott.<p>

"I believe that you need a warrant." Detective Scott pointed out to her, getting glared at again. "Don't worry, I'll rush it. I have a judge that owes me a favour or two. Just wait until it's signed, before you go bursting in there." He warned her, watching Catherine giving him a slight grin, before she left the room.

"Catherine!" Grissom scrambled to his feet, hurrying after her through the hall. "We never found his second cousin." He stopped her at the door. "We never found him. Bryan might have left Tayla with him, and we don't know what this guy is like. He has a criminal record of assault, so that could mean..."

"Would you stop being so negative! Ever since we got here, you've suddenly picked up this negative attitude."

"I don't... mean to." He spoke softly. "But, don't you think that we should call Nick first? He'd want to be there when she's found."

"I'll call him on the way; you made him stay at the hospital, right?"

"Yeah, only for his own good though." He reasoned with her, stepping back as two officers suddenly charged past them, running for one of the squad cars outside. "He's like a son to me; I don't want him to have to see... I've already seen so many parents go through that before..."

"Hey, don't give up, Gil." She cut him off. "You're talking like she's already dead."

"We have to prepare ourselves, so does Nick." He pointed out to her.

"He won't _have_ to, because I know she's alive." Catherine assured him, turning for the rental car outside, so they could leave. She didn't want to believe it herself, as she refused to believe it when her own child had been kidnapped.

* * *

><p>After climbing over the fence surrounding the back garden, Greg brushed down his jeans, hooking his sunglasses onto his shirt. He took a look around the vacant back garden, spotting an old rabbit hutch in the corner and a child's bike, buried underneath a pile of twigs and dead leafs. He turned his head towards the windows in the back of the house, wondering if he would be able to see anything inside.<p>

Placing his hands either side of his eyes to block out the light, Greg leant against the window, looking into the bedroom. On one side of the room was a tattered dresser, with a new looking pink baby blanket thrown over the top, looking completely out of place. He turned his head to look at the other side of the room, seeing bruised little feet, poking out from under a grey blanket.

He instantly dialled Nick's number, knowing he would want to be here when she was found, but his phone was turned off. "Nick, where are you?" He asked himself, snapping his phone shut again. He looked at his watch, hoping Catherine would get here soon, as he couldn't wait any longer.

He had to go inside.

Before he could even move towards the back door though, something suddenly clocked him over the back of the head, sending him crashing to the ground. He tried to turn his head to look, but whoever it was, hit him again, knocking him out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter five, please let me know what you thought, and thanks so much for reading :D<strong>

**I'm sure you want to find out what happens next as soon as possible, so I've already started work on the next chapter. I'll try and get it up by the weekend.**

**Take Care**

**~ Holly**


	6. Chapter 6: Vulnerability

**Chapter Six: Vulnerability**

Slowly opening his eyes, Greg felt cold tingles rushing down his spine, as his body came to life. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the light, but the sharp pain in his head gave him a quick reminder of what happened. Closing his eyes again, he inhaled a few deep breaths of the thick musty air, trying to recall what had happened to him; more importantly, who did it to him.

After another moment, he struggled to push himself up off the floor on his hands, realising that he was now inside the dark and eerie looking house, but he wasn't alone. By the window, he spotted a tall figure stood against the wall, peering through the tattered curtains at something outside. He turned towards Greg as he heard him moving, grabbing for the baseball bat he had set on the dresser, which Greg assumed he had already hit him with, from the feel of his head.

"No, wait." Greg blocked his attack with his arm, crawling away from him across the floor. "I'm not armed."

"So?" He spat at him. "What the hell are you doing here? This is my property!"

"I'm... I'm looking for Tayla." He leant back against the wall behind him, moving his fingers through his hair to feel the bump on his head. "Who are you?"

"As if I'm gonna be dumb enough to tell you that." The man glared at him, poking at Greg with his bat, trying to read the name off his vest. "Sanders, what are you a cop?"

"CSI." He corrected him, pushing the bat away from his chest. "I investigate crime scenes."

"Well this ain't no crime scene! I think you're lost!"

"I told you, I was looking for Tayla." He was trying to remain calm so the situation didn't escalate, but he was worried that he was about to suffer another beating, less than six months after the first.

"Stay there." The man warned him, setting the bat on the dresser, while he removed the curtain tie. "Put your hands in front of you." He instructed, kneeling down in front of Greg. He waited for the younger man to put his hands together in front of him, before he started to tie his wrists together, fumbling with the knot, as he dropped out of the scouts after the first night in the woods.

Greg stayed leant against the wall while the man restrained him, feeling a little dizzy from the blow to his head. Once the man had finished the loose knot around his wrists, he turned his head towards the door beside him, trying to look into the room across the hall from him.

"Where's Tayla?"

"The kid?" The man pointed out the room, making his way back to the window to keep a look out. "He said he'd be back by now. He said half hour, tops."

"Who said?" Greg asked, trying to keep himself awake.

"Bryan, that freakin' idiot cousin of mine. He asked me to watch the kid for half hour, while he took the baby to the hospital." He slapped himself in the head for blabbing, wishing he had never agreed to help his cousin in the first place. "Look, just shut up, before I smack yah again." He threatened him again.

Greg waited for him to cool down a moment, before he asked, "Where is the kid?"

"Are you deaf or som'ink?"

"No, I was just... I don't think your cousin would be too happy if he came back to find out you had lost her." Greg pointed out to him, raising his restrained hands to rub his sore head.

"What's a CSI doing here then?" The man slowly approached Greg, squatting in front of him. "Are you after Bryan? Is that it? Because I had nuthin' to do with this. He got them kids on his own. I never touched em."

"You're still aiding a murderer slash kidnapper." Greg reminded him, flinching as the man grabbed for his throat.

"I didn't fucking know that there was a kid here when he asked for my help. I had nothing to do with this!" He shouted at him, trying to prove he was innocent. "He's the one who tied her up. He told me to leave her like that. I haven't seen him in years, then he just shows up, asking for my help."

Once the man released his throat, Greg choked on the dryness burning down his windpipe, before he asked, "She's tied up?"

He pointed to the room across the hall, climbing to his feet again. "Damn. I'm in deep shit now." He leant against the window ledge, clutching his head in his hands. "Everything was going fine, until I saw you sniffin' round outside. He never told me that he was wanted for murder."

"And kidnapping." Greg added, adjusting himself against the wall behind him, wondering if he could stand up to grab the bat. It was only a few feet in front of him, but he didn't know if he had the strength to stand, let alone swing a bat.

"How could he be wanted for kidnapping? Them kids are his. You can't kidnap yah own kids!"

"One of them are his, the other one is the daughter of a friend of mine." As he spoke, Greg heard a whimper coming from the room across the hall. He knew Tayla was in there, but he didn't know how he was going to get to her or how badly she was hurt.

* * *

><p>As he watched the guys playing football beside the lake, Bradley started to wonder if his younger sister had been found yet. His mother continued to update him on the news she got from his Aunt Kayla, but his father was avoiding his calls again.<p>

When his father first married Miranda, Nick assured his son that he would always be there for him. And Bradley believed him, for a little while. But then Miranda and Nick had a baby together, paying more attention to her, then he was to him, making Bradley realise that even his own father couldn't keep promises to him.

Although Bradley got to visit his father around the holidays, it still wasn't the same. He felt as though he no longer had a father, especially now that his attention was completely focused on his daughter.

"Hey look, it's the rug muncher." A voice suddenly called over to him. Bradley immediately looked up, familiar with the nickname, since his cousin, Charlie had blabbed that his father was allegedly gay. "Whatcha doin' here, dyke? You here to check us out?" Ross asked him, taking a few steps closer to where Bradley was sat.

"A dyke is a girl attracted to another girl." The boy beside him, pointed out to him.

"I know that, dumb arse." Ross gave the other boy a shove away from him, before turning his attention back to Bradley. "I'm not even sure that Bradley _is_ a boy though. Have you ever seen him in the showers?"

"Nah, he's afraid someone will make him take it up the arse!" Calvin laughed, backing Ross up with the teasing, even though he used to be best friends with Bradley. "Ain't that right, Brader's? Either that, or your afraid someone's gonna see your vagina."

Bradley instantly stood up, backing away from them, but the other boys had already joined in, surrounding him.

"You gotcha period yet, Bradley?" Ross shoved the smaller boy backwards, sending him straight into the open arms of his friend, Jake. "My sister's developin' faster than you, and she's ten."

"Get off me." Bradley struggled to pull away from them.

Grabbing hold of Bradley's arms, Jake forced him back towards Ross, before they dragged him towards the lake. "C'mon then Brader's, getcha kit off! Let's see that mangina of yours." Jake laughed with his friends.

"Get off! Leave me alone!" Bradley struggled in their arms, kicking as much he could to make them stop, but the other boys joined in, stripping his t-shirt off his chest. Once that was out of the way, they man handled his delicate body, stripping the rest of his clothes from his body.

"Whaddya know, he is a boy after all!" Ross chortled.

Seeing the boys swarming around something by the lake, Deacon hurried over, seeing the bruises on his former friend's delicate frame. He watched his friends forcing Bradley into the lake, before suggesting, "C'mon, let's get outta here."

"Yeah, we don't wonna catch any germs from the queer." Ross hissed at him.

"Goodbye, sissy! You better run home to change yah tampon!" Calvin laughed with his buddies, leaving Bradley in the lake, with no clothes on. He watched them dumping them in the trash can on their way out of the park, laughing together even more at his expense.

* * *

><p>"At least you know that she's safe." Lori spoke softly, cleaning the cut to the man's knuckles. "He can't hurt her if he's here." She looked over her shoulder, checking that the man was still sat behind them, with his wrists restrained to the chair. "I'm sure they'll find her, Nick. She'll be back in your arms before you know it."<p>

Nick gave her a nod, wishing he could get out of these restraints, so he could go and find her himself.

"Lori, don't you have other patients?" Her supervisor asked her.

"No, actually Trish," She checked the time on her watch, giving her supervisor a grin. "I'm off now, so I don't have any more patients."

"Could you check on that baby they brought in, before you leave?"

Lori looked at Nick, then gave her supervisor a nod, waiting for her to leave, before she said, "Would you like to see her? I know she's not your biological daughter or..."

"Yeah." Nick nodded, wanting to see if Willa was okay.

"Ron, can I take him with me?" Lori gave him a pleading look, smiling as the man gave in. She helped Nick to his feet, leading him towards one of wards, where Willa was lying on her back in one of the beds, covered with various tubes and wires across her tiny form. "Don't worry; it's not as scary as it looks." She assured Nick. "We've got her on some antibiotics. That's an IV drip to keep her hydrated. They're just monitoring her heart and lungs..."

"What's wrong with her?" Nick interrupted her, brushing his fingertip across her tiny forehead.

"Meningitis." Lori whispered softly, quickly explaining, "I think we caught it in time though. She still has a fever. She's only had one seizure, but she's stabilised for now. We've got her on antibiotics. She might be here a while, but she's a tough little girl."

"Bryan brought her in?" He looked round at her surprised.

Lori gave him a nod. "She was lucky too, any longer and she could have ended up brain damaged or something. She's okay for now. We're going to need to keep her in for a while. Social services are already sorting out her paperwork and things. She can't very well stay with a murderer after all, huh?"

Nick shook his head, gently brushing his fingertips across Willa's short strands of blonde hair. "She can't even crawl yet."

"That's pretty normal. Most babies don't start between the six and ten months mark. My youngest never actually crawled. He shuffled around his bottom for a couple of weeks, before he started walking." Lori gently tapped him on the shoulder, giving him a smile as he looked round at her. "She's going to be okay, Nick. I've seen lots of babies pull through this. Some younger than her."

"Do you... do you think I could stay with her? Just for a little while." He asked, turning to watch Lori giving him a nod.

"I'll let Trish know. You gonna stay with him too, Ron?" She smiled round at the security guard, still stood in the doorway. "I'll be back in a few hours for my next shift. Fiona will be taking my patients until then. You'll like her, she's not very chatty, but she has a big heart." Lori assured Nick, checking over Willa's monitors again, before she turned for the door.

Nick watched her leaving, then took a seat beside Willa's crib, watching her tiny chest quickly moving up and down, with each of her breaths. "You hold on there, little one." He whispered to her. "I'm not gonna let anythin' happen to you."

* * *

><p>While the man holding him captive was trying to get hold of his cousin, using his stolen cell phone, Greg raised his hands to his mouth, trying to untie the ropes binding him with his teeth. The man who had tied it, really wasn't very good at tying knots, so it only took him a few tries, before he could easily slip his wrists free.<p>

"Damn it!" The man threw Greg's cell phone against the wall, shattering it to pieces. Clearly, Bryan hadn't answered him, making him even more hostile in the situation he was stuck in.

Greg held the ropes around his wrists in his palms, giving off the illusion that he was still restrained, not wanting to be hit over the head with the baseball bat again. "It doesn't have to be this way." Greg spoke softly, trying to get through to him again. "If you let me and Tayla go, you won't be in a whole lot of trouble. Bryan's going down for murder and kidnapping, do you want the same sentence as him?"

"I didn't kill anybody." He protested.

"No, but you're still aiding a murderer." Greg pointed out to him, watching the man pacing the room in his anxiety. "I can give you the number of someone to call. They'll go easy on you, since you didn't know what you were getting yourself into."

"I don't need your help!" He shouted at Greg. "Just shut up!"

"Yes you do. I forgot to tell you, I already called someone outside." He explained, hoping it wouldn't make him angry. "They should be here any minute. They'll have the warrant signed in a matter of minutes. They won't care that you didn't have anything to do with this, they're gonna come in here, guns blazing." He tried to scare him, hoping that it was working, as he had no idea how long Catherine would take to get here.

* * *

><p>"No." Grissom shook his head, unfolding the map again. "I think we were supposed to take a left back there." He pointed behind them in the car, making Catherine roll her eyes at him. "I'm sorry. There should be a SAT nav in this car. I told you I'm not very good at giving directions."<p>

"And I hate those stupid machines." Catherine put the car in reverse, taking that left her supervisor forgot to tell her about. "This better be the right way, we've already wasted half an hour just trying to get there."

"You said that you told Greg to stay put."

"I did, but if he's anything like Nick, he's not gonna wait around for that little girl to die." She pointed out to him, wishing she were back in the city, as there were sign posts everywhere, while the country was just a big open land of nothingness. "And neither would I. I wouldn't let a little thing like a warrant stop me from saving a life." Grissom nodded in agreement, retrieving his phone from his belt, as it started to vibrate. "Who's that?" Catherine pried.

"Sara." He opened his phone, raising it to his ear to answer her. "Yeah?"

"_Hi, it's me."_ Sara spoke softly, sat on the edge of a cold table in a paper dress. "_I just wanted to know... how things were going? Have you found Tayla yet?"_

"We've found a house." He nodded into his phone. "We haven't heard a word from Nick in a while, but I'm sure he's okay. Listen Sara, we're on our way to the house now. I'll call you later, okay?"

"_Okay."_ She sighed, snapping her phone shut. She turned to look at the door behind her, smiling as her doctor finally stepped in.

"Okay, I've just got your tests back, Miss Sidle. You are definitely pregnant." The doctor nodded, setting the clipboard down on the side. "By my calculations, you're due July... the twentieth."

"That soon?" Sara gave her a surprised look, rubbing one hand across her flat stomach. "Okay, so... what do we do now?"

Her doctor smiled at her, taking a seat in front of her patient. "Was this an unplanned pregnancy, Miss Sidle?" Sara gave her a nod. "Well, most of them are, so you're really not alone. I can help you through this. Is this your first?"

Her patient slightly nodded again, before she asked, "How far along... is the... is...?"

"The baby?" Her doctor asked. "About twelve weeks. I'm surprised that you didn't notice before, but most women don't, unless they have heavy morning sickness, miss a period or if they were expecting to get pregnant in the first place." She chuckled softly, pulling some latex gloves on. "Can you lie back on the table, so I can give you your first scan? We'll see how the little guy or gal is doing in there."

"I don't wonna know the sex." Sara quickly warned her.

"Alright, that's fine." The woman gave her a smile. "We probably won't be able to tell at this stage anyway. It's too soon."

After giving her doctor a nod, Sara adjusted herself on the table, bracing herself for the cold device. Her doctor started pushing buttons on the monitor beside her, before she turned it towards her, so she could take a look at it.

"Alright, can you see the monitor from there?" Her patient gave her a nod, so she pointed to the roundish shape on the monitor. "There's your baby's head. You can just about make out the nose and eyes. Opp... and there's a leg." She smiled, as the little foot kicked towards the surface.

"What's that?" Sara pointed to something.

"That's an arm." Her doctor smiled at her. "We can't really tell the gender at this stage, but you've got a very healthy little baby there. Two arms, two legs, a pair of little hands and feet. There's nothing to... oh, wait a minute."

"What is it?" Sara leant up on her elbows, watching her doctor making a few adjustments. "What's that?" She asked, seeing another unusual shape on the monitor.

"That's another head." The doctor reported, looking round at her patient.

"Another head?" Sara felt as though she was going to throw up. "You mean, it's some kind of mutant baby?"

The doctor chuckled softly, shaking her head at her patient. "No, another head, as in someone's having twins."

"Are you sure? You're sure it's not... freakishly deformed or something? Because I saw this thing on t..."

Her doctor chuckled again. "I've seen a lot of these scans, Miss Sidle. Congratulations, you're having twins." Her patient looked at her open mouthed, wondering how she would ever cope. She was worrying about the one little life that she was going to be completely responsible for, but two!

"What am I gonna do?" She asked herself, touching her hand to her stomach.

* * *

><p>"There's Greg's car." Grissom pointed it out, waiting for Catherine to stop her car, before he removed his seatbelt. "This must be the place." He looked around at the house, before he turned his attention towards Catherine, after hearing the familiar click of a gun. "Do you really think that's necessary, Catherine? I don't think we're going to help Tayla by going in there guns blazing."<p>

"Maybe, maybe not. It's always better to be prepared." She smiled round at him, before climbed out the car, taking a look around for herself. "Did you call the Detective again? Maybe he got lost on the way too."

"He's on his way." Grissom assured her, following her towards Greg's car. He peered in through the window, finding an empty car. "Where is he?"

"I told you he wouldn't just wait around." Catherine reminded him, holstering her weapon. "I wonder if he found her." She looked around for any sign of him, spotting something moving inside the house. As she took a closer look, she realised that it was a man, but it wasn't Greg. "Grissom." She pointed him out to him, signalling him over to her with her hand.

Grissom looked in the direction she was pointing, unclipping his own holster, even though he had no intention of using it. "Is Greg inside?" He spoke softly, so the man wouldn't know they were outside. He clearly hadn't heard their car pulling up, as he was still shouting at someone else in the room, with his back to the window.

"I can't see him." Catherine shook her head, pulling her cell phone from her belt, calling in for backup. "Grissom, stay low."

"He can't see me." He hissed back at her, trying to see if Greg was in the house. "I have to know if he's okay."

* * *

><p>Looking towards the window as Bryan's cousin continued to rant; Greg widened his eyes as he suddenly saw Grissom in the window. He quickly turned his head away so his capturer wouldn't see him, relieved that they had finally arrived, as he could barely keep his eyes open.<p>

"Tell me more about... Nina." Greg tried to remember her name, distracting the man, while Catherine and Grissom called in for backup. "She was your wife, right?"

"Nancy!" He shouted. "She still is! She wants me to sign the damn papers, but then I'll never get to see my kids again." He peered out of the door as he heard a cough from the other room, wishing his cousin would hurry up and get back soon, because he didn't want to babysit his hostages any longer.

"Do you think that holding a seven year old hostage is the way to get her back?"

"Shut up! I'm gonna slap that smart mouth right off your face, if you say one more word." He threatened him, looking towards the door as he heard the child choking again. Against his better judgement, he left Greg alone in the room, while he went across the hall to check on her.

Greg struggled to his feet while he was gone, grabbing for the baseball bat that the man had carelessly left behind. He had no intention of the hurting the man, he just needed something to protect himself, so he wouldn't end up beaten to the ground again.

He didn't know if he could even protect himself. His head was pounding, the room was spinning and all he felt like doing right now was going to sleep.

Clumsily following in the other man's footsteps to the room across the hall, Greg grimaced as his sneaker squeaked against the floor. The man immediately turned to look at him, widening his eyes as he saw the bat in the younger man's hands.

Before Greg could swing though, the larger man gave him a shove against the wall behind him. In one clean motion, he pulled a pocket knife from his pocket, pressing the shinny surface against Greg's throat.

"Think you're a tough man?" He boomed at him.

Greg gulped hard, feeling the sharp edge of the blade tearing through his skin.

Prying the baseball bat from Greg's hands, he threw it across the room, keeping Greg pinned against the wall. "Do you wonna die, Sanders? Do you?"

"No." The younger man answered, staring into his capturer's eyes.

He steadied his breathing a moment, trying to think back to those self defence classes that his mother had forced him to take after his attack. He didn't know if he could take on a man twice his size, but he tried it anyway, not wanting the sharp edge of the blade to puncture his windpipe.

He raised his knee, kicking the man in the gut. While he was reeling from that pain, Greg grabbed his wrist, pulling the knife away from his throat. He launched himself forwards, forcing the man to the ground with him.

The knife slid across the floor, hiding itself away under the bed, where the man could no longer reach it.

Unfortunately, the man had some moves of his own, reversing their positions, so Greg was beneath him. A position that he used to be able to wrestle Nick out of, but this man was a lot stronger than him, and had every intention of hurting him, unlike Nick.

The man bashed his head against the hard floor, before reaching for the bat that had rolled across the floor, choking Greg with it. He pushed down harder on Greg's windpipe as the younger man started to squirm, feeling the his weak hands pounding into his chest, in an attempt to make him stop, but he was stronger.

After a few seconds, Greg weakly started push him away, fighting for breath. Just as he felt the last breath escaping from his body, the pressure from his throat was suddenly relieved. He felt the larger man's body collapsing against his side, just making out the dark shape of his supervisor stood over him, through his blotchy eyes.

"Hey, Greg. C'mon Greg, breathe." He pushed the body squashing him onto the floor beside him, taking hold of the younger man's hand to feel for his pulse. "Catherine, he's alright. Call the paramedics." He ordered, making sure she heard him, before he turned his attention back to Greg. "Don't try to talk. I've got you now. Just breathe, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for all of your reviews. And I'm sorry about torturing Greg, I hope you're not too mad at me for that :D More on the way soon.<strong>

**Have a Great Weekend!**

**~ Holly**


	7. Chapter 7: Alone

**Chapter Seven: Alone**

Gently placing his hand on his daughter's forehead, Nick watched her peacefully sleeping, glad to have her back in his arms again. He touched his lips to her delicate cheek, looking towards the door as he heard the sound of a throat clearing. "Hi." Lori spoke softly, smiling as she saw the two of them together. "See, I knew you'd get her back. You just had to have a little faith." Taking a step closer, she leant against the side of the little girl's bed, smiling between the two of them. "She's even more adorable then in that picture you showed me. She looks just like you too, gorgeous and mysterious."

"Uh... thanks." Nick shyly smiled at her, watching his daughter peacefully sleeping a moment, before he asked, "How's Willa doin'?"

"Better." She gave him a reassuring nod. "She's still gonna need to be in for a while. The doctor's keeping an eye on her, but I recon she's gonna pull through. Just like this little one." Lori took a look at the monitors and things beside her bed, before looking into the eyes of her father. "She's just a little dehydrated, but she's gonna be okay."

"You can tell that just by lookin' at her?"

"Oh yeah, I'm psychic." She grinned at him. "She's a very beautiful little girl, Nick. I'm glad she came home safe. She'll have her Daddy to protect her now."

"I'm not very good at that."

"Of course you are. It's a natural instinct for every father. In fact, it's a primitive reaction for every male species, especially towards the women in their lives; wives, sisters, mothers and daughters. And in a child's eyes, a father is a great leader and a protector. Ask any young child who their biggest hero is, they're more likely to say their father than anyone else." She pointed out to him, giving him a reassuring smile. "It's not your fault that your child was kidnapped by some deranged lunatic. But you _can_ protect her now. Fathers give their children a sense of security, and that's exactly what you're gonna do for your own daughter."

"You barely know me."

"I know enough." Straightening up, she said, "I'll come check on you in a bit. You won't leave without saying goodbye, right?"

"I promise." Nick nodded to her, waving to her, as she turned to leave. He turned his attention back towards Tayla once she was gone, touching another kiss to her forehead, promising to protect her forever.

* * *

><p>Fluttering his eyes open, Greg struggled to inhale a deep breath, feeling a strange pressure against his throat. "Hey, don't try to talk." A voice whispered softly to him.<p>

He turned his head to the side, surprised to see Nick stood beside his bed.

After the argument they had earlier, he thought the man wouldn't want anything to do with him, but there he was, gently brushing his fingers through his hair, before he whispered, "I'm really sorry about what I said, Greg. You know I didn't mean anythin' I said, right?"

The younger man removed the breathing mask from his mouth, giving Nick a slight nod.

He smiled in relief. "I can't even remember half of what I said, but I know that I didn't mean any of it. I didn't break up with you because of somethin' you did. It was because of me; I knew I'd eventually end up breakin' your heart, so I chose the easy way out." He explained, actually quite relieved that Greg couldn't talk, as it was easier to talk to him when he wasn't always butting in. "And Tayla gettin' kidnapped wasn't your fault either. I shouldn't have said to you."

"Nic-ky," The younger man choked.

"Don't try to talk." Nick took a seat on the edge of Greg's bed, lifting the younger man's hand into his own. "The doctor said that you shouldn't try to talk. You were barely breathing when they brought you in." He gently flattened the younger man's tousled hair, looking into his eyes. "The truth is... I still love you, Greg. I always will."

Greg gripped his hand tighter, giving the older man a slight smile.

"Oh, and your mother's on her way." Nick remembered, smiling as Greg rolled his eyes. "I didn't call her, I swear. One of the doctor's must have done it, since she's your emergency contact. She called me a few minutes ago, askin' how you were. I told her that you were fine and still sleepin', but she insisted on comin' over."

Greg gave him a smile, knowing nothing could stop his mother from seeing him.

As he saw Greg struggling to breath from the pressure in his throat, he carefully adjusted the oxygen mask on his face for him, gently running his fingertip down the side of the younger man's beautiful face.

"Thanks, Greg." He spoke softly. As the younger man gave him a confused look, Nick explained, "For savin' my daughter, even after what I said to you. You know I'm gonna yell at you later for puttin' your life in danger though, right?" He quickly warned him, making Greg smile again. "I have to get back to Tayla in a minute; I don't want her to wake up alone."

Greg nodded to him, releasing his grip on the older man's hand.

Without speaking another word, Nick carefully lifted the mask from Greg's mouth, capturing his partner's lips for a gentle kiss. He traced his former lover's lips with his tongue, instantly making Greg part his lips. He thought he wouldn't remember how to kiss him as it had been so long, but as soon as their tongues touched, they found their usual rhythm, while pawing their fingers through one another's hair.

Greg pulled back to look into the older man's eyes, hoarsely whispering, "I love you too, Nicky."

"I know you do." He winked at him, pressing a kiss to the younger man's forehead. "Get some sleep; I'll come see you later." He promised him, slowly climbing off his bed. He didn't want to leave him alone, but he didn't want his daughter to wake up alone either.

* * *

><p>After calling for her son at the top of her lungs for the past few minutes, with no response, Samantha finally decided to make her way up the stairs, entering her son's bedroom. From the doorway, she could see her son lying on his back in the middle of his bed, staring up at the old planes he used to build, hanging from his ceiling.<p>

She took a moment to look around his messy bedroom, rolling her eyes at the sight of the dirty socks left carelessly across his floor, the screwed up pieces of paper scattered around his desk and the pile of yesterdays clothes at the bottom of his bed.

"Honey, these clothes are all wet." She lifted the wet clothes from his bed, throwing them to the door, so they wouldn't soak his sheets anymore than they already had. "You know that you shouldn't just leave wet clothes lyin' around." She waited for her son to react, but he stayed put on the bed, staring straight up at his ceiling. "Bradley! Sweetheart, what's the matter? You haven't said a word since you got back." Taking a seat on his bed, she gently ruffled her fingers through his hair, giving him a curious look. "C'mon honey, talk to me."

Bradley shook his head, crossing his hands over his chest.

"C'mon honey, it can't be that much of an earth shatterin' event, especially if you're just stayin' in here." She sighed softly. "Is this about your father again? I just got off the phone with him a few minutes ago. They found Tayla; he's in the hospital with her in Utah, she's..."

"I don't care." Bradley interrupted her.

"Oh, so you _can_ hear me? While I've got you listenin', may I remind you that you still left your towel on the bathroom floor, which you know really annoys me." She waited for another reaction, but he remained motionless and silent. "C'mon honey, talk to me. You know how bored I get talkin' to myself."

"Leave me alone then." He bitterly suggested to her.

"You're only thirteen; does the bitterness towards your parents really have to start now?" She groaned, wishing she had more children, so when one wasn't speaking to her, she could go and pester another. "Tell me what's wrong, honey."

"I hate my life." He finally answered her.

"Don't say that, sweetheart, you're only thirteen. You'll have plenty of time in the future to hate your life." She tried to make a joke, but Bradley wasn't laughing. "Do you wonna tell me about it, honey?"

"Would you stop callin' me that!" He snapped at her. "I hate it when you call me honey, sweetheart or sweetie. I'm not a baby!"

"I know." She backed off, not ready to give up her little boy just yet. "Swe... I mean, Bradley, are you bein' bullied?"

"Oh Mom, just leave me alone." He complained.

"I'm not leavin' you like this." She shook her head. "You think I don't know what's goin' on here? I've seen the boys in your class. They seemed to have all shot up over the holidays. Calvin especially. He's getting tall, just like his father. Did you notice?"

"Yeah, I think I noticed." He remarked, as Calvin was almost twice his size now, which really came in handy when he was beating him up. "Mom, I really don't wonna talk about this, especially with you."

"Do you want to talk to Gary about it? He went through it."

"No." Bradley firmly shook his head. "I don't need someone to talk to, because I don't even care. I'd prefer to be a kid forever."

"We'd all prefer that, honey." She chuckled softly. "Are you sure you..."

"Mom, can you _please_ just leave me alone?"

"Okay, forget I ever said anythin'." She climbed to her feet, lifting his laundry from the doorway. "You know, your father was a late developer. Your Grandma Stokes showed me the pictures of him at your age. He still looked like a twelve year old until he turned fifteen, when he finally had his growth spurt. You wouldn't know it by lookin' at him now, huh?"

Bradley shook his head, sitting up straight on his bed to ask, "Mom, if Dad's gay... does that... does that make me gay too?"

"No honey, bein' gay... it's not genetic." She shook her head, taking a seat on his bed again. "Is that what you're so worried about? Because your father's always been attracted to men; it doesn't make him any different from the father you've always known. And you're only thirteen; you don't really need to figure that sort of stuff out right now. If you're not attracted to girls or boys yet, don't sweat it."

Bradley frowned at his mother, as that really wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

"I wish you'd talk to me, Bradley. You used to talk to me all the time. I wish I knew how to make things right for you, sweetheart. You used to be so lively as a child. It was just you and me, the best of friends. Is it Gary, do you not like him?"

The mere mention of the man made his skin crawl. For his mother's sake, Bradley gave her a shrug, answering, "He's okay."

"Three years of gettin' to know him, and the only thing you can say is... he's okay?" Samantha gave her son a surprised look. "You'd tell me if you didn't like him, right sweetheart? I asked you that when I first introduced him to you. You seemed to like him then, but since I married him, you've been so distant. What's the matter?"

"It's nothin'." He shook his head, averting his eyes from her.

"It's not nothin'. Is there somethin' about him that you don't like? Is he mean to you? Is he the one teasin' you? If he was, you know you can tell me, right? I wouldn't get mad or anythin', I just wonna know that he's nice to you."

"No Mom, just leave me alone." He didn't want to talk about it, especially not to her.

"You'd tell me if he was bein' mean to you though, right? You mean more to me than any man, honey." She assured him, affectionately brushing her fingers through his hair. "I'd give my life for you, sweetheart. You can trust me with anythin'."

Anxiously biting his lip, Bradley explained, "He's okay, Mom. But he's not Dad. Why couldn't you have married him?"

"Because... your father's gay, sweetheart."

"He married Miranda." Bradley reminded her. "He can't be that gay. Grandma Stokes said gay men don't get married to women, or have babies. Maybe he's not really gay."

"Trust me, he is, and your grandmother was just stereotypin', she's never met a gay man in her life. How would she know what a gay man is like? The gay men I've met are all different; none of them can exactly be classed into..."

"Mom." He cut her off, as she started ranting. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Right, well I couldn't marry Nick, even if I wanted to, which I don't. Not only is he gay, but he's also in a relationship with another man. He married Miranda because he loved her. Gay men can sometimes fall for women too, it's difficult to explain, but your father fell for her, and that's why they married."

"Dad's with a man?" Bradley looked at his mother surprised.

"Oh," She realised she had let that slip, quickly explaining, "Well, it's not just any old man, honey. He's been with him for a while. You should really let your father explain it to you."

"Don't you love him?" He asked her. "He's my Dad."

"Well... we have a pretty good relationship, but I don't love him like I love Gary, if that's what you're askin'. Nick does have certain qualities, but I mostly just see him as a friend... or just the donor to my beautiful little boy." She grinned at him, making her son frown again. "Nick and I made you, so I guess I do sorta love him, but not in the way you want me to."

"Why?" He immediately asked.

"It's complicated."

"How?"

Samantha sighed softly, gently ruffling her hand through her son's hair. "It just is, honey. You'll see. You can love people differently throughout your life. I love you more than anythin' in the world. I love Nick for helpin' me create you. And I love Gary, because he's my husband."

"I get it. I just wish... things could be simple." He complained. "Everyone else I know has a Mom and a Dad. They don't have step sisters, half sisters, step fathers or fathers with boyfriends. It's not fair."

"Gary loves you, honey. He loves you like his own son."

"Don't say that." He cringed, pushing her hand away from him. "He's not my father. He's got nothin' to do with me."

"Alright." She raised her hands, wondering why he was getting so defensive about it. "Well, I should go and get dinner started. You alright now?"

Bradley nodded to her, watching her collecting up his washing, before she made her way to the door again. "Hey, Mom." He called after her, waiting for her to look at him, before he asked, "Can I go stay with Dad?"

"Well... I guess so, but you're still in school. Couldn't you wait until half term or somethin'?"

He shook his head, "No, I wonna go now."

"Okay, I'll call him and see what he says." She assured him, giving him a smile, before she carried his washing down the stairs, towards the utility room. She knew that Nick would say the same thing as her, but she had to try and convince him to take their son, hoping that he could get through to him and find out what was going on with him.

* * *

><p>Ambling his way through the halls of the hospital, CSI Warrick Brown started to wonder if he would ever visit another city and be able to see the sights, rather than the inside of every hospital. He made his way towards the children's ward, greeting Catherine and Grissom with a smile, before he turned to enter one of the rooms.<p>

As he entered the room, he immediately saw his best friend sat beside the bed, watching his daughter sleeping. "Hey." He spoke softly, giving Nick a smile as he looked round at him. "I gotcha something." He removed the stuffed kitten from his pocket, handing it over to Nick.

"Goober, thanks. You shouldn't have." Nick smiled back at him, setting the kitten on the bed beside his daughter. "I didn't know you were drivin' out here."

"Couldn't miss it. Half the team is out here after all. Sara and I are picking up the slack as best we can, but Ecklie's team are bitching from all the doubles they're pulling." He smirked, taking a seat on the chair the other side of Tayla's bed. "So, is she doing okay?"

"Yeah, she's just sleepin'. She was a little dehydrated when they found her, most of her cuts and bruises are superficial, but she's okay." He nodded, resting his hand on the top of her head, beside the bandage where her head had collided with the edge of the bath tub. "You been to see Greg yet?"

"Nope, his mother's in there. I'll stop by and see him later. That woman's scary. I always wanted to know what it was like to have a mother, but that woman steers me clear of ever wanting to know."

"She's not that bad." Nick chuckled softly, resting against the side of Tayla's bed. "And not all mothers are like her either. Greg's lucky to have such a carin' mother. They don't come around too often."

"Every once in a while they come in the shape of a father." Warrick smiled at him, looking at the love in his eyes that he had for his daughter. "How's Willa doing? Cath told me she had meningitis, isn't that fatal?"

"Not if you catch it in time, which apparently they have. Miranda's sister Angela is with her now. Last I heard, the doctor said that there's a ten percent chance that Willa could lose her hearin'. After that, apparently there's a seventy two percent chance she'll become deaf before her third birthday."

"But that's better than the death kinda death, right?" Warrick immediately wished he never asked that, as he could see the worry written all over his friend's face. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Nick gave him a nod, turning his head back to his daughter as she started to stir. "Hey, sweetie." He spoke softly, placing his hand on her head as her eyes started to flicker open. "You okay, baby?"

The sleepy little girl rubbed her eyes open, before she reached her hand out for her father's, weaving her little fingers between his own. "Daddy." Tayla struggled to sit up, throwing her tiny arms around her father. She rested her head against him, breathing in his familiar soothing scent. "Daddy, I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby." He hugged her closer, pressing his lips to the side of her head. "It's okay, baby. You're safe now." He assured her, feeling her shivering against him. "Didn't I tell you that I'd find you?"

Tayla nodded, closing her eyes against his shoulder.

Nick smiled as he hugged her tighter, feeling her tiny heart beating against his chest, just like he used to be able to when he held her as a baby. He held her in his arms for the longest few minutes of his life, not wanting to let her go, for fear of what would happen to her.

"Hey look, your Uncle Warrick brought somebody to see you." Nick lifted the kitten from her side, handing it to his daughter. "I guess he didn't like bein' left alone in Vegas."

"Uncle Warrick or Goober?" Tayla cheekily grinned, clutching the kitten tightly against her chest.

"You could at least say, thanks Uncle Warrick." Her Uncle smirked, giving her a playful tickle as she leant back against her pillow. "Goober isn't exactly the easiest person or cat should I say, to drive with for four hours. We had to stop every few minutes for him to pee. Then he wanted the air con on, and insisted that we keep the radio off."

Tayla giggled softly, reaching her hand out for her father's again. "Daddy, where's Uncle Greg? I saw that man hurting him. Is he..."

"He's just down the hall." He stopped her from saying the D word, knowing he'd have to talk to her about her mother later. "You can go see him..."

"Now." She interrupted him, pouting her lip out to him. "Daddy, I wonna see him."

"She's just as stubborn as you." Warrick smiled at his friend. "You want me to go find a doctor for you?"

"No, I got it. Stay here with her a sec, make sure she doesn't leave." Nick pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead, before he climbed to his feet, going on his search for her doctor. Warrick waited with Tayla while he was gone, holding her little hand, while she talked about how her father won her kitten Goober in a fairground game, when she was three.

Nick returned a few minutes later with her doctor, getting her checked over, before he took her to see Greg. He lifted his baby girl into his arms once the doctor was done, wheeling the IV pole along with him, towards Greg's room at the opposite end of the hospital.

"Nice to see you up and about." Aunt Catherine greeted Tayla in the corridor, pressing a kiss to the child's head, before she hugged them both tightly in her arms. "Grissom and I are just heading back home, so... I guess we'll see you back in Vegas."

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay... for Greg, and Willa." Nick nodded.

"Okay, lemme know if you need anything." Catherine smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You, look after your Daddy, little lady." She warned the little girl in his arms, giving her a smile as she clutched her father tighter.

"Bye." Nick waved her off, carrying his daughter in the opposite direction to Greg's room. "See look, there he is." He whispered softly to his daughter. He slowly made his way into the younger man's room, glad his mother had stepped out to call her husband, as she'd still be fussing over him if she were here. "This little lady wanted to come and see you."

"Hey you." Greg croaked, adjusting himself against his pillow.

"Uncle Greg, your necks all purple." Tayla immediately noticed, making the younger man smile.

"Why doncha give your Uncle Greg a big hug, and thank him for bringin' you back to me?" Nick whispered, carefully lifting Tayla onto the side of Greg's bed. Tayla carefully wrapped her arms around her Uncle Greg, noticing he had the same device on the back of his hand as her.

"I have one of those." She held out her hand to him. "Does yours itch too?" Greg gave her a nod, smiling up at Nick as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Uncle Greg." She whispered to him.

"You're welcome, sweetie." He hoarsely whispered back, clutching her tightly against his side.

"I'm glad you're okay, Uncle Greg. Daddy, can we stay here with Greg?" Tayla looked round at her father, giving him a pleading look. "Please, Daddy."

"If Greg really wants us to," Nick looked towards him. Greg immediately nodded, making Nick smile at him. "Okay then, I guess we can stay until his mother kicks us out." He smirked, taking a seat beside Greg's bed. "Did Griss and Catherine come and see you?"

Greg nodded to him, before indicating towards the water on his table. Nick quickly climbed to his feet to help him with it, slowly raising the straw to Greg's mouth, so he could take slow sips. "You know, Nicky," He croaked. "This doesn't change anything..." He looked at Tayla beside him, before he continued, "Between us, we're still not . . . together."

Nick gave him a confused look, "Why?"

Greg rolled his eyes at him, then looked towards the door as it opened, actually relieved to see his mother for the first time in his life.

"Hello, Nicky!" She pleasantly greeted the older man, despite the anger she had towards him for breaking her son's heart. "Oh, this must your daughter, Tayla. Hello, sweetheart. I'm so glad that my son risked his life to save you, even though I wish to God that he didn't, but he's just completely selfless like that." She smiled in the direction of her son.

"Mom, can you... take Tayla a sec. Nick and I... we need to talk." Her son whispered.

Jean Sanders looked between the two men, then gave him a nod. She carefully lifted the child from the bed, giving the two of a smile. "Alright then, let's go see if we can find you some crayons. You like to draw, don't you?"

"Yeah." Tayla nodded her head, waving to Nick and Greg, as Jean carried her out of the room, wheeling her IV pole alongside her.

"Give me one good reason why." Nick immediately asked the younger man, as soon as Jean and his daughter were gone.

"You broke my heart." Greg reminded him, feeling his throat tightening, every time he tried to talk.

"I apologised about that."

"Not the argument we had in the hospital." Greg shook his head, inhaling a deep cleansing breath, before he tried to speak again, "I forgive you for that. Given the circumstances . . . it was completely understandable . . . and I know that you didn't mean it." He inhaled another breath, holding his throat in pain. "But before that . . . when Tayla . . . wasn't missing. You broke my . . . my heart; because you cared more about your best friend's opinion . . . of you . . . then you did for me. I don't forgive you for that. Not that you ever apologised in the first place." He remarked, breathing deeply a moment. "But I don't wonna be with you . . . anyway."

"Did your mother put you up to this? Because she's hated me since the moment you introduced me to her. I believe the first words out of her mouth were, you can do better." He remembered, watching the younger man shaking his head in response. "Then what?"

"You think I'm that easy to forgive and forget?" He almost yelled, feeling the burning pain returning to his crushed windpipe. "I'm not that easy . . . and your apology can't be that simple. I loved you. I woulda done anything for you . . . and you broke my heart . . . because you cared more about Warrick . . . then you did me." He paused again, feeling his chest heaving beneath him, trying to get back the air it had lost. "I can't forgive that. You can't just walk all over me . . . and get away with it. I have feelings too."

"That's not what I was doin'. I love you; I'd never do that to you."

"You already have!" He yelled, starting to choke on the dryness in his throat.

Nick reached for the water again, holding the straw steady, so Greg could take another sip. "Greg, this hasn't exactly been the easiest year for me. I almost lost you. I almost lost Tayla. My family want nothin' to do with me. My mother literally kicked me out of the house I grew up in, and my best... I mean, my former best friend hates the sight of me. I can't believe he actually showed up here at the hospital."

"You think _I've_ had an easy year? Not everything is always about you, Nick! I almost died in an alley . . . I was almost convicted of murder . . . they paid off the family of the guy I killed, making me look like the guilty one . . . and you broke up with me. I never even wanted to date you in the first place. It was your stupid idea." The younger man breathed deeply, looking up into Nick's eyes. "I'm not saying . . . that you're allowed to date other people . . . or anything like that though Nicky . . . we're on a temporary break." He warned him. "You broke my heart . . . it's gonna take me a while to trust you again . . . but I still love you too."

Nick sighed softly, "Okay, so you're just talkin' about needin' some space, right?" The younger man gave him a shrug, not sure what he needed. "I'll do anythin' to make it right again, Greg. And what do you mean you never wanted to date me?" He suddenly asked, making Greg roll his eyes. "C'mon, I wonna know. What'd I do wrong?"

"Nothing." Greg shook his head.

"Then what was it?" Nick tried to think what he had done wrong. "Was it the fact I kissed you on our first date?"

"If it was . . . why would I have invited you inside?" The younger man smirked, reaching out for Nick's hands with his own. "But you turned me down anyway."

"I'm a gentleman."

"Some gentleman." He giggled softly, gulping back the dryness in his throat. "By the fourth date, you were already copping a feel of my arse. You made out of me on my sofa . . . when I was drunk." He reminded him.

"Actually, we were both drunk." The older man corrected him. "And I just had to cop a feel of that cute little arse of yours; you can't blame me for that. You should be grateful, usually it's the second date I cop a feel. We both passed out on the sofa. I was so drunk; I couldn't get it up anyway. And I didn't sleep with you for three weeks..."

"You made me think you didn't like me."

"I'm sorry." He apologised, looking into Greg's eyes. "I didn't want to rush into things with you. I rushed them with Samantha, and look where we are now. I married Miranda after a couple of months of datin', then we got pregnant and everythin' went to hell. I've ruined every relationship I've been in so far, yours and mine included. I broke up with you to keep myself from hurtin' you down the line."

"Well that back fired." The younger man remarked.

"See, I've done it again." He pointed out to him, pulling his hands away from Greg. "I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved you. Me and you, we had somethin' really special, I just didn't realise it until it was over."

"I'm not giving up on you, Nicky." Greg spoke softly, waiting for Nick to lift his gaze. "I do wonna be with you . . . but you hurt me. This is the reason I never wanted to date you in the first place." He panted heavily, hating himself for saying this out loud. "You're not the only one who has ruined relationships in his past. I didn't want to date you, because I thought it would ruin our friendship . . . that we'd never be able to get to goof around and stuff again, if we broke up. I had the best friendship with you . . . I didn't want to ruin it."

"I'll do anythin' to make it right, Greg."

"I know you will, but... we really need time apart, Nick. Can you give me that?"

Nick reluctantly gave him a nod, fearing he would lose Greg forever if he didn't agree to it. "Okay." He nodded, climbing to his feet off the bed. "But you can't date anyone else either."

"I promise." Greg winked at him, not even thinking about dating anyone else, as Nick was the only one he could see in his future. "Hey, give me a kiss."

"You sure you wonna give into your addiction so soon?" Nick asked him, leaning over his bed to look into those beautiful soulful eyes of him. "Don't you think it would be better if you waited?"

The younger man rolled his eyes at him, before reaching out for Nick's collar to pull him closer, "Just kiss me, you idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think so far :D<strong>

**~ Holly**


	8. Chapter 8: Never be the same again

**Chapter Eight: Never be the same**

Standing beside her father, with her arms wrapped tightly across her itchy black dress, Tayla watched as the tall men in very dark suits carried the coffin from the large black car, that Uncle Warrick called a hearse, towards the hole in the ground, where everyone else was stood waiting. "Is that Mommy?" She pointed towards it, looking up at her father beside her.

"Yeah, baby. We talked about this in the car." He reminded her, kneeling down in front of her to adjust the black ribbon in her hair. "Remember I told you that Mommy wanted to be buried beside her parents. When her father, your grandfather, passed away a few years ago, he was buried here in a casket, just like Mommy will be, and you were at your Grandma's funeral." He reminded her, as she only just died a few months ago.

"Why can't she stay here with us?"

Nick gently pulled her aside from the other guests, re-explaining the process that he had been trying to explain to her for the past week. He was relieved to finally have her back in Vegas, living in the same house as him again, but he hated putting her through the process of having to give up her mother and accept the fact that she wasn't coming back.

"You don't have to give her up completely though baby." He spoke softly, looking into her big brown eyes. "She's always gonna be with you. You won't be able to see her or hug her, but she'll always be there." He assured her, wiping away her tears with his thumbs, before he lifted her into his embrace, holding her tightly against his side.

From the comfort of her father's embrace, Tayla could see the whole field of headstones, with the names of all the dead people chiselled into the front of them. Her mother's was the only unmarked grave, very noticeable from the large mound of covered dirt and the rows of chairs beyond that, with the waiting minister, ready to start the service.

A young lady started arranging the flowers around the open grave, while the guests took their seats. As Nick sat down in the second row with his daughter on his lap, Tayla looked around at the other guests, only recognising a few of them from her mother's side. She could easily recognise her Aunt Angela and Uncle Tony, along with her five cousins, as they were over the house all the time, but the others were complete strangers to her.

The four men carrying the coffin finally placed it down on a raised platform, before taking their own seats. Tayla slid her hand into her father's, leaning back against his chest, as the minister started to speak.

He seemed to ramble on forever about things she didn't understand, until he finally mentioned her mother's name, making her clutch her father's hand tighter, wishing she could hear her mother's voice one last time.

When he had finished, Aunt Angela climbed to her feet, delivering her eulogy of her younger sister, to her friends and family.

"I was six years old when my mother and father brought my baby sister home from the hospital. I always liked being the baby of the family, but after my sister, Miranda was born, I loved being a big sister a whole lot more. Miranda wasn't just a sister; she was always my best friend and a true warrior." Aunt Angela paused to look at the photo of her sister stood on the coffin, before she continued, "Miranda always looked up to me, but she had no idea how much _I_ admired _her_. She followed her dream of becoming a teacher, something she always talked about as a child. She used to have a classroom full of dolls in our old playhouse, teaching them math or how to make cups of tea. Then she finally got to teach the second grade, when she decided she wanted to become a mother herself."

Angela looked up at her little sister's daughter, giving her a warm smile.

"While Miranda pursued her dream of becoming a mother, I was busy working, expanding my career, so I never actually got to meet the lucky guy that she chose." She smiled towards Nick. "When I first heard about Nick, she told me that he stole her heart with one look. Miranda was a big believer in romance and fairytale endings, so she believed that it was true love, rushing to get married, before they even discussed children or whose house they were going to stay at." She chuckled softly, smiling at the picture of her little sister. "But that's what Miranda was like; she took chances with anything and everything. That's why she took a chance with... with Bryan."

She almost hated her sister for ever allowing that man back in her life after the first time he hit her, but deep down, she knew that it wasn't her fault.

"Miranda's death was very sudden to all of us. Not only was she too young to be taken from us, but she's also left behind her two beautiful little girls, Tayla and Willa, not ready to be in a world without their mother. She will be greatly missed. Miranda was very well loved, and the memories I have of her will be cherished and remembered for the rest of my life." She paused to sniffle back her tears, looking towards her husband in the crowd for support. "In my family, we were never a big believer in God or anything like that, but I believe that Miranda is in heaven now. As my father would say," She looked towards his grave, right beside her mother's. "This is not the time for us to grieve my baby sister's death, but a time to celebrate her life. She will forever be missed, but I know in the right time, I will meet her again. We will all meet her again, and she'll warm our hearts with her love again."

Nick looked down at his daughter as he felt her chest hitching, circling his arms around her to comfort her, before he pressed his lips to the top of her head. He felt as though he was about to choke up on his tears himself, never realising before, just how much he missed having Miranda as his wife.

"My sister chose a poem for me to read, I don't know why, she knew that I hated poetry, but anyway. She wanted me to read it to her girls. It's called 'To Those I love and to those who love me',"

Angela cleared her throat, before opening the carefully folded piece of paper she had stuffed into her purse. She read the first line in her head, inhaling a deep breath as she prepared herself to say it out loud.

"When I am gone; release me, let me go. I have so many things to see and do. You mustn't tie yourself to me with tears; be happy we had so many years. I give you my love; you can only guess how much you gave me in happiness. I thank you for the love you have shown me; but now it's time I travel alone. So grieve a while for me, if grieve you must. Then let your grief be comforted by trust. It's only for a while, that we must part . . . so bless the memories within your heart. I won't be far away, for life goes on. So if you need me, call me and I will be near. And if you listen with your heart . . . you'll hear all my love around you, soft and clear. And when you must come this way along, I'll greet you with a smile . . . and welcome you home."

As soon as Angela delivered the last line, she could no longer hold back her tears, thankful that her husband climbed to his feet to give her a tissue. Her husband, Tony, led her back to her seat, leaving the minister to finish the service, before they could bury Miranda.

Climbing to his feet, Nick lifted Tayla into his arms, carrying her away as the coffin slowly started to descend into the six foot hole. He didn't want her to have to see that. He remembered how confusing it was when he was just a child, watching the grandfather he always loved being buried underground.

* * *

><p>"Hey, lay off." Greg swatted his sister's hand away, flinching back from her, as she tried to ruffle her hand through his hair. "I'll tell Mom you're picking on me again." He threatened his big sister, just like he used to when she hassled him as a child.<p>

"Go ahead, I'm the child they actually wanted, remember." She teased him. "Mom and Dad handpicked me, you were just an accident."

"Keep telling yourself that, sis." He giggled, squirming away from her as she tried to tickle him. "Leave me alone, go pester someone else."

"Aww, I'm not pestering you. I love you really." She grinned, pressing a kiss to her baby brother's forehead. "So, what are you still doing here? It's been a week; you can't _keep_ hiding out here." She pushed her brother's legs aside, taking a seat on the sofa beside him. "So c'mon, who yah hiding from?"

"I'm not hiding." He scowled in her direction, adjusting the pillow behind his head. "Mom likes having me around anyway. Shouldn't you be at home smothering your own kids or something?" He remarked, getting playfully slapped on the leg. "Where are the twins?"

"School." She pointed out the time to him. "Maddie has a crush on her teacher."

"Maddie? She's only ten." Greg frowned at his sister. "How can she have a crush on her teacher?"

"Little girls can start their crushes young too, yah know." She giggled, remembering his crush on an older boy in school, when he was only eleven. "She says she's gonna marry him one day. Mason's teasing her about it, but you know her, tough as nails, just like Mom."

"Funny, I thought she got that from you."

"Funny." His sister glared back at him. "So, why are you hiding out here from your boyfriend? Did he cheat on you or something?" Greg shook his head, not really wanting to talk about it, especially with her. "You're gonna have to face him sometime. Mom already told your boss that you'll be back next week, so you better get started on that speech you're gonna give him."

"I don't need to give him a speech." Climbing to his feet, Greg grabbed for his empty glass off the table, carrying it through to the kitchen, so he could refill it with water. "You're really starting to get the hang of this smothering thing. I feel sorry for your kids."

"I _am_ not smothering. I just wonna know why you're hiding away from Nick." She protested, following him into the kitchen. "You saved his daughter; you can't have done something bad that would..."

"Kenzie, please!" He interrupted her, slamming his glass down on the counter. "Would you just shut up? Don't talk about things that you don't understand. I'm not _avoiding_ Nick, he broke up with _me_."

"Mom said you guys got back together." Mackenzie remembered.

"That's because she does exactly the same thing as you. She assumes things from what she sees. Nick and I _never_ got back together, and we probably _never _will again. And it's all my fault."

"How is it _your_ fault? You said he broke up with you."

"Oh just shut up." He scowled at her. "I don't wonna talk about it."

"You're not pestering your brother again, are you?" Jean overheard them shouting at each other, as she returned home with the groceries in her arms. "I told you to leave him alone, Mackenzie." She scowled at her daughter, setting one of the bags on the counter. "Gregory, you're supposed to be in bed."

"I'm not sick, Mom. I was merely choked with a baseball bat." He reminded her. "The bruises have faded, a lot quicker than the doctor expected too."

"I know that, but still. You had a knife to your throat, got beaten up..."

"I know, I lived it." He groaned at her, wishing he had never stuck around, but it was better than seeing Nick again. "Mom, I need a car." He changed the subject, remembering he couldn't go home even if he wanted to, as his car was back in Vegas.

"For what?"

"I wonna go home."

"You are home." His mother rolled her eyes at him, unpacking the groceries around her grown up children.

"My home, as in my apartment."

"What do you wonna go back there for?"

"Mom!" He complained. "I have to get back to work for starters."

"I can drive you." Mackenzie suggested, catching her brother frowning at her. "Alright then, I won't. Forget I ever offered. I gotta go anyway. Maddie's got soccer practice after school, but I have to take Mason over to his friend's first."

"Bye, drive safe." Jean pecked a kiss to her daughter's cheek, waiting for her to leave, before she turned her attention back to her moody son. "If you're _that_ determined on going home and getting away from me, your father can drive you on Monday. He's got business in Vegas next week. I'm sure he wouldn't mind driving you back, if you can wait that long."

"I guess." Greg shrugged, taking a seat on one of the stools. "I'm not getting back with Nick, if that's what you're worried about, and I'm not planning on saving any puppies from burning buildings or anything either."

"Good, but that's not what I'm worried about, honey. Every time you're away from me, something bad always happens to you. I worry that one of these times, I'm not gonna make it to the hospital and you're gonna die without me or anyone else around you." She almost choked up at the thought of it. "You were the only baby I managed to carry to full term. You're more special to me than anything in the world, Gregory."

"I'm not gonna die, Mom."

"How can you say that? You deal with death every day. Sooner or later, one of you lot are gonna cross the line with a suspect or getcha self's seriously hurt by investigating the deaths of others. You may joke about it to make your jobs easier, but death _isn't_ a joke. Once you're gone, you're gone. There's no coming back. That poor little girl of Nick's has learnt that the hard way. You've never lost anyone close to you, Gregory. You don't understand what it's like."

"I know that, which is why I wonna be back home, with my friends. I may not know what's it's like to lose someone, but you don't know what's it's like to love someone so much that it actually hurts. But I can't be with him, because we have to factor parents, friends and other people's opinions of us into our relationship."

"Sweetheart, you know that I want you to be happy."

"What you want for me and what I want are very different things though. I'm not a little kid anymore; you can't shape my life however you want it. I love my job... and I love my boyfriend. And nothing you say or do will keep me from either of them."

"Honey, I'd never try and keep you from anything you loved." She assured him. "I just want you to be safe... and happy."

"I was happy... with Nick." He pointed out to her, turning his head towards the door, as his father came home. He quickly climbed to his feet to greet him, before he disappeared into the living room again, texting Sara in his moment of depression.

* * *

><p>After the burial of her sister, Angela brought everyone from the funeral back to her house for the wake. She sent the children off into the garden, before she started to serve the drinks, finding Nick sat in one of the arm chairs in the front room, with her niece curled up in his arms, fast asleep. "She looks just like her mother at that age." She spoke softly, gently placing her hand on the child's head. "Nick, I want you to know that Miranda wanted you to keep your daughter. If anything ever happened to her, that was always her plan. If you couldn't handle it, her will states that the girls will come and live with me, but I've already got five children of my own."<p>

Nick looked up at her surprised, wondering what she was trying to say.

"I've seen how much you care for the girls. Not just for Tayla, but Willa too. Unlike Tayla, she doesn't have a guardian listed, since her father's out of the picture, and I really don't want her to go and live with any of his relatives, so I'll fully support you . . . I mean, if you'd like to take her too. I'm sure my sister wouldn't have wanted her daughters to be separated. Anyway, just think about it and let me know. My lawyer can draw up the adoption papers and things real easy, especially since Bryan signed his rights to Willa away, shortly after she was born. You'll only need a judge's approval."

"Thanks, Angela." He nodded to her, feeling a little overwhelmed. He was hoping that he'd be able to keep Tayla with him, but he never expected that he'd be offered the guardianship of Willa too. He knew that he felt something for Willa, as he had been so worried about her for the past few days, but he didn't know if he could handle another daughter, especially one so young.

Angela gave him a smile as she walked away, returning to her other guests to refill their coffee mugs, continuing to talk about her little sister to them.

Nick quickly retrieved his phone from his pocket as it started to buzz, reading a message from Greg, telling him that he'd be back on Monday and asking how he was, as he knew it was Miranda's funeral today. He smiled as he texted him back, letting him know how the funeral was going, before he told him that he missed him. He waited a moment for Greg to text back, holding Tayla closer against his chest as he waited.

"You're Nick, right?" A woman suddenly approached him. "I've been friends with Miranda since college. I wasn't at her wedding, but I saw pictures of you two together. I personally thought that you were great together. You even created this beautiful little girl, whatever happened between the two of you?" She nosily asked him, giving him a curious look, while she waited for him to speak.

"Well, I eh... we eh..."

"Joanne, don't pester him with your questions." Angela jumped to his rescue. "Help me serve the coffee or something. I'm so sorry about her, Nick. She's a journalist for the Vegas Times, and sometimes she just can't leave the job behind."

"It's okay." He assured her, setting his phone on the table beside him. "I know how that is. Sometimes I can't leave my job behind either."

"Right, being a CSI and all, you must notice every detail everywhere you go. I guess you noticed that then." She smiled, pointing out a ring on one of her tables. Nick shook his head, as he really hadn't. "Oh, well I'm a bit of a neat freak, so I notice every messy detail in a room. That's my husband's table, a gift from his mother. It's hideous, doesn't match the rest of the furniture, so I really don't care what happens to it." She chuckled softly. "Do you want me to take Tayla for a sec, while you get yourself something to eat?" She suggested, changing the subject, as he kept looking at her funny.

"No, I'm okay." He shook his head, protectively holding his daughter a little tighter against him. "I can't stay long anyway. I've gotta get her to the babysitter, before I head into work."

"A babysitter?" She looked at him surprised.

"Yeah, my friend Catherine from work. She's got a daughter of her own. She agreed to watch Tayla on short notice, and Tayla knows her. Catherine took Tayla and her own daughter, Lindsey to the theme park last year."

"Oh, well that's nice. You know, I'm always available to babysit, Nick. Whenever or whatever time, I'm always available, especially for my little sister's baby girl. And she really needs to be with people she knows and loves at a time like this. Just ask if you ever need help, okay. I'm always around." She assured him, before she turned towards her other guests. "I should get back; let me know if you need anything."

Nick nodded to her, loosening the tie around his neck that was starting to choke him. He hated wearing ties. He thought he should have been used to them after all the years of wearing them for family pictures, family events as a child, when his parents used to drag him to church and regular court dates that came with his job, but they still made him uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>"Honey, there's someone here to see you!" Bradley's mother shouted up the stairs, before ushering the boy up the stairs to her son's room.<p>

Bradley quickly wiped away the tears from his eyes, looking towards his bedroom door as his former friend, Deacon, made his way into the room. "What are _you_ doin' here?" Bradley gave him an accusing glare, figuring he was here to hurt him again, as that's all he ever wanted to do now.

"I came to see you." Deacon slowly made his way over to him, taking a look around the familiar room that they used to hang out in to play video games, before perching himself on the edge of the bed beside Bradley. "I'm sorry about what happened the other day. It's not your fault that your father's gay."

"He's not." Bradley shook his head; tossing aside the pillow he had been hugging close his chest. "He's dated tons of girls. He's got two kids and he's had a wife. He's not gay. Charlie just started that rumour, because he's a little faggot. My Dad's not gay, he woulda told me." He continued to protest.

"Okay." Deacon could see that it was a touchy subject, so he decided not to push further. "I saw the bruises." He looked at Bradley's startled reaction, before he asked, "Who did it to yah? I won't tell no one. I wouldn't do that. Can I see em?"

"No." Bradley firmly held his clothes in place, not wanting to be stripped of his dignity again.

"Okay." Deacon looked around his friend's room again, trying to find an indication that could lead to Bradley's sexuality, but his room was still very childlike. Unlike a lot of the other boys in their year, Bradley still looked as though he was ten years old, probably one of the reasons why everyone had started to tease him lately.

"What are you even doin' here? Aren't you afraid you're gonna catch somethin'?"

"You can't catch anythin' from gay people." Deacon shook his head, anxiously biting his lower lip, as Bradley glanced up at him again. He leant back on his elbow on the bed, giving Bradley a slight smile, explaining, "My mother, she didn't really leave us for her career, that's just what my Dad made us tell everyone, so they wouldn't find out. She lives in New York... with her girlfriend. Me, my brothers and my sisters get to see her in the summer, but we're not allowed to tell anyone about it."

"Why are you tellin' me then?"

Deacon gave him a shrug, "I've known since I was seven, but I've never been able to tell anyone. My Dad didn't want us livin' with her. I could never understand why, until the guys started sayin' stuff about gays. Now I..."

"Now you what?" Bradley cut him off.

"Let me see the bruises." Deacon changed the subject, crawling towards Bradley on the bed. He pried the t-shirt from his friend's grip, slowly lifting the fabric across his chest, so he could look at the bruises he had seen a few days ago. "They don't look as painful as they did the other day. What are they from?"

"Horse ridin'." He lied, tugging his t-shirt back into place. "They're ugly."

"I don't think you're ugly."

"I didn't say I was." Bradley looked at Deacon's expression, watching it slowly spreading into a smile. "Do you think I'm queer? Is that what you're doin' here?"

"It doesn't really matter to me."

"But you said..."

"I don't want Calvin to know." He explained, shifting himself to sit beside Bradley, against the headboard. "I told my Mom that I like guys and not girls. She thinks I should tell my Dad and be honest with everyone around me, but my Dad will probably blame her and make me move to New York with her."

Bradley moved himself as Deacon got closer, realising what he was trying to do. "I'm not gay!" He firmly told him, only making Deacon smile wider. "I'm not! And you can get out my room if you're gonna start that."

"Start what, I wasn't doin' anythin'." He acted like the innocent party, before he reluctantly climbed off the bed. "I just wanted you to know that I'm not like the other guys. I actually think... you're kinda cute." He winked at him. "And I know you won't tell anyone."

"How do you know that?"

"You never told anyone I wet the bed until I was eight, right?" Deacon grinned in his direction.

"Only because I didn't want anyone to know I hung out with a kid who still needed diapers." Bradley pointed out to him. "You don't have to worry about me tellin' anyone you're a fag either, because no one would believe me anyway."

"Hey, I'm not a fag." Deacon warned him. "I hate that word; I hear it all the time."

"Try bein' me." Bradley muttered, climbing off his bed to show Deacon to the door. "Thanks for the update, now you better go, before Calvin finds out you're here and starts spreadin' rumours."

"I'll tell 'im eventually." Deacon made his way towards the door, pushing the smaller boy against the wall with one hand. "Don't ever call me a fag again." He warned him, before he leant closer, pressing his lips to Bradley's for a brief five seconds. "Later."

Bradley stayed leant against the wall, waiting for Deacon to leave his room, before he licked his lips, feeling a strange tingle in his stomach. He had never been kissed by anyone other than his parents or family before, so he figured that he just felt strange because of that.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Nick!" Greg complained, staring at the empty inbox on his phone. He had texted the man over twenty times in the last hour, but he hadn't responded to a single one, starting to make the younger man desperate. After Nick had told him that he missed him, Greg told him,<p>

_I miss you too_

_Can't wait to see you_

_If I were there, I'd be hugging you right now_

_I miss spending time with you_

He started asking him why he wasn't answering, if he had said something wrong, and so on, sounding more and more desperate by the word.

"Gregory, just stop texting him. Maybe his battery went dead. He put his cell phone down on silent, or he has more important things to deal with." His mother pointed out to her desperate son, as she cleared away the mess he had left on the coffee table. "You're dating a full time single father now, you're gonna have to get used to coming second."

"We're not dating, we're texting and... I don't care about coming second to Tayla." Greg insisted, sitting up straight on the sofa. "That's the way things are supposed to be."

"True, but you don't like coming second to anything, sweetheart." Jean took a seat on the coffee table, looking her son in the eye. "Haven't you ever thought about dating an un-complicated guy, who only has eyes for you in his future? Who isn't tied down by a wife, kids or even a life threatening career?"

"Hey, there's only been... three." He protested. "And Duncan wasn't tied down, he was just a jerk."

"You never told me about any Duncan."

Greg looked at his mother, nodding as he realised he never did. "Well, it was a long time ago. And you try and find one _un-_complicated person on this planet. It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible, honey." She chuckled softly, reminding him, "You told me so when you swore that you could fly from the shed roof to your paddling pool. I told you it was impossible, but you insisted on trying it, spraining your poor little ankle."

"I don't remember that."

"Really? You musta been... four at the time, maybe five. Papa Olaf had to carry you around everywhere after that. You didn't want to risk injuring yourself any further for your career as a mountain climber." She giggled at the memory, looking into her son's eyes. "Where's your sense of adventure gone, honey? You can't really want to be tied down with a widower, daughter in tow and all his family issues."

"I love Nick." Leaning forwards, Greg explained, "It's like we were made for each other, Mom. Ever since I first met him, I've had these really strong feelings for him. You were always saying that I took after Nana Olaf, maybe the feelings I had then were like... a prediction or something that Nick and I were always meant to be."

"Oh honey, you don't honestly believe in that sort of stuff, do you?" She couldn't help but giggle, rolling her eyes at her gullible son. "Your Nana has believed that she's psychic since I was in diapers. No one's ever believed her, and none of her predictions have ever come true."

"I believe her, and they have." He protested, climbing up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" She watched her son grabbing his cell phone, making his way towards the door.

"You always laugh at me when I talk about love. You laughed when I was thirteen and told you I was in love, and you're doing it again now. Is it so funny that a freak like me can actually find love?" He angrily asked her.

"Honey, you're not a freak."

"Yes I am. I'm a geek in love with a jock. He's way out of my league, and everybody knows it, which is why they always laugh."

"I wasn't laughing because of that, sweetheart." His mother tried to assure him. "If anything, I think _you're_ too good for _him_."

"People always say that just to be nice. That's exactly what Catherine said after Warrick found out that Nick was gay and dating me. Warrick can't even look me in the eye anymore, and Nick lost his best friend. If Nick were dating a body builder or something, I bet there wouldn't be any tension between the two of them."

"Are you kidding? This guy Warrick is obviously a homophobe, and you should steer clear of him, he'll only end up hurting you."

"Like everyone else." Her son muttered, turning for the door again. "Do you really want me to be happy or do you just want me to stay miserable and alone forever, Mom?"

"I want you to be happy, of course." She assured him, climbing to her feet. "Honey, did you overdose on your painkillers or something? You're acting crazy. If you love Nick, then love him, if you don't, then don't. I'll fully support you whatever you decide, and I wasn't laughing at you, sweetheart." She quickly added, making her way over to him. "You're not a geek or a freak, you're an amazing guy, and Nick was a complete dumbass for letting you go. He'll realise that eventually, just don't scare him off with the over texting, okay?"

"O-kay." Greg reluctantly gave up the phone. "And don't call my boyfriend a dumbass." He warned her. "He's a very smart... ass. And I do love him, but we've lost something. We still fit together, but we've lost something... important. It's not the same. It'll never be the same again. But I still wonna be with him."

"I believe it's the trust that you've lost, sweetheart. You're afraid to trust him again. You don't want to let him into your heart, just in case he breaks it again."

Greg looked at his mother, giving her a nod, wondering how she understood what he was feeling.

"Before your father, I was in love with another man, honey. I never told you or your sister before, because I didn't think that it mattered." Leading her son back to the sofa, she sat him down, so she could explain. "His name was Ben. We dated through Highschool and college, and we were planning on getting married. A couple of weeks before the wedding day though, Ben decided to have a quick fling with another girl. He broke it off with me the day before our planned wedding, telling me that he wanted to keep dating other people. He told me that I should have been grateful that he didn't wait until the actual wedding day to do it, but I felt like I could never trust anyone again."

"Until you met Dad?"

"Sorta." She nodded slightly. "I dated a few guys after Ben, but I broke it off with them, before they could do it to me. Then I met your father. I was actually dating his brother at the time, that's why your father is always so protective over me when your Uncle Karl is over." She chuckled softly. "After I met your father, Karl and I sorta drifted apart. He broke it off with me, but I really didn't care, as I had this great friendship with his younger brother."

Jean looked towards the door as she saw a shadow, smiling at the sight of her husband in the gap.

"We were the best of friends for a few months, until Daniel told me that if _he_ were my husband, he would never break my heart. I pointed it out to him that he had skipped the dating phase of our relationship, but he told me that we were already experiencing that part. To him, dating didn't have to be all about that messy sexual stuff. He liked to build relationships with the people he would eventually date, a lot like you and Nick, only Daniel wasn't a closeted homosexual, a father, a husband to another woman..."

"Okay, I get it." Greg cut her off. "Nick's not all bad though. He's had a lot to deal with. Homophobic parents were probably the biggest impact on his life."

"He breaks your heart again; he's going to have even more to deal with." Jean warned him.

"You should bring him by." Daniel suddenly suggested, alerting his son of his presence at the door. "It's a known fact that if you're hated in your environment, it's going to affect how you feel about yourself. But if you're in a crowd of supporters, you're not going to feel so uncomfortable or out of place." He pointed out to his two shocked family members. "Since Nick came out to everyone, it hasn't exactly been easy for him. Maybe a change of his environment might help?"

"Next thing you know, you'll be suggesting that he go to a gay bar to meet people just like him." Jean chuckled, climbing to her feet. "Honestly Daniel, you come up with the strangest ideas."

"Strange?" Daniel frowned in her direction. "If you were in a crowd of people with blue skin, and you were the only human looking person, wouldn't you feel out of place?"

"Nick isn't blue." Greg smirked, making his father roll his eyes at him. "I was kidding, but you're actually right. Not about bringing Nick here, that's a terrible idea. Mom will scare him off." He pointed out to them, smiling at his mother's reaction. "I meant about the other part. I'll save the uncomfortable family dinner's part for when he's actually married to me. That way you won't be able to scare him off, before I've got a ring on my finger."

"Isn't it a bit early to be saying that? You'll jinx it." His mother gasped.

"Early is when I've only been dating him for a short time. I've been in love with the man for seven years, and dating him for nearly two. I think we qualify for marriage." He smiled at his parents, grabbing his phone back from his mother. "And I'm not gonna give up. It may not be the same, but I'll never stop loving him, even if I do come second to a kid, it's better than nothing."

"Just don't text him again!" Jean called after her son; turning to her husband as their excitable thirty one year old ran up the stairs to his old room. "Am I second to your children?"

"That's _our_ children, Jean." He corrected her, turning for the door.

"That didn't answer my question!"

Daniel just smiled in response, leaving his confused wife alone in the front room.

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't like funerals, even fictional ones, so I tried to liven it up a little with some Sanders family drama. No Greg didn't overdose on his pain meds, don't worry. He's just regretting his decision back at the hospital, wishing he were back with Nick.<strong>

**I hope you liked the eulogy of Miranda, took me a while to write, because I never really gave the character a personality.**

**Just to warn you, there's a tough couple of chapters coming up in the future. My first time writing this sort of stuff, so I hope I won't disappoint you.**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews on the last chapter!**

**Have a GREAT weekend!**

**Please Review**

**~ Holly**


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan

**Chapter Nine: The Plan**

Watching the lively little girl kicking her legs up in the air, while she waved her sticky little fingers around, Nick smiled down at her, feeling a sudden sense of relief lifting off his shoulders, that he had been carrying around as a burden for the past three months that she had been in there. "This is the most active I've seen her in weeks. Is she okay?" Nick asked, looking up at the doctor. "Can I take her home?"

"She's stable." The doctor nodded, closing the chart in his hands. "I'd like to keep her in for another day though. I know that it's been three months already, but I'd just like to keep an eye on her for another day. We'll have to run some tests to check the damage..."

"You mean, she could be deaf or have some kinda disability?" He feared.

"Maybe." The doctor gave him a slight nod. "It's hard to tell at this stage, especially with a baby. Some people can come through recovery with no after effects, not permanent ones anyway. The most common after effects are things like memory loss, epilepsy, speech problems, hearing problems, learning difficulties, loss of sight... but it's usually... one in twelve survivors who have a disability. It depends on the severity of their meningitis. But so far, your daughter has responded much quicker than any of my other patients. She's a little fighter."

"She's... she's not my daughter." Nick spoke softly, brushing his fingertip across her little toes. "She's got no one left though."

"Oh," The doctor nodded, reading in her chart that Nick had been appointed as her temporary guardian by the court, while she was in the hospital. "Well, one more day, then you should be able to take her home and get everything else in order. She's always more active whenever you've been to see her. The nurses always have trouble changing her or what not, she squirms and screams her head off, but with you, she's a perfect little angel. You two are perfect for each other."

Nick smiled at him, turning his attention back to the gurgling little girl beside him. "I don't know if I'm ready for a baby though. I've only changed diapers here and there, but I've never had one full time."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do fine." The doctor winked at him, gently tapping him on the shoulder, before he turned for the door, getting back to some of his other patients.

Nick continued to watch Willa squirming in her crib, giving her a smile as she gave out an excitable shriek. "I s'pose I better get ready for you, huh? You wouldn't mind sharin' a room with your big sister for a while, would you? I'd let you have Bradley's room while he's in Texas, but he complains if I even vacuum in there." He smirked, reaching for her little hand with his index finger and thumb. "I'll see you tomorrow, baby girl." He whispered, before he leant to press a kiss to her forehead.

Gently brushing down her short strands blonde hair, he looked into her eyes, seeing more of Miranda and his own daughter in her features, then he did the unspoken father. He couldn't blame a child for what her father did.

She was still just an innocent baby girl.

* * *

><p>Taking a cautious step into the room, Greg slowly removed the flashlight from his vest, directing it towards the body across the room. He moved the beam of light to look at the blood splatter across the carpet, gulping at the sight of the large machete looking knife, carelessly left lying in a pool of the victim's blood.<p>

He tried to take a step closer for further inspection, but his legs refused to move, keeping him glued to his spot at the door.

Meanwhile, Sara was hugging the wall in the next room, making her way towards the second body, despite her size at nearly six months pregnant. She was glad that she had finally decided to tell people around the lab about her pregnancy, especially after someone made a comment to her about getting a little heavier.

But it didn't make her job any easier.

"How you doing?" She called out to her partner, setting her kit by the door of the room she was in.

"Good. Is there really that much blood in a human body?" The younger man cringed, taking another small step into the room. "That's a... that's a lot of blood." He gulped back the rising bile in his throat.

"Do you want me to take that room? This one doesn't have so much." Sara suggested, realising that most of the collection in this room required her to get on her hands and knees, which both her doctor and future husband had warned her not to do.

"No, I got it. Catherine will be here in a minute, and Grissom said he's sending Nick out to help us, once he's back from the hospital. I don't think you should be around all this blood anyway."

"Why, because I'm pregnant?"

"No, because I'm a man. Men are supposed to do this stuff." He gulped again, clicking his flashlight off, so he couldn't see the blood for a moment's breather. "You know, I can't believe that this is your last day. Didn't you wonna spend it doing something fun, rather than another double murder case?"

"It's my job, Greg." She chuckled softly, noticing a vase full of wilting red roses sat on the bedside table. "I have to give up my career to raise these twins; I might as well spend my last responsibility free day doing the job I love." She pointed out to him, photographing the roses, wondering why Grissom hadn't given her any roses in a while, especially since she was carrying his children inside of her.

"I still can't believe you're having kids with Grissom."

"Jealous?" She smirked, kneeling down to try and pick up a fibre from the floor. "I'm sorry Greg, but last I heard, you were gay. I guess I just settled for another genius." She tried to comfort him.

"You settled for the older bug guy, instead of the cute young guy." Greg called back to her, making Sara chuckle to herself. "I actually meant, I can't believe you're having kids with Grissom. Now everyone has kids but me. I'm gonna be the loneliest, single guy in the world."

"Aww, that's not true, you've still got me, hot stuff." Catherine suddenly appeared behind him, playfully pecking a kiss to his cheek.

"Like you'd ever date me." He remarked. "I barely own my car, and I dye my hair more than you. Girls don't like competing with their guys to look good, and you like rich guys." He pointed out to her, knowing she had a thing for rich, naturally good looking guys, not broke dorks, who fussed with their hair.

"You'll find someone someday, Greggy." She assured him. "You just have to be patient."

"I was patient, he dumped me." The younger man reminded her. "I can't be bothered to date anymore. I'm waiting for my moment with Mr Right."

"By Mr Right, I assume you mean a certain, Mr Stokes?" She presumed, setting her kit down by the door. "I thought you woulda gotten over him by now, it's been what... four months since he broke up with you. Isn't that a clear sign that he doesn't want to be in a romantic relationship with you anymore?"

"Nope, we kissed when I was in the hospital, but I told him that I wasn't ready to start our relationship again. I'm making him wait for me. It's all in my plan."

"He keeps going on about this plan of his." Sara rolled her eyes in his direction, joining them in the first room. "Have you told Catherine about your stupid plan of absence makes the heart grow fonder? Do you really think that a guy like Nick is going to stay on the market for you, so you can sweep him up when you're ready?"

"Yes." Greg sounded so sure of himself. "He did promise me. He never breaks his promises, and he really is missing me. He tried to kiss me the other day, asking if I could trust him yet, but I want him to wait a little longer."

"Oh I see." Catherine figured him out. "You want to get him right where you want him, before you give in and become his loyal little whipping dog again?"

Greg shook his head, "Nick doesn't whip."

"Really? How on earth did you stay with him for so long?" She teased, snapping some latex gloves on. "Well, I think it's a good plan, just don't leave it too long. Absence does make the heart grow fonder, but time apart leaves the heart open for temptation, and a big ole Texas heart like Nick's, it's easy to give into that temptation."

* * *

><p>After leaving the hospital, Nick made his way over to Tayla's school, so he could wait for her for a few minutes earlier than usual. Grissom had already sent him the address of his first crime scene, understanding that he had to get Tayla home to the babysitter first.<p>

While he was waiting for the teachers to dismiss their classes, Nick's phone suddenly started to ring. He reached for it off the dashboard, giving out a soft sigh, as the caller ID read, 'Samantha.'

For the past few weeks, their relationship hadn't exactly been on the best of terms, mostly because of Nick's conflict with his own family, but more to do with the fact that Nick had refused to take Bradley, while he was still trying to get Tayla settled.

"What?" He answered her.

"_Nick, Bradley's gone. He stole some of my money. Some of his clothes are missin', and I can't find his passport anywhere."_ Her voice sounded panicked and worried, a tone he had never heard from her before. "_He asked me where it was the other day, but I didn't think anythin' of it. The point is... he's gone!"_

"You think he's run away?" He held the phone closer, feeling his heart racing in his chest at the news.

"_Der!"_ She shouted at him. "_He didn't come home from school yesterday, so I assumed he stayed with a friend. I spent the whole night callin' around, but apparently he never even went __to school yesterday. So I called the police, but they told me that he was a teenager, so it was normal. I called them again this mornin', and they took a little more interest, but they're never gonna find him, because they have to wait forty eight hours, before they can do anythin'."_

"Yeah, I know the drill."

"_Please Nick, he's our son. You tell me about these kids you find dead all the time; I don't want that to happen to Bradley. Not my baby."_

"Okay. I will, I promise." Nick assured her. "I'll find him, Samantha." He spoke softly, before snapping his phone shut.

He quickly climbed out of the truck to go and get Tayla from inside her school, wanting to get her to the babysitter, so he could start looking for his son.

"Thanks for your help, Maya." He thanked his babysitter, grabbing his keys and things, once he had got Tayla settled. "I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I'll give you a call."

"Sure. No problem, Nick." The twenty two year old held the door open for him, assuring him that his daughter would be fine.

"Thanks. Goodbye, sweetie. I'll be back soon." Nick pressed a kiss to Tayla's forehead again, before he hurried out the door, calling Grissom to let him know that he had something else to do.

His supervisor understood, knowing that family was more important, especially a missing thirteen year old.

* * *

><p>Samantha pounded her fist into the door again, folding her arms across her chest, while she anxiously waited for them to answer. She peered through the window to her left, watching a shadowy figure climbing to his feet from the sofa, reluctantly making his way towards the front door to answer.<p>

"Mr Stone, is your son here?" She demanded.

The man looked at her confused, wondering where he had seen her from. "Eh... which one?"

"Deacon!" She almost shouted at him. "Our sons are in the same year, they've been best friends for years, who else would I be here for?" She snapped, nervously biting her fingernails. "So, is he here or not?"

"I don't know. Who knows what those kids do." He took a step away from the door, ushering her into the house. "His rooms at the top of the stairs, the first door on the right. You're welcome to look. What's he done?"

"My son's missin'." Samantha hurried up the stairs, barging into the room he had instructed. Inside she saw three beds, two desks and a whole lot of clutter, but no Deacon, or anyone else. She sighed heavily, hurrying back down the stairs to talk to the man who had sat himself in front of the television again. "When was the last time you saw, Deacon?"

"I don't know. Yesterday, he told me he had football after school. He'll probably be home in a few hours. What's he done?" He asked her again, turning up the volume of his television, instead of down.

"I just told you, my son is missin'. Your son might know where he is."

"Well, I haven't seen 'im." He shrugged, trying to look round her towards his television.

Samantha rolled her eyes at him, before she reluctantly left his place, getting more and more anxious about her son's whereabouts as the hours ticked by. She hadn't slept a wink of sleep all night worrying about him, but she couldn't stop now, she had to find him.

* * *

><p>Taking a seat on the steps of the house they had just been processing, Sara inhaled a deep breath of fresh air, moving one of her hands to her side, feeling a sudden twinge in her abdomen. For the past few weeks, her doctor had been keeping a close eye on both her and the babies growing inside of her, as her blood pressure had been rising with each passing month. She gulped hard feeling the familiar rise of bile in her throat, something that had become a lot more permanent since the growth of the babies inside of her.<p>

"Hey, are you okay?" Catherine asked, making her way down the steps with a box of evidence in her hands.

"Yeah... I just, I needed some air." Sara assured her, brushing her hair back behind her ears. "I'll get back to processing that bed in a sec..."

"Don't worry about it, Greg and I can handle it. Do you want me to call someone to give you a ride back?" She suggested, taking a seat beside her on the steps. "You don't look so good. Are you sure you feel okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll get my own ride back." As she struggled to her feet, she had the sudden urge to throw up again.

Only this time, she couldn't hold it.

Bending over, she placed her hands on her knees, purging the bile from her throat. By the third round, she had thrown up everything she had eaten in the past few hours, but she still didn't feel empty.

Catherine left her side for a moment, grabbing one of the bottles of water she kept in her car for her colleague. She unscrewed the cap once Sara was done, handing the bottle over to her. "See, now I _know_ that you're not okay. Do you want me to call Grissom for you?"

"No." She shook her head, taking a swig of the water. "No, you don't need to worry him."

"Worry him? Sara, you're... carrying his unborn children. Don't you think that entitles him to..."

"No, I mean that you don't need to worry him, because it's _just_ morning sickness. I've had it for a while now, and my doctor told me that it was normal." She assured her, leaning against the low brick wall around the drive of the house. "I really can't wait for these babies to get out of me though. Six months is already too long to carry this much weight around."

"Alright, but I still think that you should go home. Get some rest." She advised her friend, helping her to her feet. "I'll call someone to come and getcha. I don't think that you should be driving right now."

"Just don't call, Grissom."

Catherine looked at the expression on her friend's face, giving her a slight nod, before she turned back towards the house for her phone.

* * *

><p>After hours of processing, Greg started to gather his evidence, ready to take it down to the Denali outside. As he was making his way down the stairs, he paused a moment, hearing a creaking sound coming from upstairs. He knew that he was alone in the house, as Catherine had already left with Sara, and the officer sat out the front of the house had to leave for an emergency call out, so he didn't know who it was.<p>

Greg set the evidence boxes from his hands onto the floor, before he slowly made his way back up the stairs. As he reached the landing, he heard the creaking sound again. He cautiously looked around the empty halls, suddenly wishing he had asked someone to stay with him.

A hand suddenly clasped down on his shoulder, making him shriek with fright, before he whirled around to face his attacker.

"Easy, it's just me." Warrick raised his hands. "Catherine said you were all alone here, so I came to help you out. Nick's a no show. Sara's gone home. So it's just you me and Cath now. You finished processing the house then?"

"Yeah..." Greg looked up at the ceiling, wondering if the noise was coming from up there. "I just... I packed everything up. Do you hear that?" He spoke softly, looking for the door to the attic.

Warrick followed the younger man's gaze, hearing the creaking sound that must have startled him. Reaching for his gun from its holster, he gently pushed Greg behind him, taking a look around the bedrooms.

The smell of blood invaded his nostrils, bringing on the familiar feeling of light headed, dizziness.

With his gun out in front of him, Warrick carefully opened the hatch to the attic, jumping back as the ladder immediately collapsed in front of him. He took a look into the dark hole above him, checking Greg was still behind him, before he climbed the ladder.

Inside, he could see thick cobwebs, dusty old boxes and furniture that the family hadn't used in years. He reached for his flashlight from his vest, trying to see if anyone was in there.

But there was no sign of anything.

"There's nothing up here." He assured the younger man, turning his head away from the darkness.

As he did, something suddenly jumped out at him, lunging for his face.

Warrick instinctively jumped back, slipping off the ladder.

The flashlight from his hands dropped to the floor, while his hand rushed to hold his chest, feeling his heart frantically pounding against the surface of his chest.

"It's alright!" He called out to Greg, seeing what the scary creature was that just attacked him. "It's just a cat."

"I thought it was a ghost from the way you screamed." Greg grinned at him, picking up his flashlight for him. "Nick wouldn't have screamed."

"Oh really?" Warrick groaned, snatching his flashlight from the younger man's hands. "Maybe next time, you should get your big strong Texan to defend yah from the killer cat."

"Hardly a killer." Greg pointed out the cat, now sat washing its dusty fur.

Warrick rolled his eyes, following Greg down the stairs to help him with the rest of the evidence. "Why would you wonna go out with Nick?" He suddenly asked the younger man, leaning against the side of the Denali. "I mean, out of all the people in the world, why Nick? He even told me that he'd never date someone from the lab. He said it would be like bringing his work home with him."

"He never said that to me."

"So it wasn't complete paradise, huh? You never told anyone about your relationship, and you didn't share intimate details." Taking a moment to think, the man surmised, "If you ask me, I think you're both better off. Sex buddies don't last for a reason."

"We weren't..."

"I'm just saying, man." He cut him off.

"But that's not what we..."

"It ain't none of my business what you guys did together, but I think you're both better off." He did it again, not letting Greg get a word in edgeways. "What with you trying to start your career, and Nick becoming a full time father. You're both better off. Sex always complicates things, especially between guys. Anyway, I'll see yah back at the lab."

Greg wanted to defend his relationship with Nick, but decided to just let him walk away, thinking he was better off not knowing that his best friend actually loved him. He waited for Warrick to pull away from the house, before he climbed into the Denali, driving it back to the lab, so they could get started on processing the evidence.

* * *

><p>Once he arrived at the lab, Nick stepped out into the coolness of the garage, looking around at the cars in the parking lot. He shoved his keys into his pocket, hurrying towards the elevator, so he could go and see Greg. He had been making calls for the past few hours, trying to get hold of his son.<p>

None of his friends or family had seen him, making him worry even more.

Nick hurried his pace as he reached the lab floor, apologising as he bumped into Judy the receptionist on route to Greg. "Sorry, have you seen Greg anywhere?" He knelt down beside her, helping her to collect the files she had dropped.

"Last I saw, he was in the layout room." She pointed down the hall, gathering her dropped files from the floor. "How's that daughter of yours doing, Mr Stokes?"

"Better." He answered, before hurrying down the hall to find Greg. He sighed in relief as he saw the younger man sat at the table, resting his chin in his hands, while he flipped through the photos and things in front of him. "Hey, Gorgeous," He pressed his lips to the side of Greg's head, gently placing his hands on his shoulders, as he asked, "I need a favour."

"A favour?" Greg spun his chair round to face Nick, giving him a curious look. "What kind of favour?"

"Nothin' big, well... to me it is. I just need you to do somethin' for me. I have to go away for a while."

"Where?" The younger man immediately asked, sounding hurt by the news.

"My son," Nick didn't see any point in lying to him. "He's missin'. I'm goin' to Texas to find him. He's only thirteen. I can't leave him on his own..."

"Course." Greg nodded, not needing an explanation. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"Tayla." He spoke softly. "I need you to take care of her for a little while. I don't trust anyone else to do it. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I've gotta find him. I know you can do it Greg, plus she loves you. You're still her hero."

"Okay." The younger man agreed, not wanting to tell Nick he had no experience in looking after children.

"Thanks, Greg." Nick pressed another kiss to Greg's forehead, before he retrieved the keys from his pocket. "The usual babysitter, Maya is with her now. I've already told Maya that you're gonna be lookin' after her, so she knows the drill. There's no school next week, and I'm sure Maya can help you out to take care of her. Her number is on the fridge, along with the doctor's and her Aunt Angela's. If you really can't cope, you can leave her with Angela, she really won't mind. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Nick, wait." Greg stopped him from hurrying out the door. "What am I supposed to tell, Tayla? I assume you haven't told her, so what if she asks. You know I'm not very good at lying."

"Don't tell her anythin', I don't want her to worry."

"Nick . . . if you're not there, she _is_ gonna worry." The younger man pointed out to him. "I have to tell her something."

"Just... don't tell her anythin'. Please, Greg." He quickly stole a kiss from Greg's lips, not knowing that his former friend was watching him. "I'll explain everythin' to her when I get back. She's only just been through hell herself; I don't want her worryin' about her brother too."

"Okay." He reluctantly agreed, tasting the Texan's familiar scent in his mouth from their brief kiss.

"Thanks Greg, I owe you one."

"Hey, call me... as soon as you know anything." He warned him. "I mean it, Nicky. You better keep me posted."

Nick gave him a nod, before he turned for the door, heading in the direction of Grissom's office. He let his supervisor know what was going on, telling him he was going away for a while to find his son.

Grissom understood, telling him he'd clear it with Ecklie. "Bring him home safe, Nick."

"I will." Nick gave him a smile, before he turned for the door to leave, bumping into Warrick in the hall.

"Are you _still_ lying to me?" Warrick demanded to know.

"What?" Nick looked at him confused.

"I just saw you, Nick. You kissed him in the middle of the lab. You told me it was over."

"It is." He assured him, before pushing him out of the way. "I don't have time for this. I have to go."

"Spreading more lies." He snapped. "Can you ever tell the truth, Nick? Has our whole friendship been a joke to you?"

"Get out the way." Nick pushed him aside. "I'm sick of this. You've got a problem with me and Greg, then that's _your_ problem, not mine or Greg's. All we did was fall in love. We haven't done anythin' wrong, and we're not hurtin' anybody by bein' together either. It's people like you that make us too afraid to tell the truth. And for the record, we're not together, you've seen to that. Now if you don't mind, I have more important things to do than argue with you about my love life again."

Warrick stood back and watched his former friend walking away, trying to think of something else he could say. He soon caught Catherine staring at him, with a disappointed look on her face, as he was supposed to be making things better with Nick, not worse.

* * *

><p>Dumping his bike in the long grass outside, Deacon lifted his bag off the back, hurrying into the open doors of the large barn. Just as he suspected, the shivering form of his former best friend was still crashed on the floor beside the couch, staring into space. "Here, this is all I could get." He climbed over the old tattered sofa, handing the younger boy the half empty bottle of scotch from his hands. "My Dad won't notice it's gone. He probably hasn't even noticed that I'm gone yet."<p>

Bradley weakly reached out for the bottle, dropping it to his lap, where he was curled up against the battered cushions of the couch, with his knees pulled close to his chest.

"Bradley, I think you should see a doctor." Deacon suggested, watching the boy quickly shaking his head. "You haven't moved since yesterday. Your mother's already been round mine, worried sick about you. Why can't you just tell her?"

"I don't want her to know." He clutched the bottle tighter against his chest, wondering how much he would have to drink to kill himself.

"Want her to know what? You still haven't told me what happened." He desperately wanted to know what was wrong with him, as he was starting to have feelings for his childhood best friend, stronger feelings than he had ever had for anyone in his life. "C'mon Bradley, you've gotta give me somethin'. You told me not to tell anyone you were here, and I haven't. You can trust me. You told me to get you some pain killers..."

"Not what I meant." Bradley indicated towards the bottle. "I meant real pain killers, as in the pill kind."

"Are you hurt or somethin'?"

"Don't touch me!" The younger boy shouted, pushing Deacon's hands away from him. "Just leave me alone. I shoulda never called you." He immediately winced from the pain in his body, only making Deacon worry about him even more. "Please, just leave me alone. I want to be alone."

"Bradley..." Deacon helplessly looked at him, wondering if the boy _could_ even move. He didn't know what had happened to him, but it was something serious enough to limit the movement of his body.

He desperately wanted to tell Bradley's mother or his own, but he had made a promise to his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, another cliffhanger.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter though. And I know you're all probably getting sick of Warrick, me too, and I'm writing him :D But there is a point to it. He's not just doing it to constantly annoy you.**

**Thank you DeliciousSin, Dreamer22, lovingthemlovingeachother, SunshineAndDaisies, Krazy13, Jebeth, Leggomygreggo21, janet1982 and Alisa123 for your reviews, I'm glad that you're all enjoying it. And I'm really sorry I made you cry, Dreamer22 :(**

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think so far.**

**~ Holly**


	10. Chapter 10: Price of our Choices

**Chapter Ten: Price of our Choices**

Poking her new babysitter in the side, the sleepy child patiently waited for him to stir, clutching Goober tightly in her arms. She watched the sleepy young man rubbing the sleep from his eyes, before he rolled over to face her, giving her a confused look. "Where's my Daddy, Uncle Greg?" She asked him.

"Daddy?" Greg struggled to a sitting position, realising he had fallen asleep on Nick's sofa. "Oh, _your_ Daddy. Well... see, he had to go away for a little while. To visit your brother, you know, Bradley." Tayla gave him a nod, handing him his dropped phone from the sofa. "Thanks. So, eh... how about some breakfast? I can make pancakes, waffles, toast, bacon, pretty much anything you'd ever want for breakfast. It's just dinners I'm not so good at. I can make the basic chicken curry or something, but that's just cutting and stirring."

The child in front of him giggled softly. "Daddy says you talk too much."

Greg giggled in return, playfully ruffling his hand through her hair. "I know, everyone says that. So, whaddya fancy for breakfast?" He asked her again, looking into her sleepy little eyes. "We can call yah Daddy after breakfast; see how his flight went and how Bradley is." He suggested.

Tayla nodded her little head. "Pancakes, please. Daddy always makes them."

"Pancakes it is." Greg struggled to his feet, leading the way to the kitchen. He searched the cupboards for the things he needed, before he lifted Tayla onto the counter, so she could help with the mixing. "Don't let Goober put his paws in the mixture. I don't know about you, but I don't like furry pancakes."

Tayla sweetly giggled, taking the spoon from Greg's hands.

Greg looked round as Nick's phone started to ring, leaving Tayla sat on the counter, while he rushed to answer it. "Hello?"

"_Hello, this is Doctor Hobbs from Desert Palms children's unit. Is Mr Stokes there?"_

"Umm... no, he's out of town at the moment." Greg looked around for a notepad, finding one right by the phone, with a pen next to it. "Can I take a message?"

"_Yes, tell him to give me a call as soon as he gets back. It's regarding his daughter, Willa. We're ready to release her from the hospital."_

"Oh, I'll tell him right away." Greg jotted it down, wondering how Nick could forget about her, when he suddenly rushed off. He set the phone down, hurrying back to the kitchen to help Tayla, when the phone started to ring again. "I thought the phones supposed to ring less when the owners out of town?" He asked no one in particular, as he made his way back to the phone. "Hello?"

"_It's me."_ Nick answered. "_I didn't know if you'd be awake yet, but I thought I'd try. Where's Tayla, is she okay?"_

"Yeah, she's fine. We were just making pancakes. The hospital just called, did you forget that they were releasing... you know who today."

Nick slapped himself in the head, realising he _had_ forgotten that Willa was being released today. "_Damn it, okay Greg, I need you to do me another favour."_

"Another one? You're gonna owe me big time for this, Tex."

"_I swear I will."_ Nick assured him. "_Can you call, Angela? Her number will be on the fridge. __Tell her about Willa, and I'll be there as soon as I can. She has legal custody of her at the moment anyway."_

"Okay, can you please talk to Tayla though? I'm a terrible liar, so I told her that you were visiting her brother." He whispered into the phone, making sure Tayla was still sat on the counter. "Please Nicky, I can't look your little girl in the eye and lie to her."

"_Okay, put her on."_

Greg smiled into the phone, then hurried through to the kitchen. He stopped her from mixing a moment, handing her over the phone. "It's your Daddy."

"Daddy!" Tayla excitedly shrieked into the phone. "When are you coming home?" She asked him, clutching Goober against her chest again. "Yes, Greg's making pancakes. He slept on the sofa, and he snores." She giggled into the phone, catching Greg rolling his eyes at her. "When are you coming home?" She asked him again. "Okay . . . I love you and I miss you too, Daddy." Tayla handed the phone back to Greg, before she started stirring again.

"Keep me posted, Nicky." Greg warned him.

"_Promise. I love you and all, Greg."_ He spoke softly, hanging up before Greg could answer him back.

Greg slowly put the phone down, giving Tayla a smile as she looked up at him. "We better get these in the frying pan. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." He smiled at her, carefully lifting her off the counter, before he got started on frying the pancakes.

Tayla stepped around Greg to get the cutlery and plates out, setting them down at one end of the table. Greg watched her carefully arranging the knives and forks, before she took her seat, completely unaware of what was going on. Greg wished he could tell her, but he couldn't break his promise to Nick, and he didn't think that her innocent little mind could take it.

* * *

><p>"Deacon, Deacon Stone." Samantha set a coffee down in front of Nick, taking a seat opposite him. "He's been here a couple of times in the past few weeks. He never stayed for very long. Except the other week. Bradley was paintin' the back field fences," She indicated towards them. "Deacon stayed for a couple of hours, helping him to paint them. He seemed a little... uncomfortable though."<p>

"Who?" Nick asked her.

"Bradley." She rested on her elbow, looking into Nick's eyes. "He always seemed uncomfortable around Deacon. I don't know why, he's such a sweet boy. Bradley seemed to have had a fallin' out with his other friends, Calvin, Ross... there's a few others. I don't keep track of them all. But Deacon was always over here."

"I remember Deacon." He nodded, as he used to be Bradley's best friend as child. They always did everything together. "You've been round to see him already?"

"He wasn't there." She shook her head. "His father was, but he didn't know where Deacon was. He didn't exactly care either. He was more concerned with what was on the television. Deacon's mother used to be so much nicer. She moved to New York a couple of years ago."

"This Deacon, what's his address?" He asked, eager to find him, so he knew his son hadn't run off with him.

Samantha turned towards her address book on the fridge, just as her husband walked into the room. Gary suddenly turned pale as he saw Nick sat in the kitchen, quickly hiding his bruised hand behind his back.

"Alright Nick, I didn't know you were in town."

"I told you I called him." Samantha reminded him, handing the address over to Nick. "It's a blue door, and a really tatty garden. The house hasn't been the same since the parents' divorce."

"Okay, let me know if you hear from him. I'm on my cell." Nick tapped his phone, climbing to his feet. He gave Gary a curious look as the man anxiously looked around the kitchen, before he left the house, climbing back into his rental car outside.

"What's the matter with you?" Samantha gave her husband a curious look.

"Eh... nothin'." Gary shook his head, giving her a reassuring smile. "I better get off to work. Call me when you find him. I'm worried about him."

Samantha gave her husband a smile. "I know you are. We'll find him, especially now that his father's here. If anyone can find him, he can." Gary gave her a nod, anxiously biting his lower lip, as he feared the outcome if Nick really did find him before he did.

* * *

><p>While Bradley was sleeping, Deacon adjusted the blanket around his friend's fragile body, before he climbed to his feet. He took another curious look at the younger boy, wondering what he was going to do about him. He wanted to tell his mother where he was or get him some help, but he had to respect his friend's wishes and let him be alone, or he'd never forgive him.<p>

Deacon grabbed his bike from the long grass outside, adjusting his bag on his back, before he climbed aboard. He pedalled back through the long grass towards the gate, clicking it shut behind him, before he rode in the direction of his house.

He dropped his bike to the gravel of his drive once he arrived, spotting an unfamiliar car in the driveway. As soon as he entered the house, he could hear his father shouting over the top of another man's voice. He made his way through to the kitchen, feeling as though he was stuck in one of those nightmares, where he was suddenly pushed out on stage in front of a crowd of people, not knowing his lines or what he was doing.

"Where have you been?" His father instantly shouted at him. "People keep comin' round 'ere, accusin' you of knowin' somethin' about this missin' kid!" He dragged his son over to the table, pushing him into one of the chairs. "You better start tellin' the truth!"

"Easy." Nick stopped the man from hurting his son, sensing it wasn't anything new to Deacon, as he seemed pretty used to the treatment. "Listen Deacon, you're not in trouble or anythin'. I just need to know if you've heard from Bradley."

Deacon looked up at Nick, nervously shaking his head. "No, I... I haven't."

The boy's stammering was a clear sign that he was lying.

"Can I talk to him alone a sec?" Nick asked Deacon's father, watching the man giving him a frown, before he reluctantly left the room. "Okay Deacon, this is really important. He's only thirteen. He's got money, his passport and some of his clothes are missin'. You're not in any trouble; I just need to know if you've heard anythin' from him. When was the last time you saw him?"

Deacon anxiously looked down at his hands in his lap, running his teeth across his lower lip.

"Hey, if you care about him, tell me where he is." He knelt down in front of the boy, who reminded him a lot of himself at that age, explaining, "Bradley means the world to me, Deacon. I've gotta know that he's okay. Please, just tell me where he is. I won't tell him that it was you."

Deacon shook his head, "I don't know where he is, I swear."

"When was the last time you saw him then?" Nick asked him, trying to keep himself calm, as he thought Deacon would respond better than a threatening tone, like he was used to from his own father. "Does he have a special place that he might go to? A favourite place. Somewhere that he feels safe."

"You don't even care. You just wonna find him and go." Deacon snapped, folding his arms across his chest. "Why should I help you? You're all the same."

"You know where he is?"

"I'm not tellin' you, and you can't make me. You'll have to kill me first." Deacon climbed to his feet, going for the door.

Nick grabbed his arms to stop him, looking at the fear in the boy's eyes. He could feel a tremble running through Deacon's arms, as if he was terrified of what he was going to do to him.

Instead of hurting him though, Nick released his grip on his arms, watching the relief washing over Deacon's face.

The teenager bumped into the table as he turned for the door, giving Nick a fearful look, before he hurried up the stairs to his room.

Nick rolled his eyes at himself, wishing Deacon wasn't just a child, as he knew some ways of getting people to tell him things. As this wasn't a case and Deacon wasn't a suspect though, he'd have to find another way to get through to him in order to find his son.

* * *

><p>"One grilled cheese and ham sandwich, with the crusts cut off." Greg set the plate in front of Tayla, watching her inspecting it to make sure that it was up to her standards, before she lifted one sandwich into her hands, taking her first bite. "So, whaddya think? Is it as good as your Daddy's?"<p>

Tayla swished the flavour around in her mouth a bit, before she swallowed her first mouthful, giving Greg a nod. "It's okay."

"Just... okay?" He asked her surprised, taking a seat beside her at the table. "What's wrong with it?" He felt as though he was being criticized by a professional food critic, forgetting that she was only a seven year old girl.

"Breads soggy. Daddy toasts it first, so the cheese doesn't make it soggy."

"Oh." He nodded, scolding himself for getting that wrong. "But other than that, it's okay, right?"

Tayla gave him an approving nod, offering him the second sandwich from her plate. "How come you're not married, Uncle Greg?

"No one's ever asked me."

"You're a boy though." She pointed out to him. "Boys are supposed to ask a girl to marry him."

"True, maybe that's where I've been going wrong." He forced a smile towards her, wondering if he would ever get married, and who to. He had never even thought about a marriage in his future, let alone kids.

Everyone else around him was moving forwards with relationships, marriages and children, while he was still stuck being a lonely bachelor, with no future plans.

"So, why haven't you got married?" She asked, continuing to eat her lunch.

"I guess I haven't found the right person yet." He shrugged in her direction.

"My Mommy said that there's someone for everyone. The Little Mermaid married Prince Eric. She was a Princess Mermaid, wanting to be human."

"Are you comparing me to a fish?" He grinned at the smart little girl.

"She's not a fish. She's a mermaid."

"I'm sorry, a mermaid. Well, maybe I'm a Merman, trapped in the ocean like she was. Everyone else around me is moving on, getting on with their happy lives . . . while I'm always searching for something else."

"I think you're right, Uncle Greg." Tayla smiled at him. "You're exactly like Ariel."

Greg smiled back at her, resting against his elbow on the table. "I better not make any deals with any old sea witches then."

"I'll marry you, Uncle Greg." She offered, pulling at his heart strings.

"Thanks for the offer, Munchkin, but I think you're a little young for me, and your Daddy would probably kill me. You'll always be his little princess. He wouldn't want you to marry someone like me."

"How old will you be, when I'm old enough to get married?" She suddenly asked him, finishing off the last bite of her sandwich.

"Around about... forty two. I'll be an old man by then, you wouldn't wonna marry me. You'll be marrying your very own knight in shining armour by then." He collected her plate for her, carrying it back to the kitchen to clear up.

Tayla grabbed Goober from the table, slipping off her chair to hurry after him. She watched him carefully washing the plate, before reaching for a towel to dry it, wiping it spotlessly clean, just the way her Daddy liked it. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Yes." He smiled down at her, setting the plate on the side.

"What about a boyfriend?"

"You know, I don't think your Daddy would want us talking about this. You're seven; you're supposed to talk about fairytales and princesses."

"I'm _not_ a baby. I can't believe I wanted to marry you!" Tayla angrily folded her arms across her chest, giving him an evil glare, before she turned for the hall. Greg jumped at the sound of her door slamming shut, showing him just how angry she was with him.

* * *

><p>"A child needs love, lookin' after and bein' provided for. A father's love is supposed to be stronger than anythin' you've ever imagined." Nick looked at the old pictures of their baby boy, wishing he could turn back time, so he could be there for him a little more. He could still remember holding his tiny body in his arms, feeling his little heart beating against him, while his small little fingers curled around his thumb.<p>

Nick had never felt love before he held his son in his arms. He thought that he knew what love was like, but when he held that tiny little person in his arms that he had helped to create, he felt it through his entire body. He wanted to protect him, to tell him that he loved him every day, and watch him grow.

"I don't know why I ever wanted to be a father. I suck at it."

"Would you stop puttin' yourself down?" Samantha handed him another coffee, taking a seat beside him on the sofa. "This isn't your fault. So, Deacon didn't tell you anythin', and his other friends sent you on a wild goose chase, what do we do now?" She asked, looking into his glazed eyes. "Nick, I told you, he's been moody and distant for the past couple of months. I should have noticed it before. This isn't your fault."

"That could just be his hormones goin' on the fritz. He's a teenager." Nick pointed out to her, looking at the second coffee in his hands. "Hey Sam, you got anythin' a little stronger?"

"Beer?" As she saw a slight smile on the man's face, Samantha climbed to her feet, grabbing him an ice cold beer from the fridge. She handed it over to him, taking her seat on the sofa again. "So, what do we do now?" She asked him again, hoping he would have found him by now.

"Well, I've talked to all his friends. Out of all of them, Deacon was the one who lied to me. His father said he disappears after school and dinner every day, so I'm gonna follow him." Nick checked the time on his watch again, making sure he still had time to get over to Deacon's house.

"You're gonna follow a fourteen year old boy, what if he takes you on a wild goose chase of his own?"

"Then I try another lead." Nick took a swig of his beer, looking at the photos of his son on the wall. "I do this sort of stuff on the job all the time. I can't do it when it's family."

"That's because it's different. You're used to diggin' around in the lives of complete strangers; it's different when it's family. It always is, no matter the situation."

"Bradley's room still upstairs?" He asked, not sure if he really wanted to snoop around inside there, but it might hold the answers to his whereabouts. Samantha gave him a nod, leading the way up the stairs, so he could take a look inside. "Have you touched anythin' since he was last in here?"

"I picked up his laundry. Just jeans, with a dollar in one pocket and his maths test in the other. He got a D minus."

"D minus?" Nick looked round at her surprised, as their son was more of the A's and B's kind of student.

"He got an F on his last one."

"When exactly were you gonna tell me about his grades slippin'?" Nick glared round at her, getting a glare in response.

"You never exactly asked, Nick. He's been havin' a rough year. I told you that you should have taken him." Samantha stepped around the bed, closing the curtains, as it was almost completely dark outside. "So, what are you lookin' for?"

Nick immediately looked at the ceiling above Bradley's bed, remembering that there used to be model planes hanging from there that they built together. He looked around the room for them, spotting one of the brightly coloured wings, sticking out of the trash. "He left because of me." He muttered to himself, kneeling beside the trash can, trying to salvage the broken models.

"You don't know that."

"This makes it personal." Nick pointed out to her. "He didn't just break anythin', he broke the one thing in is room that reminded him of me." He moved over to the bed, searching through the bedside draw. He was relieved that there wasn't any drugs, cigarettes or condoms, the items that he usually found in teenage boys rooms. Instead, he found a deck of playing cards, his cell phone, which was turned off, hence the reason why he wasn't answering it. "Don't you ever make him clean in here?" He asked, tripping over a few of Bradley's things that littered the floor.

"Have you ever tried to make a teenage boy clean his room?" She asked him. "If I'm lucky, he does it about once a month. And I don't know what you're complainin' about, this is a good day." She indicated towards the floor. "Usually you can't even get in."

Nick rolled his eyes at her, before taking a look under the bed. He found a few dirty socks, one fur covered dinner plate and a shoe box, covered with a thick layer of dust. He pulled it out from under the bed, finding pictures of him and his son inside. "I screw up everyone's lives I touch."

"This negative nancy attitude isn't gonna find, Bradley!" Samantha snapped at him. "You're not a bad father, Nick. You're pretty good, when you get your thumb out of your ass and actually do somethin'. Bradley's been askin' to go over yours for weeks, what if he went there?"

Nick shook his head. "Greg's there, he'd tell me if he was there."

"Then... what if he went to your mother's?" She suggested, but Nick immediately shook his head. "Right, he wouldn't go there. I still say Deacon's your best bet, shouldn't you be goin'?"

"Does Bradley have a girlfriend?" He abruptly asked, putting down the pictures he had been looking through. "Maybe one that you don't know about."

"Doubtful." She shook her head. "He hates girls. Tells me so all the time, especially that weird girl who always goes horse ridin' with him."

"Did you check with her?"

"She hasn't seen him." Samantha shook her head. "Hey Nick, when you made the big announcement of your comin' out to your friends and family, did you even _think_ to add your son to that list?" She asked him, perching herself on the edge of her son's bed.

"Does my son really need to know that?"

"Yes, and he already does. You have your nephew to thank for that." She pointed out to him. "Lately, Bradley's been askin' me all sorts of questions about sexuality. Not so much the sex, like most boys his age would be askin', but a person's tastes. He was under the impression that gay men marry women, to be with their children."

The choice of Samantha's words made Nick look up at her, asking, "In what way?"

"He never said." The woman shrugged, wishing she had pushed the subject further with her child. "I let it slip that you were with another man, and he immediately asked me how old he was, and whether he was married."

"There's nothin' here." Nick stopped his search. "The kids thirteen, I'm not exactly gonna find a detailed report on the places he frequents. He doesn't even have a credit card."

"He's thirteen; I didn't think he needed one."

"I wasn't arguin'." Nick assured her, climbing to his feet. "I think kids should stay kids for as long as possible. I know that I miss bein' a kid. I'd do anythin' to do it all over again."

"Fine by me. But in this alternate reality, you're still havin' sex with me, pal." She warned him, brushing down the crumbs from her son's bed. "Bradley's the one thing in my life that I _don't_ want to change. If I slept with some other guy, he wouldn't be _my_ Bradley."

Nick gave her a slight smile, checking the time on his watch again. "I better go. I've gotta call Tayla before she goes to bed. Then I gotta go and find Deacon."

"Don't scare him off." She spoke softly. "If he doesn't lead you to Bradley, don't scare him off. I know what you're like."

"I wouldn't hurt him." Nick assured her, making his way down the stairs. "And I think he knows exactly where Bradley is. I can always tell when people are lyin' to me." He smiled round at Samantha, before he made his way to the front door, dialling his home number to reach Greg.

* * *

><p>"Tayla, I didn't mean it. I know you're not a baby." Greg shouted through her closed bedroom door, taking a seat against it, as he heard movement from inside. "You're not a baby at all, Tayla. You're really brave. Much braver than me." He sat forwards as the door opened, giving Tayla a smile. "You know, I think your Daddy really asked me to stay here for the week, because he wanted you to look after me. You know he's always trying to take care of people. He's just as brave as you. He wouldn't be half as brave without you."<p>

"You really think I'm brave?"

"Yeah." He grinned up at her, glad to finally speak to her face to face, after four hours of trying to talk to her through her door. "Braver than anybody I know."

Tayla gave him a smile, climbing into his arms for a hug. "You're brave too, Uncle Greg. You saved me." She touched her little fingertips to his neck, remembering how purple it looked at the hospital. "When's Daddy ringing?"

"Eh..." Greg raised his arm, checking the time on his watch. "Should be any minute now. Let's get you into your pyjamas, while we wait for him to ring." He suggested, climbing to his feet with her. Following her through to the bedroom, he helped her with her clothes, hearing the phone ringing, as soon as she was in her pyjamas.

"Is it Daddy?" Tayla jumped down from her bed, hurrying after Greg into the hall.

"Hello?" Greg got to the phone first, dropping onto the sofa behind him.

"_Hi, it's me."_ Nick spoke softly. "_Is everythin' goin' alright?"_

"Yeah, everything's fine. Tayla's dressed and ready in her PJ's; we were just waiting for your call." He helped Tayla onto the sofa beside him, handing her the phone to talk to her father.

"Daddy?"

Nick felt his heart warming at the sound of her voice. "_Hey, baby. Have you had fun with Greg today?"_

"Yeah, lots of fun. But Greg can't make toasted sandwiches as good as you." She immediately told him, getting playfully tickled by the man beside her. "Daddy, when are you coming home?"

"_Soon, baby. I'm sorry I'm not there with you, but I'll make it up to you, I promise."_ He assured her, moving his phone to his other ear, so he could wipe the tears from his cheek. "_Are you all __dressed and ready for bed then?"_

"Yeah, Greg isn't though."

"_Well Greg's a little bit older than you; he doesn't have to go to bed right now."_ He smiled into his phone. "_You better get into bed then, sweetheart. It's way past your bedtime. Tell Greg to give you a big cuddle from me, and I'll call you tomorrow and let you know when I'll be back."_

"O-kay." She sighed softly, handing the phone back to Greg. She gave him a big hug, before she slipped off the sofa, hurrying off to her room down the hall.

"So, how's it going?" Greg asked him, once she was gone.

"_Very slow. I think I've got a lead though. Thanks again for doin' this Greg, I'm gonna owe you big time once I get back."_

"It's okay." The younger man assured him. "Angela came round earlier, she brought Willa with her. She's looking a lot stronger now, and Angela told me to let you know that she can keep her for as long as you need. And she'll understand if you're not up for adopting her."

"_I think I'm gettin' an ulcer."_ Nick suddenly blurted, holding his stomach as he felt a sudden twinge. "_After everythin' I've already had to deal with, there's still so much more. I don't even know what I'm gonna do once I've found, Bradley. What if he doesn't wonna come home or somethin'? He probably won't even speak to me after I was ignorin' his calls."_

"That wasn't your fault, and you shouldn't be thinking about the 'what ifs', you should be concentrating on trying to find him, and deal with it then. None of this is your fault, Nicky." The younger man tried to convince him, wishing he could tell him to his face. "And there's always gonna be _something_ in your life. Just think how boring your life would be without any drama."

"_I'd actually like a drama free life though."_

"Would you really though? Would you really just wonna be another average Joe guy, with a boring, ordinary life? I think you'd be bored. You wouldn't be half the man you are now, without all yah baggage, and I wouldn't change any part of you for the world."

"_Don't start complimenting me now, G, you'll have me in tears."_

"That's because you're a big softie at heart." Greg smiled into the phone. "And I'm always here if you need me, no matter what it is. You know that I'd never judge you or anything. I'll always be there for you."

"_Thank you."_ The older man whispered, turning the ignition of his car. "_I'll always be there for you too, Greg. I better go."_

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Keep me posted."

"_I will, and if Tayla gets too much for you, you can either call Maya or Angela, I'll understand."_

"I think I'm alright for now, we're having a blast." The younger man giggled. "Besides the conversations about why I'm not married, whether I've ever had a girlfriend or a boyfriend, and then the part where your daughter proposed to me. But don't worry, I didn't say yes."

"_I should hope so too."_ Her father smirked. "_I don't think I'm ready to watch my seven year old marry the man I adore. Even though I love you both, I want you to myself."_

Greg smiled into the phone, feeling his heart fluttering against the surface of his chest. "Call me later then Nicky, I promise not to marry your daughter while you're away." He giggled softly, before blurting, "I miss you," immediately wishing he could take it back, as he didn't want to sound desperate.

"_I miss you too, Greg. I'll talk to you later."_

* * *

><p>Dumping his bike in its usual spot, Deacon pulled his bag off his shoulders, making his way into the abandoned barn. He hurried over to the sofa to look for Bradley, finding him still curled up against the old cushions, shaking in his sleep.<p>

Dropping his bag on the sofa, Deacon made his way round to the younger boy, gently shaking him awake. "Bradley!" He shouted, blocking the boy's arm, as he went to punch him. "Hey, it's just me."

Bradley looked up at him surprised, struggling to a sitting position off the cushions. He looked around the barn disoriented, before he finally began to relax, remembering where he was. "What are you doin' here?"

"I gotcha some food." Deacon reached for his bag, handing it over to him. "Just some packaged stuff." As Bradley just pushed the bag aside, Deacon insisted, "You've gotta eat somethin', Brader's."

"I'm not sick."

"Coulda fooled me." Deacon remarked, noticing that Bradley was still hiding his fragile frame from him. "Your Dad was over mine earlier."

"He's not my Dad."

"Not that one." Deacon shook his head. "Your real Dad, the queer one. He's lookin' for you." As Bradley struggled to get up, he quickly assured him, "I didn't tell him where you were. He tried to get it out of me, but I didn't tell him. I wouldn't do that to you, Brader's."

"He didn't follow you, did he?"

"No." Deacon chuckled, taking a seat on the sofa. "He couldn't follow me anyway; I went the long way on my bike. Unless he's superman, there's no way he can chase me through..."

"So he didn't follow you?" Bradley cut him off; pulling the blanket Deacon had given him, tighter against his chest.

"No, Bradley." He assured him. "He didn't follow me. You used to call him the best Dad in the world."

"I was six." Bradley reminded him, adjusting one of the pillows behind his head. "I'd have said anythin' at that age."

"He cares about you, Brader's. Like I do. Why won't you let me see?" He indicated towards the boy's baggy clothing, wondering what was hurting him beneath them. "Bradley, you've gotta tell me somethin'. You can barely move. You won't eat, you shake when you sleep. What's goin' on?" He demanded to know. "You owe me that much."

"I resisted." Bradley spoke softly, covering his hands over his face.

"What?" Deacon slid closer, desperately wanting to know what was wrong with him.

"I don't wonna talk about it." He rolled over onto his side, looking like a scared little boy, as he pulled his legs closer to his chest. "Just leave me alone, Deacon. I'm not your problem."

"Who says?" The older boy slid off the couch, gently putting his arm around the smaller boy's fragile body. "Remember when we were seven; we made that tree house out in the woods behind my house?" He whispered against his ear. "I told yah that I wanted to marry you."

"You told me you were jokin'." Bradley turned his head, looking at Deacon beside him. "You _were_ jokin', weren't you?"

"Might have been." Deacon cryptically answered, climbing to his feet as Bradley pulled away from him. "Make sure you eat somethin'. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be in big trouble if my Dad notices I'm gone." He grabbed for his bag, putting it where Bradley could reach it. "I gotcha food, a change of clothes and some actual painkillers this time."

Bradley took a look inside the bag, giving his friend a slight smile.

"See yah tomorrow." Deacon waved, making his way back to the barn door. He grabbed for his bike from the long grass again, pedalling back through the shortcut this time, before his father gave him a whooping for being late.

Bradley took another look inside the bag, finding the full bottle of pain killers dumped in the bottom. He brushed his thumb across the warning label, before looking at the half bottle of scotch sat beside him, wondering if he really could end it all.

* * *

><p>"Sara?" Grissom called through the house, searching every room, with his dog, Hank at his side.<p>

The two of them wandered into the front room, finding Sara curled up on the sofa, clutching a blanket tightly against her chest.

Grissom smiled at the beautiful woman in his life, before carefully tucking the blanket around her legs, keeping her warm. "G'night, sweetheart." He whispered to her, gently placing one hand on her protruding stomach. He could almost feel a kick coming from inside, but it felt as though it had been directed towards one of the baby's, rather than the surface. He thought that they were probably fighting, but he couldn't sort them out if their mother was trying to sleep.

"He's been doing that for the last half hour or so." Sara suddenly stirred awake, giving the father of her children a smile. "Or she. I guess we won't know until we meet em, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded in agreement, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of her. "I guess they're just moving about while they still can. It'll be too crowded in there soon."

"I was reading more of those baby books you got me," Sara struggled to a sitting position, adjusting the blanket around her. "The experts say that they can hear our conversations and things from now on. Some mothers read or sing to them, so they'll be able to recognise their voice after they're born."

"But not you?"

"I don't feel like mother material." She shook her head. "It turns out that there are _some_ upsides to being pregnant with twins. We get that big family that you always wanted much quicker, and I only have to go through the pregnancy and birth once to get it."

Grissom looked at the anxiety written all over her face, before he said, "Sara, it's not too late to change your mind."

"About us, or the babies?" She asked him confused.

"Everything, I know it's too late to terminate the pregnancy, and I wouldn't want to do that anyway, but we can rethink the whole situation if you want. We don't have to commit to any sort of..."

"This is what I want." Sara assured him, taking his hands into her own. "I know that I can't do this without you. I only have one pair of arms after all." She smirked, getting a smile out of her partner. "We haven't even discussed what we're hoping for, girls, boys... one of each. I'm nearly twenty three weeks; we haven't bought any clothes, furniture. I still haven't moved in here, and we haven't even started planning on how we're going to raise these kids."

"Well, you said that you wanted to wait," Grissom reached under the coffee table, presenting her with a baby book, that he had already filled the first few pages with their last few scan pictures. "I was gonna give this to you after they were born, but I think it's better if I give it to you now."

Sara flipped few the first few pages, brushing her fingertips over the photos of her growing babies.

"We can put their hospital bracelets in here, their footprints and handprints..."

"Was this your idea, or your mother's?" Sara interrupted him, watching him looking up at her surprised. "Sorry, but after those first few weeks of her trying to run our lives, I don't want her running how we raise them too."

"Actually, it was something that Nick suggested." He pointed out to her. "He showed me the baby book that his ex, Miranda made for Tayla. There were photos of all of her firsts. Birthday cards, baby shower announcements... everything. There was even a lock of her hair, and handprints right up to her seventh birthday, just to see how much she had grown. And I realised that I wanted to do that for our kids."

Sara gave him a warm smile, reaching the last page with her scan pictures on them, where her babies were very clear. "I can't wait to meet them." She whispered, brushing her fingertips across each of them. "When I first found out I was pregnant, I was worrying that I wouldn't be able to do it, that I wasn't mature enough for this, but now, I can't wait for them to call me Mom."

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Nick violently shook the boy, pushing him up against the wall. "Just tell me where he is, Deacon! This isn't a game. I love my son, more than I've ever loved anythin'. I don't want anythin' to happen to him, anymore than you do. Just tell me where he is."<p>

Deacon struggled to pull back for him, reminding him, "He told me not to tell you."

"Deacon, he's just a kid! You can't keep promises that put people's lives in danger." He released his grip on the boy, looking him in the eye. "I care about him a lot. I'd die for that kid. I'd do anythin' to stop him from bein' in any pain. Please, just tell me where he is. I almost lost my daughter this year, I don't wonna lose my son too."

"But..."

"Please!" Nick begged him.

Deacon looked at the tears in the man's eyes, suddenly feeling very guilty. "Okay . . . t-there's an old barn, just a fe-few miles from his cousin Charlie's ranch." He reluctantly gave him up, watching Nick smiling at him in relief.

"C'mon, you're comin' with me." Nick ushered him towards his car, just in case he couldn't find it on his own.

"Mr Stokes, he's gonna kill me for tellin' you. He'll probably never speak to me again." Deacon protested, pulling away from him.

"I don't care." Nick pulled him closer towards the car. "You shouldn't promise anyone anythin', especially if their life is in danger."

"Mr Stokes..."

"Get in the car!" Nick ordered, not caring about any promises he made to him. "Now!" Deacon gave out a heavy sigh, knowing Bradley would never trust him again. He reluctantly climbed into the passenger seat of Nick's rental car, pointing him off in the right direction.

"He doesn't want to see you, Mr Stokes." Deacon spoke softly, looking towards the man at his side. "You can't make him."

"I'm not gonna _make_ him do anythin'. I just gotta know that he's okay."

Deacon nervously bit his lower lip, wondering if he should tell the man about the bruises he saw on Bradley or the extreme pain that he was in right now. "Turn here." He pointed to a smaller road, spotting the barn in the distance.

Nick pulled his car up at the gate, quickly hopping over it, so he could run towards the barn. Deacon beat him to the entrance though, sliding open the door for Nick. He held back for a moment, so Bradley couldn't hate him immediately, while Nick hurried inside, searching every corner for his son.

As soon as he reached the sofa in the centre, his heart started racing. He dropped to his knees beside his son's head, quickly checking for a pulse on his neck. His eyes were glazed over, staring into space, while his skin was as pale as a sheet.

He felt the slightest movement against his fingertips, desperately hoping that it really was a pulse.

"Bradley!" Deacon shouted, catching sight of his friend. "He wasn't like this when I left."

"Call for an ambulance." Nick instructed him, taking a look at the pill bottle beside his son. "Deacon! Now!" He shouted towards him.

Deacon pulled his cell from his pocket, quickly calling for an ambulance, as instructed.

Nick felt his heart racing even more as he found the pill bottle beside his son empty. He quickly checked that his son was still breathing, before he tried to revive him. "Oh baby, what have you done? This is all my fault."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, another cliffe :D The next chapter is almost ready, so you won't have to wait too long to find out what happens next though. Thanks so much for your reviews on the last chapter!<strong>

**Let me know what you thought of this one too.**

**Have a great weekend!**

**~ Holly**


	11. Chapter 11: Breath of Life

**Chapter Eleven: Breath of Life**

Still feeling groggy from the bottle of scotch he had chugged back with the bottle of aspirin, Bradley could barely feel his father's hands shaking him, until he felt pressure to the wounds on his chest. He winced in agony, struggling to push his father's hands away from him. "Bradley." His father gasped in relief, cradling him against his chest, his tears soaking his son's hair. He thought for sure that he was dead when he found him, but now he was moving, he was sure he was going to be okay.

"Dad." Bradley almost wanted his father to hold him tightly and never let him go, but the pain in his body was just too much. "Let me go." He pulled away from him, tugging his sweatshirt back into place.

"How many of these did you take?" Nick held the empty pill bottle up to him. "I need to know, sweetie. Please." He gently shook Bradley as he started to drift off to sleep again, wanting to keep him with him. "C'mon baby, talk to me. Did you take the whole bottle? One or two?" He was hoping, but Bradley seemed very out of it, proving that he took more than just one or two.

"Mr Stokes, the ambulance is here!" Deacon shouted from the open barn door, spotting the flashing lights coming down the road.

"Go out and flag em down!" He called back to him, before turning his attention back to his son. "Look at me, Bradley." He brushed his fingers through his son's hair, feeling the sweat against his cold forehead. "Don't leave me, baby." Looking into his eyes, he felt as though he was looking into a comatose victim, completely unaware of his surroundings. "I love you, bud. I love you so much. You can't die."

Deacon ushered the paramedics into the barn, staying by the door to watch. One was a female, in her late thirties, the other male, just a few years younger than her. They immediately hurried to Nick's side, asking him about the victim, before they got to work.

"What's his name?" The woman asked, looking up at the father.

"Bradley."

"Bradley! Bradley, can you hear me?" She shone a light into each of his eyes. "Was he conscious when you found him?" Nick shook his head, watching the man trying to get his son to breathe. "Do you know how long ago he took these?" She indicated towards the bottle, watching both the father and the boy at the door shaking their heads. "Okay, Bradley, we're going to lift you onto a gurney and take you to the hospital." She told him, even though she wasn't sure if he could hear her or not.

Nick helped them to set up the gurney, having seen it done so many times. He held his son's hand as they prepared him to leave, feeling a weak grip in return. This wasn't the same child who tightly gripped his fingers a few years ago. It was almost as if he was no longer inside of his own body.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I beat you." Greg set down his cards, showing her his hand. "Trips. I got three kings."<p>

"You don't win." Tayla protested, dropping her own hand onto the table. "I got a Jack, a four and a two." She clapped her hands together in excitement, reaching for the pile of sweets sat in the centre of the table.

"I don't get it, how do you win? I have three kings. Are you sure you know how to play this game?"

Tayla gave him a nod, sharing half of her sweets with him, taking out the coconut ones, as she knew he didn't like them. "Greg, can we watch TV now?" She pouted. "When your parents tell you that it will melt your brain, it's a lie, you know." She pointed out to him, watching a smile spreading across his lips.

"I know. I figured that one out when I was your age." He reached for the remote behind him, clicking the television on in front of them. "Knock yourself out. Not literally, and don't watch anything your Daddy wouldn't normally let you watch. I gotta call work." Climbing to his feet, Greg searched for where he had left his phone, finding it sat beside the sink in the kitchen. He hit his speed dial for the lab, taking a seat at the counter.

He watched Tayla climbing onto the sofa behind her, clutching a pillow against her chest. While she flipped through the channels on the television, searching for some cartoons to watch, she continued to peel the wrappers off her sweets, stuffing the chocolaty treats into her mouth. All she found were the dramatic soaps though, that her father didn't like her watching.

Greg looked towards her as he heard gun shots echoing through the television, making sure she flipped over to the next station, before he turned his attention back towards his phone. "Hi Judy, it's Greg. Is Grissom in?"

"_Hi, Greg. No he's not here, he's out on a case."_ The receptionist arranged some of the files cluttering her desk, finding her messages she had piling up for Supervisor Grissom. "_Can I give him a message?"_

"Just let him know that Nick's not back yet, but I'll be in later."

"_Okay, see you soon."_ Greg nodded into his phone, snapping it shut in his hand.

"Where are you going?"

Greg looked round, seeing Tayla stood beside him, with her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm not going anywhere . . . yet. But later, I have to go into work. Without your Daddy or Aunt Sara there, the work load is piling up a bit, so they can't afford to let me have another day off." He explained to her, kneeling down in front of her. "I'll be back in the morning though, and we'll call your Daddy before I go in. You won't even know I'm missing, because you'll be sleeping the whole time."

"I don't want you to go. Can't you stay here with me?"

Greg was suddenly relieved that he didn't have any children of his own, realising just how much parents broke their heart, every time they stepped out the door. "I want to . . . but, I have responsibilities at work. If we don't have enough people at work, then we might not be able to help people in time, like we helped you and your Daddy. If there weren't enough people working at the lab that day..."

"I want my Daddy." She cut him off.

Just as she asked for him, Greg's cell started to ring in his hand. He looked down at his phone, seeing Nick's name flashing across the screen. He didn't want to answer it in case it was bad news about his son, but he had to, as he knew Nick still needed him.

"Hello."

"_Greg..."_ He immediately heard the man sniffle into his phone, breathing heavily, as though he had just been crying. "_Can you talk?"_

"Um... hang on a second." Greg moved the phone to his shoulder, looking at Tayla in front of him. "Sweetie, can you go play in your room a sec?" Tayla gave him a pouty look, before she reluctantly turned for the hall, making her way towards her room. "Okay." He spoke softly into the phone, feeling his heart aching for Nick, as he heard the distinct sound of his whimpers. "Talk to me, Nicky."

* * *

><p>"I was holdin' him in my arms, Greg. I could feel him slippin' away from me. I thought if I held him tighter, I could keep him with me." He sobbed into his phone.<p>

"_He's not... he's not gone, right?"_ Greg made his way towards Nick's bedroom, clicking the door shut, so Tayla couldn't hear him. Perching himself on the edge of his bed, he waited to hear Nick's answer, but he could only hear the sounds of his rapid breathing. "_Nicky, talk to me, you're scaring me."_

"No . . . he's not." Nick shook his head, wiping away the tears from his eyes. "He's not dead. He's had his stomach pumped . . . his heart stopped in the ambulance though. I felt like I'd lost him. They told me he took a lethal dose of aspirin . . . washed down with scotch. What if he doesn't make it?" He feared, feeling his hands shaking.

"_He will, Nicky, you have to focus on the positive."_ He tried to assure him, steadying his own shaky hands. "_He's gonna be okay, Nicky. I know he is. He's a part of you . . . and you're the strongest person I know."_

"Yeah." Nick slid down the wall, resting his head back against the wall behind him. "I'm real strong. I almost lose the man I love and both my kids in the same year. They found all these... bruises on him in the ambulance. They immediately looked at me, thinkin' I had done somethin' to him. They won't even let me see him; they're callin' the cops, social services... everythin'. I don't even know if he's alive."

"_What... but you'd never do anything like that."_

"Try tellin' that to them." Nick wiped his hands across his cheeks, looking at the security guard that had been assigned to watching over him, making sure he didn't hurt anyone else. "What kinda father am I, Greg? Someone's been hurtin' my little boy, and I didn't even know it was goin' on, or who it is. Everyone's a suspect at this point, right? That means... me, Samantha... and Gary. Just you wait till I find out who it was. They won't even have time to explain themselves."

"_Don't do anything stupid, Nicky."_ The younger man warned him, hearing the anger in Nick's voice. "_Aren't they gonna talk to Bradley, get his side of the story?"_

"They can't... he hasn't woken up. Last I heard, they weren't sure if he would either." He wiped the back of his hand across his eyes again, spotting Samantha hurrying towards the front desk. "I gotta go, Greg. I'll call you later."

"_No Nicky, wait... ugh, why doesn't he ever listen?"_ Greg snapped, as Nick always hung up on him at the worst times.

"Sam!" Nick called over to her, struggling to his feet off the ground. Samantha hurried towards him, throwing her arms around him for a hug. Nick tried not to give in, not knowing if she was the one that had been hurting their son. He couldn't know, as he wasn't allowed to review the evidence himself. "Where's Gary?" He asked, looking around for him.

"I don't know, he's not answerin' his phone. I left him a couple of messages." She gave Nick a curious look, wondering why he was looking at her in a different way. "What? Is there somethin' that you're not tellin' me? Is Bradley..."

"He's been abused." Nick cut her off, pointing out the security guard watching over him. "They think I did it."

"You... but, you'd never do anythin' like that." As Nick gave her an accusing glare, Samantha snapped, "Well it wasn't me! How could you even think that? I'd never lay a finger on him; I love him more than life itself."

"Me too!" He shouted back.

Samantha gave him a nod, knowing how much he cared. "Then... who was it?"

"Gary?" Nick suggested. "A lot of kids are abused by someone they know, like a step parent. If it wasn't you and it wasn't me, it must have been him."

"But Gary, he'd..." Samantha shook her head, refusing to believe it. "No, not Gary. He loves that kid. He's been so worried about him while he was missin'."

"Where is he now then?" Nick asked her, sounding even angrier this time. "Feelin' guilty is he? Couldn't show his face? He could be the one that did this. Why are you takin' his side?"

"I'm not!" She shouted back, pushing him away from her. "Don't you think we should at least ask Bradley, before we start jumpin' to conclusions?" She suggested, then saw the look on his face. "No... what's... what's happened? Is my baby, is he..."

"He's alive." He assured her. "He hasn't woken up yet . . . and we can't see him. Not until child services talks to him."

"So, what do we do?"

"Nothin'." Nick took a seat on one of the chairs, dropping his head into his heads. "There _isn't_ anythin' we can do, but wait." Samantha helplessly looked around the hospital, before she dropped onto the chair beside him, copying his actions.

* * *

><p>"Mr Stokes," The female child services officer stepped into the waiting room, watching the man she was looking for slowly taking a few steps closer towards her. "Mr Stokes, I'm workin' your son's case. My name's Martina Harris."<p>

"What is it?"

"Bradley..." Martina spoke softly, sensing the man's tension. "He's awake. He's askin' for you. He told us... that it wasn't you."

After five hours of waiting to hear if his son was even alive, Nick was more than a little agitated, snapping, "I coulda told you that!"

"I'm sorry, Mr Stokes, but its standard procedure. We have to protect the child, more than anythin'."

Nick reluctantly nodded, knowing the drill. "Can I see him now?"

"I wonder if... could I talk to you a moment." She ushered him away from the child's mother, towards a more private area of the hospital. "Mr Stokes, I think that you should know... the abuse, it's not just physical."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Nick felt as though he was about to have his worst fears confirmed.

"The abuse, it's not just physical... it's sexual." Martina Harris felt her heart breaking for the man, wishing for once she could deliver good news on her job. "It's not uncommon for sexual abusers to physically abuse their victim too. The trauma... it appears to be quite recent. There doesn't appear to be any scarring, so it hasn't gone on for that long. Bradley won't tell us who it was though. I've dealt with cases like these before. Thirty, forty and fifty year olds can't even talk about their childhood abuse. It's going to be a lot harder for someone Bradley's age to come to terms with this."

"He'll tell me." Nick insisted. "He trusts me. He doesn't know you. Just let me talk to him."

"I don't think that's wise, not now." She shook her head. "We're going to give him a minute, before we try and talk to him again. We're not goin' to force him to do anythin' he doesn't want to do; it's completely up to him. We have to do this _his_ way. It's not that unusual for victims to protect their abuser. He has to know that we're here for him, not to bully him for answers."

Nick gave her a nod, stuffing his shaky hands into his pockets. He knew it was standard procedure, but he wanted to know what was going on with his son right now. He shouldn't have to wait if it was his own son.

"I wonna see him. Can't I just sit with him?"

"I'm sorry, Mr Stokes." She shook her head again. "We'll let you see him once we've talked to him."

"Please." He begged her, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. "He's my son. Can I _please_ just sit with him? I need to know that he's alive."

Looking into the man's tearful eyes, Martina Harris gave him a reluctant nod, pointing him in the right direction. "Room five. Not too long though, we have to talk to him again soon." She quickly warned him.

"Thank you. Thank you."

Without a second thought, Nick hurried through the busy hall, taking no notice of the blood covered victims just coming in. As he reached the door to room five, he felt his chest starting to ache. He immediately wished that he could switch places with his son.

His bruised little body was lying so helplessly beneath the overhead lights, illuminating every hideous bruise, along with the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Quietly stepping into the room, Nick shakily made his way round to the side of his son's bed, alerting him of his presence, when his hand slipped into his son's. "It's just me, baby." He reassured him, leaning down to press a kiss to his son's forehead, relieved that he was still alive. He examined his delicate body a moment for himself, before he looked into his son's eyes again, brushing his tears away with his thumb.

"Dad."

"I'm here, baby." Nick nervously bit his lower lip for a moment, trying to get up the courage to ask his son the question on his mind. "I know this is gonna be hard . . . but I need you to tell me who did this to you, darlin'."

Bradley shook his head, giving his father a helpless look.

"None of this is your fault, but if you don't help the police by tellin' them who did this, they'll get away with it and probably do it again." He tried to reason with him, wishing he didn't have to ask, but he wanted to know for himself. "I know it's hard, but we're just tryin' to help you. Believe me; I don't want to put you through this, if there was any other way..."

"Are you mad?" His son's croaky voice suddenly asked.

Nick quickly shook his head, pulling up a seat beside his son's bed. "No, I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you, Bradley. This isn't your fault. None of it." He squeezed his son's hand a little tighter, before he whispered, "Just give me a name. You don't have to do anythin' else, just give me a name."

"Dad..."

"A name baby." Nick interrupted him, watching more tears flowing down his son's cheek. "I'm sorry; I wish I didn't have to ask."

"Did they tell you?" He presumed that his father knew, just from the look on his face.

Nick gave him a nod, almost wishing that he didn't know. "But it wasn't your fault. I'm not mad, and I don't blame you..."

"I tried to kill myself." He cut his father off.

"That doesn't matter now." Nick squeezed his son's hand a little tighter, wishing there was something he could say or do to make it all better. "Bradley, I know this is hard, but I need you to tell me who did this to you. Please baby, just give me a name."

"I... c-can't." His son stammered.

Inhaling a deep breath, his father struggled to hold back his emotions, as his own eyes started to water. He was starting to hate himself for demanding answers, but he just had to know. "Okay." He spoke softly, resting his hand over his son's forehead. "It's okay, baby. I'm not mad. I'm just glad that you're alive."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." He continued to reassure him. "Your Mom's right outside, you wonna see her?"

Bradley shook his head, sensing that his father was trying to get away from him. He clutched the man's hand tighter, keeping him at his side. He didn't blame him for wanting to get away from him after finding out what happened to him, but he needed him at his side.

"Are you okay?" Nick whispered, knowing it was a dumb question, but he thought he had lost him in the back of that ambulance.

"My throat hurts."

"It will. They had to pump your stomach." His father gave him a small smile. "My sister Kayla had it done when she was a kid. I can't remember what she swallowed, but they had to get it out of her. She couldn't talk right for a week." Bradley gave him a smile in return, knowing that his Aunt Kayla could never _stop_ talking. "I'm not mad at you about any of this, sweetie. I love you." He assured him.

"He lied to me."

"Who did, baby?" Nick gently stroked back his son's hair from his forehead, looking into his teary eyes. "Just tell me who it was. I can make it stop, like I shoulda done before." He whispered softly, waiting to hear his son speak. "Was it Gary?" He asked, feeling a chill running down his spine, as his son's hand suddenly tensed in his own. "Just give me a nod if it was, baby. You won't have to do anythin' else."

Bradley looked up into his father's eyes, anxiously biting his lower lip a moment, before he gave him a nod. From the look on his father's face, he felt as though he had just confessed to a murder or something, bringing more tears to his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"No." His father shook his head, wiping away his son's tears with his fingertips. "It wasn't your fault. You have nothin' to be sorry for. He's never gonna touch you again." He whispered to him, gently pressing his lips to his forehead. "I can promise you that."

* * *

><p>"Oh my GOD!" Sara screamed, holding her sides in agony. "This isn't fair! Where's the paramedics?"<p>

"I called them." Catherine rushed back over to her, after waiting by the window for either the ambulance or Grissom. "Just keep breathing, Sara. Deep breaths, nice and slow. And whatever you do, don't start pushing." She warned her, feeling terrified herself, but she wasn't ready to admit it.

"Did you call, Gil? He has to be here." Sara insisted, leaning back against the pillows Catherine had propped up behind her.

"I called him, Sara." Catherine dropped to her knees beside her, checking her watch, as Sara screamed through another contraction. "You're not leaving us with a lot of time here, Sara. Your contractions are... only a few minutes apart."

"So... what does that mean?"

"Alright Sara, you've gotta take everything from the waist down off." She made the decision, not wanting anything to happen to these babies.

"What?" Sara looked at her shocked. "No, I can't give birth here! It's not even time. They're not due..."

"I don't think the babies are gonna wait." Catherine helped her, grabbing the blanket from the back of the sofa, so she could drape it over her legs. "Breathe deeply, Sara. I'm gonna go get some stuff."

"What could you possibly need right now?" Sara screamed after her, adjusting the blanket over her legs, feeling a cold breeze against her thighs. "Catherine! Please don't leave me!"

"I'm not. I'll be right there!" Catherine hurried back to her, dialling Grissom's number again. "Oh shit." She muttered, glancing under the blanket.

"What, what is it?" Sara started to panic, looking towards Catherine. "You better tell me what's going on."

"Nothing." She shook her head, putting her phone down, as it went straight through to his voicemail again. "Okay Sara, when your next contraction comes, I think you're gonna have to start pushing."

"No, Catherine..."

"You're crowning, I told you they weren't gonna wait."

"The doctor." Sara panted, resting her head back against the cushions, while she held her aching bump in her hands. "Call her again."

"Okay, okay." Reaching for Sara's phone with her shaky hands, Catherine hit the speed dial for Sara's doctor again, before holding it up to her ear. She anxiously waited through each of the rings, smiling in relief as the doctor answered, "Hi... it's Catherine and Sara again. The ambulance isn't here yet, and I can see a baby's head." She reported to her.

"_Okay, and the contractions are still very close together?"_

"Much closer." Catherine nodded into her phone, nervously biting her bottom lip, as she watched her colleague writhing in pain. "What do we do?"

"_Okay, when Sara's next contraction comes on, she's going to need to push as hard as she can to deliver the shoulders. Just like she practiced in the classes I recommended. Make sure the umbilical cord isn't wrapped around the baby's neck, before she pushes again. Do you have warm water and towels with you?"_

"Yeah, I got all that." Catherine set the phone on speaker, putting it onto the coffee table beside her. "Okay Sara, the doctor said you need to push through your next contraction." She helped Sara to adjust her legs, getting one of the towels ready beside her. "Okay Sara, push as hard as you can."

"I can't!" The woman screamed in pain, wishing she had thought through a birth plan a little more, as delivering her twins on the living room floor of her friend's house without any drugs, wasn't exactly her ideal birthing environment.

"_Yes you can, Sara."_ Her doctor encouraged her, hearing the commotion in the background. "_Catherine, make sure you're ready to catch that baby. Don't pull it out, just let nature take its course."_

"Got it." Catherine nodded, looking up at Sara. "C'mon, push Sara. That's it, keep pushing..."

"Arrggh! I can't do it!" Sara screamed in agony, gripping the pillows either side of her, turning her knuckles white. She felt a sharp burning pain ripping through her body, until her contraction stopped. "Oh my god it hurts. It hurts. It really, really hurts."

"I'm afraid it's going to." Catherine spoke softly, adjusting the towel she had placed on the floor, wondering if there should have been that much blood. She had been through childbirth herself, but she couldn't exactly see what was going on, as she was in Sara's position when it happened. "Okay, push again, Sara." She announced, sensing another contraction, from her friend's expression. "Keep pushing, keep pushing..."

"Argh! Where is Gil? I'm gonna KILL him!" Sara screamed, angrily clenching the cushions around her. "The one day that I actually need him. I told him I didn't want a stupid dramatic birth. I wanted it to be all calm and relaxing."

"You can kill him later." Her friend smiled back, peering back under the blanket. "The head is almost halfway out. After Lindsey's head was out, she just slid right out of me." She remembered that part, as she was relieved that the pain of crowning was finally over. "Get ready to push again, Sara."

"I don't want to." She refused, draping one arm over her eyes. "I can't have it here."

"_If the baby's head is already halfway, you don't really have a choice."_ Her doctor called from the coffee table. "_And Catherine's right, crowning is the hard part, for both Mommy and baby."_

"I want Gil. Please, make it stop." Sara whimpered, clenching her fists at her sides, turning her knuckles white. "Maybe I shoulda had kids with Greg. His kids wouldn't have such big heads."

"That's mean Sara; I think Greg's pretty smart." Catherine reached her hand over Sara's legs, offering her a hand to hold through her next contraction. She suddenly started to wish that Grissom was here too, not feeling ready to deliver a baby on her own. "Okay, push again, Sara. You're doing really well, Sara." She coached her, placing her hand beneath the baby's head. "Keep pushing, keep pushing." A wide smile spread across her lips, as the tiny baby's facial features suddenly became clear. "Wow... c'mon Sara, keep pushing. Your baby's almost here."

"How far... is almost?" She panted, clutching her knee with her other hand.

The last push brought out the baby's shoulders, followed by two arms, a chest and the tinniest fingers Catherine had ever seen. "That's it, you can stop now. It's out."

"_Alright Catherine, you need to make sure the baby is breathing, and there's no cord wrapped around its neck."_ The doctor called from the phone beside her. Catherine lifted the baby into the towel, flinching as it suddenly started to cry. She could tell it was alive, from the all the movement, but she wasn't ready for the loud screams from such a small person.

"Oh my god . . . it's a boy." A male voice suddenly called into the room.

Catherine and Sara turned their attention to the open door behind them, smiling as they saw Grissom stood in the gap. Catherine had left the door open for the paramedics, she never expected Grissom to show up, just in time to see his son.

"Where the hell have you been?" Catherine immediately shouted at him, cradling the crying baby against her.

"_Catherine, I can hear the baby crying, so that must mean he's alright. Just keep him warm until the paramedics get there."_ The doctor called from the phone.

"I eh... I got held up." Grissom looked between the baby and Catherine, feeling his eyes welling up from the sounds of his son's cries. "I'm sorry... I eh... I..."

"I don't care." Sara relaxed back against the cushions behind her, relieved that the burning pain had finally stopped. "I'm glad you're here now."

Catherine carefully lifted the crying little boy into his mother's arms, before she moved back, so Grissom could take a seat beside Sara. "I'm sorry I wasn't here." Grissom spoke softly, pressing a kiss to Sara's sticky forehead. He gently stroked her hair back, looking at the beautiful little life they had created in her arms. "Our little boy."

Sara gave him a smile, looking down at the tiny little boy in her arms. He had a few short strands of dark hair covering his little head. Ten tiny little fingers and toes, and eyes just like his father. "I can't believe he's real."

"Sara, I think you should give the baby to Gil." Catherine suggested, seeing another head. She didn't want to break up their family's first meeting, but the other baby wasn't going to wait. She watched Grissom carefully lifting the little boy from his Sara's arms, while Sara moaned through another contraction. "The second baby's coming." She announced, in case the doctor didn't hear her.

"_Okay Catherine, the ambulance is close by."_ The doctor assured her. "_Just keep Sara breathing, tell her to push through the next contraction, just the same as the first one."_

"Okay, you heard her Sara, start pushing." Catherine grabbed the second towel, ready to catch the next baby.

"Why?" Sara asked herself, looking up at her ceiling. "I _had_ to come and see you today. The day they decided to be born! They're not even due for a while yet." Adjusting herself to a comfier position, Sara tried to prepare herself for the pain of pushing again, but this one seemed a little less painful.

Curious to know what was going on, Grissom took a peek under the blanket, raising one of his eyebrows as he watched a small human head, easily sliding out of Sara's body. From the birthing videos he had been watching over the past few months, he thought that the process would have been much longer, lasting hours, not seconds.

The second one came quicker than the first, barely giving Sara any time to scream, before the baby was in Catherine's arms. "Well, I hope you wanted boys." She carefully checked over him, wiping down his squirmy little body with the towel, before handing him over to Sara. "Congratulations." She smiled at them both, looking at the crying babies in each of their arms. "And you better get used to that noise."

"Isn't that the most amazing sound you've ever heard?" Sara smiled towards the woman beside her, listening to the cries of her two little boys.

"Finally!" Catherine sighed in relief, as the paramedics finally arrived at her door. "Don't worry; I've done all of _your_ work for you. Take care of them, won't you." She warned them, climbing to her feet, so she was out the way.

* * *

><p>"GARY!" Nick's scream ripped through the house, holding Samantha back, as she tried to push past him. He listened a moment for any signs of life, hearing something coming from the study.<p>

"Nick, wait." Samantha tried to hold him back, but he was a lot stronger than her, forcing his way into Gary's study.

When Gary saw the man's expression, he immediately raised the gun from his desk draw, making Nick think he was going to point it at him. Instead, the man turned it round on himself, holding it against his head.

"You gonna take the easy way out, you COWARD!" The angry father shouted at him. "How could you do that? He's just a kid!"

Gary watched his wife slowly making her way into the study, realising that she knew as well. Nick had filled her in on the drive over, telling her not to get in his way, but she insisted on calling the police to meet them here.

"It's not my fault." Gary defended himself, keeping the gun at his head, so Nick wouldn't get any closer.

"Are you sayin' it's Bradley's!" Samantha shouted from the door, stepping up beside Nick. "How could you do that? You told me you loved him, the way a father loved a son, not this. You're sick, you deserve to die!"

"No he doesn't, if he dies it's over for him." Nick pointed out to her, turning his attention back to Gary. "You won't have to look your own kids in the eye, after they find out what you've done. You won't have to live with yourself, after everyone else finds out. I'd kill you myself, but that way out is too easy for you."

"You don't know what it's like."

"And I don't wonna know!" Nick shouted back at him. "How can you live with yourself, knowin' what you've done to a _child_? He's just an innocent little boy, and you've ruined his whole life."

Gary looked towards his wife, watching the tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's not my fault." He tried to explain himself again. "He's... he's not like anyone else. He's special."

"You're sick!" Samantha snapped, covering her hand over her mouth, as she felt the sudden urge to throw up. "I shoulda known. How could I be so stupid? It's not like you ever want to be with me. I thought you were different. I thought you cared."

"I do care." Gary shouted. "I love you. I know you're upset, Sam, but it's really not what you think. This whole thing, it's not what either of you think. I love Bradley."

"Shut up!" Nick threatened him, being held back by Samantha, as he was still holding the gun.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this." He looked at the boy's parents, feeling a little ashamed. "I didn't mean to hurt him. None of this was my fault. He was just... he's special . . . and he came onto me. He threw himself at me." He accused their son. "I fell for him. He's beautiful, how could I..."

"He's a thirteen year old boy!" Pulling free from Samantha's arms, Nick lunged for Gary, ripping him from his chair to pin him against the wall. "He's just a child!" He yelled, knocking the gun from Gary's hands as he violently shook him. "People like you make me sick. You always blame it on the child. Tell me _exactly_ what a thirteen year old could have possibly done, to make you do that to him."

"You don't understand!"

"You're damn right I don't! And I don't want to. You're sick! You deserve to die! You're sick!" Nick continued to shout, gripping his hands tightly around the man's throat. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to choke the life out of him for what he had done. As far as Nick was concerned, scum like him didn't deserve to live.

* * *

><p>"Sara, we've gotta get you through to surgery." The nurse adjusted some of the monitors beside her bed, looking at the shocked looks on Grissom and Sara's faces. "Your boys are fine. But you've lost a lot of blood, and you're still haemorrhaging. We're gonna wheel you through to surgery to get you stitched up. It's nothing to worry about."<p>

Grissom looked between the mother of his newborn sons and the nurse, asking, "Can I...?"

"I'm sorry; you'll have to stay here." The nurse shook her head, knowing what he was going to ask. "She'll be okay, we'll bring her right back to you." She assured him, wheeling Sara out of the room.

Greg arrived just in time to watch Sara being wheeled away, spotting Catherine moving towards Grissom to comfort him. Sara appeared to be alive, so he didn't have to worry about that, but Grissom looked very pale, as if something bad had happened or was about to happen.

Instead of making his way towards them to find out what was going on, Greg turned for the nearest exit, feeling his chest tightening. He inhaled rapid deep breaths, bursting out of the double doors to breath in some fresh air from outside.

The heavier he breathed, the more he struggled to fill his lungs with air. He became overwhelmed with a sudden feeling of dizziness, right before his eyes started to blur.

* * *

><p>After spotting Greg on his route to the entrance of the hospital, Warrick <em>was<em> going to ignore him, making his way inside to see how Sara was doing, but _after_ he saw Greg panicking, he decided to see if he was okay first.

"Hey, hey... buddy, come sit down a sec." He directed Greg towards the steps of the fire escape, sitting him down.

"I... I can't... I can't breathe."

"Shh, calm down." He didn't need a doctor to tell him that Greg was having a panic attack, it was pretty obvious. He was sweating, shaking, breathing heavily and seemed to be pretty out of it. "Breathe slowly, Greggo. Deep but slow." He took a seat beside him. "You keep breathing like that, you're only gonna make it worse."

Greg tried to slow his breathing, but he felt as though he was having a heart attack or something.

"Hey, relax bud, nothings gonna happen to you." Warrick placed his palm on Greg's back, looking the younger man in the eye. "It's all in your head. Slow deep breaths." He calmly said again, feeling Greg's chest hitching as he tried. "It's okay, I'm here."

"Is he okay?" A young woman in a nurse's uniform ditched her cigarette, making her way towards the two men.

"He's fine. I think he's just having a panic attack." Warrick told her, slowly moving his palm up and down his friend's back.

"What's his name?" The nurse asked the older man.

"Greg."

"Hi, Greg. I'm Zoe." She spoke softly, reaching for his wrist to feel his pulse, while she looked at his pupils. "Do you feel tingling in your hands or legs?" She asked him, watching him giving her a slight nod. "Have you taken anything? Any pills or..." She stopped as she saw him shaking his head, checking the time on her watch, with her fingers still on his wrist. "Are you okay to move?"

"You wonna take him inside?" Warrick gave her a surprised look, as he thought it was _just_ a panic attack.

"Yeah, it's a lot comfier than these steps." Zoe pointed out to him, helping Greg to his feet. She led him inside towards a quiet longue area, sitting him down on the sofa, where she helped him to breath slower.

After a few minutes, Greg began to feel a little less dizzy and a bit more embarrassed, especially as Warrick was still watching over him.

"Let's check that pulse of yours." Zoe stepped up beside him again. "That's better, you still feel that tingling."

"No." Greg shook his head, barely feeling anything anymore.

"That's good, that means there's enough oxygen in your blood now." She smiled at him, pouring him a glass of water. "Has this ever happened to you before?" She queried, taking a seat beside him.

"Once." He admitted, looking towards Warrick's surprised expression. "It wasn't this bad though." He remembered waking up in a panic in his apartment, feeling as though he was having a heart attack. Luckily, Nick was sleeping over at the time, helping him through it, as he had been through the same thing himself.

"You never told me before." Warrick gave him an accusing glare.

"I don't tell you everything." Greg took a sip of the ice cold water, leaning back against the pillows behind him, finally relaxing now that he could breath.

"Have you talked to anyone about it?" Zoe asked him, sensing tension between the two men in the room.

Greg shook his head, "The department shrink already has her hands full with the rest of my problems. She did say that I _could_ have post traumatic..."

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, PTSD." Zoe finished for him. "My Dad had that. He was a cop. Aren't you a little young for post traumatic stress disorder?"

"He was beaten to death in an alley." Warrick filled her in, getting scowled at by Greg, for telling a complete stranger about his personal life. "Nick had the same thing for a while, after he was buried alive."

"Buried alive? Beaten to death in an alley? What the hell are your jobs?" The confused young woman asked them.

"CSI's." They answered together.

"Okay, I'm never getting a job in that career." She remarked, checking over Greg again. "I'd advise that you go home and relax. How long ago did this... the trauma happen?"

"October, last year." Greg remembered, resting his hand behind his head. "About eight months ago."

"Do you have trouble sleeping, concentrating... stuff like that?" She queried, watching the younger man giving her a slight nod. "If the panic attacks persist, I think you should seek help from a professional then. If your department shrink is anything like ours, they're only interested in whether you can still perform your job or not. They're called a _department_ shrink for a reason. A professional therapist will actually want to help _you_ though. It's better to get it seen to sooner, rather than later. Just like a bad rash or something. You wouldn't leave it until they have to take your whole arm off, right?"

Greg gave her a nod, before he struggled to his feet from the sofa.

"You going home?" Warrick asked him, immediately offering, "I'll drive you."

Greg shook his head, thanking Zoe, before he pushed past Warrick into the hall.

"Greg!" Warrick called after him, racing towards him, before he disappeared out the door. "Do you really think it's wise that you drive home _alone_, after that?" He asked, pulling Greg aside from the hall door. "Hey, what's going on with you? It's not every day that you have a panic attack out of the blue."

"Like you care." Greg pushed him away from him, not wanting him near him. "You think that just because you comforted me through that, we're suddenly friends again? You've been treating me like dirt, since the moment you found out that your best friend was in love with me. Why should I tell you _anything_ about my private life?"

"Because... I'm a jerk." He admitted, following Greg towards the main entrance. "You think I don't know that _I'm_ the one in the wrong here? You got beaten up. Nick almost lost his kid. And I'm..."

"You're what?" Greg abruptly stopped, turning to look round at him.

"Throwing my toys out of the pram, because my best friend lied to me." He directly quoted something Catherine had said to him, finally understanding what she meant. "It's not so much the gay thing that I have a problem with. It's you two, lying to me. I can't stand lies, especially from people I trust. Nick doesn't either, so I can't understand why he'd do that to me."

"Newsflash Warrick, not everything is about you. Nick and I were happy together. We loved each other, and it wasn't just about sex like you thought. We were dating. We talked, played video games, watched TV, ate meals together, everything." He informed him. "You made our relationship out to be something dirty, so Nick ended it. He's too afraid to admit that to me, but I know the truth. It's not his fault, it's yours."

"It's not my fault the guy broke it off with you. Maybe you shoulda tried coming onto someone a little less... straight."

"There you go again, assuming that _I_ was the one who started it up." The younger man snapped at him, feeling dizzy from his long breathless sentence. "Well I wasn't. Believe it or not, Nick fell for this lab geek all on his own." He informed him, before he almost fell through the door, feeling his dizziness returning.

"Greg, maybe you should sit down." Warrick indicated towards one of the chairs, but Greg pulled away from him, wanting to get out of the hospital. "Greggo, don't go!" He called out to him. "I'm a jerk, I admitted it!"

"But you still haven't changed your attitude!" He shouted back, feeling the cold breeze against his skin, as he finally made it outside again. "Just leave me alone." He searched his pockets for his car keys, seeing various black blotches appearing in front of him.

"Greggo, you're walking like you're drunk." Warrick appeared beside him again, stopping him from stepping into the busy parking lot, before he got run down by a speeding ambulance. "Come over here and sit down. I don't think you should go running off, after you just had a panic attack."

"Don't touch me." Greg pulled away from the dark figure in front of him, jumping at the sound of glass breaking behind him. He held his head in one hand as he looked around him, flinching back as an arm suddenly came at him.

"Greg!" Warrick shouted, trying to get through to him, but he appeared even more disorientated then before. He dragged Greg out of the parking lot towards one of the benches, sitting him down, so he wouldn't get hit by a car. "Breathe, Greggo." He anxiously looked around for a doctor or someone to help, not knowing what to do. "I'm not gonna leave you. I'm right here."

"That's what Nick says." Greg spoke softly, holding his chest as he tried to steady his breathing.

Warrick carefully wrapped his arms around the younger man, attempting to comfort him from the images in his head. A few minutes later, the younger man's shaking started to subside, so Warrick figured he was going to be okay. "Hey, can you hear me?" He gently shook him, as he pulled back from him. "What happened back there? You went... catatonic on me." Greg gave him a shrug, wishing he had never decided to come to the hospital to see Sara. "Okay, well you're not going anywhere else." The older man pried Greg's car keys from his hands, stuffing them into his back pocket. "Don't make me call your mother."

Greg gave him a slight smile, relieved to see colour returning to his vision. He could still feel his entire body shaking, but at least now he could see. "I wonna go home."

"Whoa, you're not going anywhere." Warrick stopped him from standing up. "This time, we wait until it's over. You're scaring _me_, and I don't get scared very often."

Without caring who was watching or walking by them, Warrick held both the younger man's hands in his own, trying to keep him grounded. He had no idea what was going on with him, but he knew that he couldn't leave him to deal with it on his own.

"So, this happened before?" He watched Greg giving him a nod, before he asked, "Was Nick with you?"

"Uh huh." He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on taking slower, deeper breaths of the fresh air outside.

"Don't pass out on me." Warrick warned him, watching a doctor walking by them. He didn't seem to notice what was going on, probably relieved to finally be off his shift. "Slower, Greg." He spoke softly, deciding to use the same technique the nurse used to calm him down. "Hey, open your eyes, Greggo. Breath the same as me."

Greg fluttered his eyes open, moving his hands to hold his aching chest. "Why do you even care?"

"Believe it or not, I _do_ care about you, Greg. I care a lot."

"Funny way . . . of showing it." The younger man breathlessly remarked. "Tell me honestly, have you ever . . . kissed a man, Warrick?"

"No, I'm not gay. And you shouldn't be talking, you should be breathing."

"You don't have to be gay to kiss a man. You don't even have to be gay . . . to have sex with one." He pointed out to him. "And it doesn't automatically make you gay . . . if you do either one. Just like after one beer . . . it doesn't make you an alcoholic."

"What's your point, Greggo?"

"You. You think that I _made_ Nick gay." He glared at him, placing the back of his hand over his sweaty forehead. "You've been thinking that since the moment he told you about us, which isn't true. It's not _my_ fault that he lied to you about his sexual preferences, and it wasn't my idea to hide our relationship."

"So?"

"So, stop blaming me!" He snapped at him, gripping the bench beneath him, as he tried to fill his lungs with air again. Breathing heavily, Greg closed his eyes again, stopping himself from seeing the weird black blotches in his vision.

"Breathe deeply." Warrick instructed. "This doesn't matter; we can talk about it later."

Greg shook his head, "I wonna know. Unless you're secretly in love with . . . me . . . which I highly doubt . . . there's no reason why you should be so angry with Nick dating me. Tell me honestly . . . what's so wrong with your best friend falling in love with me?"

"Shouting is gonna limit your oxygen even more." Warrick scolded him.

"Answer my question." Greg panted.

"No." Warrick shook his head, trying to remember the training he took a few years ago. He vaguely remembered something about a brown paper bag, but he thought that had something more to do with people who were hyperventilating, not shouting and panicking at the same time.

"What's so wrong with your best friend falling in love with me? Am I that horrible?"

"Greg, you've gotta stop talking. If you don't, I'm gonna have to go and get a doctor to jam an oxygen tank down your throat or something."

"That's not a bad idea." Zoe spoke up from behind them, giving Greg a concerned look. "I came to check if you actually left. You wonna come back inside and have a doctor check you over? I'd feel better if you did."

"No." Greg quickly shook his head, feeling his heart quickening at the thought of going back inside.

"Okay." She raised her hands, assuring him she wasn't going to do anything. "The doctor wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do. We can help you get more oxygen in your blood, so you could at least go home to get some sleep. The doctor could even prescribe you something to help you calm down."

Greg shook his head in refusal again, being scowled at by Warrick.

"Sit up straight, try and relax your shoulders." Zoe suggested, gently placing her hand on his back.

"Do you want me to call Nick?" Warrick threatened him.

"Don't you dare, he has too much on his plate as it is." Greg warned him, sitting up straight as Zoe instructed. He followed the simple breathing techniques that she showed him again, already starting to feel a little less dizzy.

But Warrick wouldn't let him get up yet, not until they were sure he wasn't going to start again.

"I agree with him, Greg." Zoe spoke up. "I don't think it's wise for you to drive home alone. Panic attacks themselves can only last for a few minutes, but they come back as quickly as they started. I'd worry about you if you were driving. Maybe your friend here could drive you home." She suggested, even though they hadn't stopped arguing about another guy called Nick.

"Sure, I can do that." Warrick nodded, not taking no for an answer. "Is he okay now?"

"I'm fine!" Greg answered for himself. "Maybe I don't want the guy who hates me to take me home."

"I don't hate you." Warrick protested, keeping Greg sat on the bench. "I have never hated you, since your first day on the job. I always liked you, just not in the same way that Nick does."

"So it's not me that you like, thank god. Do you have a crush on Nick?" He blurted the question in front of Zoe.

"What? No." Warrick frowned at him, feeling his cheeks flushing, from the way Zoe was giving him a curious look.

"Then, do you have a crush on me?"

The older man answered him with a frown. "Do I seem like the type of guy to keep his crushes hidden? I'm not interested in you... or Nick." He quickly added, pulling his car keys from his pocket. "C'mon Greggo, I'll drive you home." He tried to change the subject.

"Better go with me, Zoe. I think he might try to cop a feel in the car."

While Zoe was giggling softly to herself, Warrick grabbed for Greg's arm, tugging him to his feet. "Would you shut up! You may have just died and all, but I can still hit you." He warned him, dragging him towards the parking lot.

"If you're not in love with me . . . or Nick, why are you so mad?" Greg asked him, prying his hand from his arm. He leant against the side of Warrick's car, waiting for the man's answer.

"I'm not... mad." Warrick finally looked up at him. "Get in the car."

"You called Nick a paedophile in Ecklie's office." The younger man reminded him. "You shouted at him after you saw him kiss me. Unless you're seriously homophobic, what's the problem?" As Warrick disappeared into the driver's seat of his car to escape him, Greg pulled open the door he was leant against, climbing in after him. "How can you _not_ have an answer for hating us? In that case, you're just like every other homophobe who walks the earth. Well I don't care, its only Nick who seeks your approval."

"Why would he seek my approval?"

"Stupid him, he thinks you're actually his _friend_." Greg pulled his seatbelt on, wincing as Warrick's speakers suddenly started blaring. Warrick quickly turned it down for him, before Greg started complaining that his ears were bleeding, just like Nick always did. "Are you gonna answer me or not?"

"Not. Your questions are stupid." Warrick put his car in reverse, backing out of his parking spot. "I'm taking you home, and that's it."

"What's your problem?"

"_You_ are my problem, Greg." Warrick snapped at him. "You've had this whole secret life with my best friend. And he's so much more than a best friend to me. He's like... family. Like the brother I never had. And you took him away."

"_I_ took him away?" Greg gave him a confused look. "Unless you really _are_ in love with him, a brother wouldn't care, even a pseudo one."

"I'm _not_ in love with Nick." He shouted at him, putting the car in drive, almost flooring it into another car. Greg held his chest as the seatbelt pinched him, before he turned to look at Warrick beside him. "Don't say anything!" He warned him.

"I..."

"Shut up." He stopped him before he said anything else. "Unless you want me to crash us, keep your mouth shut until... No, you know what, don't open your mouth again."

Greg shook his head, not wanting to keep his mouth shut about this. "You're defensive. You're acting as though I'm a threat to your relationship with Nick. If Nick was a girl, it wouldn't be so confusing to you, right? I'm the other guy in Nick's life, and you can't handle it. You love him, that's why you don't..."

"I-I'm not... I'm not in love with Nick." He stammered, looking up as Greg gave him a smile. "Shut up. You really think that I'd call him a paedophile, if I were in love with him? I don't think of Nick in that way. I never have, and I never will. And I'm not gay!" He tried to convince himself, more than he was the younger man beside him. "Just keep your mouth shut. One more word and I'll hit you."

"Just so we're clear, you can't have him." Greg warned him, placing his shaky hands in his lap. "He's mine. Always will be."

* * *

><p><strong>More twists and turns still to come. I hope you're still enjoying this story.<strong>

**Thanks so much for reading, Please Review!**

**~ Holly**


	12. Chapter 12: Fathers and Sons

**Chapter Twelve: Fathers and Sons**

"Dad?" Greg rubbed his eyes open, catching his father trying to tiptoe out of the room. He struggled to a sitting position, realising his father had tucked a blanket around him on the sofa.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Daniel whispered, taking a seat beside his sleepy son on the sofa. "Your mother told me you were in here. She said you seemed quite upset." He carefully put his arm around his son's shoulders, pulling him closer against his side. "Anything you can tell me about?"

"Not really." Greg shook his head, closing his eyes against his father's chest. "I'm not sure that I should either." He was referring to what happened to Nick's son. There was no way he was telling either of his parents about the panic attacks, they wouldn't let him out of their sight if he did.

"You can tell me anything." Daniel clutched his son a little tighter, pressing his lips to his forehead. "You used to tell me everything."

"My problems didn't used to be so serious." His son whispered, breathing in his father's familiar comforting scent. "This one isn't even mine to carry."

"You can tell me, I'm not gonna tell anyone." Daniel assured him. "It must have been pretty serious to make you run home. Did Nick hurt..."

"No." He quickly cut his father off, knowing what he was going to say. "He'd never hurt me. I just spoke to him at the hospital . . . he found his son, Bradley." Greg started; glad that his father was clutching him tightly, otherwise he wouldn't be able to get his words out. "Bradley tried to kill himself. Nick found him... he told me he could feel his life slipping away from him." He sniffled against his father, feeling like a child in his arms again. "I wonna be there for Nick, but I'm not strong enough."

"Yes you are."

Greg shook his head, wiping his hands across his eyes. "Bradley's in the hospital. They found signs of physical... and sexual abuse. Nick's in pieces. They won't even let him see his own son. They think he coulda done it. They don't know him like I do. He'd die for his kids. He cares more about them, then I've ever cared about anything in my life."

"He's a father." Daniel whispered, resting his head against his son's, feeling their hearts beating together as he pulled him closer. "I'd do anything for you and your sister too. You don't always have to be strong for him, sweetheart."

"But I should. He needs me."

"You can be there for him when he gets back." His father gently smoothed his hand up and down his back, feeling his son's chest hitching against him.

He remembered the feeling from when Greg was a child, falling off his bike and grazing both his knees. He hurried towards the crying little boy, sweeping him up into his arms to comfort him through his pain.

Daniel remembered hoping that all of his son's pain could be that easy to comfort him through. Unfortunately, he found out that there were worse things than a few grazes out there to hurt his son, a lot worse.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna kill you!" The angry Texan yelled, fighting against the tight grip the police had on him. "Get off me! I'm gonna kill you!" As soon as he got one arm free, ready to lunge for Gary again, the bigger officer quickly grabbed him, pulling him down to the ground.<p>

"Hold him!"

While they had him on the ground, they quickly cuffed his hands behind his back, wanting to get him in the car.

During the commotion, the police left their original suspect unguarded, allowing him to go back into the house. He started clearing up the mess Nick had made in his study, while the man was trying to choke the life out of him, for what he had done to his son.

"Where are you takin' him? Stop! He didn't do anythin' wrong!" Samantha tried to stop the officers, watching them loading Nick into the back of their car. "He's a CSI, you can't do this!"

Jumping at the sound of a loud bang, Samantha turned her head to look back at the house.

"Stay there." The larger officer ordered her, hurrying inside the house with his partner. She watched them drawing their weapons at the doorway, suddenly remembering that Gary's gun was on the floor, when the officers burst in to drag Nick out.

Samantha thought that she would feel relieved once it was all over, but as the officers stepped out of the house, she felt her heart starting to ache inside of her chest. She could tell just by the look on their faces that he had killed himself, leaving her son with nothing.

* * *

><p>Holding his head in his hands as his leg anxiously twitched beneath him, Grissom felt as though his heart was about to stop. He had been listening to doctors and nurses delivering bad news to the other people waiting for the past few hours, making him even more fearful to find out about Sara.<p>

Susan and Jason across the hall had just received news that their baby had a clot on her brain. Another couple just down the hall, were waiting to hear if their four week early baby boy was going to survive the night, while the young woman in the room beside them, was trying to make that difficult phone call to her husband, telling him their baby was still born.

After what seemed like hours, the surgery doors finally opened. Grissom quickly climbed to his feet, hurrying towards Sara's doctor. "What's wrong, what happened?" He demanded to know.

"A... minor complication." She explained, ushering him over to some chairs, sensing he needed to sit down to hear the news. "As you know, your wife had a bleed, so we had to open her up to see what the problem was. When we opened her up, we found..."

"What, what was it?" He panicked, not even bothering to correct her on the 'wife' part.

"Another baby." She spoke softly. "No one knew that she was pregnant with triplets. The scans we took were only of the two baby boys, but the third baby's placenta ruptured, causing the bleed. Unlike her brothers, your baby girl was in breech, so she couldn't get out the same way."

"Third... baby?" Grissom looked at her wide eyed.

"Yes, a baby girl." She smiled at him. "She's been taken through to intensive care. Her lungs aren't quite as strong as her brothers, but she's a little fighter. We're afraid that she might have an infection. But she's held on this long. She's very tiny; no one even knew she was growing in there."

"But she's okay?"

"Yes, she's doing fine. I'll take you through to see her in a minute. Would you like to see your boys, while you wait for your wife to wake up?"

"Three babies?" He asked again, trying to get it through his head. "Does Sara know?"

"No. You can give her the good news when she wakes up." The doctor gave him a smile, before she climbed to her feet, taking him through to see his twin boys.

* * *

><p>"You're gonna need to calm down, Mr Stokes." The larger officer warned him, uncuffing the man outside of the open cell door.<p>

"I _need_ to see my son." He continued to protest, rubbing his sore wrists. "Did you call Captain Brass from the LVPD like I said?"

"Yes, into the cell please, sir." He ushered him inside.

"What did he say?" Nick demanded to know. "I need to get to the hospital to be with my son."

"You shoulda thought about your son, _before_ you tried to choke the life out of another man." He gave Nick a shove backwards, before he pushed the cell door shut, locking the man inside.

Nick angrily slammed his fists against the door, before he turned to look at the small room he was trapped in. He was relieved to see that he had the room to himself. It was a little bigger than the coffin he had been trapped in, but not by much, making him feel more than a little uncomfortable.

"Fingerprints match." He heard the larger officer reporting to his supervisor. "His name's Nicholas Stokes, he's an LVPD criminalist. You want me to make the call?"

"Stokes?" His supervisor stepped around the table, taking a look at the man's ID on his computer. "Nicky Stokes, all grown up. Hold that call, I know his father. Keep him in the cell for now." He warned him, grabbing his car keys off his desk.

The officer nodded, taking his seat at his desk. He looked through the bag of the man's personal affects, finding pictures of two kids inside of his wallet, reminding him of his own children that he hadn't seen in months.

"Miss, I told you..."

"I want to see, Nick." Samantha pushed past the younger office, towards the arresting officer sat at the desk. "You don't understand. I called you, but not to arrest Nick. He didn't do anythin' wrong."

"Ma'am, when we arrived on the scene, he was chokin' the life out of your husband." He reminded her, dropping Nick's things onto his desk. "Your husband may not be here to file the assault charges himself, but that man assaulted your husband."

"He had good reason to!" She defended him. "Gary hurt my son."

"Your personal problems are none of my business, Ma'am. Your friend Nick has been arrested for assaultin' another man, and until my supervisor says so, I will not let him go. Now unless you wonna join him in the cell, I suggest you get back to the hospital to be with your boy."

"This is ridiculous. Gary attacks my son. Nick defends him. Nick gets arrested, possibly charged, and Gary gets off free. Where's the justice in that?"

"Your husband is dead." He reminded her, ushering her towards the door. "You can't get better justice than that. If you have any more questions or complaints, call this number." He handed her a calling card with Supervisor's number on it, before he opened the door for her, ushering her out.

"Oh I will." She warned him. "But I won't be callin' your supervisor; I'll be callin' my lawyer."

"If you must."

He closed the door behind her, before he returned to his desk, hearing the woman shouting, "PIG!" from the hallway.

* * *

><p>"He always sucks his thumb in his sleep when he's unhappy." Jean whispered to her husband beside her, handing him the extra coffee from her hands. "Those therapists say it's a sign of comfort. Regressing to younger behaviour patterns in their time of need. What's wrong with him?" She turned to look at her partner. "And don't say nothing. I haven't seen him sucking his thumb in years."<p>

"He... made me promise not tell." Daniel pulled the door shut, giving his wife a small smile. "He's alright though. We talked it through."

"Men don't talk about things." She giggled, leading the way back to the kitchen. "Not the way we women do. Sure men bring up the subject, but they don't talk them through. They say as little as possible, then suggest grabbing a beer or something."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" He laughed, leaning against the counter. "We talked, Jean. We men do talk, despite what you might think. Greg and I talk all the time. Why do you think he came here?"

"For his mother."

Daniel laughed at the statement, "Don't get me wrong, sweetheart. You are an amazing mother to our kids. But Greg doesn't always need his smothering, overly protective mother, especially now that he's grown up. He needs his father. There's some things that a son just can't tell his mother."

"I knew having a boy would be a bad idea." She sighed, leaning against the other side of the counter from him.

"Whys that?"

"Girls are easier, especially for mothers. We relate better, because we go through the same thing. But mothers and sons, we don't have anything in common. Greg has never wanted to do anything with me. He wanted you to teach him how to ride a bike. He wanted you to hold him his first time on the swing. He was a part of me, and he always wanted you."

"He's a part of me too." Daniel pointed out to her. "It's not a competition, sweetheart. He just relates to me better, like most fathers and sons do. You don't think that I wish I could relate to Mackenzie better? She was my little angel until she became a teenager, then she wanted nothing to do with me. One minute she was my little girl, the next she's a grown woman with two children of her own."

"That's exactly how I feel about, Greg... only he's dating men, with children and more problems than a shrink can count. He's only talking to you about his problems, and he's not my little boy anymore."

Daniel smiled at her, resting his chin in his hands. "A right pair we make, huh? Too afraid to let our grown children explore the world. We always knew we'd have to let them go one day."

"My mother never let me go." She pointed out the woman's house, stood at the bottom of their own garden. "Why do I have to let _my_ children go?"

"Because your mother didn't have anywhere else to go, and they're elderly, so we can't exactly kick them out." Daniel smirked. "Gregory and Mackenzie have their own lives. We're supposed to be happy and supportive of them."

"I am." Jean smiled back at him, taking her husband's hands into her own. "I just can't bear to see them hurting."

"Me either."

* * *

><p>Glancing up as he heard footsteps coming down the hall, Nick quickly climbed to his feet, seeing his father appearing the other side of the cell door. "Nicholas."<p>

The Judge already sounded disappointed, as he stopped in front of his son's cell. Nick hadn't seen his father since he came out to him a few months ago, so he didn't expect their second meeting to be a very happy one.

"You didn't think that findin' out my son was a fag is punishment enough, you decided to come back and try to kill somebody. Not just some random guy either, the man who married your college girlfriend. Do you know how embarrassin' it is to have someone I've known for years, tellin' me that my son's been arrested?"

"It can't be that embarrassin'. You've bailed Chuck out more times than I can count."

"There's a difference, Nicholas." He snapped at him. "Your brother was just a kid; you're thirty five years old. A father, a crime scene investigator... and I thought you knew better. I'd expect somethin' like this from your brother, but not from you."

"Do you even care what happened?"

"They told me that they found you chokin' the life out of someone. A man who is now dead..."

"I didn't kill him. The son of a bitch killed himself!"

"Thankfully." His father placed his hands against the bars of his son's cell, looking him in the eye. "This is the _last_ time I come to your rescue, Nicholas. Considerin' the circumstances, I can get you off pretty easy. You're lucky that your boss doesn't want to suspend you because of this. Yes, I spoke to Mr Grissom, he seemed a little preoccupied, but he didn't seem to care what you just did."

Nick rolled his eyes, taking a step closer to the cell door. "Do you even _care_ what Gary did to my son? If the circumstances were different, and it was your son in Bradley's position, what would you do?"

"I certainly wouldn't go around threatenin' to kill people." The Judge pointed out to him. "Although, you should have been expectin' this, from the way you _choose_ to live your life."

"This didn't happen to Bradley because of me!"

"Really, is _that_ what you believe? Because it looks to me, like he's his father's son after all." His father snidely remarked. Nick angrily slammed his hands against the cell bars, alerting the officers down the hall. "It's okay." The Judge signalled to them. "You really need to get that temper of yours under control, Nicholas. Once they release you, I want you to go back home, and don't ever come back. You hear me?"

"As if I would."

"Good, then I won't have to tell your poor mother about this. She was heartbroken the last time you came over..."

"Whatever. I don't even care what you think of me anymore. I'm sick and tired of tryin' to get your approval. Honestly, I'd rather be an orphan than your son. I'd do anythin' for my kids. I'd lay down my life to keep them safe, it's a shame the same can't be said of you."

The Judge paused a moment to look at him, before he gave him a nod and turned for the door. He spoke to the officers outside; telling them to make sure Nick was out of there, within the next twenty four hours, before he left to get back to his golf game.

* * *

><p>"I wish I was there." Greg spoke softly into the phone, hearing the commotion of the police station in the background. "Do you need me there? Because I'd fly over in a heartbeat to be with you."<p>

"_No, I'm okay."_ Nick shook his head, leaning against the wall beside the phone. "_They're processin' me out now. They're not chargin' me with anythin'."_ He wiped his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying in front of the Dallas police force. "_I guess I should be grateful to my father for that."_

"He was there?"

"_Unfortunately."_ Nick muttered. "_And don't feel guilty about dumpin' Tayla with her Aunt, Greg. I really don't mind. I shouldn't have dumped her on you anyway, it wasn't fair."_

"I really didn't mind looking after her." Greg assured him, not wanting to tell him about the panic attacks. After Warrick drove him home, he didn't feel up to looking after Tayla, so he left her with her Aunt's, while he drove over to his parents in California, wanting to get away from it all. "Its kinda like being around a miniature you. We get along really well . . . I'm just not so good at the whole parenting thing. At least with her Aunt, she gets to be with her baby sister. She didn't really like me leaving her with Maya to go to work anyway."

"_She never does."_ Nick whispered, looking at the ink stains on his fingertips, from the Dallas police force booking him in. "_I don't know what to do now, Greg. I thought that once I had... Gary, it would suddenly make it all better. In a way, I'm kinda relieved that he's dead. Bradley won't have to point him out in a court room, and tell people what he did to him. But if he's dead..."_

"He won't be punished?" Greg finished his sentence for him. "I never thought of you as the eye for an eye type."

"_Maybe I am and I never knew it either."_

"Are you okay?" He knew it was a dumb question, but he just had to ask.

"_I don't know."_ Nick shrugged, staring at the blank wall in front of him. "_I'm not sure how I feel. I wonna go to sleep, but I still have to go to the hospital to see, Bradley. I'm gonna have to tell him what happened."_

After a moment, Greg whispered, "I think you'll do what you always do," getting back to Nick's original worry. "You'll be there for him. It's all you can really do. There's no easy fix it cure for this. He's just gonna have to live with it, like you did."

"_There's one difference."_ Nick spoke softly. "_Bradley won't have to go through it alone. I never __want him to feel ashamed like I did."_

"I wish I had known sooner, it wouldn't have changed anything between us, I just... wish I'd known." Greg listened to the older man's breathing, trying to picture him, as he closed his eyes. "Nicky, when you get back... and when you're ready, I'll always be here for you. Whatever you need me for."

"_Thanks, I'm not sure what I need at the moment."_

"_Mr Stokes."_ The officer processing him out, called him over to him.

"_I gotta go, Greg. I'll call you later."_

"I love you." Greg managed to slip it in, hearing Nick still on the other end. "Never forget that. I love you more than anythin' in the world. I'd do anything for you, baby."

"_Thanks, Greg."_ The older man's voice broke with emotion. "_I'll see you soon, Gorgeous."_

Greg smiled into his phone, waiting for Nick to hang up, before he put his own phone down. He looked towards the door as he heard a noise, spotting his mother spying on him. "What?" He called out to her.

"I made you a sandwich." She held up the plate. "But I saw you were on the phone, so I was waiting for you to finish. Do you really have to go back to Vegas today?" She complained, handing him the plate, acting as though she didn't hear any of his conversation. "You only just got here."

"It was just a one day visit." Greg took the plate off her hands, taking a look at what she had put inside it. "Thank you. So, did you hear everything?"

Jean innocently shook her head, taking a seat beside him. "Your father won't tell me anything, but I know something is up. But I'm not gonna pressure you for answers, because your father told me not to. But honey, you've gotta tell me something. I'm worried. I know you love Nick, but whatever's going on..."

"How'd you know it was Nick on the phone?"

"There's only one person in the world who you would ever say 'I love you' like that to." She pointed out to him, realising she had just landed herself right in it. "Okay, I only heard the last bit, and whatever you were giving him advice for, really seemed like it would have worked. If I knew what it was about... which I really don't. Wish you had known sooner about what?" She queried.

"Mother, are you prying?"

"No, I just wanted to know what you wished you had known sooner about. I'm worried about you, honey. It's not every day that you come running home."

"Don't be, I'm fine. I have to figure out what I'm gonna do or even say to Nick, when I'm face to face with him now." He climbed to his feet with his sandwich in his hands, hurrying away, before his mother could ask him anymore questions.

* * *

><p>Brushing his fingertips across his son's forehead, Nick inhaled a deep breath, wishing he could be lying in his son's place and take all the pain for him. He hated himself for letting this happen to him. He started to hate himself more than he hated Gary, even though he knew the blame belonged with him.<p>

"Dad?" Bradley turned his head towards him, struggling to reach out for him, as his wrists had been restrained to the bed.

"I'm here, baby." His father slid his hand into his own, gently resting his other hand on his forehead. "I'm here."

"Dad . . . I'm sorry."

"Stop sayin' that." He whispered to him. "You have nothin' to be sorry for. _I'm_ sorry; I should have answered your calls and taken better care of you. I'm your father; I'm _supposed_ to protect you from things like this."

Bradley looked up into his father's eyes, whispering, "I didn't wonna tell you. I thought you'd be mad. I just wanted to stay with you."

"I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you about anythin'. And you know that you can tell me anythin', bud. I told you that." Nick brushed his hand across his son's hair, looking down into his innocent little eyes, reminding him so much of Greg, as they were so full of life and pure innocence. "I told you before that there's nothin' you could ever say or do that would make me think any different of you. I'll never stop lovin' you. You mean the world to me."

"I thought you'd be ashamed of me."

"Never." Nick shook his head, trying to keep back his tears. "You have nothin' to feel ashamed about. This isn't your fault. It's mine, I shoulda protected you."

"Can't protect me from everythin'." Bradley repeated the phrase his father had used a few years ago, after breaking his arm.

He was nine years old, climbing the trees at the ranch where Nick grew up. Nick had warned him not to climb too high, but Bradley wanted explore, reaching the high branches that couldn't support his weight. A few seconds after Nick's warning, his son came crashing down, breaking his arm as he hit the floor. Unlike his own father, Nick didn't rush over to his son saying 'I told you so'. He rushed over to him, sweeping him into his arms to protect him.

"Dad, I wonna go home."

"The Doctor can't discharge you for..."

"With you." Bradley interrupted him, not caring about what the doctors said.

"He can't hurtcha anymore, darlin'." He whispered, brushing his fingertip across the boy's forehead.

"Please, Dad. I wonna go home with you. I hate it here."

Without a second thought, Nick answered, "Of course you can." He carefully took a seat on the edge of his bed, tightly gripping his hand in his own. "I promise you that nothin' will ever happen to you again. I won't let it."

"Daddy... can you stay here with me?" His vulnerable child pleaded.

Nick checked that there weren't any nurses passing by, before he unstrapped his son's wrists, shifting himself on the bed to lie beside him. Despite the pain of his bruises, Bradley snuggled up against him, closing his eyes as his father protectively wrapped his arms around his body.

"I love you, kiddo." Nick whispered against his ear, cradling the boy's body against him. "Never forget that."

* * *

><p>"A little girl?" Sara looked at him surprised, adjusting herself against the pillow behind her. "I was pregnant with three babies? I knew I felt fat. Everyone was telling me I was far too big for twins. I shoulda figured it out. Can I see her?"<p>

"Not right now." Grissom shook his head, perching himself on the side of her bed. "She's... in intensive care. They've got her on a ventilator and things, but she's a little fighter, just like her mother." He smiled at her. "They'll take us to see her in a bit. I guess we're gonna have to buy more things, we only got furniture and things for two babies."

"We need to think of another name too." She smiled up at him, taking his hands into her own. "We've got our William and Benjamin, what are we gonna call our little girl?"

"We _did_ choose our favourite girl name." He reminded her, brushing his thumbs across the backs of her hands. "Vivian." He whispered. "Vivian, William and Benjamin."

Sara smiled widely at him, feeling as though those names were made for her children. "Vivian, William and Benjamin." She repeated their names. "Can you go and ask them when we can see, Vivi?" She gave her daughter her first nickname. "If I can't go, can you take a picture of her, so I at least know what she looks like?"

"Yeah." He gave her a smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm gonna go find the doctor. I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Pounding his fist on the apartment door, the man called out, "Greggo! C'mon, you can't avoid me forever." One of the neighbours were kind enough to let him in, so he didn't have to directly talk to Greg to be buzzed through, but now he was trapped in the hall, as Greg didn't appear to be answering his door. "Greg." He tried once again, giving the door another forceful knock.<p>

Sighing heavily, the man pulled his cell from his pocket, hitting Greg's speed dial.

"_Hello?"_ The younger man sleepily answered, without looking at the caller ID.

"There you are, why aren't yah answering your front door?" He shouted through the hall. "Look Greg, we really need to talk. Let me in."

"_Warrick?"_ Greg looked round at the time on the clock, rolling his eyes at the man through his phone. "_First of all, I'm not at my apartment, I'm at my parents' house in LA, so I can't open the door to you. Second of all, it's the middle of the day. I should be sleeping. And third, we really don't need to talk, because there's nothing more for us to talk about."_

"Last time we talked, you were under the impression that I was in love with Nick though." Warrick pointed out to him, making his way back to the elevator. "I'm not." He quickly clarified.

"_Uh huh, I heard yah the first fifty times. Even if you were, which I'm sure that you aren't, you're really not Nick's type. I mean, look at me, I'm his type. He doesn't like hunky black guys, who may or may not be bigger than me. Size doesn't matter to Nicky."_

"Greg." Warrick cringed into his phone. "And I'm gonna forget you called me hunky. You better not tell Nick any of this."

"_Why are you so worried? You think I want my former boyfriend to know that someone else in the lab has a crush on him? He'll probably be flattered, and a little surprised that it's you, but he still loves me. You don't have the same kind of chemistry that Nicky and I have. It'd never work out."_

"Greg, I'm not trying to come between you and Nick, I swear." Warrick assured him, hurrying towards his car once he was out of the elevator. "I just... I think you got the wrong impression. Yeah I like the guy, but I'm not in love with him."

"_Obsess much?"_ He smirked into his phone. "_Okay, I get it Warrick, you don't love Nick. Can I go back to sleep now?"_

"No, because you don't sound like you believe me." He refused to let him hang up on him, until they got this thing cleared up. "I'm not part of your club or anything, I don't go for guys."

"_I never actually became a member."_ Greg thought out loud. "_There's so many clubs I've missed out on. The mile high club..."_

"Greg!" Warrick shouted into his phone, hearing him getting off topic. "Just... promise me that you won't tell Nick."

"_I promise. Now may I pleeeaaase go to sleep?"_

"Yeah." Warrick nodded into his phone, dropping into the driver's seat of his car. "Get some sleep, Greggo. I'll see you later."

"_Careful Warrick, someone might accuse you of actually caring about me."_

"I do care." The older man assured him. "There's nothing I care about more than this team. You guys are my family . . . which is why I was so worried about you and Nick dating. Romances within a family usually breaks it."

"_You got your wish."_ Greg spoke softly.

"I didn't want this to happen, Greg. Anymore than you did. I admit, I took it badly..."

"_Badly doesn't cover it."_

"Okay, I took it really, really bad." Warrick changed his statement. "I'm only human, Greg, you've gotta give me some credit. I just found out that... my brothers were dating. Nick's been lying to me since day one about his sexuality, and he was sneaking around with you... behind my back."

"_Grissom and Sara were behind your back, they were sneaking around. You're not mad at them."_ The younger man pointed out to him. "_Warrick, have you ever considered the possibility that this is really brothering you, because you really do have stronger feelings for Nick than you think? Don't think about his gender, think about him."_

"Greg, I'm not..."

"_No talking."_ Greg cut him off. "_You're supposed to be thinking. Nick's gorgeous, he's funny, he's caring. He always puts other people before him... and, he has this warmth in his eyes. When he looks at you, you can feel it in your heart. Like he has a soul made of solid gold or something."_

"I believe that's what you think of him." Warrick laughed it off, trying not to think about it too much. "The thing about Nick is, he's a guy. I don't date guys. I like women. I'd sooner date Sara than Nick."

"_Fine, deny it all you like. These kinds of feelings don't go away. Trust me."_

Warrick pulled the phone away from his ear as Greg hung up on him, wondering why the younger man kept persisting that he had feelings for Nick, when he didn't. He was sure that he didn't. Whenever he thought about him in that way, it made his stomach churn, so he was sure he wasn't attracted to him.

* * *

><p>"He's sleepin'." Nick spoke softly, seeing Samantha in the doorway.<p>

She gave him a slight smile, before she took a step closer, looking at her sleeping little boy. "He hasn't sucked his thumb in years." Taking a seat on the spare chair opposite Nick, Samantha brushed her fingertips across her son's forehead, before she reached for his hand with her own. "He looks just like he did when he was a baby. He couldn't sleep without one of us with him, until he was three, remember?"

"Yeah, I used to worry that I'd crush him in the night." Nick nodded to her, missing the days when his son was small enough to protect. "At least that's all I had to worry about then."

"Yeah." Samantha released her grip from her son's hand, feeling as though this was all her fault, as she looked at his fragile little body. "What are we gonna do now, Nicky? I can't just take him home and pretend everythin's alright..."

"Actually, he asked if he could come back with me." Nick spoke softly, nervously biting his lower lip, as he looked up at her. "If that's..."

"It's fine." She interrupted him. "I don't think I could go back to that house anyway. I can't believe that I've been married to him three years, and I never knew... this side of him. I used to love him; it makes me sick to my stomach thinking about that. Did he tell you," She looked up at Nick. "How long?"

Nick gave her a slight nod. "This was only the first time that... he forced himself on him."

Samantha held her stomach, feeling as though she was going to throw up. "What'd he do to him before?"

Nick didn't want to say it out loud; he was having a hard enough time dealing with it inside of his own head. "Bradley told the social worker that it's been goin' on for the past three years, since you married him. He never forced him to have... you know, until the other day, when Bradley ran away."

"I should have known." She blamed herself again.

"It's not your fault."

"Some part of it has to be. I brought that man into our lives. I married him. I trusted him, and he did this... to the most important person in my life." She touched her hand to her son's head, watching his chest slowly rising and falling with each breath, just like she used to when he was baby. She used to find herself counting his breaths while he slept; amazed that such a little person even existed. "I still can't believe he said 'Dada' first." She smiled up at Nick. "I was with him all the time; sounding like a parrot the amount of times I tried to get him to say 'Mama'. Then the first word out of his mouth is Dada."

"Yeah, but he eventually got bored of that and started sayin' no to everythin'." He smiled at the memory of his three year old taking a stand against no more baths and no more naps, insisting that he was a big boy now. "Greg sucks his thumb." He suddenly thought out loud, making Samantha look up at him surprised. "Not all the time, obviously. That would be weird. I mean, sometimes... after he's had a bad day or when he feels really vulnerable, I catch him doin' it at night. Only a couple of days a month, but he did it almost every night after he got out of the hospital. The first time that was. I didn't see much of him the second time."

Samantha smiled across the bed at him. "Sorry, I just can't picture a grown man suckin' his thumb."

"He's a child underneath it all." Nick spoke softly, gently brushing his thumb across the back of Bradley's hand. "I broke his heart. I still remember the look on his face when I did it. He looked like a child who had just found out there's no Santa. He begged me to tell him what he did wrong. He said he'd do anythin' to fix it, anythin'."

"Why'd you break up with him? You still love him, don't you?" As Nick gave her a nod, she asked, "Then why? Guys like Greg don't come around very often."

"I thought it was best. I'm always doin' what I think is best for other people, but it's not. I broke Greg's heart, his spirit and his trust, now he'll never trust me again." He looked down at his son a moment, thinking of how much he reminded him of Greg again. "I want him back. But I suppose the right thing would be to let him go, so I can't hurt him again."

"Let him go?" Samantha looked at him confused. "Why would you want to let someone like Greg go? He's lovely. He loves you. He's pure of heart, and he'd never do a thing like this." She pointed to their son. "You'd be making the biggest mistake of your life, if you ever let him go. You must know that."

"I don't wonna hurt him again. I do enough of that to _my_ family."

"You'll hurt him more when you tell him that there's no chance the two of you will ever work it out and get back together again. I certainly know how stupid I was to let you go, but lettin' you go was the right thing. You don't love me the way I wanted to, and trapping you with your responsibilities as a father, wasn't fair on any of us."

"I coulda protected him better." Nick whispered, looking at their sleeping son between them.

"Don't go blamin' yourself, Nick. If anyone is to blame here, it should be me. I'm the one who married him. I'm the one who was too stupid to not notice that anythin' was goin' on. I should have noticed. I should have done somethin' to protect him better. You hear about this sort of stuff happenin' all the time, but you never think that it would be goin' on in your own home. The mothers of those children used to make me sick. I used to wonder how they _couldn't_ know that somethin' like that was happenin' to their own child." She laughed at herself, dabbing away the tears from her eyes. "Now I'm one of them. Another stupid mother who married a monster, letting him do this to my baby."

"You didn't _let_ him." Nick shook his head. "Abusers always hide it well, and the victim..." He brushed his fingertips across the back of his son's hand, whispering, "They hide it out of shame or fear. They think that somehow it's their fault, and if people found out... it would only make things worse."

"He shouldn't have to deal with this, he's just a child."

"I'm actually glad that he doesn't have to go through the court process. He won't have to point out the man who did this to him or tell a room full of strangers what he did to him. At least I can protect him from that."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought of it!<strong>

**~ Holly**


	13. Chapter 13: Blackmail and Blame

**Chapter Thirteen: Blackmail & Blame**

Lifting his hand to rub his sleepy eyes open, Nick gave out a wide yawn, immediately noticing that his son's eyes were open. He moved his chair slightly closer, gently placing his hand on top of Bradley's. "Hey, buddy." He spoke softly, wishing he knew what to say to him. "Do you wonna try and eat somethin' today?" He suggested, watching his son shaking his head slightly, keeping his eyes fixated on the tiled ceiling above him. "Hey kiddo, look at me."

Bradley slowly turned his head, meeting his father's gaze with his own.

"He can't ever hurtcha again." Nick assured him. "He's out of your life for good."

"You're not gonna start babyin' me, are yah? I get enough of that from Mom already."

"No." He smiled at him, resting against his elbow on the bed. "You'll always be my baby though, no matter how old you are, bud." Bradley gave him a slight smile in return, turning his hand to hold his father's in his own. "How's your throat today?" He asked, knowing it was sore yesterday, from the stomach pump he had to endure. "The doctor said you can try a few solids today."

"I'm not hungry." Bradley shook his head, wishing he didn't have to be restrained to the bed, but he didn't want to get his father into trouble again for untying him. "Hey, Dad . . . did Deacon tell you... where I was?" He curiously asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded, hoping he never had to walk into something like that again. As soon as he laid his eyes on his son in that barn, he thought for sure he had lost him. "He's been askin' about you. I told him you weren't up for visitors yet."

"I don't wonna see him."

"He didn't want to tell me where you were. You shouldn't blame him, darlin'."

He didn't blame Deacon for leading his father to him. He just felt uncomfortable around him, knowing that he liked him. "I just don't wonna see him." Bradley explained, not sure if he could tell his father the truth. Even though he knew that his father might be the only person who would understand, he still couldn't tell him. "Where's Tayla?" He suddenly asked.

"With her Aunt in Vegas. My friend, Greg was lookin' after her for a while, but he's got a fulltime job. I called her last night to tell her you were alright."

"You didn't tell her..."

"No." Nick shook his head, gently placing his other hand on his son's head. "You don't have to tell anyone, if you don't want to. It's not really any of their business to know, darlin'."

"Don't tell Aunt Kayla." He warned him. "She can't keep her mouth shut."

"She never could as a kid either." Nick smirked. "I promise you that I won't tell anyone anythin', without your say so. None of this is your fault, sweetheart. None of it."

* * *

><p>Lifting the fussing baby from her crib, Angela gently smoothed her hand across her little back, pressing kisses to her little forehead. "What's the matter, sweetheart? You miss your Mommy? Maybe you miss your Daddy. The one who was in the hospital with you, not the other guy." She took a seat on the edge of her bed, adjusting Willa in her arms to look at her tearful little face. "Yeah, is that it? I suppose you can't really tell me. You probably don't even know who your Daddy is, let alone who I am."<p>

"Aunt Angey." Tayla wandered into the room in her pyjamas, with Goober tucked under her arm. "When's Daddy coming home?"

"Very soon." Angela assured her, hoping he would, as she couldn't keep lying to her. "Your poor brother's still in the hospital with his... tummy ache. Remember when you were in the hospital and only wanted your Daddy at your side? Well, Bradley wants his Daddy with him too."

Tayla gave her a nod, climbing onto the bed beside her. "I wonna see him though. I made this for Bradley." She revealed the handmade 'Get Well Soon' card for her big brother.

"That's very good, sweetheart. I'm sure Bradley will love it. Maybe you can give it to him when your Daddy brings him home."

"Can we ring him again?" She asked, giving her auntie a pleading look.

"He's at the hospital, honey. His phone won't be on. He said he'll call around lunch time today though." She assured her, climbing to her feet with Willa in her arms. "C'mon then, let's go and get you two some breakfast."

"When's Uncle Greg coming back?" Tayla continued with her questions, following her Aunt down the stairs. "Was I bad, is that why he didn't want to take care of me anymore?"

"No, sweetheart. You weren't bad; your Uncle Greg just wanted to see his _own_ family." She led the child through to the kitchen, where her own five children were sat stuffing their faces with the fried breakfast, her husband had made for them. Angela lifted Willa into the high chair at the table, getting her strapped in, before she helped Tayla onto her seat. "Good Morning, sweetheart." She pecked a kiss to her husband's cheek.

"Morning." Tony handed her the extra coffee from the counter, before he set Tayla up with a plate of fried eggs, sausages and bacon, just like her cousins. "I don't have work today, so I can help you out with the kids."

"That's great." Angela smiled in the direction of her husband, wishing their nanny would get back from her holiday soon, as seven children in one house was just too much for her at the moment. "Nick's gonna call around lunch, so we can't go out. I'll try and talk to him about when he's comin' back. Hopefully _before_ next week, we can't do the school run, take care of a baby and hold down both our jobs."

"My mother can help out." Tony reminded her, handing her the bowl of pureed vegetables for the baby.

"She's in her sixties. We can't dump her with all seven kids." Angela looked at the time on her watch, before she took a seat beside the baby. "Okay, try not to get too much of this in my hair please." She held the spoon up to the baby. "I can't believe how big she's getting. I think when Nick gets back; we should give him some of Theresa's old things."

The four year old immediately looked up at the sound of her name, giving her mother a pouting look.

"Your old clothes and things, sweetie. Nick doesn't exactly have anything for her, if he even _wants_ to take her that is. He wasn't too keen on the idea of taking a baby full time."

"Will Daddy want me?" Tayla asked her, worrying that Nick wouldn't want her either.

"Of course he will, sweetheart. You're his biological daughter. Nick isn't Willa's Daddy though, so he doesn't _have_ to take her, but it would be nice if he would. You want your baby sister to grow up with you, right?"

"Honey," Tony looked towards her, seeing the upset look on his niece's face. "I don't think you should discuss custody in front of the kids. They don't understand it like we do."

"Sorry." Angela fed the baby another mouthful, before she looked round at Tayla again. "Let's just wait for your Daddy to come home, and see what he says."

* * *

><p>As the nurse carefully wheeled her into the room, Sara gasped at the sight of her tiny baby, covered with various tubes and wires. Her diaper covered half of her little body, leaving her skinny little match stick legs sticking out the end. Unlike the boys, Sara could see every bone in baby Vivi's body, poking through her fragile skin.<p>

As Sara got a little closer, she could see her baby's red little feet covered with bandages. Her left leg had another wire sticking out of it, while her little arms could barely move. "Oh my... are you sure she's okay?"

"I know it looks scary, but she's perfectly fine." The nurse assured the first time mother.

"What's all this?" Sara took another look at her baby girl, wishing she could trade places with her or even hold her just so she knew she was okay.

"They're just there to monitor your baby, and make sure she's doing alright." The nurse stepped up beside her, pointing towards the wire in her daughter's leg. "That's an IV. She has a ventilator to help her breath, along with the feeding tube. She's too little to accept your milk, so she's going to feed from that tube for a while. The other things are just there to monitor her heart, temperature, breathing, blood pressure... things like that. The incubator is basically acting as a second womb to her. Your body provided her and her brothers with warmth and food; this is basically just doing the same thing for her now."

"But she's going to be alright?"

"Yes." The nurse assured her, smiling as the father entered the room. "I'll leave you two alone with her for a few minutes."

Reaching out for her significant others hand, Sara waited for him to join her by the incubator, before she looked at their little girl again. "I can't believe that we never knew about her, no one did. She could have died inside of me, and I'd never of known."

"Hey, it's alright." Grissom put his arms around Sara, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "We know she's here now, our little Vivi." He looked at his baby girl, feeling a little helpless himself, as there was nothing he could do to help her.

* * *

><p>As she heard a third impatient knock at her front door, Samantha finally wiped the tears from her cheeks, before she climbed to her feet off the stairs to answer it. "Oh... Nick," She sighed in relief, ushering him into the house. She kept her head turned from him, as she brushed her fringe out across her forehead, keeping her puffy eyes concealed from the CSI. "I was just... packin' things, you know." She pointed out the boxes in the hall.<p>

"You're leavin'?"

"Yeah, I eh... I can't stay here." She pushed over a photo from her wedding day, before she turned to look at Nick beside her. "So eh... do you want a coffee or somethin'? The kitchens not packed up, obviously."

"Where are you gonna go?" Nick glanced into the living room on his route to the kitchen, dropping his jaw at the sight of all the smashed pictures, over turned furniture and ripped cushions, as though someone had taken a knife to them. "Sam." He followed her into the kitchen, jumping back as she suddenly threw a coffee mug onto the tiled floor.

"Sorry, it was his." She apologised as if it was nothing, before she reached for two fresh mugs from the cupboard. "I'm gonna stay with a friend of mine for a while. She's got a spare room. I stayed with her for a while when Bradley was five, after you left for Vegas. Did you wonna take Bradley's things? I already packed his room. Nathan's moved back to his mother's, and Natalie is makin' all the funeral arrangements and things for... him."

"Sam, sit down." He gently pulled her over to the table, taking a seat beside her. "What's goin' on here? The front room looks as though a tornado's been through it." He looked at her hands, seeing the bandages over each of her palms. He figured she must have hurt herself when she went Rambo on the front room. "Sam, maybe you should talk to someone." He suggested to her. "I know this isn't easy..."

"How can you hold it together?" She looked up at him, pulling her hands away from him. "This sort of thing... it's not supposed to happen."

"I know, but we have to be strong for Bradley." He pointed out to her, as that was the only thing keeping him together at the moment. "He needs us more than ever. He thinks that you're avoidin' him, because you haven't been down the hospital. He needs our support."

"I can't look at him." Samantha slowly rocked backwards and forwards on her chair, staring at the old stain on her table. "I let him down. I brought _that_ man into our lives, and did nothin' while he..." She stopped her rocking to look Nick in the eye, feeling her stomach churning from the thoughts in her head. "He's just a child. Barely thirteen, and he's... I've been married to the man for three years. How could I not know?"

"Sam, you've gotta stop blamin' yourself."

"How can I not! My baby's lyin' in that hospital because of me. None of this would have ever happened, if it wasn't for me. He tried to kill himself. Have you even thought about that? Do you feel anythin' at all? You deal with death all the time, so you must be used to it. But this is _our_ little boy. We could have been makin' funeral arrangements right now. Plannin' what we were goin' to bury our little boy in, after only thirteen years. He tried to end his life at thirteen, because of me!" She shouted, holding her head in her hands as her tears started to flow.

Nick pulled her head against his chest, trying to comfort her as best as he could. "It's not _because_ of you, and you're not gonna help Bradley if you keep blamin' yourself. And I _do_ feel somethin'. I'm tryin' to be strong for him. I'm bein' there for him." He spoke softly to her, soothingly rubbing his palm across her back. "I wanted to kill Gary when I found out. When I found Bradley... I thought he was already dead. I thought I'd lost him. But he's _still_ alive, and he needs me... he needs us. I know I shoulda been here to look after him, but I can't dwell on the past. He needs us now."

Samantha sniffled back her tears, looking up into the man's eyes, "What am I gonna do?"

"Be there for him. You're his mother. A hug would be enough for now."

"A hug! For this?" She shouted, climbing to her feet to grab herself a stiff drink. "I'd much rather wipe his memory."

"You're talkin' about _fixin'_ him though." Nick grabbed the bottle from her hands, setting it aside, as it really wouldn't help right now. "He needs your love and support. He's askin' for you at the hospital. Don't make him think that you're ashamed of him for this."

"Of him? I'm ashamed of myself. What kind of mother _lets_ this happen to her child?"

"You didn't _let_ anythin' happen to him." He tried to comfort her again.

"How can you be so calm?" She pushed him away from her. "The Nick I know would be tearin' through walls about this."

"Because... I know what it's like." He took a seat at the table again, placing his hands together on his lap. "I don't want Bradley to feel as though he's alone in this. I wonna be there for him, in ways no one ever was for me."

"What's this gotta do with you?"

Nick shook his head, not wanting to tell her all the details. "It doesn't matter. Bradley's all that matters now. He needs us. He needs you." He looked towards her. "He wants his mother with him. But he can't see you like this." He pointed out her tears and shakiness. "When the time is right, I'm gonna get one of them child shrinks for Bradley. We can't ignore this and pretend it never happened to him, because it did and it's gonna affect his whole life. You should look into it too."

"How's that gonna make it alright?"

"It's gotta be better than what your doin' now. Bradley can't come back to this."

"Stop tellin' me that! I know he can't come back to this. I can't even stand to be in this house anymore." She threw the glass vase off the counter against the wall, shattering it into tiny crystals across the floor. "Everythin' in this house reminds me of _him_. I don't even know how long it was goin' on. I have no idea what he did to him, when or where in this house it was done. I wonna burn the whole place to the ground. I can't even go in there." She pointed to the study that still had the police tape across the door. "I wonna get out of here, get rid of all this stuff and just start fresh."

"You can do that, but Bradley's more important than possessions right now." Ignoring her protests, Nick pulled her into his arms again, holding her tightly against his chest. He cradled her head in his hand as she started to cry, comforting her the same way he did when she found out that she was pregnant thirteen years ago.

She thought that the pregnancy would ruin her whole life, that she'd have to give up her future and everything she ever dreamed off, but now that she had Bradley in her life, none of that seemed to matter, because she loved him more than she had ever loved anything in the world.

* * *

><p>"Bye, sweetheart. Call me when you get back." Jean waved to her son, watching him loading up his car to leave. She had already hugged and kissed him multiple times, but she still wanted another hug, just so she was sure that her baby would know he was loved.<p>

"Where's Greg?" Her mother suddenly appeared behind her.

"Just leaving." Jean pointed to the car, watching her husband giving their son another hug. "Do you think he's alright? He doesn't seem himself."

Nana Olaf responded with a shrug, waiting for Daniel to end the hug with Greg, before she stepped forwards to pull her grandson into her arms. "You know Greg, if you find love; it's no use hanging around." She spoke softly, gently placing her palm on his back. "Because every moment counts. You could be dead tomorrow, and you'd have never gotten the chance to be with him. Things used to be so simple when I was dating. Take every chance you've got. You could miss out on a once in a lifetime opportunity. I thought your job would have taught you that by now." She pecked a kiss to her grandson's forehead, giving him a wide smile.

"Thanks." He smiled at her.

"Safe trip home, sweetheart." Nana Olaf winked at him, turning back to the house, hoping he would follow her advice.

"Bye." Greg waved to her, giving his parents another wave, before he pulled his car door shut to leave for Las Vegas.

After thinking over his Nana Olaf's words, Greg wanted to be with Nick, even more now, but he knew that right now wasn't exactly the best timing. He couldn't suddenly go over there and ask if their relationship could get back on track, not after everything that Nick and his children had already been though this year.

It wasn't fair on any of them.

Greg didn't mind waiting just a little longer for the man he loved though; he had already waited a lifetime to find him.

When he arrived back in Vegas, he grabbed a quick shower at his apartment, before driving off to the lab for his next shift. He stepped into the humid lab once the elevator doors opened, immediately being flagged down by Judy. "Did you hear?" She asked, sounding very excited at the lasted bit of gossip she had got her hands on.

"Hear what?" He was hoping that there weren't rumours about Nick spreading around the lab already.

"Mr Grissom and Miss Sidle, Greg. They had their twins yesterday. Two little boys. They're calling them, William and Benjamin."

"Oh, in that case, yeah I did." He nodded, suddenly remembering that he never actually saw them. As soon as he saw Sara being wheeled away to surgery, he hurried out of the hospital as if the place was on fire, being calmed down by Warrick through his panic attack. He completely forgot about the babies, realising that Sara was now a mother.

"Word is your next." She smiled at the younger man, making him look at her confused.

"Huh?"

"Molly, silly." Judy chuckled, tapping the back of his hand. "She's been telling everyone about your good news. She's carrying your love child. When were you planning on telling the rest of us?"

Greg continued to give her a confused look, then hurried through the lab in search of Molly. He soon found her, filing away some old cases in the filing room, giving them the perfect opportunity to talk about this silly rumour.

Molly turned as she heard the door close, greeting the younger man with a sunny smile.

"Love child?" He immediately asked her.

"Oh, you heard about that." Her smile faded. "Greg, I swear... I was gonna tell you first. It just kinda slipped out, while I was around Judy, Martha... and that lot, you know the gossip queens."

"How?" He was hoping he was dreaming, that he would soon wake up in his bed and be laughing about this ridiculous rumour that he cooked up in his imagination.

"Well, we were just talking..."

"No, Molly!" He snapped at her for misunderstanding him. "How are you pregnant with my baby?" He extended his question.

"Don't you remember that night you came round."

Looking at the sparkle in Molly's eyes, he was reminded of his emotional moment a few weeks ago. After his second beating, broken heart and the things going on in his head, Greg decided to drown his sorrows in a lot of alcohol. He didn't want to call Nick to pick him up, knowing that he was busy with his daughter, and Sara was still pregnant then, so he called Molly. He blacked everything out past her doorway, but he woke up in his boxers and t-shirt, snuggled under the covers in her spare bedroom the next morning.

"You told me nothing happened." Greg reminded her.

"Well, because I was hoping that you'd never find out. But now that we have a baby on the way," She looked into his gorgeous eyes, smiling as she said, "I couldn't keep this from you. I told you that nothing happened, because I didn't want you to feel awkward or for things to be awkward between us. I thought you'd be back with Nick by now, but you're still free, and I'm carrying your baby. And we're in this together, so you can't go leaving me in the lurch. I will _not_ become one of those single mothers, who is suddenly abandoned by everyone around her, just because her baby was made a little different from others."

"But I was too tired to even stand, how could I...?"

Greg suddenly remembered his little problem down below that he had the day after. He thought it would go away on its own, but when it got more than a little embarrassing, he decided to visit a doctor. The doctor immediately asked him when he had taken the Viagra, making Greg look at him confused, as he had never exactly used it before.

"You drugged me!" He accused her, remembering the coffee she insisted that he drink, as soon as she dragged him into her apartment. "You drugged me, then raped me?"

"No, how dare you!" She shouted back at him. "You men are always trying to get out of these things."

"It's no secret that you're desperate for a child, Molly. You've been telling me for months that you wanted a baby. You even told me a couple of months ago that you didn't care who the baby daddy was, you just wanted a bun in the oven." He reminded her, anxiously running his fingers through his hair. "So you chose me? When you found out that I play for the other team, you probably saw your dreams of motherhood slipping away from you. You knew you couldn't get me to actually sleep with you, so you drugged me?"

"It was just... a little something to help you sleep, and a little something else to keep... that part of you awake." She pointed towards his waist. "You even said that if you weren't with Nick, you'd be happy to be with me."

"I was being nice!" He shouted at her, starting to pace the room. "Are you sure it's mine? You've had a few dates with other guys since then, right?"

"Not so much, but from what the doctor told me, I calculated it back and it's definitely around the time that you and me..."

"Oh my god." Greg slid the wall, holding his head in his hands, with his knees pulled close to his chest. "Nick's gonna kill me."

"Why do you care so much? The man dumped you."

"The man is waiting for me to trust him again, if he finds out about this... he'll think I'm a cheating liar." Greg pointed out to her. "Do you really want a baby that was made by rape?"

"I didn't rape you." She continued to protest. "I just... gave you a little something to help. You never said no, and you didn't exactly fight either. So technically, it's not rape."

"I was passed out!" He shouted at her. "I _couldn't_ say no, I was asleep. It's still rape!"

"Oh Greg, why do you have to go and ruin everything? You're supposed to be happy when I tell you I'm pregnant, not accuse me of rape, that's kind of a girly thing to do." She giggled, only making Greg angrier. Rolling her eyes, Molly knelt down in front of him, looking the younger man in the eye. "Greg, I never did this to hurt you. I love you. You've always been there for me. You always listen to me, and you're the sweetest guy I've ever met, which is why I know that you'll do as I say. You're not gonna report me, are you, Greg? You can't even remember that night. Who are a bunch of CSI's gonna believe more, the drunk man who can't remember anything or the helpless little lab tech, who was raped by a trusted friend?"

Greg looked at her wide eyed.

"You tell, then I tell." She threatened him. "I think they'd believe me more, don't you?"

"Why are you doing this to me? I thought you were _my_ friend."

"I am." Her evil grin made another presence, as she slipped her hand into his own. "Pretty soon, I'm gonna be your wife. When should we announce our engagement?"

* * *

><p><strong>You didn't think that was going to be the end of the story did you? :D<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review if you did and let me know what you think so far.**

**~ Holly**


	14. Chapter 14: Complications

**Chapter Fourteen: Complications**

Watching his fake fiancé parading around the lab with a smile on her face, brought the bile back to Greg's throat. He couldn't believe that he was being blackmailed into getting married, over a stupid mistake that happened a few weeks ago. He wanted to tell someone, rewind time or run back home where everything was fine and safe, but he was stuck. He _was_ excited about Nick's return to Vegas, now he was dreading it, hoping the news hadn't yet spread to him.

"Hey, Greg. I've set a date." Molly hurried into the room, with a thick planning book in her arms. "I always wanted a June wedding..."

"But it's almost May."

"I know, nearly my future hubby's birthday." She smiled round at him. "I know it's a bit short notice, but I should still be able to fit into a dress by then, and it _is_ my dream wedding. It'll give us just enough time to send out the save the dates, book transport and a location. I'm gonna need some help in the money department, but your parents are loaded, right? I know it's usually the bride's parents who pay... but I doubt mine will wonna come..."

"Molly, I _don't_ want to marry you." He bluntly told her. "You can blackmail me into raising your kid with you, but I'm _not_ marrying you."

"Greg." She sighed, turning to face him. "When are you gonna get it through that cute head of yours? I'm carrying _your_ child. Our futures are bound together forever now, so it really doesn't make any difference if you marry me or not. But I'd rather you did." She excitedly giggled, rubbing her hand across her stomach. "And remember, I hold all the cards. If you don't marry me..."

"No one would ever believe you."

"Really?" Her sparkly eyes that Greg used to like, suddenly turned very cold. "My mother didn't call me a little drama queen for no reason. I was originally gonna become an actress, everyone thought I'd be great at it. Do you really want to test me?" She threatened him. "Do you want your wife and baby visiting you in jail for the rest of your life? I can just imagine it now, our little boy or girl, getting really excited around one weekend a month, just to see their Daddy. You won't be able to hug them or hold them like most parents, just watch them slowly growing up through the glass."

"Greg!" Catherine suddenly shouted from the hall, waving around an assignment slip in her hands.

Gulping hard, Greg nervously bit his lower lip as he stepped around Molly, wondering if she really could get him sent to jail for the rest of his life. He couldn't even think about the baby that she was carrying; the evil invading her heart was just too much for him to bear right now.

"Are you alright?" Catherine asked the younger man, leading the way into the locker room. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I wish." He dropped to the bench in the middle of the room, blankly staring at his locker in front of him.

"I bet you're excited for Nicky to return, huh? Any word on when he's getting back? He found Bradley, didn't he? I'm sure we'd have heard something if he didn't." Catherine babbled away, pulling her jacket on. She soon noticed that Greg wasn't paying any attention to her, making her concerned about him. "Hey." She took a seat beside him, gently tapping his leg. "What's the matter, Greggy? You look like a kid who just found out there's no Santa. Sorry, you _did_ know, right?"

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes at her. "I figured that one out years ago. All on my own. I wasn't exactly upset or anything. I pretended to believe in him for a few more years for my parents' sake. I used to sit on the stairs and watch them putting all the presents under the tree. It made me feel safer knowing that it was them in the living room and not some weird fat guy in a red suit. My sister used to tell me that Santa murdered children if they saw him. I used to be terrified to go to sleep around Christmas."

"Aww." She gently rubbed her palm across his back. "Lindsey figured it out when she was about eight or nine. I was just setting up her presents under the tree on Christmas Eve, and she walked in on me. I tried to make up a story about Santa being too busy this year, so he just dumped the presents on the doorstep, but she didn't believe a word of it. She cried at first. I eventually calmed her down." She looked back at Greg as he seemed to space out again, smirking, "I can just imagine a little Greg sneaking down the stairs to watch his parents putting the presents under the tree. Spiky hair, cute little foot pyjamas..."

"I _never_ wore foot pyjamas." He objected. "Past the age of five anyway."

"You're not the same without Nicky here." She noticed, putting her arm around his shoulders. "Is that what you're thinking about? This plan of yours didn't work out as well as you hoped, did it?"

Greg started to wish it was that simple, only things were never that simple.

"You can talk to me about it, Greggy. It must be hard dating a man with other priorities."

"I'm not dating him." Greg reminded her, abruptly climbing to his feet. "We should get going. We don't wonna be late for the case." He pointed out to her, wanting to do anything to take his mind off his current situation. "You can tell me all about how you delivered Grissom's twins." He grinned round at her.

"Didn't you hear? They have triplets." She announced, seeing the shocked look on his face. "I'll tell you all about it on the drive over. C'mon."

"Hey, Greg." Warrick caught up to him in the hall. "You got a minute?"

Greg looked at the serious look on the man's face, quickly shaking his head. "Nope, we're on our way to a crime scene."

"Greg!" Catherine called from the elevator.

"I gotta go." Greg tried to slip away, but Warrick caught his arm with his hand.

"Come find me later, we _need_ to talk." He said in a serious tone.

Gulping hard, Greg gave him a quick nod, before he slipped away to the elevator. "Your head in the clouds today, Greggy?" Catherine smirked, releasing the 'door close' button of the elevator, once he was inside. "You gonna be able to concentrate on this case?"

"Uh huh. I'm gonna pick Nick up from the airport at five, gives us plenty of time to get this case wrapped up. It's just a hit and run, right?"

"So it appears." She gave him a nod, checking the time on her watch. "Five am, huh? I thought Nicky said he was gonna grab a cab home. I already offered to pick him up."

"I wonna be there for him."

Catherine gave him a smile, just as the elevator doors opened to the parking lot. "My car's over there. I'll make sure to drop you back here in time to pick Nicky up."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She winked, leading him to her car.

* * *

><p>"I'm flyin' back later today." Nick spoke softly, brushing down his son's tousled hair. "I'm gonna get Willa's room sorted out, and sort a few things out for work. Your Mom's gonna stay here with you while I'm gone. Once the doctor releases you, your Mom's gonna fly over with you to Vegas, and you're both gonna live with me for a while." He explained it to him, already seeing the fear in the boy's eyes. "I can call you as soon as I land, and you can call me whenever you like after that."<p>

Bradley readjusted himself against his pillow, looking up into his father's eyes. "Can't I come back with you today?"

"No, sweetie, the doctor still wants to keep an eye on you. You took a very lethal dose of those pills. They just wonna be sure that they got it all out in time."

"I never meant to do it, Dad. I just wanted it to stop." He assured him, not wanting his father to be mad at him.

"I know that." His father pressed a kiss to his forehead, before he reached for his hand, holding it tightly in his own. "I don't blame you for any of this, darlin'. None of it was your fault. I shoulda been the one to make it stop, not you."

* * *

><p>Gently rocking William in her arms, Sara looked towards her significant other across the room, smiling as she watched him doing the same with their son, Benjamin. "I can't wait to hold, Vivian." She spoke softly, placing her finger in William's hand, watching his little fingers curling around it. "How are we gonna manage with three kids? We were struggling with the thought of two."<p>

"We'll manage; I've got loads saved up." He assured the mother of his children, carefully climbing to his feet with his son in his arms. "Just think about what you said before, we've got our big family, and you only had to go through the pregnancy once."

Sara gave him a smile, before she pressed a kiss to William's forehead. "I can't believe you're finally here. I feel as though I dreamt the past few months. I knew this would be the end result, but I never actually thought that I'd be holding a baby in arms. Our baby."

Grissom gave her a smile, perching himself on the side of her bed. "That's _babies_, all three of them. They're gonna ask us what we wonna put on the birth certificates soon. We're not exactly married, so I guess they should have the surname Sidle."

"No." She shook her head. "I want them to have their father's name, and no middle names; you know I hate double barrelled names and parents who obsess over their child's middle name, which never really gets used anyway."

"I know." He smiled at her, adjusting Benjamin in his arms, as the baby boy started to squirm. "Catherine's been telling everyone at the lab about our babies. She wants to come by and visit them later with Lindsey. And Nick's back tomorrow morning."

"And how are you feeling... Daddy?" She gave him a grin. "Do yah feel like a proud father of three?"

Grissom gave her a nod, looking at their boys in their arms. "I never thought this day would come. I've always wanted to be a father, but I never thought I'd be a father to three at once."

"What about me, I'm a mother to three." She pointed out to him, reaching out for one of his hands. "Yesterday I was just another single woman. Now, I'm a mother of three. I never thought I'd _be_ a mother. I didn't exactly have the greatest parents myself, what if I let them down?"

"You won't, because you're nothing like them." He assured her. "Not everyone takes after their parents. You certainly haven't."

* * *

><p>Hurrying through the lab after his partner, Greg held out the driver's licence he had found, explaining, "He only just got out for repeat DUI's a couple of months ago. He's down in lock up now. His sister came to pick him up. Her car headlight is smashed."<p>

"You went and looked?" Catherine looked round at him surprised.

"I saw the keys in her hand. Same model we were looking for." He defended himself, presenting her with a photograph he had just printed out. "Brass said she's still waiting, so we can get a warrant to take a closer look at her car."

"How do you know this guy is our suspect?" She asked, holding up the driver's licence he had given her.

"Our vic, she used to be engaged to him and she has a restraining order out on him." He reported, showing her the file he had found. "I asked Brass to locate him, but they already had him in lockup."

"Nice work, Greggy." She winked at him, checking the time on her watch. "You better get going. I'll cover for you, and I promise not to take all the credit."

Greg chuckled softly in return, before turning for the locker room on his right, wanting to grab his jacket to leave. He still had a few minutes before Nick's flight arrived, but he wanted to get there slightly earlier, as the traffic around there was always a nightmare.

"Hey." Warrick suddenly stepped into the locker room, closing the door behind him. "You forget that I wanted to talk to you?"

"I'm running late." Greg pulled his jacket on, pushing his locket door shut. "If it's about what happened at the hospital or our talk the other night, I've forgotten it."

"No, it's about you and Molly." Warrick gave the younger man an unexpected push backwards, sending him crashing against the side of his locker. "Here's what I don't get, you and Nick have been dating for a while, Nick comes out of the closet to me and his family, then breaks it off with you, because _I_ didn't approve. You swear that you still love him anyway, and you're planning on getting back with him, but first, you decide to have a little fling with Molly. Knock her up, then promise to marry her?"

"It's really not what you think." Greg tried to defend himself.

"Really?" Warrick glared at him. "Does Nick know about you and her, or are you gonna break the news to him today? The man's only just got back, now he's gonna find out that you're a cheating liar?"

"No, because I'm _not_ breaking up with Nick." Greg protested, peeling himself off the locker. "I told you, this thing with Molly; it really isn't what you think. I didn't even know she was pregnant, now she's telling everyone that we're engaged, but _I_ haven't agreed to it, let alone proposed to her."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not! I'm in love with Nick."

"So you say." Warrick gave him another push, gripping a handful of the younger man's t-shirt in his fist. "If I find out that you're playing some kinda sick game with Nick," He threatened. "You'll be right back in that hospital, eating your meals through a straw."

Greg gulped hard, wishing that people would stop bullying him. He felt as though he was right back in Highschool again, only his friends were turning on him now. "Warrick, I respect that you're trying to protect your friend, but out of the two of us, I'm least likely to hurt Nick." He pushed him away from him, trying to show him he wasn't scared of him, even though he felt like screaming for help. "And as I said before, you have no idea what is going on. I swear, Warrick; I didn't even know she was pregnant. She's blackmailing me into marrying her, otherwise she's gonna tell people..."

"What?" Warrick snapped.

"I'm telling you the truth! Why don't you believe me?"

"It's not the first time you've lied to me." Warrick grabbed his ringing phone from his belt, angrily raising it to his ear. "Brown . . . what? Why? No, there is nothing wrong with my evidence! Brass! The guys a junky!" He snapped his phone shut, looking back at Greg. "I'm not done with you yet. I gotta go."

"Do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?" Warrick frowned at the younger man.

"You shout your mouth off to everything that doesn't go your way. You're gonna lose all your friends and your job, if you're not careful." He warned him, grabbing his car keys. "I have to be somewhere. I don't know why I ever bother to tell you anything. You don't listen, you just hear what you wonna hear." He stepped around Warrick, feeling his heart pounding, palms sweating and chest tightening, bringing on the familiar feeling that he was going to die.

* * *

><p>After landing back in Vegas, Nick collected his duffel bag, spotting a familiar face in the crowd. He had told his friends that he would be landing today, but he never told them what time, assuring them he could get a cab back to his place. "Hey, what are you doin' here?" He greeted the younger man, pulling his baseball cap onto his head.<p>

"I wanted to make sure you got back okay." Greg reached for his bag from his hands, giving the man a slight hug, so he wouldn't notice his shakiness. "Are you okay?"

"A little tired, but yeah, I'm okay." He nodded, wrapping one arm around his partner's waist. "Are you okay? I missed you." The younger man gave him a slight nod, keeping him at a distance, so he wouldn't feel him shaking. "Thanks for comin' to get me, even though I asked you not to." He smiled at him, seeing how tired the younger man looked. "Everythin' okay?"

"Yeah." He clearly lied to him, leading the way towards the exit. "Did you hear that Grissom and Sara have..."

"Twins, I know."

"No, they have triplets." The younger man smirked. "William, Benjamin and Vivian. Catherine delivered the boys at her house, then the ambulance drove them all off to the hospital. Sara was heavily bleeding, because the third baby's placenta had ruptured or something. But they didn't know that going in, until they found another baby. Their daughter is still in intensive care, but they recon she's gonna make it."

"Wow." Nick whistled, following Greg towards his car. "They're gonna have their hands full. And they called her Vivian? Pretty name. That was my grandmother's name, from my mother's side. She was really nice compared to the rest of my relatives. Always gave us chocolate chip cookies, whenever we went over there. She died when I was seven though. She was a bit like your Nana Olaf, only not quite as..."

"Wacky?" Greg smirked. "I think the name means lively. I had a girlfriend in Highschool called Vivian, Viv for short. She dated me for about a week, before she moved onto other things."

"You're better off without her." Nick gave him a smile, climbing into the passenger seat of the younger man's car.

Greg dumped the man's bag on the back seat of his car, before he climbed into the front beside him, starting up his car. He didn't quite know what to say to Nick after everything the man had told him on the phone, so he decided to turn his radio on to fill the silence, driving Nick back to his empty town house.

"Your hands are shakin'." Nick noticed the younger man's hands, halfway down the road. He watched Greg trying to grip the steering wheel a little tighter, in an attempt to make them stop. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He looked round at Nick, giving him a reassuring smile. "I swear, it's nothing. So eh, what are you gonna do today?" He changed the subject. "C'mon Nicky, I'm fine." He assured him.

"Well, I've gotta get the house ready." Nick reminded him. "I think I'll go over and see the girls later. I can shop for food and diapers, stuff like that before I go. I'm gonna ask Angela if she'll take em for one more day, so I have time to set the baby stuff up."

"I can help." He offered. "I'm no good with babies, but I'm sure there's something I can do to help."

"Thanks, maybe you can help assemble the crib." He suggested. "My sister left her old travel cot at my house, the last time she visited with the little ones. Her little ones are all grown up now, so I can use that one for the day. I just need somethin' for her to sleep in at night."

"Okay."

"You don't have to help right away though; I know you just got off shift. You're probably exhausted. I really need a shower and a shave anyway." He brushed his fingertips on the stubble across his chin, realising he hadn't shaved since he was last in Vegas.

Once they arrived, Nick flipped through the post Greg had left on his side table, dumping his bag at the door, while he grabbed himself a beer from the fridge. He wasn't about to go over to Angela's this early in the morning to pick up his daughter, so he decided to crash on the couch, relieved to have a moment to himself.

"Nothing good?" Greg smirked, as the man had dumped his post on the coffee table in front of him.

"Is there ever? You wonna beer?" He offered, holding up the cold one from his own.

"No, I'm good." Greg perched himself on the arm of the chair across the room, clasping his hands together on his lap.

"You look like hell." Nick suddenly blurted, climbing to his feet to take a closer. "You look worse than me, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." The younger man pushed his hands away from his face. "I'm fine, I swear. I'm a little tired myself." He climbed to his feet, walking towards Nick's kitchen.

"You can stay here . . . if you want to." He offered, watching him pouring himself a glass of water in the kitchen. "You don't have work tonight, right?"

Greg shook his head, making his way over to the couch. "I'm maxed out on overtime, but I'm on call." He tapped his phone on his belt, before dropping onto his friend's sofa. "There's no Grissom, Sara or you, so Catherine or Warrick could call at any moment."

"Stay then." Nick dropped onto the cushion beside Greg, putting his arm around his shoulders. "You don't have to talk to me, if you find it awkward. Just stay with me."

"I don't." Greg whispered, moving closer against Nick's side. "I don't feel awkward, I just... don't know what to say or do. I wonna help, but I don't know what to do."

"This is fine." Nick moved the younger man's arm around his waist, so he was holding him in his arms. "I don't even know what to do myself, and I'm his father. I'm supposed to make everythin' right for him, but I just make a mess of it, like always."

"Where is he?" Greg queried, titling his head back against Nick's shoulder.

"Still at the hospital." He closed his eyes, resting his chin against Greg's soft head of hair. "Once they release him, he's gonna fly over with his mother, to live with me for a while. Samantha's sellin' the house, so she's gonna need a place to stay for a while too. And I'm gonna have the girls livin' here, unless this custody thing doesn't work out."

"You really wonna go for full custody of Willa?"

"Yeah." Nick nodded, raising his beer to his lips for a swig. "I really do. She hasn't had the best start in life, but I believe I can give her a better chance, especially with her big sister around."

"I believe you can too." Greg whispered softly, closing his eyes too. "Willa doesn't know how lucky she is to have a guy like you looking out for her."

"I hope I don't screw it up."

"How could you?"

"Look at my track record with my own kids."

"None of that was your fault. Besides, you weren't a full time father then, you are now, and you're gonna do great at it." Greg assured him, tightening his grip around the man's warm body. "It feels like you've been gone forever. I feel as though I haven't seen you in weeks. I probably sound really pathetic." Keeping his eyes firmly closed, Greg slowly started to drift off to sleep, feeling completely exhausted.

"No, you don't." Nick shook his head, touching his lips to the younger man's forehead.

"I missed you too." He finally replied, wishing he had said it earlier. "Oh yeah . . . and if Warrick talks to you, ask me about it first." He sleepily murmured.

"Talks to me about what?" Nick gave him a confused look. He gently shook the warm body in his arms, realising that he had fallen asleep against him. "Sweet dreams, gorgeous." He whispered softly, touching his lips to the side of his partner's head, relieved to be back home.

* * *

><p><strong>I got the next chapter done a little earlier than I expected. Being home sick really gives you loads of time to write :D<strong>

**Sorry if you didn't like the last chapter twist, but I needed something that would force Greg to make a difficult decision. As you know, Nick has been trying to make things up with him since the beginning, while his family has really needed him. Nick is unable to make the right decision, so I needed something to force Greg to do it.**

**Please Review!**

**~ Holly**


	15. Chapter 15: Rollercoaster of Emotions

**Chapter Fifteen: Rollercoaster of Emotions**

Watching the new mother holding her gurgling baby in her arms, Greg teased, "Wow, look at that, he's scowling at me, just like Grissom does." He giggled as Grissom responded by scowling towards him, just like his son. "Can I hold him? I swear I won't drop him." He promised.

"Sure." Sara lifted her son a little higher, watching Greg carefully putting his arms around him, before she let him go. "This one's Benjamin. William was the first one out. Vivian's still in the incubator. Maybe Grissom can take you to see her before you go."

"Vivian, William and Benjamin? You went with more traditional names, rather than the new hip names, like Greg." He grinned at the new parents.

"Why would we wonna name one of our son's after you?" Grissom looked towards him, handing William over to his wife.

"Maybe 'cause I'm gonna be their favourite uncle."

"Would you settle for god parent?" Sara asked him, looking towards her significant other for approval. "After what you said about us all going off and having babies, leaving you alone, it got me thinking. Nick and Catherine already have their families, Warrick's still cheating on his wife, that he hasn't yet divorced... and you're the most reliable, single guy at the lab."

"God father... to all three?" Greg looked at her surprised, feeling a warm swirl in his stomach, as someone finally saw him as a reliable adult. "I'd love to. Are you okay with this?" He looked towards Grissom. The older man looked at the mother of his children a moment, before he gave his youngest CSI a nod. "Cool. I've never been anything important in my life."

"Not true." Grissom shook his head, going for a compliment, but he didn't quite know what to say next. "So, did Nick get back okay?" He changed the subject. "He came back last night, right?"

"Early this morning actually." Greg corrected him, handing the fussing baby over to his father. "He's home sleeping. I think he's okay. He said he was gonna go see his daughter later."

"He say when he'd be back at work."

"Gil." His significant other glared at him. "Don't you think he could use a little more time?"

"Time the lab can't afford. Unless he actually books some official time off, I'm gonna have to find someone to replace him." Grissom pointed out to her, having been hassled by Ecklie for the past few days, from his lab being understaffed. "Speaking of the lab, I'm going over there later. Greg, you're still on call, right?"

"Uh huh, I fully charged my phone, so I won't miss it this time." He assured him.

"Good." Grissom set down his son in the crib, before grabbing his jacket from the chair across the room. "I'll call you later, keep me posted on Vivian." He warned his significant other, leaving the room without a proper goodbye.

"Can he _ever_ get away from the job?" Greg asked, perching himself on the edge of Sara's bed. "Keep me posted on Vivian." He directly quoted him. "Sounds like he thinks she's a case."

"I think it makes it easier for him to deal." Sara spoke softly; rocking her son in her arms, unaffected by the way he left. "This job really screws things up. We've seen so much, so we always expect the worst, even with our own families."

"With Nick it really happened."

"How's he doing... really?" Sara lifted her gaze to Greg's, watching her pseudo little brother giving him a shrug. "So, you didn't talk to him?"

"Not so much. I drove him home, then I fell asleep. I don't think he really wanted to talk about it anyway, you know Nick."

Sara gave him a nod. "What actually happened with Bradley? I know he OD'd..."

"I think you should ask Nick." He interrupted her. "If he _wants_ to tell you that is."

"Is he taking it pretty hard?"

"Considering the circumstances, anybody would take it hard." The younger man pointed out to her, brushing his fingertip across the little boy's forehead. "I can't believe how little they are. When I first saw Willa, I thought she was tiny, but she's huge compared to these two."

"They _are_ newborns." She giggled softly. "That's the thing about kids, they grow fast."

Thinking about the baby growing inside of Molly, Greg gave her a nod, realising that his baby girl or boy would be here in just a few short months. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father; especially to a baby with a woman he could no longer stand.

* * *

><p>Kneeling down in front of Willa, Nick smiled as the little girl batted her hand at the toy above her, while she wriggled about on the squeaky mat beneath her. "She definitely looks healthier." He looked towards Angela across the room. "She eatin' okay?"<p>

"I've still got her on formula. She likes a few pureed vegetables, and she tried oatmeal the other day. Mashed up bananas too." Angela took a seat on the sofa, smiling as the little girl between them made happy gurgling noises. "I know you just got back from... but do you know what you're going to do yet?" She queried, patiently waiting for his answer.

"I was gonna set up some things for her today." He indicated towards Willa. "I can take them both back home tomorrow, unless you want me to take them today."

"No, no... tomorrow is fine. I have a friend in the department who can help us out on getting a court hearing scheduled for the temporary custody." She smiled at him. "And if you need any help with the school run next week, just ask, okay? Tony takes our kids to the school gate; he wouldn't mind taking Tayla too."

"Thanks." Nick smiled back, watching her leaving the room, before he turned to look at Willa beside him again. She was still wearing her pink pyjamas, sprawled out beneath her activity gym, entertaining herself with the various toys that hung over her head.

Angela and Tony didn't have to worry about her bumping into the various tables and things around her yet, as she still hadn't figured out how to crawl, leaving her stranded on her back.

Lying on his side beside her, Nick shook the little lion above her head that had a rattle in its tummy, making her smile at the sound. Willa reached her hand out for the toy, trying to pull it towards her to put it into her mouth, but it didn't quite reach. The frustrated little girl gave out a whimper, looking as though she was about to cry, until Nick placed his thumb in her little hand.

Willa gripped it tightly between her little fingers, studying the little bumps and creases in his skin, before she tried to put that in her mouth too. As she opened her mouth, Nick noticed that she had a few more teeth in her mouth, since the last time he saw her.

"Hi, honey." Angela greeted her husband at the door, ushering the children into the house. She pointed Tayla straight through to the front room, where Nick was still lying beside Willa.

"Daddy!" Tayla hurried into the room, crashing into his arms.

"Hi, baby girl." He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Tayla responded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Are you staying?"

"Yeah, I'm not goin' anywhere else." Climbing to his feet, Nick lifted her into his arms, carrying her towards the back door, so they had some privacy from Angela and her children. Nick took a seat on the bench in the middle of the patio, sitting Tayla down on his lap.

"Daddy look, that's Goldie." Tayla pointed towards her Aunt's golden retriever, rolling around in the sun. "Uncle Tony let me hold her leach, when we took her for a walk yesterday. Could we get a dog?"

"I don't think we can afford one, honey." Nick playfully ruffled his hand through the dog's soft coat, giving her a smile as she pushed her nose into his hand.

Tayla gently brushed her hand across the dog's head, tilting her head back against her father's chest. "I wish we had more money." She sighed, making her father smile. "How come Aunt Angela has more money than us?"

"Because Aunt Angela and her husband, Uncle Tony are both lawyers." He pointed out to her. "Lawyers make a lot of money, and your Aunt and Uncle _have_ to make a lot of money. They have five kids, mortgage payments, utilities, cars... and the dog." He gently brushed his daughter's hair back behind her ear, giving her a curious look. "What's the matter, honey?"

"I miss Mommy."

"I miss her too." Nick wrapped his arms tighter around her, while Tayla gently stroked the dog in front of them.

"Do you think she can see me?"

"Yeah." He looked down into her eyes. "She can see you all the time now, and she loves you, just as much as she did when she was alive."

"That's what Mommy used to say, after Grandma died."

"Then you know it's the truth."

Tayla playfully ruffled her hand across Goldie's head, before she looked round at her father again. "Greg told me that when somebody dies, it's only their body that dies."

"That's true too."

"Does that mean that when I die, Mommy will still be the same age when I see her again?"

"Probably." He shrugged, not used to talking about death with children. The people he dealt with everyday on the job were usually old enough to understand death. They didn't ask what came after or when they'd meet them again, because they understood that they were gone. "She'll be watchin' over you for the rest of your life though. She's gonna watch you grow up to be a beautiful young woman. She's gonna see you go to prom, get married... all in the very distant future though." He quickly added.

"Will you be there?"

"Of course I will, someone's gonna have to keep all the boys away from you." He playfully tickled her, making Tayla giggle in his arms. "So, are you ready to move back in with me tomorrow?" He whispered, watching her nodding her head slightly. "I'm gonna get your sister's things set up today, unpack your room, then move you both back in tomorrow... for good."

"For good?" She questioned, tilting her head back across his chest.

"Yeah for good. I'm gonna look after both of you now." He promised her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "I'm gonna take you to school, feed you, tuck you into bed, read you stories, give you baths, everythin' I used to do when I lived at home with you."

"You promise?"

"I promise." As he rested his chin on the top of her head, Nick watched her little fingers weaving through the dog's soft fur, deciding that now was probably the best time to tell her what was going on. "Remember I told you that Bradley was in the hospital?" He whispered softly. "Well, he's almost better now, and Bradley wants to come here and live with us."

"Where will he sleep?"

"In _his_ room, you're gonna sleep in yours, and I'm gonna put Willa's crib in my room for a while, until she's old enough to share with you." He explained to her. "Do you remember Bradley's mother, Samantha?"

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Well, she's gonna stay with us for a little while too. Bradley's flyin' over with her, as soon as he's better. You don't mind if she stays with us too, do you?" He asked her, watching her shaking her head against his chest. "That's good, so... whatcha been doin' without me?"

* * *

><p>Struggling against his restraints, Bradley anxiously looked towards the door of his room, feeling his chest beginning to ache from his short choppy breaths. His mother had been with him since his father left for his flight back to Vegas, but he didn't feel as safe without his father at his side, especially now that his mother had left him to continue packing, leaving him alone in the hospital.<p>

"Hey there, sweetie." A nurse poked her head into the room, checking on the monitors beside his bed. "What's the matter? You know, this call button is supposed to be for emergencies." She pointed out to him, prying it from his grip.

"I want my Dad. I wonna go home."

"Well, I can't letcha go home just yet, but I can call your father for you." She suggested, dialling the man's number, as she had kept his card in her pocket. As she heard the familiar ring in the background, she gently unstrapped one of Bradley's wrists, handing over the phone.

"_Hello?"_ Nick answered, just getting in the door of his house, after spending the afternoon with the girls.

"Dad." Bradley answered him, waiting for the too nice nurse to leave the room, before he spoke again, "I wonna come home."

"_We talked about this bud; you can't come home with me, until the doctor releases you."_ He reminded him, ushering Greg into the house, so he could close the door behind him. "_You don't __want to move from one hospital to another, do you? Where's your mother?"_

"She went home to pack."

Nick immediately pulled his cell from his pocket, texting Samantha to get back to the hospital. "_Honey, I told you that he can't hurt you anymore, you're perfectly safe. I'd be there in a heartbeat if I could, but you'll be home with me before you know it. If you really need me, I can grab the..."_

"No." Bradley cut him off, feeling guilty for wanting his father back already.

"_Are you sure, 'cause I can..."_

"I'm okay, Dad." His son assured him, feeling a little less terrified, just from the sound of his voice. "The police came today." He remembered. "They were askin' me all sorts of questions."

"_They were?"_ Nick leant back against his kitchen counter, looking at the pictures of his children on the fridge. "_Was your mother there when they were askin' you these questions?"_

"Uh huh, she made them go away when they asked... what he did to me."

Nick suddenly started to wish that he hadn't come home so soon, as he knew how invasive some of their questions could be, especially to a child. He looked down as his phone started to vibrate, reading a message from Samantha, telling him she was on her way back to the hospital now.

"_You don't have to answer any more of their questions, darlin'. You never have to see him again, and they don't exactly have to build a case to put him away, so they don't need to talk to you at all really."_

"They asked me if you did anythin' to me again." Bradley spoke softly. "Mom almost bit his head off." He chuckled at the memory.

"_Good."_ Nick smiled into his phone. "_You know I'd never hurt you. I love you, kiddo."_

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"He okay?" Greg handed his best friend one of the coffees from his hands, as he continued to stare at his phone. Nick remained silent though, looking as though he was in deep thought. "You can't go blaming yourself again. You know that this has nothing to do with you."<p>

"The police seem to think it does. They asked my son if he was sure that I didn't do anythin' to him."

Greg shook his head, gently cupping the man's face in his hands, "They don't know you. They don't know anything about you."

"And you do?"

"Uh huh, I've seen you naked. I know every inch of you." He cheekily grinned at him. "And I know that you'd never do anything like this. You can't even live with yourself, knowing what happened to him. You're not capable of something like that. Your hearts too pure."

"Maybe I should get you to talk to my father." He smirked, realising he had never told Greg about what went on between them. "It's a long story, but I bet you could convince him that I'm not some... devil worshipper, like he thinks."

"He has no clue who you are either. He spent so much time trying to make you into something that you're not, that he never actually got to know the real you. Making him a dumbass, because you're the most amazing person in the world." Greg beamed a wide smile at him. "He's a fool to try and change you."

"Damn, Greg." He wiped his eyes. "You're gonna have me in tears at this rate."

The younger man giggled softly, wrapping his arms around his former lover's shoulders. "I'm sorry. But it's the truth."

"We better get started on this crib." Nick suggested, pulling away from Greg as he felt his body responding to Greg's seemingly innocent hug. "Where'd you go earlier?" He queried, making his way towards his bedroom. "I fell asleep with you beside me, then when I woke up, you were gone."

"I went to the hospital, to see Sara." Greg carried their coffees through to bedroom, setting them down on the top of Nick's dresser. "Their twins are adorable. I think I held William... or maybe it was Benjamin, and Sara wants me to be their god father. I saw Vivian too, she's really tiny. She was covered in all these wires and tubes, head to toe."

"She gonna be alright?" Nick pulled his pen knife from his pocket, cutting the tape sealing the box shut.

"I think so. I hope so anyway. Sara said that Grissom is trying to keep his distance from her, so he doesn't get too attached. He's afraid the worst is gonna happen or something."

"Babies do give you a whole new perspective on life." As Greg suddenly burst into tears, Nick quickly climbed to his feet, gently wrapping his arms around him. "Hey, hey, what's the matter? Are you worried about Vivian, because I'm sure she's gonna be fine. Look who her mother is. Sara's the toughest woman I know." He whispered, gently smoothing his hands up and down the younger man's hitching back. "Was it somethin' else I said? Greg, talk to me, baby. You're scarin' me."

Greg pulled back from Nick, looking at him through the tears in his eyes. "It's not about that . . . I-I'm in trouble." He stammered.

"Trouble?" Nick feared what kind of trouble he was going to be in, not sure he could take anymore drama this year from the people he loved. "Greg... whatever it is, you know you can tell me anythin'." Leading Greg back to the bed, he sat him down, taking a seat beside him. He gently brushed his thumb across the tears on Greg's cheek, looking him in the eye. "There's nothin' you could ever tell me that would make me think different of you."

"I don't wonna bother you with it." He shook his head, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands. "I feel so stupid for even crying about it."

"Don't. And you couldn't ever bother me. You're important to me." He looked deeper into his eyes, as if he was trying to read what was on his mind. "C'mon Greg, I can't bear to see you like this. I've never seen you burst into tears over somethin' before. Just tell me what it is."

"You're gonna hate me." Greg shook his head, feeling Nick's arms slipping around his waist. He closed his eyes as Nick pulled him closer against his chest, holding him tightly in his warm embrace. "You're gonna think I'm stupid."

"No I won't. Would you save the judgements for me?" He rested his head on Greg's soft hair, listening to the younger man's soft breathing that brushed against his neck. "C'mon, tell me."

Without a second thought, Greg spilled his guts, telling Nick all about the drama queen ruling his life, threatening him with rape charges, unless he agreed to marry her.

A few minutes later, Greg lifted his head from Nick's chest, looking up into his eyes. "I can't believe I cried." He felt embarrassed by his outburst, wondering what Nick was thinking of him. "I told you that you'd think I was stupid."

"Greg, she threatened you with rape." Nick brushed his fingertips across the younger man's forehead, before he touched his lips to his tear stroked cheek. "You can't honestly believe that any of us would _ever_ believe her though. We know you better than that." He assured him. "This doctor's appointment you had, did you have a blood test done? Or a hair sample, you can easily prove that she drugged you."

"Don' touch the hair." Greg pushed his hands away from him, suddenly realising how stupid he had been. "Some DNA expert I am."

"You were a little preoccupied." Nick pointed out to him. "Even if she didn't tell you how she had done it in the first place, she's blackmailin' you into marryin' her. She's keepin' her love child, as she calls it. She was the one who announced it to the lab that she was carryin' your baby, and she was the one who announced your fake engagement, right?"

"Yep." He nodded. "Warrick thinks I'm cheating on you, he even threatened to put me in the hospital if I hurt you, and the others are just as surprised as me."

"You're bein' played, Greg. By an amateur." He whispered, tightening his embrace around the man's fragile body. "And he can't touch you. If he even tries, I'll be the one puttin' someone in hospital. Are you even sure she's pregnant?"

Greg shook his head, slowly lifting his gaze to meet Nick's. "Do you think she's faking that?"

Nick gave him a shrug, gently brushing his fingertips across the younger man's jaw line. "Call her bluff. Break up with her. Tell her the weddin' is off. Or kiss me in front of her."

Greg giggled softly, rolling his eyes at the older man. "How will that help?"

"It'll make me feel better." He grinned. "She's just a bully, Greg. She's got nothin' on you. She can't have, because you're the most amazin' man in the world. You have a heart of gold." He whispered, touching angelic kisses to each of Greg's puffy eyes. "The dozy bitch even told you what she drugged you with. She can't prove that you allegedly raped her, and even if she did cry rape, no one would believe her. If a woman is raped, she wouldn't start plannin' her future with the very man who did it... unless she's seriously delusional. No one's gonna believe her. She's a loon."

"That's my fake fiancé you're talking about." Greg smiled at him. "See how stupid I am without you."

"You're not stupid. You haven't been yourself lately, and she took advantage of that, makin' you into a victim."

"I hate that word." Greg cringed, breathing in a deep breath of his ex-lover's familiar scent. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Dumping my problems on you, when you've got all this to deal with." Greg indicated towards the empty house, that would soon be full of children, all needing Nick. "Thirteen, seven and a baby. You're gonna have your hands full, and then here's me, crying over... nothing."

"It's not nothin'." The older man assured him. "You're a part of my life too. And this stuff is scary; you were scared that you'd lose everythin', just from the snap of this little queen's fingers. It's not your fault, but she wrapped you around her little finger, gettin' you right where she wanted you. Don't fret it, baby. I'll sort it out for you."

"What about the baby? If she is really pregnant with my baby, what do I do?" Greg asked, grateful to have a guy like Nick in his life, even though he usually hated it when people fought his battles. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I can't make that decision for you, Greg. That's your flesh and blood." He pointed out to him, looking the younger man in the eye. "Kids are the most important thing. You shouldn't let your feelin's for the mother of your child get in the way of your relationship with your little girl or your little boy." He paused to brush his fingertips through Greg's hair, giving him a small smile. "My Greggo's growin' up. If she is . . . that means you're gonna be a father too."

"I don't think I'm really father material." Greg looked down at his hands, explaining, "Ever since I found out that she was pregnant, I haven't thought about the baby once. Even while I was holding Sara's baby, I still don't want a baby. I don't even want to be a father."

"Maybe your feelin's for Molly are cloudin' your..."

"No, you don't get it Nicky. I really, really _don't_ want to be a father." He insisted. "It works for you, because you're good at it. You've been doing it for years, and you make a great father. You're good at putting other people before yourself, but I'm not. It scared me when I found out that I loved you. The thought of having a baby is terrifying. I know I'll screw it up, even though I've never tried."

"You really don't know yourself then."

"I think I know myself pretty well. I've learnt from you and my own father, that fathers have to be strong, in more ways than one. A father has to provide for a family, not just financially, but they have to support their family. A father's the leader, but I'm not."

"You think I was always like this?" Nick chuckled softly. "When I found out that Samantha was pregnant with Bradley, I was terrified. I was only twenty one when she was pregnant, and the thought of havin' a child at that age... I had no idea what I was gonna do. I was still in college. I only had a part time job, and I barely had enough money to pay for the loan on my car that my folks bought for me. When she said that she wanted to get rid of him... at first, I thought it would be a good idea. Neither of us were prepared to have a kid, we were still practically kids ourselves, but then we saw him movin' on the monitor. I realised for the first time that he was real, and he had a right to be born."

"You coulda put him up for adoption."

"We coulda." Nick nodded, turning to look Greg in the eye. "We were plannin' on that too. We looked into all the different types of adoption, but then Samantha began to change her mind about wantin' to get rid of him. She had fallen in love with him too. After he was born, I held him in my arms for the first time, and I felt really overwhelmed. He wasn't just somethin' we had to plan for anymore, he was breathin'. I could feel his heart beatin', and he was completely dependent on us to survive. The first few months were a nightmare; we both thought that we had made the wrong decision to keep him, but we couldn't give him up after that. He was a part of us and a part of our lives. Havin' Bradley was the best thing I ever did. I just wish that I looked after him better."

"It's not all on you. Try blaming Gary, he's the... the sick one."

"You'll make a great father, Greg." Nick assured him. "Just forget about crazy Molly, and think about the life that you might have created . . . even if it was against your will. Babies can't help where they come from, but we _can_ make their lives a little better than how they were made."

"Like Willa?"

The older man gave him a nod. "She's just a baby. She can't be blamed for her father's actions. Her father and grandfather may have been violent psychos, but babies aren't hardwired for violence. Her father grew up in that life, I'm gonna make sure that she has a better start."

Greg gave him a smile, before he blurted, "I love you."

"I love you too." Nick responded, gently brushing his fingers through the younger man's soft hair. "Everythin's gonna be alright, Greg. You'll see. It has to be after the last few months we've lived through, right?"

"Yeah." Greg nodded in agreement, looking towards the box beside them. "So, you wonna get to work on putting this crib together, so your adorable little girl has somewhere to sleep tomorrow."

"Yeah." He climbed to his feet, pulling Greg up with him. "Angela's arrangin' the temporary custody hearin'. I'm havin' my sister look into too, just to make sure there's no clause in the contract or anythin' like that."

"So she'll be yours?"

"Until I file for adoption, she'll only be in my care, temporarily." Nick nodded, handing Greg the instruction manual, while he removed the parts from the box. "Since I've been named her guardian in the last will, and there's no one against me for the adoption, it's a pretty open and shut case."

"Unlike these instructions." Greg turned them around, trying to find the English version. "How are you gonna cope with a baby around the house? Have you child proofed?"

"Does it look like I've child proofed?" Nick smirked, grabbing the instructions from Greg's hands. "I haven't actually got to that part yet. Since Willa isn't even crawlin' yet, I have some time. Angela's givin' me a few of her kid's old toys and clothes. I bought bottles, bowls, sippy cups and things today, with Catherine."

"That's where you two went. I wondered why you looked so pale." He chuckled softly, searching for the first part of the crib that they needed to assemble. "Don't you have to be monitored by child services or something during the adoption process of a child?"

"Yeah, I think so." Nick held the pieces of the crib together, while Greg searched for the screwdriver on the floor. "There." He pointed it out to him. "I know that I'm in over my head here, G. I'm completely unprepared, and nothin's ready, but I don't think Angela wants them in her house any longer."

"You'll probably get a break, when you're like... in your late fifties." The younger man tried to comfort him, giving the man a smile as he looked up at him. "You'll still be gorgeous though."

"You recon, huh?" Nick smiled towards him.

"Yeah, gorgeous guys like you only get better looking as you get older." He complimented him, handing him the second part of the crib. "Do you have a car seat to bring her here?"

"Yeah, I got a pushchair too. Angela and Tony sold most of the stuff from Miranda's house, the kids stuff included, but Angela did pack up a few boxes of Willa's things. The clothes won't fit her now, but I can use all the other stuff."

"What about Tayla's stuff?" Greg crawled closer to Nick, holding the pieces of the crib together, so Nick could tighten the next bolt. "Have you got her stuff from the house?"

"Yep, it's still in boxes in her room. Toys, clothes... stuff like that. That reminds me, I need to find her school stuff. She starts again on Monday." He looked towards the overflowing laundry hamper, figuring her uniform might be in there somewhere. "She asked me where her mother was again today. I can't even remember what I told her, but it seemed to work. She's coping with it pretty well now. I guess she's still quite young. She doesn't really understand what it means."

"And, how are you?" Greg queried, looking into the older man's eyes. "You must have loved her at one point in your life to marry her." He spoke softly. "You don't just forget about the mother of your child, especially when you were married to her . . . and weren't blackmailed into doing it."

"I miss her." Nick admitted, trying to keep himself busy with the crib. "Can you hand me that piece?"

Greg reached for the piece beside his foot, handing it over to Nick. "I wish I could take you away on vacation or something." He spoke out loud, placing his hand over Nick's. "Get you away from all of this. Rejection from your friends and family, your daughter's kidnapping, the death of your wife, your son... it's too much for one person."

"I'm okay." Nick forced a smile towards him, but Greg could easily see right through it, from his teary eyes and trembling lip that he was trying to hide.

"You can't lie to me." Greg slid his arms around Nick's shoulders, resting their heads together. "I'm the one person you can't lie to. You're _always _there for me, let me be there for you." As he spoke, he watched a tear rolling down Nick's cheek, gently running in the direction of his chin, before another spilled from his other eye. Greg gently wiped away his tears with his fingertips, before he pulled his head against his chest to comfort him.

Instead of holding back like he usually did, Nick allowed his tears to flow, clutching Greg tightly as he let his emotions out.

"It's okay, baby." Greg gently smoothed his hands up and down the man's hitching chest, relieved he was finally letting it out. He weaved his fingers through the man's soft hair, holding him closer as he continued to cry. "A right pair we make, huh?" He smirked, clutching him tighter.

"This is why I always keep a box of tissues handy, whenever you come over."

"Are you suggesting that _I_ make you cry?"

Nick shook his head against him, feeling his tears soaking into Greg's t-shirt. "No, you always get me to open up." He leant back against the side of the bed behind them, trying to stop his tears from flowing, but the harder he tried, the more they came.

"I'm here." His partner whispered, touching his lips to the man's hairline. He felt Nick's chest starting to hitch again, along with an increase in tears, soaking the shoulder of his t-shirt. Resting his head against Nick's, Greg breathed in the strong scent of his former lover's hair, wishing he could take all his pain away from him. "I really do love you, Nicky. I'd do anything for you."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry if I made anybody cry, but it had to be done. Nick needed to let his emotions out eventually. I'll try and get another chapter done this weekend. Things at work are really busy around Christmas time, so I never really get time to write during the week.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**~ Holly**


	16. Chapter 16: Make Me Happy

**Chapter Sixteen: Make Me Happy**

Molly giggled softly, shaking her head at her co-workers. "No, the little fling with CSI Stokes was just that, a little fling. You know my Greg, he's the adventurous type. Nick really wasn't his type though. He likes me, obviously, because he's marrying me." Giggling again, Molly lifted her wedding planning book from the table beside her, showing her friends some of themes she had been trying to decide on.

"Don't the experts say that you _shouldn't_ get married for a baby?" Mandy queried, pouring herself a coffee.

"That's not all they say." Jacqui remarked, glaring at the strange young woman.

Ignoring the older woman's comment, Molly assured her, "Yes, marriage is for two people who love each other, which Greg and I do." Placing her hand on her stomach, Molly whispered, "Our baby is just a bonus. I'm not living in a dream world, I have realistic expectations of what to expect, but I know that the two of us are going to be very happy together."

"I'm not sure if this question is allowed, but out of curiosity," Katrina, the newbie from the trace lab asked, "How's Nick taking this? I heard the guy was madly in love with Greg, love like that doesn't just go away over night."

Mandy nodded in agreement, opening the microwave to retrieve her lunch. "I heard that they were together quite a while. They went through a lot together. They were together when Greg was beaten up, that's why Nick punched that guy at his crime scene. I shoulda figured it out then, but they kept it hidden from everyone."

"He's over him!" Molly snapped at them, wishing everyone would stop talking about Nick and Greg. "The man broke my Greg's heart. Greg doesn't love him anymore, he never did. He loves me and our baby. You should see how excited he is for our baby to arrive." Grabbing her things, Molly stormed out of the break room, getting back to work to take her mind off what everyone was saying.

"Yeah right." Katrina rolled her eyes, pouring herself a coffee. "Maybe he's marrying her out of guilt or something, because there's no way that he loves that, especially after being with someone like Nick. She's sooo not his type."

"You willing to bet on that?" Mandy smiled in her direction.

"Oh no, I don't gamble or bet." Katrina shook her head, making her way towards the door. "But there will be no wedding, just you wait and see. Hey, Mr Stokes." She casually waved to him in the hall, walking by him back to her lab.

"Hi." Nick smiled after the new face, before he turned towards the break room. "Hey, Mandy, you get anythin' from those prints I gave you?"

"All eighty four of them?" She remarked. "I've only had them for an hour, Nick. Give me some more time, the computers running the partials now, I'll beep you as soon as I get something."

"Thanks." He smiled at her, looking curiously at the other women in the room, who looked as though they had something on their minds. "Ladies, whatsup, you just get your hands on another juicy piece of gossip?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Uh uh."

They all quickly shook their heads, making him even more suspicious.

"Okay, anybody seen Hodges?" He asked them. Mandy pointed him through to Ecklie's office, where Hodges was sat having a serious discussion with Ecklie. "Thanks." He nodded to her, turning for the door, feeling an eerie chill tingling down his spine, from the way the ladies continued to stare at him.

"Hey, Nicky. First day back on the job?" Catherine greeted him with a warm smile, walking with him through the lab halls. "I thought you'd have wanted to take some more time off, before you got back into the swing of things."

Nick shook his head. "The girls are back home with me. My son's gonna be released from hospital soon, now's as gooda time as any. Besides, with Sara out on maternity leave, the lab needs all the help it can get."

"True." She nodded in agreement. "How'd the hearing go the other day?"

"A quick in and out. They appointed me the temporary guardian of Willa, then sent me away. Personally, I thought it woulda been longer than that, but apparently they already have references and things..." Seeing Catherine nodding, Nick gave her a curious look. "How did you...?"

"They asked us a few questions on what you were like, how you were with your own children and stuff like that. I think Grissom did one too. And you're welcome Nicky; you woulda got her on your own anyway." She assured him, stopping by the elevator. "I gotta get to my crime scene. Don't take on too much, your first day back."

"I won't." He promised her, waiting for the elevator doors to close, before he got back to work on his first case.

"Oh, Nick... I have your invitation here." Molly caught him in the hall, handing him one of her floral decorated invitations from her file. "To mine and Greg's wedding, yours is the first. I don't know if you've heard, but Greg and I are engaged." She gave him a smile, placing the invitation in his hand. "Just to let you know that there's no hard feelings between us. We'd really like you to come."

"Sorry, I can't make it." He handed it back to her, informing her, "The only weddin' of Greg's that I'll ever be attendin', is the one where _I'm_ stood at the altar, with _him_ at my side."

Molly looked at the smirk on the man's face, giving him a frown, "You just can't let it go, can you?"

"No, you can't." He snapped at her, taking a step closer to her. "Greg's mine. He doesn't need another bully like you in his life. If you had any feelin's for him at all, you'd know that. I care about him more than you'd ever care about anythin' in your pathetic little life. And I feel sorry for you, Molly. I really do, because you'll never get to be with someone so special like Greg. You may be carryin' his baby, but I carry his heart and soul. You ruined your chances with him, the day you cooked up this stupid little plan of yours."

"You don't understand." She sniffled, taking a step away from him. "Greg's always been there for me."

"And this is how you repay him? Threatenin' him with rape charges. You make me sick."

"You're the one who broke his heart for your supposed best friend, who hates you now!" She shouted back at him. "You don't love him, you never did, or you woulda never done that to him."

"You have no idea how much I love him." He towered over her, looking her in the eye. "Your forced marriage to Greg is off, so stay away from him." He warned her, tearing up the invitation that she had given him. "Once word gets out about what you did to him, no one round here is going to want you around either."

Bursting into tears, Molly pushed past him, hurrying for the ladies room down the hall.

"Do you make all the girls cry?" Hodges stepped into the hall, giving the man a curious look. "Eh... I have your results on that trace, if that's what you're looking for." He quickly answered, seeing the angry look in the Texan's eyes.

"Yeah." Nick stepped into the trace lab, waiting to hear his results. He was glad to be back at the lab, working the cases of other victims, but it still didn't feel quite the same as before.

* * *

><p>Gently brushing her fingertips across the back of her daughter's little hand, Sara smiled as her tiny little body suddenly came to life. She kicked her little legs in the air, flailing her arms about either side of her, while her little chest arched up and down with each breath. "She doesn't look as purple as she did a few days ago." She spoke softly, glancing up at Grissom beside her. "Tell me what the doctors said. Can we take her home yet?"<p>

Grissom shook his head, resting his hand on the surface of the incubator. "She's still too tiny. She had another blood transfusion yesterday, and she still won't be able to feed without the feeding tube." He re-explained what the doctor had already told him. "We can still be with her everyday though."

"Just they try and stop us." Sara smiled towards him, gently placing her hand over her daughter's little head. "The nurse told me that she's almost three pounds now. She's gained about a pound and a half since she was born." She pointed out to him, watching him hesitantly touching his fingertip to the back of his daughter's little hand. "It's okay to touch her, Gil. They said her skins not as fragile now."

"It'll still be a while before we can hold her though." He spoke softly, looking at the strands of brown hair covering her head. "I don't wonna break her."

"You won't." Sara reached out for his hand, gently placing it over their daughter's head. "Look, she's opening her eyes." She smiled as Vivian's dark little eyes slowly fluttered open, taking her first look at her parents above her. "She's got her Daddy's eyes."

"She's got your face though." He smiled at her, feeling the warmth of his daughter's little head against the palm of his hand. "While she's in here, we can set up her room. She's gonna need a separate room from her brothers, when she's a little older of course. The babies have to stay with their Mommy for the first six months."

"You get that from the baby books?" She grinned in his direction, checking the time on her watch again. She had never left the twins alone before, but while William was getting over his first cold, she didn't want to bring them to the hospital, where they could infect their much weaker sister. Grissom's mother had agreed to help look after them for the day, but Sara didn't feel as though her twins were safe with her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear them if they cried.

"We've only been here an hour." Her significant other pointed out to her, spotting her checking her watch again. "You wonna leave already?"

"No, no... I'm just, worried about the boys." She spoke softly, turning her attention back to their daughter. "Gil, we don't have a spare room."

"My study." He pointed out to her. "I won't be needing it anymore. Our children are more important than my collections and things. I can move them into the front room . . . or storage. And my mother can handle two babies for a couple of hours." He assured her, knowing that she was still worried about that. "If you're that worried about her babysitting skills though, we can always hire a _real_ babysitter."

"I told you that I wanted to raise these kids on my own. I never really knew my mother."

"And you can, but you're gonna need a break every so often. You're only human, Sara."

* * *

><p>Pulling her car up in the driveway of her house, Samantha slowly turned the ignition off, before she turned her head to look at her son sat beside her. He was wearing a baggy sweatshirt over his pyjamas, with his hair still pillow creased from lying in a hospital bed for the past few days. "I'm just gonna go in and grab our bags. We're stayin' at a friend of mines tonight, before our flight to Vegas tomorrow. Do you wonna wait in the car or..."<p>

"Yeah." He interrupted her.

"Okay then, I'll just go in and grab them. I'll leave the front door open so you can see me."

"Okay."

Samantha removed her keys from the ignition, looking round at her son again. "I'll be gone five minutes... ten tops."

"Okay." Bradley answered her again.

"Are you sure you're..."

"Mom, I'm thirteen! I _can_ stay in the car by myself for five minutes." He pointed out to her.

"Okay." She smiled at him.

Bradley pulled his knees to his chest, watching his mother climbing out of the car. She slowly made her way towards the door, using her key to let herself in. The rest of their things were packed into boxes in the hall, ready to be moved into storage, until they found a new place to live.

After three years of living there, Samantha thought she would be sad to move out, but she couldn't wait to get away.

She loaded their bags into the back of the car, before she climbed back into the driver's seat, giving her son a slight smile. "Your father will still be awake if you wanted to call him. He should have just started his first shift back at the lab by now."

"I know, he's been textin' me." Bradley revealed the phone from the pocket of his sweatshirt. "He wanted to be here when I was released."

"That's a nice phone." She admired it. "Who bought it for you?"

"Dad. Aunt Kayla bought it to the hospital for him, so we can always keep in touch." He smiled round at her, stuffing his new phone back into his pocket. "Can we get somethin' to eat, Mom? I'm starvin'."

"You just ate at the hospital." Samantha reminded her son, reversing out of her driveway. "You eat just like your father."

"That stuffs gross; I want a burger or somethin'." He complained, crossing his legs on the chair. "Can we stop somewhere?"

Samantha looked around for somewhere to eat on the drive over, checking all of the parking lots first, seeing if there was anyone they knew inside. She drove right by the first two places, not wanting her son to have to see some of the boys from school.

Coming up to the last place on the street, Samantha slowed her car down, curb crawling around the parking lot to see if she could see anyone inside.

"Mom, I'm hungry!" Her son whined.

"Well, how about you wait in the car, while I go and get us some food?" She suggested, parking at the far end of the parking lot. "You're in your pyjamas anyway, so you might as well stay in the car." Before her son could protest, Samantha grabbed her bag, quickly climbing out of the car. "Cheese burger and Dr Pepper, right?"

"And fries."

"Okay. Honey, lock the door, only unlock it for me." She warned him, pushing the door shut. She waited by the window until he pushed the lock down, before she hurried away from the car to get them some food.

As soon as she was gone, Bradley pulled his phone from his pocket again, starting to type a message for his father.

_Dad, Mom is freaking me out. She can't even leave me alone for 2 mins._

* * *

><p>"The neighbours just started a fist fight on their front lawn." Nick pointed out to Captain Brass, following him towards his office. "Mr Parks, the guy who lives at number twenty one; he was the one who told us that Mr Brooks was seen outside of that house."<p>

"That doesn't prove he burnt the place down though. Grissom told me that you don't have any evidence of Mr Brooks in the house, so we have to let him go." Bras explained to him, grabbing his cell from his belt, as it started to ring. "Brass... oh hey, Catherine... whatsup?"

Nick rolled his eyes at the man, turning towards the elevators behind him, as his own cell started to vibrate. As he read the message, a smile immediately spread across his lips. He quickly hit reply, assuring his son that she would soon get over her over protectiveness of him, once he was safe at home with her again.

Looking up as the elevator doors slid open, Nick immediately smiled, seeing Greg stood inside. "Hey there, Sunshine."

"Sunshine? That's a new one." Greg smiled back, holding up the file from under his arm. "I was just coming to find you. Hodges got your results and Mandy found some prints. No match to any of the others, but they were on the gas can that started the fire. You got a suspect?"

"I did." Nick nodded, looking through the results for himself. "You wonna go to dinner?"

"Dinner?" Greg gave him a surprised look, stepping back in the elevator, so the doors could close with them inside. "You and me?" Nick responded with a nod. "Why? We're not dating."

"You don't have to be datin' to have dinner. It's your birthday; we have to do somethin' special. Besides, I'm hungry and you shouldn't be alone on your birthday."

"But you wonna have dinner with me?"

"It was just a question, G. Don't feel obligated or anythin'. You only turn thirty two once. Thanks for this." He indicated towards his results, stepping out of the elevator on the next floor. "Bye."

"Bye." Greg waved after him, slowly stepping out of the elevator.

"Greggo!" Warrick shouted down the hall towards him. As Greg turned to look at him, Warrick ushered him through to one of the empty labs, where he was processing a car. He didn't look angry this time, so Greg proceeded towards the lab, giving him a curious look. "Grissom said you're not on a case right now, you mind helping me? I've done the trunk and the back seat."

"Sure, I don't mind. I'm maxed out on overtime, so I can't leave the lab." Greg pulled some latex gloves on, followed by one of the spare lab coats. "What's your case?"

"Missing persons. This car is the victim's; it was left out in the desert. The vic's blood is in the trunk, I just need to find anything else that will lead me to a suspect or where the vic is now." Warrick explained, handing Greg a flash light. "The birthday boy wonna take the passenger seat?"

"Okay." Greg grabbed the camera Warrick had already set up, ready to start processing the passenger side of the victim's car. "So, how come you're talking to me now?" He queried, looking over his shoulder at Warrick.

"Because... I've been watching Molly. And Nick talked to me." Kneeling down beside Greg, Warrick looked inside the car, before he gave the younger man an apologetic smile. "I guess I better stop shouting my mouth off and start listening to the people around me. I don't exactly see a future with you and Molly, but you and Nicky..."

"You sure you don't want him for yourself?" He cheekily grinned.

"For the last time, Greg, I am not in love with Nick. I _like_ the guy, but that's as far as it goes."

"Okay." He innocently smiled. "Here I was hoping to plan your coming out party."

"Process the car." Warrick scowled at him, making his way round to the other side. "If Nick ever hears about any of this, I'll know who told him." He warned him.

"I'm not gonna tell him. I want him for myself." Greg assured him, snapping a few more pictures. "But you can dance with him at our wedding."

"You really think your relationship will get that far."

The younger man crossed his gloved fingers. "Here's hoping."

* * *

><p>"He just peed all over his brother." Sara reported, securing a new diaper in place, around her little boy. "I'm gonna have to give him <em>another<em> bath now. You can thank your brother for that William."

"And so the sibling rivalry begins." Grissom smirked, lifting his clean son from the change table. "You know, I always wanted a younger brother or a sister. Until I started school, then I was grateful for my space. I never had to share anything."

"As fascinating as that is, I have a little boy here covered in his brother's pee." Sara pointed out to him, carrying her naked son through to the kitchen, where she had left the water in the sink from their first bath. "Did your mother vacuum?" She noticed that the mess Hank had made with his biscuits this morning, had been cleaned up while they were gone.

"I think so." Grissom set Benjamin into the baby basket across the room, while he helped Sara to clean William. "Does that bother you?"

"No . . . but she didn't have to. We're perfectly capable on our own."

"I know you are." Grissom smiled at her. "Once I've taken Hank for a walk, I'm gonna head into the lab for a bit. Catherine, Warrick and Nick are all out on cases, they're gonna need someone to pick up the slack."

"Okay. You can take Greg's birthday present in for him." Sara pointed it out, wrapping her fussing little boy in a warm towel. "Their belly button stubs still freak me out. I think it's gonna freak me out more when they finally fall off. You're gonna have to deal with it when it does, I can't handle body parts falling off."

"Technically, it's not a body part. It's just what's left of the cord. It usually drops off a week after the babies born, so it should be any day now."

"Thanks for creeping me out more." Sara cringed, carrying William through to the bedroom, so she could get him into a fresh diaper. "Where's Benjamin?" She suddenly panicked, looking around for her missing baby.

"I put him in the basket. He's fine." He assured her. "I'm gonna take Hank for that walk now."

"Okay." Sara called after him, carrying William into the front room. She sighed in relief as she found her missing son in the basket, wildly kicking his legs about, as he sucked his fingers into his mouth. "I guess I keep thinking that I've lost one, because we've only got two of them here. I hate having one of my babies away from me."

"It won't be forever. And the couple we were talking to the other day, their son was in intensive care for seventeen days, before they could finally take him home." Grissom reported, searching for Hank's leach.

"And you're telling me this because?" She looked over at him.

"He was smaller than Vivian when he was born. He had repeat infects and respiratory problems, along with two surgeries. I can't remember what they were for. But Vivian hasn't had a single surgery. She's only had a few blood transfusions. She's already been in there six days, and she's getting healthier already. She could be in there a shorter time than their son."

"Oh." Sara realised that he was trying to cheer her up. "Thanks, but I think I'll feel a whole lot better, when she's here with the rest of her family."

"Agreed. C'mon, Hank." He whistled over the dog, quickly pecking a kiss to Sara's cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Have a nice walk. Your son might have a special present for you when you get back." She called after him.

"After Greg, I think I'm prepared for anything."

* * *

><p>"Too scared to talk to me yourself, so you send your boyfriend after me?" Molly appeared beside Greg in the AV lab, angrily folding her arms across her chest. "I can't believe you, Greg. It's like you <em>want<em> to go to jail or something."

"You know, blackmailing is a crime too." He pointed out to her, turning away from the computer in front of him. "You don't have any proof, and you've implicated yourself from everything you've been saying and doing. I'm not obligated to marry you, but I do have a responsibility to that baby. If there is even a baby."

"There is." She assured him. "You think I'd lie to you about that?"

"I don't know if I can trust anything you say anymore." He slid off his chair, retrieving his printed file from the printer. "If there is a baby, I'll get a lawyer to sort out the custody agreement."

"What? You can't take my baby away from me!" She protested.

"I wasn't going to." He assured her, closing the file in his hands. "While the baby is still a baby, I'd be happy to see them once a weekend or something, since they need their mother more than their father. But after that, we can share custody. I'll still need proof that there's even a baby, or if it's even mine though." He warned her. "I have to get back to my case." He stepped around her, getting stopped at the door by Nick. "Hey, whatsup?"

"You still available? I just got a lead, I could use some help back at the crime scene."

"Yeah, just let me get this to Warrick, and I'll meet you at your truck." Greg smiled at him, hurrying off through the lab hall to find Warrick, leaving Nick at the doorway, giving Molly a stern look.

"I wasn't bothering him." Molly held up her hands, leaving the lab. She glared at Nick over her shoulder, wishing she could talk to Greg, without his body guard present.

* * *

><p>"Got it!" After hours of searching through the debris of the burnt house, Nick finally found the pack of matches that started the fire. Wiping his forehead with the back of his wrist, Nick climbed to his feet, making his way through to the front room, where Greg was still picking through the debris. "Hey, I got it, G."<p>

"Did you see this burn mark before?" Greg pointed it out on the floor. "You said the fire started in the kitchen?"

"Uh huh," Kneeling down beside Greg, Nick took a look at the unusual burn mark, before he snapped a picture of it. "The sofa was here before. I never saw it. I already identified the accelerant from the kitchen, maybe they poured it in here too."

"Under the sofa?"

"No, the fire crew moved it. They move all the highly flammable furniture, so the fire doesn't spread. The sofa was originally against the wall." He pointed across the room. "Their ten year old daughter survived, she told me where everythin' was in the house before the fire, so I could do the re-construction of the crime scene for the simulation. She's at the hospital with a few second degree burns and smoke inhalation, but she's gonna be okay."

"Who died?" Greg queried, only knowing half the case.

"Mother, father, big sister. Their ten year old, Jacqui was in her room at the end of the hall. The smoke got to her parents and sister first. The fire crew didn't get to them in time, but they managed to save Jacqui." Nick took a few more photographs, before he handed the evidence over to Greg to bag.

"Doubt you'll get any prints off this." Greg bagged the matches, looking around at the burnt to a crisp furniture. "You got any more suspects in mind?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "The thing is, I can't find a single reason why anyone would want to kill anyone in this family. The mother was a doctor at desert palms; she worked in the children's unit. Her husband was a paramedic. Their fourteen year old daughter, Julia was a straight A student. As far as I know, she didn't have any enemies at school. And Jacqui, she was on the little league team, and she was ten. How many enemies can a ten year old have?"

"I had three." Greg spoke softly, smiling in Nick's direction as the man gave him a confused look. "My competition at the science fair."

"Figured." The older man chuckled, finding a burnt photo of the family. "You know, Bradley's out of the hospital today. Samantha booked their flight for tomorrow."

"That's cool; you'll finally have him home with you. All your kids under one roof."

"Uh huh," Nick set his camera around his neck. "So, have you thought anymore about dinner with me?"

Greg smiled in his direction. "You were serious about that?"

"Wouldn't ask if I wasn't." He climbed to his feet, collecting his kit from the kitchen floor. "What else are you gonna do for your birthday, go home and go to sleep? We used to spend the whole day together." He pointed out to him. "Right c'mon, let's get this stuff back to the lab to process."

"Hey, Nicky." Greg blocked his path to the door, gently brushing the black smear from the older man's chin, before he looked into his eyes. "Thanks, for whatever you said to Molly, and for the talk the other week. It really helped."

"Don't mention it. I should be thankin' you though. I've felt ten times better since I let everythin' out." He pulled the door open behind Greg, waiting for the younger man to step out first. "How about we have breakfast after work then, if you're not up for dinner?" He suggested, leading the way to his truck.

"Okay." Greg agreed. "But it's not a date." He warned him.

"Puh-lease, if I was gonna take you on a date, it wouldn't be to breakfast in some crappy police diner, and I wouldn't make you pay for half. Trust me; you'll know when it's a _real_ date with me, Sunshine."

"You've gotta stop calling me that." He scowled at him, realising what he had just said. "And you're gonna make me pay half on my birthday?"

"You didn't wonna go to dinner." Nick gave him a grin. "If you'd let me treat you..."

"I've already had loads of birthdays. I don't need you to treat me. C'mon, we've gotta get back to the lab, before Ecklie notices I'm missing. He's gonna kill me for going out into the field again."

"Okay, and I'll cover for you. I'll say... I was in a crisis and really, really need you here." He smiled in his direction. "C'mon, I'm drivin'."

"Figured, since it's your car and all." He smirked. "You really don't have to cover for me though. You're in enough trouble with Ecklie as it is."

"I will, because you're my Sunshine." The Texan grinned round at him, singing, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. And you make me very happy." He whispered, smiling as he watched the blush creeping into his former lover's cheeks.

"You're such a goofball." Greg giggled softly, feeling tempted to kiss him.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! Please review.<strong>

**~ Holly**


	17. Chapter 17: One Way Out

**Chapter Seventeen: One Way Out**

Tugging his t-shirt away from his throat as he felt it clenching up, Greg leant back on his heels, feeling a sudden rush of heat burning through his chest. He tried to steady his hand to pick up the fibre in front of him, but the harder he tried, the worse the shaking got. Before he knew it, he was sweating, shaking and panting heavily, while anxiously looking around the alleyway he was processing.

Stopping what he was doing, Greg's gloved hands moved to his throat, tugging away at the collar of his t-shirt. He felt as though he was being suffocated, but there wasn't anything around his throat, preventing him from breathing.

His breathing started to whistle through his teeth, becoming quicker, shorter breaths, the more he tried to calm himself down.

The anxious man struggled to his feet, wanting to get out of the eerie looking alleyway. He turned towards the Denali at the end, seeing black blotches in front of his eyes, blurring his vision from the safety of his truck in front of him.

"You done processing already?" He heard a voice calling out to him. "Whoa Greggo," The man climbed to his feet, quickly snapping his gloves off, as he saw the familiar signs. "C'mere." He directed him to the pavement, sitting him down on the curb. "Relax Greg, I'm here. Breathe deeply." He started instructing him, remembering how he had helped him back at the hospital.

"I... I can't." Greg shook his head, feeling it coming on worse than the others.

"Yes you can." Warrick spoke softly, holding Greg's hands in his own. "I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you. Now breathe deeply . . . slower . . . that's it . . . breathe deeply." He looked towards the deputy beside them, shaking his head towards him, as he saw him reaching for his radio. "He's okay. I can handle this." He assured him, knowing Greg wouldn't want him to call for help. "C'mon Greg . . . breathe deeply . . . breathe deeply," He spoke softly, keeping the younger man calm. "That's it. See, you're alright."

Greg shook his head, letting another long breath out. "I'm not alright. I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" He looked up into his eyes, seeing tears in them.

"This..." He indicated towards the alley, dropping his head into his hands. "I'm pathetic . . . It's getting worse . . . if I have to take medication . . . they're gonna question my ability to do this job. This is all I've ever wanted to do . . . and I can't even do it anymore."

"Keep breathing deeply." Warrick instructed, seeing how shaky he was. "Greg, you're great at your job. From what I know, they don't always have to medicate. There's different kinds of treatments. This fear is all in your head. Your brains gone through some sort of trauma, and it's doing this to you now to protect itself, but there's no danger."

"My heart . . . feels like . . ."

"That nurse... Zoe said that was normal." Warrick assured him, remembering her telling them that people often mistook panic attacks as heart attacks. "You're gonna be alright, Greg. You just have to keep calm. Look, there's no danger here."

"Easy . . . for you to say." He panted.

"Maybe you should get some professional help, Greggo. Zoe told you that this won't go away on its own, and like you said, it's getting worse."

"Like what . . . I check myself into a clinic or something?" Greg looked up as he heard a car, quickly wiping away the tears from his cheeks, so he could see it more clearly.

Warrick looked round to see what the younger man had seen, spotting Nick's truck pulling up behind the Denali. "You haven't told him?" He assumed, looking back at Greg. "Why not?"

"With everything going on in that man's life . . . do you really think he needs my problems added to that list?" Greg gave his eyes another wipe, trying to stop his hands from shaking, before Nick saw him in this state.

"You're panicking even more now." Warrick stopped him from climbing to his feet, keeping him sat on the curb. "You want me to go talk to him?" Greg quickly shook his head; doing everything he could to stop his panic attack. "So now you're gonna lie to Nick too?"

"Shut up, Warrick! Some lies are there to protect people." He snapped, feeling his lower lip starting to quiver, watching Nick climbing out of his truck. "It's too late . . . he's gonna know . . . just by looking at me."

"Hey, breathe deeply. Concentrate on yah breathing, not Nick." Warrick warned him, before he turned to look at Nick.

The man was now out of his truck, retrieving his kit from the back. He stopped to check that he had everything inside, before he locked up his truck, pulling on a baseball cap as he made his way towards the crime tape.

Warrick turned his attention back to Greg as he saw him jump at the sound of a car horn, wishing there was something he could do for him. "You're gonna have to tell him, Greg." He warned him, before turning to greet Nick as he got closer to them. "Hey, Nicky. What are you doing here? I thought you were in court?"

"I was. When I got back to the lab, Grissom sent me here to help out you guys." He gave Warrick a curious look, hearing whistled breathing coming from behind him.

Glancing round Warrick, he immediately saw Greg sat on the curb, with his shoulders hunched together, looking very vulnerable. The younger man was tugging at the material of his t-shirt around his neck, trying to control his breathing, but failing miserably.

"Greg?" Taking a step around Warrick, he set his kit on the floor, kneeling down in front of the younger man. He didn't even have to ask what was wrong, he immediately recognised the signs. "Can you get him some water?" Nick looked round at Warrick, making sure he heard him, before he turned his attention back to Greg. "Hey, I'm here, Greg." He slid his hands into the younger man's, stopping him from stretching his t-shirt anymore. "Shh, you're okay. Just breathe deeply. Look at me, baby." He gave him a smile as Greg made eye contact with him, assuring him he was okay. "Slowly, G. You're gonna be okay."

"Here." Warrick returned with a bottle of water, taking a seat the other side of Greg.

"Don't watch me." Greg scowled round at him, before turning his attention back to Nick. "I hate it when people stare at me like that."

"I wasn't staring." Warrick assured him, looking at Nick instead. "I told you he wouldn't overreact, Greg." The younger man immediately glared at him for saying that out loud, wishing for once that he could keep things to himself.

"Who?" Nick looked between them confused.

"Greggo here was worried..."

"Shut up!" Greg snapped, pulling his hands away from Nick. "I'm not some victim. Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

"We know that, Greg." Nick spoke softly, sitting him down again. "Rick, can you give us a sec?"

"Sure." Warrick climbed to his feet, leaving the two of them alone. He didn't like being excluded after helping out Greg so much while Nick was gone, but he understood their reasons, leaving them to it.

"You alright?" Nick gently brushed his fingers through Greg's hair, looking up into his vulnerable eyes. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No . . . I'll be alright." He inhaled a deep cleansing breath. "I'm sorry."

"I'm startin' to get really sick of people apologisin' to me all the time." He turned to take a seat beside Greg, slipping one of his hands into Greg's. "It's not your fault, Greg. You didn't do anythin' wrong." He assured him. "Speakin' of, you haven't had one of them in a while."

"I did . . . I just . . . I didn't tell you." He explained, leaning against Nick's side. "Don't be mad, I just didn't want to burden you with any more of my problems."

"Greg," Nick snaked his arm round his shoulders. "How many more times do I have to tell you? I adore you. You're part of my life too, and you're important to me. You shouldn't have to hide anythin' from me. Especially this."

"I'm..." Greg stopped himself from saying sorry, giving Nick a smile instead. "We should get back to work."

"Hey, you're not gettin' out of it that easy." Nick warned him, resting their heads together. "Come over mine after work. We need to talk about this. Take a break for a sec." He handed him the bottle of water, before he playfully ruffled his hand through his hair, as he couldn't kiss him on a crime scene. "I'll do the alley. You stay here. Take as much time as you need." He collected his kit from in front of them, giving Greg one of his warm hearted smiles.

* * *

><p>After another few hours of processing their crime scene, they returned to the lab, dropping off their evidence at the different labs to be processed. Greg left the others to it, taking a time out in the locker room, looking at the old photos in his locker. His favourite one was of the whole team, the day he was promoted to a field CSI. He wished that he could have displayed some photos of him and Nick in his locker, instead of hiding them away in his apartment, but it didn't seem right now that they weren't dating.<p>

"Hey, Greg." Mandy called from the door, not wanting to disturb him in his moment of thought, but her supervisor had told her to present her findings to Greg. "I got some prints for you. Your guy is in the database. He did some time for assault a few years ago. Looks like he's back to his old tricks."

"Thanks." He smiled towards her.

"You know Greg, if you don't mind me saying," She took a few more steps into the room. "I think that you're better off with Nick. I never liked Molly, since the day she came here. There was always something weird about her. I never thought that she'd resort to blackmail to get what she wanted."

"You heard?" He looked up at her surprised.

"Yeah." She nodded slightly. "Warrick... he mentioned it. I heard Molly just handed in her notice."

"She's leaving?" Greg climbed to his feet. "Where is she?" Mandy responded with a shrug, taking a step back as Greg hurried past her. He searched the lab for her, before he stopped by the front desk, waiting for the receptionist to finish her phone call, before he asked, "Judy, have you seen, Molly?"

"She just left. Good riddens to her too."

Greg pushed past a waiting visitor, slipping into the elevator, just as the doors were closing. He didn't know why he was so eager to find her after what she did to him, but he still didn't know if she really was pregnant with his baby or not.

"Molly!" He caught her just climbing into her car. "Where are you going?"

"Back home, to live with my folks. They're gonna help me with this pregnancy." She dropped her coat onto her seat, giving Greg a curious look. "Why do you care? I thought you'd be glad to be finally shot of me."

"So you are pregnant?"

"Would you like me to pee on a stick for you? Or maybe I can pee into a cup so you can go test in your lab?"

"Why did you do this to me? Was it because I was nice to you?" He asked her, stuffing his hands into his pockets so they wouldn't shake. "You know, I might have married the old Molly, the one before all this."

"Really?" She looked at him surprised.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "I liked you... then. Nick I can forgive, because he never actually meant to hurt me. He was trying to do what was best for everyone involved, while you've only been thinking of yourself. Nick would never drug me or get me sent to jail to get what he wanted." He pointed out to her.

"I didn't give my baby up." She suddenly blurted, looking into Greg's eyes. "Remember I told you that I was pregnant before, when I was teenager? Well, I didn't give her up... of my own free will. My parents did throw me out the door when they found out, but after I had the baby, my mother said I could come back . . . if I did one thing. I chose to move back in with them over my own baby. I haven't seen her since the day she was born. She's seventeen now. I don't even know her name or what she looks like..."

"Do you have to turn everything into a sob story?" Warrick appeared behind Greg, with his arms folded across her chest. "Just let her go, Greg. I thought you'd be glad to finally be rid of her."

Molly rolled her eyes, pulling her car door open. "I'm keeping this one, and my parents are excited to finally become grandparents. If you really wonna fight me for custody, their number is listed." She pointed out to Greg, before she climbed into her car.

Greg watched her car leaving, slowly turning to look at Warrick behind him. "Don't say anything."

"I didn't say anything." Warrick defended himself, holding up his hands to him.

"Yeah, but I know what you're going to say. So, don't." He warned him, walking back towards the elevator.

"Greg, I'm glad I found you. I needed to talk to you, about you getting help." Warrick met him at the elevator, looking the younger man in the eye. "Nick cares about you too much to give you this kind of advice. That nurse back at the hospital said it would only get worse if you ignored it, and it is." He pulled a flyer from his jacket pocket that he had picked up from the department shrink, handing it over to Greg.

"Inpatient psychiatric care?" He read it, immediately shaking his head. "No. There's no way I'll ever get my job back after being in there."

"You wouldn't _have_ to go for the inpatient care thing, they do outpatient care too. There's support groups and things on this stuff too."

"Sitting in a circle talking about my feelings? That's hardly gonna help." Greg stepped into the elevator, leaning back against the wall. He watched Warrick pushing the button for the lab floor, before he asked, "Did Mandy see you about those prints yet?"

"Yeah."

"What about Nicky, did he tell you that Bobby D identified one of the bullets from our crime scene to a robbery a few months ago?"

"Yeah, he told me already. Greggo, stop avoiding the subject. I'm trying to help you here. The longer you leave this, the worse it's gonna get. Then the only thing that _can_ help you _will_ be the inpatient care thing. And it probably won't be voluntary." He looked up as the elevator doors opened, watching Nick walking by, wondering if he would be able to convince him better than him.

"Don't even think about it, or Nick's gonna find out about your little crush." Greg threatened him, seeing the look on his face. "You think Doc Robbins has our autopsy results yet?"

"Now you're blackmailing me?" Warrick followed Greg through the halls, rolling his eyes at the younger man. "I can't believe you. You were just blackmailed yourself, almost being forced to marry that witch..."

"This isn't the same. Nick's been through so much already. I don't want to be a burden in his life. And it's not your place to tell. It's mine." Greg pointed out to him, stopping by the locker room again. "And I'd never tell Nick that you have a crush on him. I _actually_ care about my friends."

"So do I, and I'm worried about you. If you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to Nick."

"I don't have to listen to either of you, it's _my_ life." Greg grabbed his jacket from his locker, stuffing the pictures from his locker door into his pocket. He handed Warrick back the flyer he had given him, before he slipped past him in the direction of Grissom's office.

"Where are you going?"

"There's something I gotta do." The younger man made his decision, knocking on his supervisor's door. "Hey Grissom, you got a minute?"

"Sure Greg, c'mon in." Grissom removed his glasses, sorting out some of the paperwork cluttering his desk. "What's on your mind?"

* * *

><p>Unlocking his front door, Nick greeted his guest with a smile, ushering him into the house. "I wondered where you went after shift. Ya'ight?"<p>

"Uh huh, I'm okay." Greg stepped into the house, looking at the baby girl in Nick's arms. "When are Bradley and Samantha flying over?"

"Eh... later. I think the flight comes in a nine o' clock tonight." He checked his watch. "Tayla's still sleepin'. I was just about to wake her up; she has school in an hour. Her Uncle Tony is comin' by to take her." Nick set Willa down in the highchair he had set up in the kitchen, carefully strapping her in, before he made his way over to the fridge to grab the milk. "Did you want anythin'?"

"No, I'm good." Greg shook his head, taking a seat at the counter. "How is Willa doing now?" He queried, watching the little girl sucking her fingers into her mouth in front of him.

"I found out yesterday that it's affected her hearin'." He set down a child's cereal bowl on the side, grabbing a box of Cap'n Crunch cereals from his cupboard. "She's not completely deaf. Apparently there's different stages. She's gonna need hearin' aids to help her, so she can hear the same as us. She _can_ learn sign language to help, but the doctor said that she would be able to talk and hear people, with her hearin' aids in. Of course, they won't know the full damage until she's a little older."

"That's something then." Greg smiled as he watched Nick preparing breakfast for three people. "And with the best Daddy in the world, she's gonna be fine."

"I'm hardly the best Daddy."

"Best Daddy these kids are ever gonna get." The younger man assured him, giving him a wide smile. "You're doing a really great job with them, Nicky."

"Thank you. I'll be right back." Nick slipped past Greg and Willa, hurrying down the hall to his daughter's bedroom. "C'mon sweetie, it's time to wake up." He gently shook her awake, pulling back her covers, so he could lift her out of bed. "You've got school today."

Tayla sleepily adjusted herself against her father's shoulder, trying to pry her eyes open as he carried her through to the kitchen. She waved as she saw Greg sat at their kitchen counter, giving out a sleepily yawn.

"Good Morning, Munchkin." Greg smiled at her. "I used to hate it when my Daddy did that to me. My Mom could never wake me up in the mornings, so she always got my Dad to do it. His version of waking me up was just like that." He smirked, watching Nick sitting the sleepy child at the table, so she could eat her breakfast.

"Easiest way." Nick smiled back at him, pouring the milk into Tayla's cereals for her, before he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "So eh... what did you wonna talk about?" He pulled a chair up in front of Willa, carefully securing a bib in place around her neck, before he attempted to feed her breakfast.

"About the eh... panic attacks." Greg spoke softly, looking down at his hands. "I didn't tell you, because I didn't want to worry you. After I talked to you on the phone, I went to the hospital to see how Sara was doing. Just as I arrived, they were wheeling her through to surgery. I felt my chest tightening, my hands started shaking, cold sweats... everything. Warrick found me."

"He did?" Nick wiped down his shirt with a cloth, as Willa flicked some of her oatmeal at him.

Greg nodded slightly, admiring Nick even more in his fatherly role. "He helped me through it, along with this nurse Zoe, but as soon as I tried to leave, it started again. That's why I ditched Tayla with Angela. I didn't want her to have to see me like that. I went home to my parents. My hands never stopped shaking the whole drive over."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nick stopped feeding Willa a moment, looking up into the younger man's eyes. "You know I'd have understood."

"You've got too much on your plate already. Don't feel guilty or get mad, it was only... four times." He calculated it off the top of his head. "I hid it from you to protect you."

"_You_ were protectin' _me_? Why?"

"Because I love you. You shouldn't have to suffer . . . anymore than you already have." He pointed out to him, looking between his two little girls. Tayla was barely able to keep her head up, shovelling spoonfuls of Cap'n Crunch into her mouth, while Willa was sucking sticky fingers, patiently waiting for Nick to feed her another mouthful of oatmeal. "You always put everyone else before yourself, but you're a pretty amazing guy, Nicky, you need someone to protect you too."

"You still coulda told me, baby. Am I that scary to talk to?"

Greg shook his head. "You really do have a lot on your plate, Nicky. I don't think you can help me, even if you wanted to. I don't even know what to do, and it's happening to me." Leaning forwards, Greg touched his lips to the man's forehead, gently placing his hands on his cheeks. "As much as I need you, your kids need you more than I do. They're still young, they don't have anybody else. I do."

"You sound like you're breakin' up with me . . . again."

Greg shook his head, stuffing his hands into his pockets, as he tried to think how he was going to tell Nick what he had decided. "I think I'm gonna go. Your life's hard enough, without the added pressure of me around. You can't make the decision to officially end it between the two of us, because you're blinded by your feelings for me, so it's gonna have to be me. And I know that I won't be able to stay away from you if I stay here, so I'm gonna..."

"Leave?" Nick whispered, gulping hard at the thought of never being able to see Greg again.

"I talked to Grissom about it today. I'm taking a six month leave of absence from the lab. Unless I find something else..."

"Where will you go?" Nick interrupted him.

Greg gave him a shrug, looking up into the older man's tearful eyes. "I'm not leaving _because_ of you. It's just... all gotten too much lately. You're needed here." He indicated towards Willa, now desperately trying to reach for the spoon for herself. "You're tryin' to move forwards with your life, but I keep pullin' you back. You're not strong enough to end it, but I am."

"Why do you have to leave for that? I can still take care of the kids with you around."

The younger man shook his head, realising this was going to be harder than he thought. "You can't, as long as I stay here, you're always going to be distracted. And I need to go away for myself too. I can't sleep. I keep having panic attacks. Anything sets me off now. It used to just be my nightmares, but now it's anything."

After looking into Greg's eyes for a moment, Nick whispered, "I can't believe this is happenin'. I never thought you'd actually leave."

"You _can't_ always be there for me, Nicky, I know that. I'm not one of your kids; I understand that you're only human. But I can't stay here. I need to get away for a while. You can't convince me not to, because I've already made up my mind."

"Okay." Nick inhaled a deep breath, not wanting to cry in front of the girls. "When? When will you...?"

Greg looked down at his hands, answering, "My flight leaves tomorrow. I didn't plan it this way, I only just booked it. It was the earliest flight I could get. I wanted to see you first." He lifted his gaze to meet Nick's, feeling his lower lip starting to tremble as he saw the tears beginning to form in the older man's eyes. "I love you, Nick. More than you'll ever know."

"You'd rather be alone, than with me?"

"Nicky, you said it yourself at the hospital. I distract you. If I had never pressured you to come out to the people that love you, you coulda been with Tayla. Miranda might still be alive..."

"Don't blame yourself." Nick shook his head. "I told you that I didn't mean that."

"I know, but it's true." He gently brushed his fingers across Nick's chin, whispering, "You coulda been with Bradley sooner too. He needs you now. You can't date me and look after all three children. You're only human. It's just a six month leave of absence, Nicky."

"I know." He sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands, keeping his head turned from Tayla's view. "I'm really gonna miss you though. You have no idea how much."

"I have a pretty good idea." Greg smiled at him, brushing away his former lover's tears with his fingertips. "If you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away. I'd take you with me if I could, but your kids need you more than me."

Nick gave him a nod in understanding, looking at the baby in front of him, now whimpering in protest to get her next mouthful of food. He picked up the spoon for her, realising that Greg was right, but he didn't want to let him go. "Okay . . . you do what you need to do, but you better come back." He warned him. "I'm a CSI, I'll hunt you down."

"Of course I will." Greg whispered, carefully wrapping his arms around Nick. "The most important person in my life is here." He smiled against his neck. "Just you try and stop me from coming back to you."

"I'd tie you to the bed if I thought I could keep you here." He smirked, breathing in his lover's scent, making a memory of it. "I miss you already. Look at me, I'm cryin'."

"Aww, Nicky," He gently smoothed his hands up and down his back, touching his lips to his hairline. "You're making me feel guilty about wanting to leave now."

"Don't. I think you should go. It'll be good for you. I'm just... really gonna miss you."

"Ow." Greg suddenly pulled back, as Willa gripped a handful of his hair, pulling it away from his scalp. "Are you mad at me too?" He smiled at the dribbling little girl. "You barely know me."

"She knows a great guy when she sees one." Nick spoke softly, pressing his lips to the younger man's head, where the baby had just pulled his hair. "So, you're really leavin' tomorrow?"

"Uh huh, I have to go home and pack." Greg checked the time on his watch, immediately seeing the fear in Nick's eyes. "I don't have to go yet though. I can hang out with you a little while longer."

"I'm not gonna be here much longer." Nick checked the time for himself. "I have to get Tayla ready for school. Willa's got another doctor's appointment, then I have to pick up Samantha and Bradley from the airport this evenin'." He reminded him, seeing a smile spreading across Greg's face. "What?"

"See, I'm in your way already. This is why I've gotta go." Greg leant forwards, capturing his former lover's lips between his own, for a passionate kiss. He held the kiss for as long as he could, thinking it could probably be their last.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one too!<strong>

**~ Holly**


	18. Chapter 18: Future Plans

**Chapter Eighteen: Future Plans**

Anxiously checking the time on his watch, Nick nervously bit his lower lip, wondering why the flight was so late. He really wanted to spend some time with Greg before he left for good, making him feel guilty, because it was his son's first day back. "Daddy! There's another one." Tayla called from the large window, pointing up to the airplane coming in for a landing.

"Yeah, I see it, baby." He smiled towards her, gently rocking Willa in his arms. As he looked between the two little girls that were completely dependent on him, Nick started to realise that Greg was right. Even now, after everything he had been through, he was still putting his feelings for Greg above anything else.

"Is Bradley on that one?" His daughter returned to his side. "How much longer?" She turned her father's wrist, looking at the time on his watch.

"I don't know, baby. Samantha said her flight was scheduled to land around half nine." He looked at his watch for himself, realising it was almost half past ten, and his girls should be in bed by now. "Come sit down again." He moved the baby blanket from the chair beside him, helping her onto it. "I'm sure it'll be here soon."

"Daddy, you look sad." His intuitive little girl whispered.

"I'm not." He assured her, adjusting Willa in his arms as she started to squirm. She soon started to cry against his shoulder, probably wanting to be curled up in her bed fast asleep, rather than in a stuffy waiting area of the airport.

"Why did you cry after Uncle Greg left?" She queried, making her father look round at her surprised. "Did he make you sad? Mommy used to get sad like that, after you dropped me off and left the house. She used to cry in her room."

Nick looked at her even more surprised, as Miranda had been the one who decided on the two of them getting a divorce in the first place. Nick had told her he would have been happy to work things through with her, but she insisted on the divorce, thinking it would have been better for everyone involved.

"Daddy." Tayla poked him in the side. "Were you sad like Mommy used to be?"

"No, baby." He shook his head, not wanting to explain the fact he was gay to her in front of all the other strangers around them. "I wasn't sad like your Mommy used to be. Greg... he told me that he was leavin' town and work for a while, and I... I don't want him to go."

"So ask him to stay." She suggested, wondering why grownups always had to make things so complicated. "He can sleep in my room."

Nick smiled at her, wishing it could be that simple. "I don't think he'd fit in your bed, but I'm sure he'll be grateful for the offer."

"Daddy, if someone fell out of the airplane, what would happen to them?" She randomly changed her line of questioning, seeing another airplane going past.

"You can't fall out of one of them." Nick assured her. "There's seatbelts, doors and sealed windows. It's impossible to fall out."

"But... what would happen if they did?" She curiously asked him.

"Eh... why don't you go and look out the window again?" He suggested, not wanting to answer her question, for fear of what he might say. Tayla gave out a soft sigh, before she slipped off the chair, skipping towards the large window ahead of her.

"You have beautiful girls." A woman suddenly spoke up. Nick looked around for where the voice was coming from, spotting a woman in her mid-fifties, flipping through some fashion magazines in front of her. "How old are they?"

"Eh... Tayla's seven." He pointed towards her, before he looked down at the sleepy girl in his arms. "And Willa's nearly one."

"They're beautiful." She smiled at him. "I have three sons, and five grandsons. I've always wanted a little girl. I was hoping that my next grandchild would be a little girl, but he was another little boy. Ten pounds exactly. My daughter in law is flying over with him tonight. He's nearly three years old now. I haven't seen him since he was born..."

"Daddy, I see Bradley!" Tayla interrupted the over talker, hurrying towards her father.

"Okay." Nick lifted Willa higher in his arms, so he could collect up the baby bag and things he had beside him. He almost missed the days when he was a bachelor, mostly because he hated carting around the extra luggage that came with kids. "C'mon then." He ushered her along, giving the woman a smile as he walked past her.

"There he is!" Tayla slipped her hand into her father's, tugging him along behind her.

Samantha pointed her son in the right direction, smiling at the sight of Nick with his two little girls. Just a few weeks ago he was a single bachelor, living for himself and his career, but now his life had been completely overrun by his two little girls. She even noticed a wet baby vomit stain down the side of his shirt, something the old Nick wouldn't go out in public with.

"Hi." She greeted him with a smile. "You coulda taken these girls home."

"No, it's okay." He shook his head, pulling Bradley into his arms, glad to see him up and around, rather than in a hospital bed. "You two okay?" He adjusted Willa as she started slipping, making sure he could see Tayla, as she was always wandering off.

"Apart from the lack of sleep." Samantha nodded, playfully ruffling her hand through her son's hair. "I couldn't sleep the night before, knowin' we were goin' on one of those things, then I couldn't sleep on the plane. That stupid flight attendant kept givin' me more drinks, so now I'm a little tipsy and headachy too. He fell asleep as soon as we were in the air though." She indicated towards her son. "I don't know how he does it. I can never sleep on those things, ever since I was little. Let's go get our bags."

Nick smiled at her, wondering why he attracted people who over talked so much. He thought back on all of his previous relationships, realising that every one of them either nervously over talked, or just talked and talked, until someone shut them up.

In Greg's case, it was the adorable trait that first got him hooked on the man. A trait he was starting to miss already.

"You okay?" Samantha looked up at him. "You seem kinda out of it, and you can't be tired, because you're a night person."

"Yeah, I'm okay . . . and I haven't actually slept in two days. Workin' nights then bein' a parent durin' the day doesn't give me much time to sleep." He pointed out to her, ushering the children along beside him.

"Are you okay though?"

Nick shook his head. "Greg's leavin'." He spoke softly, seeing the concerned look on her face. "He told me today. I don't know where he's goin' or how long for, but he's leavin' tomorrow mornin'."

"Oh, Nicky." She placed her hand on her heart, watching Tayla showing Bradley her bracelet ahead of them. "And you just found out? Well, aren't you gonna try and convince him to stay or somethin'? You should be over there, tryin' to convince him to stay with you. You still love him, don't you?"

"Yeah . . . but I kinda agree with him. He said he's leavin' for me, so I can focus on the kids. He said that I prioritise him over everythin' else, so he's leavin' to remove the complication."

Seeing Nick struggling with the baby in his arms, Samantha stopped him from walking, taking over for him. "It's easier if you hold her like this." She showed him, placing one hand beneath the baby, holding her against her side. "She won't slip as much, and it's easier on your back, especially as she gets bigger."

"How do you know how to hold a baby? Yours hasn't been a baby for a while now."

"Well, since my dream career went down the toilet when I was pregnant with your baby, I did a few night courses on child care. When Bradley turned four, I got my first job at this day care place, for all those workin' mothers. They dumped their babies on us for a few hours, so we could deal with their dirty diapers, vomit and all sorts, while they worked. But it didn't turn me away. After that, I started up a temporary day care in my mates flat, until Bradley started school. Then I was a teacher's assistant for the second graders. See, I'm not as useless as you think. I _have_ had jobs over the years."

"I never thought you were useless." Nick smiled at her, collecting hers and Bradley's luggage for her, while she was carrying the baby. "So, what _was_ your dream career?" He asked her, leading the way towards the exit.

"Well, when I was ten, I wanted to be a police officer. But when I was twelve, I woke up one mornin' to find all these officers on our front lawn. The neighbour's parents were always arguin'. We could hear them through the walls all the time. Anyway, this one mornin', there was this woman amongst all these officers. I don't know what happened to the parents, but this woman was escortin' the children out of the house. These children looked really terrified. I thought she was takin' them away from their parents against their will at first, but I asked my mother about it, and she told me that it was her job to keep them safe. I found out a few days later that the father had stabbed their mother to death, and that woman was takin' the children away from that horrible life that they were born into."

"You coulda just said social services." He smirked. "Not everythin' requires a long drawn out story, Sam."

"Alright then, how'd you know that you wanted to become a CSI?" She queried, stepping out of the double doors into the cool air outside.

"I didn't. My Dad wanted me to work at the DA's office with him. My mother wanted me to become a lawyer. I didn't know what I wanted to do. I liked science in school, but I liked sports too. I got into college on a baseball scholarship, and I picked criminology because it looked interestin'."

"That's a bit borin'." Samantha frowned at him, reaching for Nick's car keys from his jacket pocket. "I always thought it would have been a great story or somethin', but that's just borin'. At least Greg had a story, even that friend Sara of yours. I wasn't very impressed by Catherine's story though."

"You just don't like beautiful, strong women." He smirked, loading the bags into the back of his car, before he took the baby off her hands. "Bradley, you mind sittin' in the middle?" He ushered his son towards the car, as there was a baby seat on one side and a booster seat on the other. Bradley shook his head, climbing into the middle of the car, while his mother helped Tayla into her booster seat.

"You're gonna need a bigger car, especially if you keep havin' more kids." Samantha chuckled; making sure the child was safely strapped in. "You're not plannin' on havin' anymore, right?"

"No. I kinda lack the body parts to have anymore anyway." He smiled at her, climbing into the front seat of his truck. "And there's no way I'm buyin' a bigger car either. I love this truck." After double checking everyone was strapped in, he started his car, driving everyone back home, so he could get them into bed.

"Daddy, where's Bradley's Mommy gonna sleep?" Tayla curiously asked him.

"Samantha's gonna have my room, and I'll sleep on the couch." He explained to her.

"You don't have to do that Nicky, it's your bed after all. I can take the couch." Samantha assured him.

"I don't mind." Nick shook his head at her. "I changed the sheets for you already. I don't mind sleepin' on the couch for a while. I can put Willa in the front room with me, so she won't wake you up." He looked round as she started to cry, pointing Samantha towards the bag at her feet. "Can you grab her pacifier?"

Samantha reached into the bag, searching through the diapers and things, before she found a pink pacifier. She gave it a quick wipe with one of the baby wipes, before she handed it to her son to give to the baby. The pacifier drowned out her cries but didn't stop them, as she was tired and wanted to be in her bed.

"We'll be home in a minute, sweetie." Nick assured her, checking on his other two children in the rear view mirror. Tayla was looking out the window beside her, singing to herself, while Bradley was playing a game on his new cell phone. "So, how long you recon you gonna stay for?"

"Bored of me already?" Samantha giggled softly. "I don't know exactly. A friend of mine is gonna sell the house for us. Nathan's moved in with one of his friends. He's only got another year left of Highschool, so he wanted to stay in the area." She glanced over her shoulder at Bradley, before she suggested, "We could always find a place here in Vegas. I bet this market is expensive though."

"You can stay with me for as long as you like. I really don't mind."

"You can't sleep on the couch forever though. I'm gonna have to find somewhere more permanent. Not too far from you though." She assured him, catching her son sighing in relief in the mirror. "You still live in the same neighbourhood?" She looked out the window. "I thought you'd have moved by now."

"Nope." Nick shook his head, pulling into his driveway. "I like this place. It's served me well over the years."

"Well, it's still a bachelor pad. No place to raise a family. Did you get rid of that pool table yet?"

"Yeah, Warrick's got it." He climbed out of his truck, helping Tayla and Bradley out of the car, before he lifted the crying baby girl into his arms.

Samantha grabbed for the keys from his hands to unlock the front door, giving the house a curious look. It wasn't what she expected to see, but it wasn't as bad as Nick's college bedroom, when she first met him.

"Place looks alright." She complimented him, ushering the children inside, while Nick carried the bags and things in. "Could do with a new lick of paint, maybe a brighter, woman's touch too, but it's okay." She smiled round at her son. "So, where's your room then?"

Bradley pointed down the hall towards his room, glad to finally be back home with his father again.

"Pyjamas on Tayla, I'll be in to tuck you in soon." Nick pointed her through to her bedroom, while he carried Willa through to his own room, getting her ready for bed too. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." He whispered to the crying baby girl, feeling guilty for keeping her up this late.

"So, are you gonna go over and see, Greg?" Samantha suddenly appeared beside him. "This might be the last chance you have to see him and express your undyin' love for him."

"No, because Bradley just got back, and Greg told me to stay here. If I go over there, I'll probably just beg him to stay, but I want what's best for him." He explained to her, lifting Willa into his arms again. "There's clean towels in the bathroom. Help yourself to anythin' in the kitchen."

"I can watch the kids." Samantha suggested. "When Bradley's asleep, he won't even notice that you're not here. Neither will Tayla or Willa . . . and it's probably the last time you're ever goin' to see him . . . so you have to go and see him."

"And say what? Safe trip, send me a postcard? I don't even want him to go. If I go over there, I know I'm gonna convince him to stay, then I'll feel guilty, and he'll probably end up resentin' me. It's better if I just let him go, and it's really none of your business anyway." Nick added, carrying Willa away to the front room, putting her in the travel cot so she could finally sleep.

"Daddy, there's a spider in my room!" Tayla suddenly shrieked.

"Hang on, I'll be right there." He called back to her, pressing a kiss to Willa's forehead. He hurried towards his daughter's room to help her out, finding Samantha already in there, squashing the spider against the carpet with her shoe. "I usually just toss them out the window, Sam."

"I used to do that, then they kept comin' back in somehow. It's like that story about that snail, I can't remember how it goes, but you get what I mean." Samantha winked at him, before she left the room to dispose of the dead spider.

"You all ready for bed, sweetie?" Nick lifted his daughter into his arms, giving her a big hug, as he carried her over to her bed. Sweeping back the covers from her bed, Nick pressed a kiss to her forehead, before he set her down.

"Daddy, who were you and Bradley's Mommy talking about?" His daughter asked him, clutching Goober tightly in his arms.

"Greg. And you can call her Sam, sweetie."

"Why?" She immediately asked. "Is he still leaving? Why does he have to go?"

"Well, it's kinda like a holiday, but he's not sure when he's comin' back." He tucked her into bed, carefully folding the clothes she had dumped on the end. "He's leavin' tomorrow, and I'm not sure when I'll see him again."

"Where will he go?"

Nick gave her a shrug. "I don't know, baby." He touched a kiss to her forehead, giving her a warm smile. "Good night, sweetie. Sweet dreams."

"G'night, Daddy." She smiled back, whispering, "I'll really miss, Greg."

"Me too." He agreed with her, slowly climbing to his feet. "Night." He waved from the door, clicking the light off and leaving the door half open, before he turned towards Bradley's room next door. "Hey bud, you want me to help you unpack?"

Bradley shook his head from his bed, holding a photo against his chest.

Nick clicked his bedroom door shut, carefully taking a seat on the bed beside his son. "Did you want me to get you somethin' to eat?" He suggested. His son shook his head again, clasping his hands together over the photo on his chest, as if he was trying to protect it or something. "What's that?"

Bradley slowly turned the picture, showing his father the photo from his first birthday. Bradley was sat in his highchair with a party hat on his head, with his parents stood either side of him; wide smiles on each of their faces.

"Your first birthday." Nick smiled, taking a closer look at the picture. "You still had blonde hair then." He smirked, playfully ruffling his hand through his son's dark brown hair. "I think by the time you were five, your hair started to get darker, just like mine did."

"You had blonde hair?"

"Uh huh, not really bright like yours, more of a mousy blonde. I was born with blue eyes like you too." He looked up into his son's dark brown eyes, realising that their eyes were almost completely identical now. "My brothers and sisters were born with black hair, that slowly got lighter as they got older, but I was born blonde. My dad always thought that the hospital had given them the wrong baby."

"Granddad never liked me."

"It wasn't because of you, bud." Nick assured him, slipping his hand into his son's. "To tell you the truth, I don't think he ever really liked me either. I wasn't the perfect son he always wanted. He has this ideal reality of what the people in his life should be like, and if we don't meet his standards, he cuts us out of his life. But it's nothin' you did, and you shouldn't care anyway. You're surrounded by people who really love you for who you are. You don't need him."

"Dad . . . why didn't you ever marry Mom?" Bradley queried, clutching his father's hand tightly in his own. "Even after she had me . . . didn't you want to be with us?"

"I wanted to be with you more than anythin'," He brushed his fingertips through his son's hair, looking him in the eye, as he explained, "As much as I love your mother, it didn't feel right to marry her then. We hadn't known each other that long, and we didn't want to tie each other down. Marriages that start with a baby, usually end in divorce, and we didn't want to do that to you. We were still just kids ourselves when you came along . . . we were tryin' to do what was best for you."

Bradley nodded in understanding, before he leant forwards to wrap his arms around his father's shoulders. "I think I'd have liked it better if my parents were married though." He whispered against his neck.

"I wish it coulda been that simple, kiddo." Nick clutched him tighter, pressing his lips to his son's forehead. "Thinkin' back on it now, I wish I had."

"What about Greg?" He asked, having questioned his mother about the man on their flight over, curious to know more about his relationship with his father. "You wouldn't have met him."

"Without me, he'd have probably of found somebody better though. Someone who could be there for him more." Gently smoothing his palm up and down his son's back, he suddenly felt a tear in his eye at the thought of never meeting Greg. "I love you, kiddo. I'd do anythin' for you."

"I love you too."

"You want me to find your pyjamas?" Nick suggested, indicating towards the time on his watch. "You've only just got out of hospital, you need your sleep." He pointed out to him, sensing an argument coming on. "I'll be back to check on you in a minute, bud."

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore. I can get into bed by myself."

"I know." Nick smiled at him from the door. "Brush your teeth too. I'll be back." He bumped into Samantha in the hall, rolling his eyes at her as she held out his car keys to him. "I'm not goin'." He snatched them back. "It's better if I just let him go."

"Nicky, I like you, so don't take this the wrong way." She warned him. "You're a moron. Do you have any idea how lucky you are to have even found somebody like Greg? I don't understand why you can't just go over there to at least say goodbye to him. Do you really want to leave things like this?"

"My personal life isn't up for discussion." He stopped her there. "Greg's made his decision, and I agree with him. Do you need any more pillows or anythin'?"

"Nope." She shook her head.

"I'll let you use the bathroom first then." He pointed her through. "Good Night, Sam."

"Yeah, have fun sleepin' on the couch." She smiled at him. "Do you have work tomorrow?"

"Not until eight... pm." Nick pointed out to her, checking on Willa in the front room. She was now soundly sleeping, sprawled out on her stomach in the middle of her crib. He looked up to make sure that Samantha was gone, before he took a seat on his couch, flipping his shoes off.

Once Bradley was dressed in his pyjamas, he brushed his teeth, saying goodnight to his mother, before he made his way into the front room. "Hey, Dad." He dropped onto the sofa beside him. "When Mom gets a new place, can I stay here with you? Mom's already had me fulltime for the past thirteen years, can't I stay with you until I'm eighteen?"

"You're plannin' on leavin' us when you're eighteen?" Nick knew that it was expected of most kids, but he didn't want to let him go, even though it seemed like a long way off at the moment.

Bradley responded with a shrug, leaning against his father's side, as the man put his arm around his shoulders. "So, can I? I don't think it's really fair that Moms always get to keep the kids anyway. Dads are way better."

"Oh you think so?" Nick chuckled softly, pulling his son closer against him. "We'll think about it, okay. If your mother buys a place in the city, you'll get to see me even more though. It won't be the same as it was when you were back in Dallas."

"I hate it when grownups say, 'we'll think about it'. It's just an easy way to let kids down. Just the same as 'we'll see' or 'maybe next time'."

Nick playfully tickled his son, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I'm serious about this one though. You think I liked havin' you millions of miles away from me? When you were little, it was easier to ship between the two of us. Your mother had you for the school year and I had you for the holidays, but as you got older, your mother wanted to take you on holiday with her and..." He stopped himself from saying the man's name, looking into his son's eyes beside him. "There's no way I'm lettin' you out of my sight now. If your mother moves . . . I'm goin' with you."

Bradley tilted his head across his father's shoulder, giving him a curious look. "Really?"

"Well, me and your sisters." He added, indicating towards Willa across the room.

"Technically, she's only a quarter sister." Bradley pointed out to him. "And Tayla's only a half."

"Same difference." Nick shrugged. "You all have the same father. That's all that matters." He checked the time on his watch, looking down at his son in his arms. "You should get into bed, buddy. It's gettin' late." He lifted his son to his feet, leading him down the hall to his bedroom.

"Do you promise?" His son asked. "You'll really move with us?"

"I promise." Pulling Bradley into his arms for a hug, Nick carried him towards his bed, sweeping his covers back to set him down. "Good Night, bud. I love you."

"G'night. I love you too." Bradley adjusted himself against his pillow, closing his eyes as his father pressed his lips to his forehead. Nick tucked the covers around him, turning the light out as he left the room. He checked on Tayla down the hall, before he returned to the couch in the front room, keeping a close eye on the time.

* * *

><p>When she awoke to a strange buzzing sound, Samantha pushed back the covers of Nick's bedding, taking a look at the clock on his bedside table. She couldn't believe it was nearly three in the morning, it felt as though it was still the middle of the night.<p>

Looking towards the door, she caught sight of a flickering light in the hallway, figuring that Nick had fallen asleep in front of the television.

She climbed out of bed, adjusting her uncomfortable pyjama bottoms, before she made her way towards the front room. As she figured, Nick was fast asleep on the sofa, with the television still on the discovery channel on mute. She smiled to herself as he hadn't changed in years; he was still fascinated with animals, especially birds.

"Hey." Nick suddenly stretched his arms out, giving out a wide yawn. "Did I wake you?"

"No." Clicking the television off, Samantha perched herself on the coffee table, watching the sleepy man in front of her. "I can't sleep lately anyway. You know, after the police talked to Bradley the second time, the detective pulled me aside to talk. She told me that they talked to Nathan, Gary's son. Nathan was six when Gary first..."

"You mean?" Nick struggled to a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Gary... and his own son?"

"Uh huh," She nodded, clasping her hands together in her lap. "Nathan was fifteen when I first met him. He was a quiet boy, used to cling to his sister whenever she came over. I thought that was a bit strange. There's ten years between Nathan and Natalie, I never thought that they would be that close. Just like you and your brother, you two hated each other."

"We didn't always." He shook his head. "Why didn't Nathan ever tell anyone? I understand why Bradley didn't, he's still just a child, but Nathan's eighteen now. He could fight back."

"That's the thing." Samantha spoke softly, slowly lifting her gaze to meet Nick's. "Nathan told them that his father stopped . . . after Gary married me. He thought it was over . . . that he had finally escaped his nightmare. He didn't know about Bradley. When I went back to the house to pack the last of our things, Nathan apologised to me. They must have told him about Bradley, and he was blamin' himself for what happened."

Nick held his stomach as he felt it churning, not sure what to say. He couldn't help but think that it was somehow Nathan's fault. He wasn't a child like Bradley, he could have told someone. A child could easily be manipulated into keeping quiet, but a teenager knew the difference between right and wrong.

"What?" Samantha asked, seeing the look on his face.

"Nothin'." He shook his head, running his fingers through his tousled hair. "I was just thinkin' . . . maybe I shoulda married you like my father said. We get on pretty well, you never know, we coulda been celebratin' thirteen years of marriage by now."

Samantha shook her head. "I don't think so. We get on pretty well, because we're not in a forced relationship. We had a one night stand years ago. Since then, we've been more like brother and sister. Forced intimacy would ruin what we have, and Bradley would be the one to suffer. Kids always want their parents together, its natural, but it doesn't always work out. And the kids are always the ones to suffer. Look at what happened between you and Miranda, Tayla was the one to suffer there."

"It seems like everyone around me suffers."

"I didn't mean it like that." She reached her hands out for his, looking him in the eye. "You can't change your sexuality, Nick. You love Greg, everyone around you knows that. Like I told you before, guys like Greg don't come around very often . . . and you're gonna let him go. I've always thought you were a pretty amazin' guy yourself . . . but you're stupid to let him go. After everythin' that's happened, I thought that you'd want to hold onto the good in your life even more."

"Greg _wants_ to go. He'll resent me if I make him stay."

"You could at least go and say goodbye to him." She suggested, brushing her thumbs across the backs of his hands. "I think you'll regret it if you don't. Don't you have enough regrets on your mind?"

"What about...?"

"They're all sleepin'." She insisted, helping him to his feet. "They won't even notice that you're gone. Now would you go," She pointed him to the door. "Even parents need love. The kids don't want an unhappy father after all. They need you focused, but you're not goin' to be with this on your mind. Go." She gave him another push towards the door. "I can handle the kids. I've been a fulltime parent a little bit longer than you, and I did always want a little girl."

Nick gave her a smile, before he grabbed his keys off the side. "Thanks, Sam." He pecked a kiss to her cheek, hurrying out the door to his car.

* * *

><p>Opening one of his eyes as he heard a ringing sound, the sleepy young man rolled towards the other side of his bed, grabbing his phone from the bedside table. "Hello?" He murmured, closing his eyes against his pillow again.<p>

"_Hi... I'm sorry, are you sleepin'?"_

"Nicky?" Inhaling a deep breath, Greg rubbed his eyes open, trying to wake himself up. "No... I'm... I'm here. Whatsup?"

"_I wanted to see you."_ The older man looked up towards Greg's window, listening to his soft breaths through the phone. "_Before you say anythin', I'm not here to convince you to stay. I just... I want to see you. And I'm not puttin' you before the kids, they're all sleepin'. Actually, Samantha was the one who convinced me to come and see you."_

After trying to process what Nick had just told him, the younger man asked, "Where are you?"

"_I'm right outside. Don't get out of bed if you're too sleepy."_ He quickly warned him. "_I just... I couldn't let you go without a proper goodbye."_

"You're right outside?" Greg brushed his fingers through his hair, whispering, "Do you still have your spare key?"

"_Only for your apartment door, not the outside one."_ Nick double checked his keys.

"Look to your left." Greg remembered. "There's a blue flower pot with a crack down one side. The old lady down the hall is always losing her front door key. She hides the spare under the pot."

Nick smiled into his phone, taking a look to his left. He immediately spotted the blue flower pot that Greg was talking about, tipping it slightly so he could grab the key from underneath. "_How did you know it was there?"_

"Because she told me in the elevator. I think she's told everyone in the building by now. Why do you think I double lock my front door?"

"_Because I told you to after my home invasion."_ The older man smirked, stepping into the elevator, moving his phone to his other ear. "_I think I even put that second lock on your door for you."_

Greg smiled into his phone, resting his arm over his eyes. "I forgot how much I missed talking to you on the phone."

"_It's all we're gonna have soon."_ Nick spoke softly, slowly making his way towards Greg's apartment door. Using his spare key he kept from when they were dating, Nick let himself into the younger man's apartment, seeing his suitcase already packed by his bedroom door. "_You better keep your phone charged; you always used to let the battery run dead when we were datin'."_ He warned him.

"I promise." Looking towards his bedroom door, Greg smiled as he saw his former lover stood in his hall. He snapped his phone shut in his hand, watching Nick doing the same. "Did you really just come all this way to stare at me?"

"Nope." He leant against his doorframe, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'm not sure I trust myself to join you over there."

Another grin spread across the younger man's lips, before he ushered Nick closer towards his bed. Struggling to a sitting position, Greg reached out for his hands, pulling him even closer. "So, what's your idea of a proper goodbye?"

"I don't really know." He shrugged, perching himself on the edge of the younger man's bed, admiring how cute his pillow creased hair looked. "You look tired."

"So do you." Greg responded, pulling Nick onto the bed beside him. He loosened the man's boot laces, flipping his shoes off for him. "You wonna sleep here?" He suggested, gently pushing Nick back to lie across the middle of his bed. He looked at the adorable look in Nick's eyes, before he crawled out from under his covers, moving himself to straddle Nick's hips. "Or was there something else you had in mind?"

"Do you really have to go?" Nick hated himself for asking, it was the reason why he didn't want to come over here in the first place. "I know you said that its just six months . . . but that still seems like too long."

"I'm not going forever."

Struggling to a sitting position, Nick placed his hands on the younger man's thighs, whispering, "Greg, I need you to promise me somethin'." He lifted Greg's hand into his own, looking deep into the younger man's beautiful eyes. "I don't want to make you stay, but I don't want any _ifs_ or _maybes_, I need to know that you're really comin' back."

"I really am, Nicky. I do have you to come back to after all." He pointed out to him, brushing his fingers through Nick's soft hair. "I'm in love with you. I've wanted you since the first moment I saw you. I told you, I'm not leaving because of you. I'm leaving for me." Bringing their mouths together, Greg gently teased his tongue inside the older man's mouth, re-tasting every corner of his familiar mouth.

Forgetting what he came over to Greg's place to do as the blood started flowing in the other direction of his body, Nick fell back against the bed behind him, pulling Greg down with him. He slid his hands beneath the fabric of the younger man's soft pyjamas, reminding himself of how Greg's firm muscles felt.

Breathlessly pulling back from Nick's lips, Greg's fingers found their way towards Nick's belt, fumbling with the clasp. Once he loosened his jeans, he slid Nick's jacket off his shoulders, dropping it over the side of the bed. Nick followed his lead, carefully unbuttoning the front of Greg's pyjamas, feeling like a kid on Christmas, excited to unwrap his favourite present.

Greg bit his bottom lip, watching Nick's fingertips exploring his stomach. "Are yah still ticklish, G?" He chuckled softly, pressing his lips to the younger man's jaw. "You still have that adorable look in your eyes."

"You know I have sensitive skin there." He seized hold of Nick's hands, moving them to rest on his hips. "I thought I'd be scared to be with you again . . . but it feels right, because you already know my body."

"I do." He touched his lips to Greg's neck, slipping the younger man's pyjama top off his shoulders. "I know every bump, curve, scar... and mole." He swiped his tongue across the tiny moles on Greg's shoulder, joining them together. "I adore every inch of you." He touched his fingertips to Greg's cheek, tracing his jaw line towards his chin. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Nick pressed his lips to Greg's forehead, panting his warm breath across his face, slowly moving down to kiss the tip of his nose, followed by his lips. He looked into the younger man's eyes; before he touched his lips to his Adams apple, moving down to kiss the soft skin on his chest.

Greg fell back against the bed behind him, inhaling a deep breath as Nick's tongue swirled around each of his nipples. Nick trailed warm kisses down the centre of the younger man's chest, stopping as he reached his navel. He smiled as Greg's chest continued to arch up and down through his pleasure, indicating that he hadn't lost his touch.

Soft caresses, delicate whimpers and passionate kisses ensued, until they were both completely stripped of their clothing. Greg tossed Nick's boxers over his shoulder, aligning his body with the older man's, beneath his warm sheets.

"You feel thinner." Nick slid his hands around his partner's warm body, stealing another kiss, before he pulled his body closer against his own. "Have you lost weight?"

Greg shook his head. "Not that I know of. It's been like a year since we last," He wiggled his eyebrows, placing his hands on Nick's hips. "You think you still remember how to...?"

"Yes." He interrupted him. "I don't think I can ever forget how to do that." He chuckled, rolling their bodies so Greg was underneath him again. He reached for the bedside table, going for the supplies Greg always used to keep in there. He noticed that it wasn't as stocked up as it used to be. Greg's bedside draw used to always be fully stocked whenever he came over. Now, he only found one loose condom and a squashed tube of lube, looking as though there wasn't anything left inside.

"I didn't know you were coming." Greg defended himself, grabbing the condom from his hands, so he could tear the wrapper open with his teeth.

"I've missed watchin' you do that." Nick touched his hand to Greg's cheek. "Whenever you used to that before, it sent chills up my spine."

"Really, why?" Greg giggled softly, lifting the covers so he could see what he was doing.

"Because... you look so sexy." Nick shivered as Greg's fingertips rolled the condom into place, coating his stiff appendage in the thin latex. "At this rate, I'm gonna explode before we even get started."

"Anyone would think that you've never done it before, Nicky." The younger man teased him, hooking his leg around Nick's, so he could roll the man onto his back. "Now be gentle with me," He quickly warned. "I haven't done it in a while, so it's gonna hurt. And I remember my first time with you."

"You said it wasn't that bad."

"I was drunk; I didn't feel it until the next day." Greg pointed out to him, squeezing what he could out of the tube of lubricant. "Don't get me wrong though, it was still the best I ever had. It was worth the pain."

"I'm not even sure I want to now." Nick stopped Greg from raising his hips, keeping him planted on his thighs. "How much pain are we talkin' here? And why'd you lie to me about it?"

"To the point where I couldn't sit down right for a few hours, and I did it to protect you. Some lies are okay. Like when someone asks you if they look okay, you say yeah, even though they look like shit."

Nick chuckled again, rolling his eyes at the younger man. "I'm never askin' you how I look then."

"Gorgeous." He responded, playfully sucking Nick's moist lips into his mouth. "Beautiful . . . sexy . . . and positively adorable." He rasped between kisses.

"Why did I ever let you go?"

"Maybe because you were too busy using your upstairs brain?" Greg suggested, making Nick laugh again. "I haven't heard you laugh in ages." He brushed his fingertips down the sides of his former lover's cheeks, admiring the adorable laugh lines in his skin. "I've missed you." He leaned in for an affectionate kiss.

Their mouths still fit together perfectly, as if they were made for each other. He slid his hands down the familiar scars on Greg's back, re-exploring the body he adored. A delicate shiver proclaimed the younger man's body, as Nick's hands moved to the soft clefts of his arse.

"I've missed you too." Nick rasped, holding his body securely against own.

Lifting his hips, Greg braced himself for the pain, surprised when there wasn't any. Instead, he felt overwhelmed with pleasure. With Nick's hands on his hips, Greg dropped his head to the man's shoulder, feeling as though he was on cloud nine from the familiar sensations coursing their way through his body, from the friction between them.

Just like he always used to do, Nick caressed and massaged each of Greg's muscles, roaming his hands across his familiar territory. He missed the feel of Greg's soft skin beneath his fingertips, but most of all, he missed the feel of the younger man's warm body against his own; their hearts pounding as one.

Watching Greg's eyelashes fluttering over his beautiful eyes like the wings of an angel, Nick felt as though he was in heaven, causing a wide smile to spread across his lips. "What?" Greg panted across his lips, arching his chest into Nick's.

"Nothin' baby, I was just thinkin'."

"Uh oh." Greg teased, weaving his fingertips through Nick's hair. "What about?"

"You. I'm an idiot for lettin' you go. People dream of findin' somebody like you their whole lives. I found you, and I let you go." He slid his arm around Greg's smooth body, pulling him closer against his chest. "I'm never doin' that again."

Before Greg could protest, wanting to remind him that he was leaving in the morning, Nick covered his mouth with his own, pulling him in for another tantalizing kiss. As Nick started pumping his hips faster, Greg couldn't help but match his movements, finding their usual rhythm, bringing one another to the brink of release.

After only a few minutes, neither man could hold it anymore. Greg was the first to break, immediately feeling the body beneath him tensing, from his own release. He collapsed against the older man's chest, suddenly missing the feeling of Nick inside of him, as he relaxed his hips.

"What's the matter?" Breathlessly panting, Nick brushed his fingers through Greg's hair, looking down into the younger man's eyes. "Usually, you're like an excited puppy dog, now you look... sad."

"I'm not." Greg assured him, pulling the covers across their bodies. "I was just... thinking. Not counting the drug induced rape; I haven't had sex in... nearly thirteen months, maybe more. Do you think it's really possible to become a virgin again?"

"You have too many thoughts." He chuckled softly, pressing his lips to Greg's sticky forehead. "Your virginity is long gone, G. There's no gettin' it back now, baby."

Greg smiled at the sound of the familiar pet name, before he touched his lips to Nick's chin. "I should go away more often. You really know how to send someone off." Trailing kisses across Nick's clean shaven jaw line, Greg stopped as he reached his ear, playfully swiping his tongue across the surface.

"Ew, you know I hate it when you do that." Nick squirmed beneath him, wiping away the stickiness from his ear. "It tickles."

"I know." He mischievously grinned, resting his head against Nick's shoulder. "I just remembered that I haven't done it in a while. When I come back, you might have found somebody else."

"Never gonna happen." Nick shook his head. "I wanted to give you somethin' to come back for, so why would I do that then go off and find somebody else?"

"I already did have something to come back for." Rolling their bodies so Nick was on top, Greg brought their mouths together, smoothing his hands across the man's broad back. He studied every beautiful bump and curve of the man's back with his fingertips, making a memory of it in his mind. "You're still the most amazing lover I've ever been with." He smiled against his parted lips. "It's good to know that you haven't lost your touch after a year."

"Are you really gradin' me on my performance, when you're about to skip town on me?"

Greg gave him a shrug, weaving his fingers through the older man's gorgeously soft hair. "I'm so glad your hair grew back. Why'd you ever cut it in the first place?"

"I forgot how much you love to run your finger through it, or I woulda never cut it."

"This doesn't change anything, you know." Greg spoke softly, squashed between Nick's firm body and his mattress, just the way he liked it. "I'm still leaving."

"I know." Nick nodded. "I didn't come here to change your mind. I came to... be with you. I couldn't live another moment without feelin' your body against mine again. I've never felt closer to anyone in my whole life, then I do when I'm with you."

With his moist lips against Nick's ear, Greg whispered, "That's the most beautiful thing anyone's said to me in a while. Probably from the most beautiful person in the world too." He smiled as he caught sight of the blush creeping into Nick's cheeks. "Do you know how adorable you are?"

"There's not many guys I'd let say that to me and live, G."

"Good thing you love me too much to kill me then." He grinned. "When you dump my body somewhere, it'll probably be a nicer place than the city dump, and you'll probably wrap me in a blanket or something. Keeping me preserved for my mother's sake at the funeral."

"I would _never_ kill you." Nick promised him, sliding his hands towards Greg's hips. "Even if I did, I certainly wouldn't dump your body. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I dumped you somewhere."

"You already dumped me once in this lifetime." Sweeping his fingers through Nick's hair again, Greg gazed into his eyes, whispering, "I forgive you though. I'd rather have you as my lover then nothing at all."

"In that case," Nick removed the college ring from his finger, seeing the shock in Greg's eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Once he finally managed to close his jaw, Greg protested, "But Nicky, that rings a part of you, aren't you gonna miss it?"

"I think I'll miss you more." He slid the ring into place on Greg's finger, smiling as he realised it was a perfect fit. "At least I know that it's safe with you. I don't want you to stay, that'll be selfish, but I need your promise that you're gonna come back."

"Of course I will, and of course I'll marry you." He grinned widely, looking down at the ring on his finger. "I thought you're supposed to wear these rings for the rest of your life though. Won't your college buds kill you for givin' it to me?"

"How are they gonna know? Besides, I've given it to my soul mate. It's still technically with me, and it'll always remind you of me, and the promise you made."

"I do." The younger giggled with excitement, wrapping his arms around Nick's shoulders. He pulled him closer against him, admiring the ring on his finger behind their heads. "I promise I'll come back and marry you, Nicky. I'll never take it off, even if I lose my finger, I'll always keep it with me."

"Consider yourself taken then." Nick warned him. "I've heard stories about the old Greg days. No wild parties or gettin' into the pants of random strangers."

Greg gave him a wide smile, quickly stealing a kiss from his lips. "I'm all yours, baby. Till death do us part."

* * *

><p><strong>The slacker is back with another chapter :D Sorry for the wait. Usual excuses, work, Christmas shopping and stuff, but I'm finally on my holidays, so I should have a little more time to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought.<strong>

**Also in the beginning, you may notice that I spelt 'Aeroplane' **(the english spelling of the word)** as 'Airplane', **(how the Americans say and spell it)**. I didn't think it would look right if I wrote Tayla saying it one way and spelling it another when there wasn't someone talking, so I decided to just use the American spelling of the word.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Love and hugs to you all**

**Holly ; )**


	19. Chapter 19: Other Half

**Chapter Nineteen: Other Half**

Waking up as the sunlight poured in through the window across the room, Nick searched the bed for the warmth of his partner's body, finding himself alone under the sheets. He knew that he didn't dream it, because he could see the evidence of last night all across Greg's bedroom floor. Their clothes littered the bedroom floor, which wasn't that noticeable in Greg's room, as it was always covered in clothes, but he could see his own clothes amongst the heap, reminding him of their passionate night.

If that wasn't enough evidence to prove it really happened, Nick was wearing Greg's Stanford t-shirt over his boxers. A token from their past. When they were dating before, Greg would always hand him this t-shirt to sleep in. It was still a little too tight across the chest, but he loved to wear it, reminding him of a time when things between him and his boyfriend were almost perfect.

"Hey, you're awake." Greg crawled onto the bed beside him, setting their coffees on the bedside table. He moved himself against Nick's side, pressing their lips together for a morning kiss. Something they both had missed out on for a while. "Did you sleep okay?" He brushed his fingertips through the man's tousled hair, licking his lips as he looked at the expression on his lover's face. He knew that today was going to be awkward, but he never expected it to be like this. "Talk to me." He pleaded, sweeping his hand through the man's soft hair.

"Yes." Nick gave him a solemn nod, gulping back his emotions. "Better then okay actually. I don't think I've slept that well in a long time." He gave out a sleepy stretch, pulling his partner's body closer against his side. "What times your flight?"

"Ten, so about... four hours." Teasing his fingers beneath the tight t-shirt Nick was wearing; Greg gently caressed his firm muscles, before he brought their mouths together for another kiss. He tasted his Texan's mouth watering scent, entwining their tongues together in their mouths. He felt Nick's hand touch his own, pulling back to watch the man brushing his finger across the ring, as if he was checking that it was still there. "Of course," Greg whispered, lifting Nick's chin to look him in the eye. "I'm still coming back, gorgeous. Everything I said last night is true. I love you."

"I love you too. But I'm not sure I can let you go." He struggled to a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, and I've had some pretty great stuff. Not includin' the coffin though," He smirked, looking round at Greg. "But I'd go through it all again in a heartbeat, just so I could be with you here today, and for the rest of my life. My life would seriously suck without you."

Greg gave out a soft chuckle, pulling his boyfriend back into his arms. "That's the simplest way you could of said that. But I'm still going."

"I know." Nick forced his eyes to close against Greg's shoulder, breathing in the younger man's familiar scent. He had never really had to say goodbye to anyone before, especially someone he loved. Leaving home back in Texas was easy, because he wanted to other thing, and he knew that he'd always be able to see his son and family whenever he liked. But Greg was leaving, and something told him that it was for good. He didn't think that he could survive without Greg around. He didn't even want to try it, he just wanted to keep him here in his arms, forever. "So... four hours?" He finally asked. "What are we gonna do for the next four hours or so?"

"I can think of a few things." The younger man mischievously grinned, touching his lips to Nick's forehead. "I'm not gonna forget about you, Nicky. I'm going away for six months. I would never forget about you. I'll remember your name, long after I've forgotten mine."

"You're gonna make me cry." The Texan warned him, wiping the back of his hand across his nose. "I know that it's just six months, but when you love someone as much as I love you, anytime apart is torture. Love like this only happens in fairytales or romance novels, but my life isn't a fairytale, and if it is a novel, the writer has one sick and twisted mind. You're here though, and you're like a fairytale come true. I don't wonna let you go."

Greg couldn't help but smile at his adorableness, gently touching his hand to Nick's cheek. "Baby, you don't have to let me go. People take vacations all the time. It might be a little longer than most people, but I need to get away from things here in Vegas."

"You keep explainin' it to me, but I'm too selfish to see past the fact that you're leavin' me." He sniffled this time, breaking Greg's heart. "Don't stay just because I'm a wreck." He looked up at Greg, wiping his hands across his eyes. "I'll never forgive myself if I make you stay."

Greg suddenly felt even more guilty for wanting to leave, wishing he could come up with the perfect words that would suddenly make Nick feel better, assuring him that he would be back for him, but he was too nervous to speak. He had already broken down the strongest man he knew into tears, so he decided to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to do any more damage.

He held Nick in his arms for at least an hour after that, listening to his soft breaths whistling from his nose. He wondered if he had fallen asleep again, but when Nick's hand suddenly reached out for his own, weaving their fingers tightly together, he knew he was still awake.

"Does this make me your fiancé now?" He brushed his fingers through Nick's hair, smiling as the gorgeous man in his arms looked up at him from his shoulder. "I don't always have to say that you're my boyfriend anymore, right?"

"Yeah." Nick agreed, sucking in a breath. "I didn't think that you liked labels though."

"Being the fiancé of Nick Stokes isn't such a bad label." He grinned, brushing his lips across Nick's forehead. "You really are too good to be true, Nicky. Just when I thought you couldn't surprise me anymore, you do this."

"Do what?"

Greg raised his hand, indicating towards the ring on his finger. "I'm surprised you didn't show up with chocolate covered strawberries and champagne."

"Did you want em, 'cause I could go..."

"No, don't go." Greg giggled, pinning Nick to the bed beneath him. "This is perfect." He brought their mouths together, teasing his tongue across the older man's lips, inviting him to deepen the kiss. Just as he used to do, Nick kept the pace of their kissing slow and gentle; a deliberate action to slowly build the level of excitement between them.

With a soft moan, the older man rolled their bodies, keeping his lips locked with Greg's. He slid his hands beneath Greg's t-shirt, feeling his velvety soft skin beneath his fingertips. He kissed the corner of the younger man's mouth, tracing the cute little clusters of moles with his tongue, towards his collar bone against the rim of his t-shirt.

"You wonna shower with me?" Nick suggested, gently nipping at Greg's lips.

"I don't have any condoms left. Those two I found under the bed last night were just lucky."

"I said shower... not sex." Nick chuckled, slipping his hands around Greg's waist. "I don't think I could after last night anyway. I'm spent."

"My cowboy's been pent up for a year and he can only last a night of it?" He teased him, playfully grinding his hips against Nick's. "What happened to my stud?"

"He became a fulltime father of three."

Greg giggled softly, before he crawled towards the edge of the bed, pulling Nick along behind him. Nick stumbled as he was pulled out of bed so quickly, tripping over his clothes from yesterday, being steadied by the younger man in front of him. "Careful babe, I don't wonna end up in the emergency room with you. It's not exactly my idea of fun as the first day as your fiancé. Do you want me to get you a ring?" He suddenly asked, looking at the ring on his own finger. "Is that the romantic thing to do? You know I'm not very good with all this stuff..."

"No, you don't have to." Nick shook his head, backing Greg up into the bathroom. "Not that you're the chick or anythin' like that, but since I proposed to you, you don't have to get me a ring. Unless you really want to, but I won't mind if you don't."

Greg gave him a smile, touching their lips together for a quick kiss. "You've gotta be the most adorable person on the face of the earth, Nicky. I'm gonna get you a ring. You're gonna need one to keep all the ladies away from you while I'm away. I don't wonna come back and find them all fawning over you. You know that they can smell a single guy from a mile away."

"In case you hadn't noticed," He pulled Greg's body against him, holding his hips against his own. "I lean more in the direction of guys. You to be exact. I'm really happy with you, why would I wonna shop around for somebody else?"

"You still need a ring." He took a step away from him, getting the shower ready. While Greg adjusted the temperature of the shower water, Nick stripped himself of his shorts and t-shirt, before he did the same to his partner. He affectionately pressed his lips to the soft patch of skin behind Greg's ear, feeling his heart skipping a beat as Greg's long lashes fluttered across his eyes.

"God I've missed you so much." He gave the younger man a gentle push into the shower, slowly joining him under the warm spray.

Touching their lips together for a slow kiss, Nick watched the water droplets gently rolling down the sides of the younger man's face, highlighting his most adorable features. He pulled his partner's warm body closer against him, smiling as he watched the water droplets coating Greg's beautiful long lashes.

"What?" Greg circled his arms around his lover's tanned waist, giving him a curious look.

"Nothin' . . . you're just so beautiful." He swept his fingers through Greg's wet hair, pushing it back into cute spikes. "I don't know what I'd do without you, baby. But I know that you're always gonna be mine."

"Don't cry, Nicky. You think I wonna remember the last time I saw you as the day I made you cry?" He brushed his fingertips across Nick's cheeks, easily recognising the man's tears through the shower water, from the puffiness around his eyes.

"How do you know it's not happy tears?"

Swirling his hands across the older man's chest, Greg whispered, "Your eyes don't go puffy when you have happy tears." He reached for the soap from behind him, rubbing it together between his hands, before he started to massage it into his partner's body, soaping up his silky smooth skin. "You still really wonna marry me?"

"I do. For better or worse, you're stuck with me." He brushed his hands across Greg's shoulders. "I always feel like myself around you. Last night . . . was amazin'." Nick lifted his gaze to meet Greg's. "You are amazin'."

"I'm coming back." Greg touched his palms to Nick's hips, sensing he still needed some reassurance. "I'm gonna marry you. Of course I'm coming back. As soon as I get back, we can start making plans for our future. Like our wedding, where we're gonna live, what we're gonna tell your kids..."

"I think they already know that I'm in love with you." Nick stopped him there. "And I want them to know. You're gonna be a huge part of their lives too. I never realised it before, because I was too wrapped up in my own stuff. But you're my other half."

"Huh?" Greg stopped what he was doing, giving him a confused look.

"You've never heard that before? You know when married couples say 'their other half', referring to their husband or wife. Well I finally understand what it means, because you're mine. Before I found you, I always felt like somethin' was missin' . . . but when I found you, I still didn't realise what it was. It wasn't until I lost you, that I realised that you were what I was missin'. These past few months without you, I haven't been feelin' whole, like myself. And I realised that it's because I'm not whole . . . not without you. You're my other half . . . you complete me, Greg."

Greg couldn't help but smile, smirking, "No one has ever used so many words to say that they loved me before."

"I more than love you. You're a part of me."

Greg giggled softly; feeling even more excited to marry his sentimental cowboy. "So eh... what kinda wedding do you want?"

"I haven't decided yet. Of course, we'll have to decide that together too. We can choose to write our own vows or just say the usual religious stuff."

"What kinda wedding did you have with Miranda?" The younger man queried, smoothing his soapy hands across Nick's broad shoulders. "You _can_ tell me. I'm not gonna get all jealous or anything. I know you have a past."

"Well... it was a small church... her family on one side, mine on the other. She wore this plain white dress, I think it was her mother's and I wore a rented tux. We had the after party thing at her parents' house, which was kinda awkward, since her parents never really liked me. I don't want ours like that though."

"What did you have in mind for us?" He opened his palm to Nick, allowing the man to take the soap off his hands. "C'mon, tell me your dream wedding for us. I don't care how cheesy it sounds. I never really thought I'd ever get married, so I've never given it much thought."

"That changes now." Nick gave him a smile, before returning the same treatment to the younger man's body, with the soap in his hands. "Our weddin'... I just want it to be you and me. I don't care about the cost or who we invite; all that's important is that you're at my side." He smoothed his soapy hands across Greg's delicate skin, bringing their mouths together for a ravenous kiss. Greg slowly began to melt in his arms, feeling his body temperature slowing rising from the heat of his kisses.

The Texan's lips slowly trailed down the exposed nape of the younger man's neck, nipping and sucking at his soft skin. He swiped his tongue across his jaw, feeling the soft bristles of hair against the surface of his tongue. Greg usually had an impeccably smooth chin, but he noticed that he hadn't shaved today. The hair was much darker than the hair on his head, but he didn't find it off putting, he actually thought that it made Greg even sexier.

"You know, I've always thought that you should grow out your beard." He held Greg's chin in his hand, pressing his lips to the short stubble. "I'm not talkin' really long here. Somewhere along the lines of Justin Timberlake or Johnny Depp. The short clean shaven look."

Greg immediately giggled, shaking his head at Nick. "After all these years of knowing me, you finally decide to tell me that you like guys with beards?"

"Sort of. I guess I've always kinda liked guys with a little stubble." Nick shrugged, brushing his thumb across the dark stubble on the younger man's chin. "When I started growin' stubble in my teens, I never wanted to shave it. But I was one of those unlucky kids that got a patch here and a patch here, makin' me look really scruffy. I hated it after that. Always havin' to shave every mornin' so I didn't look like a hobo... as my mother described it, but the one thing I hated on me was the one thing that I was most attracted to in other guys."

"You never tell me stuff like that." Greg wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders, looking into his big beautiful eyes. "I've been wanting you to open up to me like this for years."

"I've been wantin' to tell somebody for years." Nick admitted, placing his hands on Greg's back. "I never thought that I could trust anybody before you, but I've been keepin' secrets to myself for so long, that its harder than I thought to just... come out with it all."

"So, start out slow." He suggested, entwining his fingers through Nick's wet hair. "I can wait."

"You wonna know why it took me so long to come out to my parents?" He leant back against the shower wall behind him, allowing the water droplets to roll down his chest for a few more seconds, before he tried to speak, "I never thought that I was really _that_ gay when I was younger, because all the gay guys on TV were scripted as weak wimps with high pitched voices. My father used to say that they were less than men, like they didn't deserve to live, so I never thought of myself as gay... even though I kinda liked guys. I wanted to be what my father saw as a real man, the macho stereotype, so I never came out to him when I should have. Maybe if I was still a kid when I told him, he'd have been more understandin'."

Greg shook his head, "I think he'd have done more damage to you then. A child is easier to break then an adult. From how he reacted when you told him, if you were still just a kid, he'd have probably tried to convince you that you were wrong or something."

"I guess that's why I didn't tell him then. I thought about the conversation thousands of times, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It took me a while to realise that real men are just men. A man who beats his wife isn't any more of a man then me, neither is a sick son of bitch like Gary. I've been tryin' to be this idealistic real man my whole life, that I don't even know who I am anymore." He tasted the water droplets from Greg's Adams apple, resting his head against the younger man's shoulder. "Except with you. I always feel like myself around you. You don't make me feel inferior to you, you don't criticise how I am, and you love me. I've never had that before."

As Nick lifted his head from his shoulder, Greg brushed his lips across Nick's, looking at the sparkle slowly returning to his former lover's eyes. He raised his hand to tenderly cup Nick's cheek, whispering, "I love you, exactly how you are. I always want you to be yourself around me, because that's who I love. And I'm never gonna let you go again." He pulled him into a slow passionate kiss, seeing something he had never seen in Nick's arms.

Combined with the look of a scared little boy wanting someone to love him for who he was, Nick was bearing his soul out to the man he loved, putting all of his trust in him.

"And I don't wonna ruin what you said earlier, but that other half thing," Greg moved his other hand to cup his cheek, feeling their hearts pounding together as one, from Nick's close proximity. "It's true, because I feel it too. I'm only half a person without you. You can tell me anything, anytime. Nothing you could ever say would change the way I feel about you."

"I can't wait to marry you." Nick gave out his widest smile yet; glad his emotions were finally under control. He wrapped his arms tightly around Greg, pulling him directly under the spray of the shower. "You can take as long as you need, Greg. I'll wait. I don't care how long it takes, just as long as you marry me."

"I will. I promise." He touched his lips to his fiancé's. "I love you. Now can we get out of this shower? I'm getting cold."

"Yes." Nick smiled back at him, turning off the water behind him. He grabbed for the towel outside of the shower, wrapping it around Greg's shoulders. "Can I treat you to breakfast before you leave? I don't think I should see you off at the airport, I'll probably embarrass you by breakin' down into tears or somethin'." He gently ruffled the towel through Greg's wet hair, rolling his eyes at himself, as he was starting to get emotional again. "Let's get dressed and go out, you still got time, right?"

The younger man nodded, grabbing a second towel to wrap around his partner's waist. "What about your kids, won't they start to wonder where you are?"

"Samantha can handle them for now. If I know kids, they'll be sleepin' for the next few hours, so I'll have time to grocery shop and bring them back some breakfast." Nick assured him, pressing his lips to Greg's forehead. "I'm not gonna lie to them if they ask though. No more secrets from my kids, unless it's for their own protection." He winked at him.

* * *

><p>When Samantha awoke, it took her a while before she realised that she was in Nick's room. It was pretty obvious from the choice of wallpaper, but it made her feel safer then waking up in her room back home. Lifting her head from the pillow, she looked round at the time, before she kicked back the covers, climbing out of bed. She gave her hair a quick brush with her fingers, before she stepped out into the hall, looking for any signs of life. Apart from baby Willa's soft whimpers, the house was pretty quiet.<p>

"It's alright, shh baby girl." Samantha made her way over to the travel cot, lifting her into her arms. Willa stopped her whimpering as soon as she was in her arms, taking a curious look around the room, with her fingers in her mouth. "Where's that Daddy of yours, aye?" She adjusted her against her hip, checking there weren't any messages on the machine. She thought she would be worried if there wasn't, but to her, it meant that Nick actually went to see Greg. "Let's getcha some breakfast." She looked towards the little girl in her arms, carrying her through to the kitchen.

She searched all the cupboards and things, wondering what this little girl even ate. She realised that she couldn't call Nick, as he had left his phone on the side. She soon found some formula mix in one of the cupboards, reading the directions on the back, before she looked in the fridge.

She soon noticed that Nick was still just as organised as ever, keeping everything in its place.

On the top shelf, she found small containers with puréed vegetables inside, labelled by the date that they were made. Samantha smiled to herself, selecting one of the small containers, as Willa was starting to get fidgety, wanting something in her tummy.

"Alright, baby girl." She cooed her, gently setting her into the highchair beside the table. She strapped her in, before she searched for a spoon, finding a whole cupboard full of baby things for Willa. "I'll have to give it to your Daddy; he's certainly an organised father." She smirked, pulling up a chair in front of the whimpering baby.

As Willa took her first mouthful, the door behind them suddenly opened. Samantha looked round the counter, smiling as Nick stepped through the door with groceries in his arms. "Hey." He smiled in her direction, setting the groceries on the side. He pressed his lips to Willa's forehead, brushing down her blonde streaks of hair with his fingertips. "Anybody else up?"

"Nope, what are you doin' back so early?" She checked the time behind her. "Did you even go and see him?"

"Yes." He smiled at her, unpacking his groceries. "We spent the whole night together. He didn't want me to go to the airport with him, in case I made him cry again." He smirked, taking a seat beside Samantha at the table. "I proposed to him."

"You did?" She looked round at him surprised, before she grabbed his hand, seeing the missing ring from his hand. "You didn't? Oh my god, what did he say? He's still goin' though right?"

"He said yes, and yes he is. He'll be back in six months." He clasped his hands together in his lap. "I feel like an excited teenager again. I can't wait until he comes back."

Samantha giggled softly, handing the baby food over to him. "You look like an excited teenager again. So, he didn't give you an exact date or anythin'? Where's he even goin'?"

"I don't know." Nick shrugged, realising he had forgotten to ask. He felt the warm glow starting to leave his body, as he realised just how long it would be before he saw Greg again. "I got some stuff for pancakes or there's some bacon, eggs, waffles..."

"Don't change the subject." She cut him off, watching him feeding Willa another mouthful, before she asked, "Are you gonna be okay? Six months doesn't seem that long, but to be separated from the man you adore, it's pretty long."

"I think I can make it." He smiled at her. "Besides, we're gonna talk on the phone all the time. He already called me twice in the car. He was runnin' his checklist by me, makin' sure he hadn't forgotten anythin'. He should be drivin' over to his parents now. He's catching his flight in LA... to wherever he's goin' next."

"I can't believe you didn't ask. In the movies, the guy always runs around last minute to find out where their loved one went, for the dramatic endin' at the airport where they sweep them off their feet..."

"I'm not gonna sweep Greg off his feet." He stopped her there. "He needs to go away for a little while, so I'm gonna let him. He'll be back when he's ready, and I'm gonna marry him when he does come back... on his own." He quickly warned her, climbing to his feet to make the kids some breakfast. "So, did you want anythin'?"

"Sure." Samantha nodded, curiously watching him for a moment. She couldn't believe how strong he was being, when his lover was driving out of the city as they spoke, going away for six whole months. She didn't think that Nick could cope for that long away from him; she knew that she couldn't cope for that long without her son, and they had been joined at the hip since he was born.

Once breakfast was made, Nick set it down at the table, making his way towards the kids' rooms down the hall to wake them up. He lifted Tayla from her bed, holding her securely against his chest, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Ever since he had fallen in love with Greg, he had always dreamed of raising a family with the younger man, feeling as though he was the missing link in his life. He couldn't wait for him to come back, but he knew that it was going to be hard to be away from him for so long.

But Greg was right. The children came first. Above everything.

Even his own happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought of it!<strong>

**I hope you had a wonderful Christmas. Enjoy the rest of your Holidays!**

**~ Holly**


	20. Chapter 20: Changes

**I hope you all had a Great Christmas and have a happy new year.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twenty: Changes<strong>

"Meet your Uncle Nicky." Sara whispered softly, carefully lifting her fragile little girl into Nick's open arms. She adjusted the wires and tubes to hang over the side of his arm, before gently wrapping the soft baby blanket around her baby. "She's nearly... fifty four days old, that's almost two months."

"She's tiny." Nick brushed his fingertip across her skinny little arm, smiling as the little girl gave out a wide yawn. "She's beautiful Sara, just like you."

"Just a couple more weeks, and we'll be able to take her home." Sara took a seat opposite him, smiling as her little girl gave out a happy gurgle, looking into her Uncle Nicky eyes. "You're really getting into this parenting thing, huh? I haven't seen you with Willa yet, but you look like a natural with Vivi."

"She's barely as big as my hand."

"You shoulda seen her before." Sara reached for her camera, snapping a quick picture of her daughter with her Uncle Nicky for the first time. "How _is_ Willa doing now?"

"She's great." He nodded, tearing his eyes away from the gorgeous baby girl for a moment. "She's gonna be one in a couple of days. Samantha wants to plan her a birthday party or somethin'. She can sorta say 'Dada'. She holds her bottle on her own now too. She threw it across the room once she was done yesterday. Kids got an arm on her."

"Maybe she'll take up baseball, just like her Daddy." She grinned at him.

"She's crawlin' too. The doctor was a bit concerned about her leg muscles, since she hadn't started yet, but she just started the other day. She can crawl clear across a room, like she's been doin' it all her life." He continued to rave about his new daughter, making Sara smile wider at him, having never heard him this excited before. "The doc said that most babies take their first steps between nine and twelve months. The doctor recons she'll be walkin' in no time at all though." Nick smiled down at Vivian in his arms again, watching her tiny little legs stretching out across his arm. "She's amazin', Sara. Congratulations."

Sara gave him a smile, touching a kiss to his cheek. "You too, Nicky. Finally got all your family under one roof."

"Not everybody." He shook his head slightly.

Sara looked up at him, seeing the sadness in his eyes. "Have you heard from him lately?"

"He called about a week ago. I get a few texts now and then, but it's not the same as havin' him around all the time." He turned his attention back towards Vivian, watching her giving out another yawn. "I think somebody's tryin' to tell us somethin'."

"Yeah." Sara climbed to her feet, gently lifting Vivian from Nick's arms. She was amazed at how much she had grown in the past two months. She was almost as big as her brothers when they were first born now. "I can't believe Greg's really been gone for two months. I know I haven't been at the lab for a while, but I never noticed how..."

"Quiet." Nick finished her sentence.

"Yeah, how quiet it is without him." She placed her daughter back into the open incubator, slowly turning to face Nick behind her. "Do you miss him?"

"Every day." He nodded. "He was right though."

"I think he was." Sara agreed with him, gently ruffling her hand through his hair. "Doesn't make you miss him any less though, huh? I think Samantha's right; you should go ahead with your daughter's first birthday party. She's only gonna turn one once, and it'll do you some good to have your friends around you."

"Do you really see Warrick goin' to a one year olds birthday party?" Nick smirked.

"I'll get him there." Sara assured him. "Gil, Catherine and Brass too. We're gonna give this little girl the best birthday party that she deserves." She checked her watch, giving out a sigh as she realised she had to pick up the twins from day care in a few minutes.

"Somewhere you gotta be?" He noticed her frustration.

"Yeah, I hate to leave her though." She watched her little girl sucking her fingers into her mouth, while she looked up at the two people beside her crib. "I can't wait to take her home. I feel like I'm trying to divide my time between my three children, so the others don't feel as though they don't have a Mommy."

"Hard in't it?" Nick smiled at her. "I've been tryin' to get Willa settled, keep Tayla happy and help Bradley. Even though they're all under the same roof as me now, it's still hard to divide my time between them, along with tryin' to work, sleep..."

Sara giggled softly, gently wrapping her arms around Nick's shoulders. "Welcome to parenthood. We're both doomed for the next eighteen years of our lives." Nick chuckled with her, returning her embrace. "Look on the bright side though, they're gonna keep it interesting."

"That's what I'm most worried about."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>"Mr Stokes, I'm Doctor Striker." The doctor shook his hand, ushering him into the room. He smiled at the little girl in his arms, before taking his seat on the chair behind his desk. "I've called you in today to run some tests on Willa. They shouldn't take too long, and they won't put her in any distress." He assured the man, reaching for her chart from his desk. "How old is she now?"<p>

"She'll be one in five days." Nick remembered, removing the pink hat from her head, as she started to fuss with it. Once her hat was out of the way, Willa curiously looked around the room, gently sucking on the pacifier in her mouth. "What kinda tests?" Her father queried, listening to the doctor explaining the different tests.

Willa squirmed uncomfortably as the doctor checked over her arm and leg muscles. She started to whimper in frustration, drumming her little feet into his palms.

"You like this with all doctors, or just me?" The man smiled up at her.

"She has seen her fair share of doctors these past few months." Nick protectively wrapped his arm around her tiny chest, holding her steady as the doctor took her blood pressure. Doctor Striker wasn't her usual doctor so Willa was unfamiliar with him, but Nick never expected her to act this scared of him. He lifted her forwards on his lap so the doctor could listen to her heart, holding her steady with one of his hands on her chest.

"Alright." Doctor Striker grabbed the tape measure from his desk, wheeling his chair a little closer to where Nick was sat. "I'm just gonna measure her head, just to check that she's growing alright." He gave Willa a smile, before gently placing the tape around her head, recording her measurements. Willa tried to reach for it, wondering why this strange man was wrapping a cold object around her head. "Doctor Hobbs told me that she's crawling now. Does she use both her legs and her hands for support?"

"Yeah, she keeps tryin' to push herself up to stand too, but she hasn't quite got the hang of it yet. She can stand for a little while if I stand her up though."

"So, there's no problems with her muscles." Doctor Striker concluded, wheeling his chair away from Nick again. "I'd just like to weigh her. Can you undress her to her diaper?" He moved over to the scales on the other table, watching Nick carefully undressing his little girl from the pink pinafore dress she was wearing.

Nick held his diapered baby girl protectively against his chest, carrying her over to the doctor.

Doctor Striker slid his hands beneath the baby's little arms, carefully lying her down on the cold scales. As soon as she was on her back, Willa struggled to roll over, being secured by the doctor's hand on her chest. "Have you got her eating many solids?" He looked round at her father.

"She eats a few mashed vegetables. She's really fussy about the tinned baby food though. She likes bananas, sweet potatoes..."

"That's good." Doctor Striker interrupted him, recording down her weight, once the scales had settled. "Does she sleep through the night?"

"Most of the time." Nick nodded.

Doctor Striker nodded again, lifting the baby into his arms. He handed her towards her father, before he looked back at his chart. "Doctor Hobbs said that you've got her on formula now and she's adjusted to the change. She hasn't had any more health problems since the..."

"No." Nick shook his head, watching curiously as the man started to write some things down on her chart. He looked down at Willa as she started to squirm, moving his warm hand to her back to comfort her.

"Have you started baby proofing yet?" The man finally asked.

"Yeah, my friend Greg helped me out with that. I can't get into my fridge or kitchen cupboards, but at least I know that she can't either."

"And, how's the adoption going?"

"Eh... the case worker had her last visit a couple of days ago." Nick was surprised that Doctor Striker even knew about that, but he figured that Doctor Hobbs must have told him, when he referred him to Nick. "I guess if I pass, I'm gonna get a court date or somethin'."

"You're doing a great job with her Nick." Doctor Striker assured him, setting the chart onto his desk. "Doctor Hobbs referred me to you to be Willa's permanent paediatrician from now on. I'll be monitoring her growth and her development. I can answer any questions that you might have. She's out of the woods now, so she'll only need a regular doctor. No more hearing tests or neurological tests for a while." He watched the man sighing in relief. "You shouldn't worry about the court date too much, Nick. She's gonna start talking soon. It's gonna be too late to give her back to her auntie and uncle. The two of you would have bonded too much. You're her father now, whether you're ready or not."

Nick looked down at Willa in his arms, watching her quietly sucking her pacifier in her mouth, while she buried herself into the security of his chest. He realised that she already felt safe and secure with him, as though he were her real father.

* * *

><p>When Nick returned home, he set his sleeping little girl in the travel cot, before he checked that Samantha had remembered to pick the kids up from school. He picked up some dirty clothes from Tayla's carpet, before he knelt down beside her on the floor, looking at the doll she was holding in her hands. "Is that nail polish?" He noticed the thick purple lines beneath the dolls eyes.<p>

Tayla turned to face her father surprised, giving him a wide smile. "Yeah, it's Samantha's." She dropped the doll, wrapping her arms around her father's shoulders. "She let me borrow it."

"I bet she did. You didn't... put any on yourself, did you?" He lifted her hand to check her nails, looking at the purple smudges covering each of her nails, even her fingertips. "This is gonna have to come off before school tomorrow. See if Samantha has any nail polish remover."

"I like it." She protested, pulling back from her father. "I don't wonna take it off. Samantha said boys never understand girls."

"It works both ways." Nick smiled at her. "I can't let you go to school with nail polish on your fingers. We'll have to give em a good scrub in the bath tonight." He pressed a kiss to her head, before he gathered up her dirty clothes again, making his way towards the door. He dropped the clothes into the laundry hamper on his route to Bradley's bedroom, finding more clothes on his floor. "Can't you kids ever pick up anythin'?"

Bradley looked up from his bed, watching his father collecting up his clothes off his floor. "Then we wouldn't be kids." Bradley pointed out to him.

"When I was a kid, my clothes managed to make it to the laundry hamper, which is right outside." He pointed to it in the hall. "It's not even that far. And it's not like I'm askin' you to wash your clothes or anythin' like I had to do, I just want you to put them in the hamper." Nick remembered that when he was a kid, he hated it when it was his turn to do the laundry, but he always managed to do it without a fuss, otherwise his father would give him a beating.

"Okay." Bradley climbed off the bed, grabbing his clothes from his father's arms. He made his way out into the hall with them, dumping them into the hamper. "Happy now?"

"Yes, I'd like it if you did that every day. It wasn't that hard, was it?" Nick smiled in his direction. "How was school?" He perched himself on the edge of Bradley's bed. The boy answered with a shrug, taking a seat on his desk chair across the room. "You don't know or you didn't go?"

"I went." Bradley assured him, clasping his hands together in his lap. "I don't like it there though."

Nick climbed to his feet, kneeling down in front of Bradley as he saw a tear in his eye. He gently pulled the boy into his arms, holding him securely against his chest. "I wish there was somethin' I could do, Bradley." He spoke softly, holding his child's head against his shoulder. "I'll help you anyway I can."

"Why do I even have to go?"

"Everybody has to go to school, buddy." He smoothed his hand across his child's back. "If there's a problem, we can sort it out. You can't run from your problems, you'll be runnin' your whole life otherwise. Believe me, I know." He looked down into his son's tearful eyes, pressing his lips to the boy's hairline. "Why don't you like it there?" He whispered softly.

"I just don't." He snapped.

"Okay." Nick held him a little tighter, circling his arms around his son's fragile body. He held him for a few minute longer, before he gently wiped his fingertips beneath his son's eyes. "You wonna come talk to me while I make you guys dinner?"

"Do I hafta?" Bradley moaned. "You know I hate talkin'."

"I know." Nick playfully ruffled his hand through the boy's hair. "I'll see you in a minute then. I'll be in the kitchen if you change your mind." He climbed to his feet, checking on Bradley over his shoulder, before he made his way towards the kitchen. "Hey, Sam."

"Hi, you makin' dinner before you go into work, or is it my turn today?"

"Yeah, and it's mine." Nick reminded her, pointing to the schedule he had made on the fridge. "Did you give Tayla your nail polish?"

"Yeah, she saw me puttin' some on," She showed him her light pink nails. "And she wanted some."

"You are aware that she's seven, and nail polish isn't allowed in school." Nick watched her shaking her head, completely unaware of that little fact. "Don't give her anythin' like that again."

"Nick, I'm sorry. She was just beggin' and beggin' me to let her, so I gave it to her. I supervised her with it though. I'm not an idiot. I'm really sorry." She apologised again. "I didn't know about the school rule, and she never said anythin'."

"She wouldn't, she's seven." Nick smiled at her. "I'm sorry too; I didn't mean to snap at you." He leant against the counter. "It's just... been a long day."

"Is Willa okay?" She remembered that she had a doctor's appointment today.

"Yeah, she's perfectly fine." He looked towards her, lying on her side in the crib. "This new doc seems a little strange, but he's gonna be her paediatrician from now on. He reckons she'll be walkin' and talkin' in no time, the same as any normal one year old."

"Good." Samantha gently tapped him on the shoulder. "You deserve some good luck. I'll be back in about an hour or so. You don't have to be at work until nine, right?"

"Where are you goin'?"

"I'm havin' drinks with a friend." She pulled her jacket on, catching a look in Nick's eyes. "Not that kind of friend. A girl friend, someone I went to college with. She can get me a job. I'm gonna meet her for drinks now. You don't have to save me any dinner if I'm late, but I'll be back before you have to leave for work." She promised him, grabbing her car keys, before she hurried out the door. "Bye!"

"Bye." Nick watched her car backing out of the drive, before he turned towards his fridge, searching for something he could make for dinner. As he knelt down to look in the freezer, he felt something vibrate in his pocket. Realising it was his phone; Nick quickly reached for it, smiling at the sight of Greg's name. He opened the message, reading the three little words that made his heart skip a beat.

_I love you._

Nick quickly texted him back, wishing he could say it to his face rather than texting it in a message, as it seemed so impersonal. He set his phone down on the side, getting what he needed from the fridge. Tayla wandered into the kitchen a few minutes later, wanting a glass of juice. Nick stopped to get her some, just as Willa woke from her nap, wanting a bottle.

He stopped what he was doing again to make her up a bottle, sitting her in her highchair with it. Willa wrapped her little fingers around her bottle, taking small gulps of milk, as she watched her father getting back to work on making their dinner.

"Dad, I don't wonna go to school tomorrow." Bradley joined him in the kitchen. "Can you let me stay home... for like... ever?"

"No." Nick shook his head in his direction. "Remember what I said about not runnin' away?"

"Why can't you ever be on my side!"

"Hey, hey..." Nick grabbed his son's arm, gently pulling him back into the kitchen. "I'm listenin', don't run off." He handed him one of the carrots from the side, followed by the peeler from his own hands. "C'mon talk to me, I'm all ears, but I still have to make dinner. And I _am_ on your side. I always am."

Reluctantly, Bradley stepped up to the counter beside his father, helping him to make dinner, by peeling the carrots with him. "Dad, I don't wonna go to school anymore."

"You'll be on your summer break soon, so why does it matter?" Seeing the angry look on his son's face, Nick asked, "Why not?"

"Does there really have to be a reason? Can't you just let me be homeschooled or somethin'?"

"It's a lot of money, so I need a reason." His father pointed out to him, handing his son a second carrot, once he was done with the first.

"How?"

"Because I'd have to do it, which means I couldn't work. So we'd have no money comin' in, and I'd have to buy all your books and things, as well as tryin' to feed the three of you." Nick explained to him, watching Bradley rolling his eyes at him. "Give me the reason now."

"Everybody hates me, even the teachers."

"How could they possibly hate you?"

"You don't understand anythin'." Bradley pulled himself up onto the worktop, continuing to grate the carrot in his hands. "You said it would all get better at my new school, but it's not. It's just the same."

"If you're bein' bullied..."

"I don't wonna go." Bradley interrupted him. "And you can't make me. I'd rather kill myself then go back there."

"Don't you dare say that!" Nick tried to keep his cool, feeling his heart pounding against the surface of his chest. "I can talk to the teachers or somethin'. You don't always have to run from your problems, Bradley, and you should never... resort to that. You're worth so much more than that."

"Can't I just be homeschooled?" The boy whined, looking into his father's eyes. "You don't have to do it; they have private tutors and things for workin' parents."

"And how are we supposed to pay this private tutor, Bradley?"

"Can't you just be on my side?"

"I _am_ on your side." Nick assured him. "But you can't hide away in the house for the rest of your life. I want you to live your life, Bradley, not hide away from it." He slid his arms beneath Bradley's, lifting him off the counter into his arms.

Bradley usually hated it when he held him like a baby, but this time he welcomed the comfort of his father's embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around Nick's shoulders.

"I love you, kiddo, more than anythin' in the world. I'd give my life for you, so don't you dare say you'll kill yourself again." He warned him, clutching him tighter. "It breaks my heart to hear you say that. I can't ever see you like that again."

"I'm sorry, Dad." Bradley closed his eyes against Nick's shoulder, taking comfort in the safety of his embrace. "I'm really sorry."

"Hey, guys." Samantha stepped into the house, catching the two of them in an embrace. "What's up?"

"Nothin'." Bradley quickly answered, pushing himself away from his father's chest. He slid out of his arms onto the floor, hoping his mother didn't notice, as he didn't want her to start babying him again.

"Okay, well I got some good news." She pecked a kiss to her son's forehead, before taking a seat at the counter. "I got a job."

"Really?" Nick looked round at her surprised. "That fast?"

"Uh huh... but, there's one thing." She looked between Nick and her son, before she whispered, "It's in Phoenix."

"Phoenix?" Bradley practically shrieked, not knowing exactly where it was, but from the look on his father's face, it must have been pretty far.

"Uh huh, Phoenix, Arizona. One of my friends can get me a job there. It's not as far as my first choice, but we _will_ be movin' there." She assured her son, anxiously biting her lower lip as she looked towards Nick. "Say somethin' then. It's not really that far, so we can share custody of Bradley. Better then we could when you were here, and I was in Texas. You'll still be close by."

"When are you plannin' on goin'?" Nick asked her, finally stopping what he was doing.

"Job starts in two weeks. My friend is gonna let us stay at hers for a while, until we find a place of our own. I've already looked into schools and things... it'll be a new start for us, sweetie." She looked towards her son. "You can make new friends... and forget about everythin' that happened back in Texas."

"Dad!" Bradley whined in his direction, wanting him to stop her from doing this. "Please, I don't wonna go!"

"Bradley, it's not that far." Samantha assured him. "It's about a five hour drive. I checked online. You'll be much closer to your father than you were before."

"Yeah, five hours!"

"Well, it used to be nearly eighteen hours." She pointed out to him, wishing Nick would say something, instead of just standing there. "You said it yourself Bradley, you're not fittin' in at this new school here. Why don't we try out the schools in Phoenix?"

"Dad!"

"Hang on a minute." Nick silenced the two of them. "What's this job opportunity?" He looked towards Samantha.

"Social services, CPS actually. I did all that trainin' and stuff, but I never followed my dream career."

"And you have to go to Phoenix for that?" He asked her.

"Yeah, my friend from college is there. She lives there with her husband and three children. She hasn't seen Bradley since he was a baby, and she said it's a great place for children to grow up. She's already secured me a job there. We can finally work together, helpin' children like..." She stopped herself from saying her son's name, seeing he was still in the room. "I've never had a career before. Me and Bradley can start fresh."

"Why do _I_ have to go?" Bradley moaned, looking towards his father for help. "Dad! I wonna stay here with you. You promised!"

"Better yet, why don't you come with us?" Samantha suggested, pulling her grumpy son into her arms to hug him. "I'm sure Phoenix has a crime lab, right? What better way to keep a family together..."

"You want me, and the girls to go with you?" Nick gave her confused look.

"Why not?" She asked. "You and the girls can't exactly stay in this town house for the rest of your lives. The girls are gonna need their own rooms, along with their own bathroom. You've only got one in this whole house, and girls fight." She warned him, giggling softly at the thought of Nick dealing with squabbling teenage girls. "You could get a house with a proper back yard, where you can teach Willa to ride a bike. We could all use a fresh start."

Nick considered it for a moment, realising the only thing keeping him here was Greg, but he was no longer here.

"Dad, you promised." Bradley reminded him, giving him that look that made him feel like a guilty father.

"There's no timeline here, so you can have as long as you need to think about it, but Bradley and I are movin' over in two weeks. He's off from school then anyway, so it'll be the perfect time to move." Samantha pecked a kiss to her son's forehead, releasing him from her embrace. "Think about it Nicky, you might actually like livin' in Phoenix. You could even get a better job, where your friends aren't beaten to death and you don't..."

"I'll think about it." He cut her off, before she blabbed about the coffin with his son present. He had never actually told either of his children what really happened to him, and he didn't plan on it either.

"What's there to think about?" She asked, looking around his old place. "Are you gonna continue livin' like a bachelor for the rest of your life . . . or grow up and become a real father to these kids?"

* * *

><p>"I just said that I think this time apart will be good for the both of you." Warrick defended himself, buttoning a clean shirt across his chest. "Greg's got a lot to sort through, and so have you. If you ask me, you two lean on each other way too much. It's not normal or healthy."<p>

"Warrick," Nick turned to look at him in the locker room. "Keep your opinions to yourself."

"Sorry." Closing his locker, Warrick looked towards Nick, seeing the saddened look in his eyes as he looked towards the pictures in his locker. "You miss him?" He guessed, taking a seat beside Nick on the bench. "Are those new pictures?" He looked at them surprised, seeing one of Nick and Greg in each other's arms.

"No, they're... they're from before. People didn't know before, so I couldn't display them." He pointed out to him, climbing to his feet to holster his loaded weapon. "Hey, have you ever been to Phoenix?" He curiously asked him.

"Nope." Warrick shook his head. "Never been outside of Vegas, why?"

"Eh... Samantha," Nick took a seat on the bench behind him again. "She's leavin' for Phoenix in two weeks. She's takin' my son with her." He looked down at his hands in his lap. "Sometimes I wish I could make people stop leavin' me."

"Hey, Nicky." Warrick gently placed his hand over Nick's. "If you ever need... someone to talk to, now that Greg's gone..." He anxiously bit his lower lip, wishing he had never opened his mouth in the first place. "I'm really sorry about some of the things I said when you first told me about... the two of you. I guess, I was just... kinda in shock or something."

"So you called me a paedophile?" Nick reminded him.

"Yeah... I guess I coulda taken it a little better." He admitted, quickly removing his hand from his friend's as he realised how long it had been on Nick's. "So um... Samantha and Bradley are leaving for Phoenix, what are you gonna do about it?" He awkwardly changed the subject.

"I guess... the right thing to do would be to go with them." He looked at his friend's surprised reaction. "Yeah, I know... but he's my son. This is the whole reason why Greg left in the first place. And to tell you the truth, the girls and I could really use a change. Arizona isn't that far away." He climbed to his feet, retrieving his jacket from his locker.

"Now look who's leaving." Warrick climbed to his feet after him. "Are you serious about this?" As Nick turned to face him, Warrick put his arm against the locker beside him, stopping the younger man from leaving. "Your whole life is here in Vegas, along with your friends and everyone who cares about you. What if Greg comes back?"

"It's not that far from here. He'll easily find me."

Looking Nick in the eye, he suddenly felt an urge coursing through his system, one that he couldn't control. He found himself seeking out the younger man's lips. He tasted his warm, moist lips between his own a moment, before gently nudging his tongue inside, wanting to see if Nick tasted how he always imagined.

For just a moment, Nick allowed him to do so, feeling his body warming. He closed his eyes, suddenly picturing Greg in his mind. "Hold it." Nick pushed him away, almost sending him toppling over the bench in the middle of the room. "What the hell are you doin'?" Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Nick looked at his friend surprised, wondering if he was in some kind of deep sleep and completely imagined this. "Why...?"

"I'm sorry." Warrick interrupted him, wiping his own mouth. "I eh..." He anxiously shifted his weight from one foot to the other, rolling his eyes at himself for doing this now. "Just... forget it ever happened, okay?" He hurried towards the door.

Nick wanted to stop him to ask him what was going on, but he couldn't move from the locker he had been pinned against. He looked at his open locker door beside him, looking at the pictures of him and Greg, feeling as though he had somehow betrayed his fiancé by allowing another man to kiss him.

* * *

><p>After his shift at the lab, Catherine invited herself back to his place, wanting to talk to him. He had been acting quiet and distant the whole shift, so she wanted to check that he was okay. "Well, what with Greg being away, I thought you could use some company." Catherine stepped into his kitchen, easily pulling open the child lock on the fridge to grab them two beers. "So, here I am. Dining room or front room?"<p>

Nick gave her a small smile, pointing her through to the empty family room.

"So, any idea when he gets back?" She dropped to the sofa, handing him one of the beers from her hands. "The lab isn't the same without him, and I'm sure you've been missing him."

"When would I have time to miss him?" Nick removed the rattle from beneath him, dropping it onto the table in front of him. "I've got three kids runnin' my life. Not that I'm complainin'."

"Of course." She gave him a smile, taking a swig of her beer. "But sometimes us parents need a little contact with the grownup world. I couldn't wait for Lindsey to arrive, but after a couple of months of devoting my whole life to her, I wanted things to be the way they used to be before she came along. I felt so guilty for thinking that afterwards, but after I spoke to my own mother, I found out that it's perfectly normal."

"It makes me feel kinda guilty for givin' my parents loads of crap." Nick smirked, leaning back against the pillows behind him.

"Me too." She agreed with him. "I put my mother through hell during my teen years. Then I feel bad for telling Lindsey off for something that I used to argue with my mother about." Nick smiled back at her, taking another swig of his beer. "So, when does Greg get back?"

"I don't know. He never tells me when he calls, but he's been gone two out of the six months he said he was goin' to be gone..."

"Worried he's found someone else?" Catherine turned to look at him, resting the cold beer against her knee. As Nick avoided answering the question, staring at his beer in front of him, she decided to ask, "What's going on between you two? First you announce to everyone that you're together, then I heard you broke up with Greg. You argued at the hospital when we were looking for Tayla, but as soon as we get back here, you both act as though nothing has happened."

"It's complicated."

"Complicated how?" She asked him, resting her arm on the back of the sofa. "C'mon Nicky, you can tell me anything."

"I broke his heart. He doesn't exactly trust me anymore." He explained to her, taking another swig of his beer. "He thinks I'm better off without him. He doesn't call very often..."

"The phone works both ways, Nicky."

"I know. I wouldn't know what to say though." He laughed. "Greg would probably say everythin' for me, but I don't even know if he _wants_ to talk to me. He calls when he wants to talk. He doesn't tell me a whole lot about what he's doin' or where he is..."

"Do you miss him?" The question seemed innocent enough, but the look on Catherine's face looked as though she was accusing him of not being loyal.

"Like a heartbeat." He spoke softly. "Then I feel guilty about missin' him, while I'm tryin' to get the kids in order."

"Don't. It's okay to want something for yourself." She assured him. "And Greg is amazing, how could you _not_ want him? You should call him."

Nick shook his head, stopping her from grabbing his phone. "I don't wonna call him. I want to give him the space he asked for, and see him when he comes back."

"That old saying of absence makes the heart grow fonder?" She smiled, looking into his eyes. "One look into those big Texas eyes of yours, and Greg will melt into your arms."

Nick chuckled softly, suddenly missing Greg even more. "I did somethin' really stupid today." He decided to tell someone he trusted. "Well, it wasn't actually me who initiated..."

"What?" Catherine hurried him along, eager to find out what it was.

"You can't say anythin'." He warned her, looking her in the eye. "You can't tell anyone, not even in passin'."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone." She promised him. "Now would you hurry up and tell me what's going on?"

"Warrick... kissed me." He blushed as soon as he told her, seeing the confusion on her face. "In the locker room, today. We were just talkin'... then he..."

"Shoved you up against the locker and devoured your lips, while he held you with his firm, rippling muscles?" Catherine voiced one of her own fantasies, blushing herself as Nick looked at her confused. "You mean to tell me that I've been fawning after the guy all this time, and he's gay too?"

"I-I... I'm not sure." He stammered, shaking his head. "He kissed me right after I told him that I was leavin', so maybe..."

"What? You're leaving."

"Shh, you'll wake up my kids." He hissed at her, checking down the hall to make sure that no one was up. "But yeah, it's a possibility that I might be leavin'. Samantha is movin' to Phoenix with my son in two weeks, and I might be goin' with them. The only thing that I really have that's keepin' me here is Greg, but he's not here anymore. If I do go, he'll be able to find me..."

"What about your job and your friends?" Catherine asked him, trying to keep her voice down through her shock. She had forgotten all about the kiss, worrying she was about to lose another friend from the lab. "You're basically just moving over there for this woman. Haven't you ever heard of shared custody?"

"I can't leave my son alone. This is exactly what Greg was talkin' about..."

"Screw Greg, he isn't even here!" Catherine snapped, climbing to her feet. "You can't just go. Even though I should be a little more hostile towards you, because you're taking away my one chance I had with sleeping with the lab hottie, I want you to stay."

Nick smiled up at her, realising why Greg never told Catherine that he was leaving. "I haven't officially decided yet." He defended himself. "Samantha only just told me before my shift started. And I made a promise to my son. If I do move, I can give the girls a proper home. There's nothin' that's really keepin' me here in Vegas."

"You're right." She sighed softly, placing her hand in his own. "Hey, maybe with you gone, some of the hot guys will start looking my way?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review!<strong>

**~ Holly**


	21. Chapter 21: Family

**Chapter Twenty One: Family**

"Nicholas Stokes, your adoption of Willa Maria Harper is hereby complete, legal and binding. So witnessed by me, Judge Harmony Reiner, of the family court in Las Vegas." She smiled at him, once he had signed the paperwork. "Congratulations, Nick! Diana here will introduce you to your new daughter." She indicated towards the woman sat beside him, holding Willa in her arms.

The social worker smiled at him, carefully handing over his baby girl to him. "Meet your Daddy, little one."

Nick looked down at the little girl in his arms, not sure what he was feeling. Over the past couple of months of taking care of her, she already felt as though she was his, now it was finally legal. Standing Willa on his legs, Nick looked into her eyes a moment, before he touched his lips to her cheek. He closed his eyes as he clutched her against his chest, not even sure why he started to cry.

He loaded her into his car, loosening the tie around his neck as he climbed into the front seat. He smiled as he looked at himself in the rear view mirror, seeing the sight of his puffy eyes. "I hope you know what you've got yourself in for." He looked round at Willa. "Greg's always callin' me a big softie . . . and he's right." He wiped his eyes. "He's right about a lot of things." He laughed at himself, feeling his tears starting to flow again.

Willa wildly kicked her legs in her seat, making soft gurgling sounds as she reached her hand out towards Nick. "Da-da."

Nick wiped the tears from his eyes, reaching through the seats to un-strap her. He lifted her through the seats, holding her tightly against his chest. Willa rested her head against his shoulder, sucking her little fingers into her mouth. He smiled at her, placing his hands protectively over her back. "That's right, baby girl. I'm your Daddy. I'm your Daddy." He repeated it, clarifying it more for himself then he was for her.

A few minutes later, Nick strapped her back into her seat, driving them both off home to start setting up for her first birthday party. He looked at the street surprised as he saw some familiar cars, figuring that some of the party guests had arrived early.

After parking his truck in the driveway, he climbed out the car, lifting his daughter out from her seat. She was wide awake after her short nap earlier, so she wouldn't need another one before her party started. He remembered to grab her diaper bag from the car, before he locked it up, making his way towards the front door.

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered, jumping out from their hiding places in Nick's house. He gave them all a wide smile, recognising all of their faces as his closest friends and a few of his sisters, who had decided to fly over. While he was at the court house, they had decorated the front room of his house with streamers, balloons and a few large banners.

The most noticeable one was marked, 'Congratulations, Daddy!' in his children's handwriting. He looked around the room, spotting another that read 'Happy First Birthday', obviously for Willa.

"Congratulations, Nicky." Catherine pulled him into the first hug, pecking a kiss to his cheek. His sister Gwen was next, playfully ruffling her hand through her baby brother's hair, before she took Willa off his hands, welcoming her into their family.

"Daddy, Bradley and me made the banner!" Tayla pointed it out to him, in case he had missed it.

"I know, sweetie, it's perfect." He lifted her into his arms, receiving more hugs from his sister Kayla, Mandy from the lab and Tayla's Aunt Angela, before he reached a more familiar face. "Hey Sara, no twins tonight?"

"Not yet. Gil and his mother are bringing them over after their nap. They'll get really fussy otherwise, but I wanted to come here and congratulate you." She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "So, it's official. You're really a Daddy to _another_ little girl."

"Yeah." He nodded, smiling as he watched his sister showing off Willa to the party guests. "I'm glad you're here, Sara."

"I know someone else who woulda loved to have been here for you." Pulling back from him, Sara looked into his puppy dog eyes, realising he knew who she meant, just from the lost look in his eyes. "You could call him, you know. Greg would drop everything for you."

"I know, but I don't wonna ruin his holiday." Setting Tayla on the ground, Nick watched her skipping through the crowd of people in his front room, towards her brother sat on the sofa. "I don't need him here with you lot around anyway." He smiled at her, wishing they would stop reminding him that he was gone. As Sara gave him another hug, he caught sight of Warrick lingering around the kitchen, with a guilty expression on his face. They hadn't spoken to each other since the locker room, so Nick was surprised that he would even come here.

Nick greeted the other guests, before he stepped outside with Warrick, seeing the man's nervousness while he was around him. "Why'd you kiss me?" He demanded to know.

Warrick shrugged. "It seemed like the right thing to do at the time." He gave his friend a nervous smile. "Greg... he somehow got it into his head that I had a crush on you. But I don't." He quickly defended himself. "When I kissed you the other day, I didn't feel anything. I do love you, Nicky... but not like that. I love you like a brother, which is what I was telling Greg all along, but he must have felt threatened or something."

"You kissed me because of somethin' Greg said?" Nick looked at him confused.

"That... and I saw how lonely and hurt you were. I didn't even know what I was doing at the time." He laughed at himself, rolling his eyes. "Man, I can't believe I kissed you. It feels as though somebody else was controlling me when I did it. I've felt terrible about it since. I feel as though I've broken Greg's trust and committed some terrible sin by kissing my brother. But I'm not attracted to you or anything like that... I don't know what the hell I was doing. I think it was more to do with the fact you said that you were leaving... then me liking you like that. You're practically my brother and the thought of never seeing you again, it scared me a little."

Nick smiled at him, awkwardly stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I have to say I'm kinda relieved. I've never had a guy... do that to me before."

"Kiss you?"

"Overpower me." Nick corrected him. "It didn't feel safe like it does with Greg. And I was avoidin' you, tryin' to think up a way to let you down easy. I'm still in love with Greg. I don't think I'll ever stop."

"Good to know." Warrick gave out a small sigh of relief. "So eh... should we just forget it ever happened? Go back to drinking beers and exchanging fake stories about the women you've dated?" He smirked. "And you really shouldn't be scared of me. I have absolutely no desire to... overpower you like that again." He assured him. "Friends?" He hesitantly reached his hand out towards Nick, feeling like a kid on the playground again.

"Yeah." Nick nodded, placing his hand in Warrick's. "And if you always kiss like that, it's no wonder you can't keep a date."

"Me? You're the one who drooled all over my chin. Greg must have to wear a bib when he's kissing you."

"You caught me off guard." Nick laughed with Warrick, glad they could joke about this. "Just don't go kissin' me again." He warned him. "You never... you didn't kiss Greg, did you?"

"No way, bro." He assured him. "I wouldn't do that to you, and I don't think that I'm exactly gay. As much as I love you as a brother, I like chicks that little bit more. I mean, a lot more. Curvy women are my thing, not strapping guys like yourself . . . no offense."

"None taken." Nick laughed, pulling open the door for him. "You wonna beer?"

"Definitely." He nodded, following him into the house to get back to the party.

Nick grabbed them some beers from the fridge, before he was pulled away from the kitchen by Gwen and Catherine, towards the dining room. The girls had set up two cakes on the table, one for Willa with one candle on it, marked 'Happy Birthday' and another for him, with pictures of his three children on it in cake icing.

"Wow, who made this?" He pointed to the cake, spotting a familiar face in the crowd. "Mrs Sanders?"

"Oh please, call me Jean." She stepped forwards. "I think we're past the formalities now. Greg told me about your very romantic... proposal." She whispered. "And your sister Gwen invited me over for your daughter's first birthday party."

"Gwen did?" Nick looked round at her surprised.

"I hope that's alright with you." Jean spoke softly, before she pointed out the cake she had made. "When they told me that your adoption of Willa was going through today, I just had to make you something special. Greg sends his love, he'd be here for you if he could, but he's travelling the world. He always wanted to do that when he left college, but his father found him a job right away, so he never got around to doing it."

"Did he tell you where?" Nick curiously asked her, holding his arms out for Willa as Samantha handed her over. "I'm not gonna go lookin' for him or anythin', I just wonna know that he's okay."

"He's fine, sweetheart." She assured her future son in law. "I don't think anything will keep that boy away from you for too long. You're all he's ever talked about on the phone." She took a step back as Nick's sisters lit the candles on the cake, starting to sing happy birthday to his one year old daughter.

Nick clutched the little girl tightly against his side, starting to feel his tears coming on again. He blew out the candles for each of the cakes, letting Jean have her first hold of Willa, while he stepped outside. He looked up the clouds in the sky, wondering if Greg was looking at the same ones somewhere else.

A few minutes later, the back door opened and Catherine stepped out. She dropped into the seat beside him, giving him a suspicious look. "What?" He snapped, as she continued to stare at him. "I smoothed things over with Warrick if that's what you're here for. He's not interested in guys, or me. So he's wide open to you."

"I'm not worried about Warrick, he's not the one making rash decisions out of the blue." Catherine set her drink on the table, clasping her hands together in her lap. "You're suffocating with the pressure here, Nicky. You're trying to do right by your kids, making promises to them that you can't keep. Like moving out to Arizona with this woman that you barely know."

"I'm not movin' for her." Nick stopped her there. "I'm movin' for my son."

"Nicky, you've gotta stop letting people walk all over you like this. You live here." She pointed into the house towards all of his friends. "You leave Las Vegas; you leave all of this behind. You're gonna be on your own, trying to raise these three kids in a city that you don't know, just because this woman that you barely know, wants to move her son out there for her career."

Nick looked down his hands, feeling them shaking in his lap. "I'm not goin' for her."

"Give me one good reason why you're going, and don't say Bradley. I know he needs you, but you can share custody. Samantha's had him for the past thirteen years of his life, no court is gonna deny your right to parent him for the rest of his life." Catherine explained to him, hopping one seat over to perch herself on the edge of his own. "Greg left to get you to do things on your own, make decisions for yourself on what's best for your children, but you've just found someone else to lean on."

"I'm not leanin' on her." Nick shook his head, trying to think of a good reason, but his eyes were starting to water again. "This move will be good for us, the girls too."

"How? You're moving them away from their last memories of their mother." She tried to get through to him. "You can't _all_ move for the sake of this woman's career. There's social service agencies all over Las Vegas, why can't she get a job here?"

"I promised Bradley that..."

"Bradley can live with you." She interrupted him. "If you ask me, the only person being selfish here is Samantha. It's like she's planned it this way on purpose. A pampered little princess. That's what she is." Catherine made her conclusion about her, even though she didn't know her that well. "Do you really want Greg to come back and find out that he left you for six months for nothing? Do you know how hard it was for him to leave you?"

Nick nodded, raising his hand to his eyes to wipe away his tears. "Yeah, it was even harder for me to let him go."

"So, why are you planning to move away with this woman? You slept with her once in college, you don't owe her anything and you don't know anything about her, not really." She pointed out to him, realising that Samantha must have easily manipulated Nick in his weakened state. She started to hate the woman even more for doing this to him, wishing she knew what she looked like, so she could give her a piece of her mind. "You have your whole life here, Nicky." She pointed his attention back to the party inside. "Your friends, your family... we're all here. Why would you want to move away from that? You moved from Texas to here because you had nothing, now you have everything, and you're giving it up for some... bimbo career woman."

"She's not a bimbo." Nick chuckled softly, sniffling back his tears.

"Then you are." She playfully ruffled her hand through his hair. "You're certainly acting like one at the moment." She reached for her purse, retrieving him a Kleenex from inside. While he was drying his eyes, Catherine gently placed her hand on his shoulder, hoping she wasn't the one who had upset him, but she knew that he needed to hear it. "Please tell me that you're reconsidering. If you make one plan to move away with this woman... I'm gonna, lock you up for insanity."

Nick chuckled again, wiping the back of his hand across his cheek. "I know." He looked round at his house full of the people he loved. "I don't know what I'm doin'." His voice broke with emotion.

Catherine gently wrapped both arms around him, holding him close as he really started to cry this time. "It's okay." She whispered softly, smoothing her hands across his broad back. "Oh Nicky, you're gonna have me in tears too at this rate." She felt the tears stinging beneath her eyelids. "Greg always said you were a big softie at heart."

Nick laughed into her shoulder, pulling back so he wouldn't drip his tears onto her clothes. "Don't talk about Greg." He tried to gulp back his emotions, but there was no stopping them now. "It makes me cry even more when I think about him, talkin' about him is even harder."

"Jeez, he's not dead Nicky. He's just gone away for a little while on a short vacation." Catherine handed him another Kleenex. "If you need him so badly, why don't you just call him?" She suggested, lifting his shaky hand into her own. "This is where having a fiancé really comes in handy." She smiled at him.

"He called yesterday. I told him about the custody case and Willa's first birthday party. We talked for two hours, before either of us even realised the time. I always feel like a teenager around him." He leant back in his seat, looking up at the sky above him for the longest moment. "So you don't think that me movin' away is such a good idea?" He finally asked her, looking towards her sat by his hip.

"A horrible one, just like dipping your eyeballs in hydrochloric acid." Catherine nodded. "You can't seriously think that it's going to make everything easier for you, or anything for that matter. If you really want to make things better for your kids, then find a new place here. Somewhere that you can all start fresh, within Las Vegas city limits." She quickly warned him, catching a smile spreading across his lips. "You have plans for your future, Nicky. You're gonna get married. You're raising your son and your two little girls. You have a great career ahead of you. This woman lost everything in Texas; maybe she saw an opportunity to knock someone else down a peg."

"Samantha isn't like that." He shook his head, sitting up straight again. "I know that I haven't exactly known her that long, but she's... she's always been like a sister to me, and she's the mother of my son. Why would she wonna knock me down a peg, when she was the one who practically forced me out the door to see Greg before he left?"

Catherine gave him a shrug. "People can be cruel. Our jobs have taught us that, even our lives. Remember the pink rock chick who left Lindsey in the car to die? Or sweet innocent Molly, who tried to blackmail Greg into marrying her with rape charges?" She reminded him. "If there's one thing that life has taught me, it's that you can't trust anybody until they've earned your trust. You may have known this Samantha from thirteen years ago when you knocked her up, but you don't really know anything else about her. The woman was married to a man who..."

"Don't say it." Nick cut her off, starting to wish he had never told her the details.

"Even you Nicky, you know a little something about not trusting strangers." She reminded him of his unfortunate incident as a child, making him wish he had never told her anything secret from his life. "If you move out there to Arizona, you're putting all of your trust in Samantha."

"I won't move then." He suggested, leaning back in his chair again. "I never made any official plans, it was just a thought that I had."

"A very dumb one." His long time friend grinned at him. "You shouldn't be planning a huge move like this anyway; you should be planning your wedding or finding a house that's big enough for your new family."

"When I was a teenager," Nick leant forwards, looking her in the eyes. "I couldn't wait to grow up and have a family of my own, but now that I do, I don't feel old enough or mature enough to handle it. I'm thirty five, so I should be ready, but this isn't just a day dream, they're real kids and Greg's a real person. I feel like I'm gonna screw it up and lose everythin'."

"That's not going to happen." She lifted his hands into own. "You're not gonna screw it up, and there's no way that you're ever going to lose Greg. You should stop worrying. Given the circumstances, you're doing great. If I was your mother, which I'm not because I'm nowhere near..."

"Not even close." Nick complimented her.

"Thank you, but... if I _were_ your mother, I'd be proud of you, Nicky. Very proud. And no offense intended here, but your mother's an idiot for pushing you away. After listening to your sisters' stories of their cheating husbands and their screwed up kids, I think you're the most capable of them all." She smiled at him. "Your parents shouldn't be pushing you away. You're the best they've got."

The Texan flashed her his sunniest smile, feeling his emotions starting to change to a much happier balance, rather than the unstable one he was experiencing earlier. He looked towards the back door as it opened, smiling towards his little girl. "Hey, sweetie. You finished your cake already?" He noticed the smears of pink icing around her mouth.

"Uh huh," She stepped out the door with two plates of cake, handing one to her Aunt Catherine and the other to her father. "Mrs Sanders said I should give you a piece, before Uncle Warrick eats it all up." She pulled herself up onto her father's lap, reclining back against his chest. "Why do you and Aunt Catherine look like you've been crying?" She curiously looked between them.

"Your Daddy just can't believe that his little girl's turned one already." Catherine covered for him, gently patting the man on the knee. "So Tayla, how do you feel about finally living with your Daddy, with your brother and sister around you?"

"I love it." She titled her head back against her father's shoulder. "Daddy said that Greg will be living with us soon too, but we need a bigger house, because Daddy's still sleeping on the sofa, while Samantha is in his room."

Catherine nodded to her, relieved to hear that Samantha and Nick weren't sharing the same room. "I'm gonna go and get some more of that champagne." She climbed to her feet, leaving the two of them alone. "And Nicky, you should listen to your daughter, she knows what she's talking about."

Nick smiled at her, watching her stepping back into the house. Once she was gone, he wrapped his arms around Tayla, clutching her tightly against his chest. "You really want Greg to live with us?" He asked her, resting his chin on her head. "Because he doesn't have to, if you don't..."

"Yes." Tayla interrupted him, tilting her head back against him. She watched him taking his first mouthful of Willa's birthday cake, before she asked, "Daddy, if you and Greg get married, does that make him my Daddy too?"

"I guess so." He looked down into her eyes. "Would that be okay?" He brushed his thumb across her lower lip, wiping away the pink icing from her mouth. "You don't have to call him Daddy if you don't want to. I'm sure he'd be fine with you just callin' him, Greg."

"Daddy, Bradley said we're moving to Phoenix. Is that true?" She gave him an accusing look. "If we do, how will Greg find us?"

"No, it's not true, baby. We're not movin'." He shook his head, setting his cake down on the table beside him. He turned her on his lap so she was facing him, looking her in the eye to explain. "We're not movin' anywhere, except maybe a new house somewhere here in Las Vegas. Samantha is movin' to Phoenix for her new job, but we're stayin' put. Bradley too." He assured her, pecking a kiss to the side of her head. "You have nothin' to worry about. We're goin' to stay together from now on. All of us."

"Do you promise?"

Nick gave her a nod, knowing that was a promise he could keep. "I promise. We're goin' to be a real family from now on." He lifted her as he climbed to his feet, perching her on his hip as he made his way back into the house. As he looked around the room at the artificial family he had made here, he couldn't believe he was considering giving them all up and moving away. "Sam," He caught her attention, setting Tayla down. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Uh..." She looked at the serious expression on his face, giving him a nod. "Sure." She pointed him towards his quiet bedroom away from the party, closing the door once they were both inside. "Whatsup?"

"We're not movin' to Phoenix with you." He told her straight up. "My family is here in Vegas, I can't just leave them."

"Okay, fine." Samantha nodded. "We'll have to sort out some agreement. Maybe Bradley could come over to you every holiday."

Nick shook his head. "When I say that _we're_ not movin', I mean none of us are. Not me, Bradley, Tayla or Willa. We're all stayin' here. You can't take my son away from me. You don't even have a proper place to live, and you've never had a fulltime job. If you're that desperate for a fresh start, why don't you try it here?"

"You're not goin' to let me take Bradley with me?"

Nick rolled his eyes at her, realising that was all she heard. "You can't hold onto him like a possession for the rest of your life. He's your son. If you're that lonely, get a dog or somethin'. He needs some kinda stability, not to be carted round like some possession so you don't feel so lonely. He's stayin' here with me."

"I'm his mother!"

"I'm his father!" He shouted back at her. "I can put his needs before my own, and he's stayin' here. He needs some kind of stability. I mean... how could you not know, Samantha?" He gave her an accusing look. "There's warnin' signs for this kinda stuff all the time."

"So you're blamin' me now?"

"No, I just think that you two need some space. After I..." He dropped back onto the edge of his bed, looking up at Samantha as he admitted, "I was nine years old when I was molested by my babysitter. I never told my parents... not anybody. I started to blame what happened to me on my mother for leavin' me, and our relationship suffered for it."

"You're sayin' that Bradley blames me?"

"Look at it from a child's perspective, Sam. You're the one who brought Gary into the house, you left him alone with him, and for all Bradley knows, you knew exactly what was happenin' to him and you never did anythin' to stop it. Children see their parents as Gods. They believe that we can do anythin', know everythin' and can protect them from everythin' too. When you failed to do that for him, he immediately wanted me." He pointed out to her, looking at the tears in her eyes. "He doesn't want me to leave him alone with you, because he's scared that you're goin' to let it happen to him again. I know that it wasn't your fault, but Bradley's just a child. He can't see it like that. He's gonna need a little time to adjust back to normalcy."

"You've talked to Bradley and this is what he wants then?" She wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. "You weren't exactly there for him either, Nick. Did you ever stop and think that he might blame you too?"

"I blame me." He climbed to his feet. "But pointin' fingers at everyone who was involved, isn't goin' to help our son. From the way he reacted when you told him that you were takin' him away from me, I think I know exactly how he feels about the move. And I'm pretty sure that his therapist wouldn't think it was a good idea either."

"You can't stop me from takin' him, Nick." She made her way towards the door. "We're leavin' at the end of the week. You can't do anythin' about it, because you can't accuse me of kidnappin' my own son."

"Yes, I can." He forced his hand on the door, stopping her from opening it. "The courts might just find you as an unfit mother, but I'm providin' him with stability. They're not gonna let you take him away from me." He gave out a sigh, quickly changing his tune to try and reason with her, so no one would overhear them arguing. "Samantha, we don't have to put Bradley through the court system, we can just work this out between us. You've already had sole custody for the first thirteen years of his life. I'm not goin' to take him away from you, that's the last thing I want to do."

Samantha wiped her eyes, starting to actually listen to what he was trying to say. "What am I supposed to do without Bradley?"

"This is exactly what I mean about the possession thing, Sam. You're his mother, but he's not extra luggage that you can take with you anywhere you want. You can still leave in a week for your job in Phoenix, but you're not takin' Bradley with you. Once you get settled in, maybe he could come over for a weekend or somethin'. But he's not movin', is that clear?" He asked her, looking towards the door as it opened.

"Everythin' alright in here?" His sister Gwen looked between the two of them, with one of her eyebrows raised. It didn't look as though her brother and his ex-girlfriend were involved in anything intimate, from the expressions on their faces, but they still looked a little suspicious.

Nick looked towards Samantha beside him, waiting for her to give him a nod, before he smiled at his sister. "Yeah, sis, everythin's fine."

"Alright, Tayla wants to give her present to her sister." Gwen ushered her brother out the door, giving Samantha a curious look. "Everythin' alright between you two?" She followed her brother through to the front room. "Nothin's goin' on, right?"

"I'm about to marry the man of my dreams, what do you think?" Nick gave his sister a smile, lifting Willa from Jean's arms. "Time to open your presents, birthday girl." He whispered, pulling her close against his chest. He pressed his lips to her cheek, smiling as he looked into her big blue eyes. They were the only attribute she got from her real father, but hers were full of innocence. An innocence that he wanted to protect for as long as he possibly could.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. I knew the Warrick kiss wouldn't go down too well with NickGreg fans, but I'm sure you understand why it happened now. Not much more to go now. I'm excited to start some new projects once this one is finished.**

**Thanks so much for reading, please review!**

**~ Holly**


	22. Chapter 22: Two Half's Make A Whole

**Chapter Twenty Two: Two Half's Make A Whole**

Waking up as the morning sun poured in through her blinds, Tayla looked round at the clock on her bedside table, quickly bolting to a sitting position. She stumbled as her covers trapped her feet on the bed, catching herself against the bed post at the end. She hurried towards her bedroom door, rushing in the direction of her father's bedroom. As she expected, he was still fast asleep under his covers, snoozing through the morning.

"Daddy!" She rushed to the side of his bed, reaching for the sleeping man's hand. He rolled over as he heard her voice, willing himself to get just a few more minutes of sleep. "Daddy, wake up." She climbed onto his bed, ruffling her hand through his pillow creased hair. "It's today!"

"I know." He gave out a wide yawn, abruptly pulling her against his chest. He tickled her sides, making her giggle and squirm in his embrace. "I thought I told you _not_ to get me up too early."

"But it's Christmas Day!" She giggled, shrieking in his arms as he continued to tickle her.

He chuckled in response, struggling to a sitting position with her sat on his lap. "Is that really today? I thought it was a couple of weeks from now."

"No." She giggled. "It was Christmas Eve yesterday. We set up everything for Santa last night."

"Oh yeah, now I remember." He smiled at her. "Alright, let me go and get some coffee to wake myself up, while you go and wake up Bradley." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, lifting her over the side of his bed. He watched her hurrying away to wake her brother up, before he struggled out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. He ran his fingers across the stubble on his jaw line, deciding against shaving today, as he wasn't exactly going anywhere anyway and he'd probably only end up cutting himself in his sleepy state.

While Tayla was trying to wake her brother, Bradley up down the hall, Nick made his way back to his bedroom, lifting Willa from the crib against the wall. She gave out a sleepy yawn against his shoulder, gurgling softly as he set her down on the change table.

"I can't wait until you start talkin'." He gently tickled her sides, smiling as her adorable baby shrieks erupted from her mouth. Unbuttoning her from her onesie, Nick undressed her from her pyjamas, changing her into a fresh diaper, before he searched for some clean clothes for her to wear. All the ones in his bedroom had food or something dribbled down them, so he lifted her into his arms, carrying her through to the utility room, where he had left a pile of her clean clothes.

He stopped halfway, looking at the single red envelope that had been slipped under his front door. Adjusting his diapered little girl against his side, Nick knelt down to pick it up, seeing the word 'Tex' printed across the front. He felt his heart fluttering inside of his chest, as there was only one person who had ever called him that.

"Daddy! Bradley's awake!" Tayla came skipping down the hall towards him. "Can we open presents now?"

"Hold on, baby." He chuckled softly. "Can we at least get some breakfast first?" As Tayla's adorable face crinkled into one of frustration, Nick reminded her, "We always have breakfast before we open presents. The presents are still gonna be there when we're done." He pointed out to her, glad he hadn't missed out on one of her Christmases after everything that happened this year.

"O-kay." She sighed heavily. "Can you make it fast?"

Her father smiled at her, struggling to his feet with the envelope in his hands. He set it down on the side, setting Willa up in her highchair, deciding to find her some clothes in a minute. She wouldn't exactly get cold in just her diaper anyway; this was Las Vegas after all.

Nick made himself a coffee, keeping Tayla occupied by pouring some juice, so he could get started on breakfast. Bradley sleepily stumbled down the hall a few minutes later, dropping into his usual seat at the table. He managed to hold his head upright for a few minutes, until it finally dropped into his hands, forcing him to close his eyes.

"Sleep well, buddy?" Nick playfully ruffled his hand through his son's messy hair. "How long'd you stay up last night?"

"I was talkin' to Deacon until two." Bradley lifted his head from the table. "On the internet, not the phone." He quickly assured him, seeing the look in his eyes. "His father sent him to New York to be with his mother."

"Oh." Nick knelt down beside him, knowing how much Bradley cared about the boy. "Well, I'm sure it's not..."

"Permanent? It is." He looked down at his hands, running his fingertips across the lines in the wooden table. "He told his Dad . . . somethin' . . . somethin' that he didn't accept . . . and he sent him away. For good." He cryptically told his father. "He's my only friend and he's even further away from me now."

Not quite sure what to say, Nick gently wrapped his arms around his son, holding him close to his chest. As he felt the boy's chest hitch against him, he clutched him tighter, feeling his son's tears soaking the shoulder of his t-shirt. He didn't want his son to cry today of all days, but he understood why.

Bradley had been trying to hide it, just like he used to when he was still just a child himself.

"Hey buddy," He pulled back from him slightly. "You have to know that Deacon's father is an idiot for pushin' him away to New York like that. There is _nothin'_ that you could ever tell me that would make me send you away. Nothin' in the world would make me push _you_ away."

Bradley wiped the tears from his cheek, giving his father a curious look. "You know that I was talkin' about Deacon, right? Not me."

Nick smiled at him, realising he wasn't ready to tell him the truth just yet. "Yeah, I know. And I know that New York seems like a really long way, but you can talk to each other all the time and maybe visit in the holidays."

"How come you don't visit Greg?"

"He eh... he needed some space." Nick looked up into his son's eyes. "It's a little complicated, but he'll be back."

"I hope so."

"Why?" Nick cocked one of his eyebrows, giving his son a suspicious look.

"You're happier when he's around." Bradley spoke softly. "I used to think that it was a bad thing to have a father who liked guys. As if people in Texas didn't have enough reasons to pick on me, they all found out that you liked guys before me, then I was suddenly an infectious queer spawn that nobody wanted around." He looked up into his father's eyes, giving him a slight smile. "But you were happy with Greg. I wanted you to be happy with my Mom, but I was just an accident."

"You weren't." Nick assured his son. "You're so much more than where you came from or how you were made, Bradley."

"Right back at you." His son wrapped his arms around his father's shoulders. "You're my Dad, no matter who you love. And it's not such a bad thing to have a gay father, but you've been miserable without, Greg. I liked it better when you were happy."

"Daddy!" Tayla impatiently folded her arms across her chest, breaking up their hug. "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Oh, right." He quickly climbed to his feet, hurrying into the kitchen to check on the bacon. He removed it from the heat, burning his fingers in the process. His three children watched as their father fanned away the black smoke coming from the frying pan, before he quickly made his way over to the sink, running his burnt fingertips under the cold tap.

"You know, they invented this thing called 'the oven glove'." His son remarked, giving his father an innocent smile. "Maybe I shoulda got you one of those for Christmas."

"Ha ha." Nick wiped his fingers down his t-shirt. He turned to look at the blackened bacon, giving out a soft sigh. "I think there's some of those frozen blueberry pancakes left in the freezer." He remembered, watching Tayla and Bradley shaking their heads. "Right, they didn't taste so good. Well, we've got toast. Anybody want toast?"

"But we don't have a toaster, and you burnt it last time." Tayla reminded him, taking her seat beside her brother. She gave out a heavy sigh, resting her chin in her hands. "How much longer do we have to wait to open presents now?"

"Oatmeal." Nick found the box. "When I was a kid, my mother always made us a hot bowl of oatmeal with apples, raisins and... somethin' else. She made it every Christmas mornin' when I was little. You guys wonna try it?" He looked towards his kids, accepting their faint nods as a yes. "Okay, I'll whip it up in a... Cinnamon!" He suddenly remembered. "Apples, raisins and cinnamon. My grandmother used to make it for my mother when she was a kid. She said it was like eatin' a bowl of Christmas, and she was right."

"Daddy, do you feel okay?" His daughter gave him a curious look.

"Uh huh." He smiled at them. The truth was he felt great. From the moment he saw the nickname 'Tex' written on that red envelope, with no address on it, he knew that Greg was close by. After six months of patiently waiting for the younger man to return, Nick felt as though he was alive for the first time in weeks. He could feel his excitement bubbling inside of him, even though he hadn't actually _seen_ the love of his life yet.

Once breakfast was ready, Nick set them up with a bowl each, taking his seat beside Willa. He pulled her highchair a little closer to the table, feeding her the first mouthful of the oatmeal that reminded him of home.

"Do you like it?" Nick looked round at his other two children. Tayla was still taking hesitant bites; a bit sceptical about her father's cooking, while Bradley was poking at it with his spoon. "C'mon, it can't be that bad." He watched Willa eagerly accepting another mouthful, making soft coos and gurgling noises, while his other children were looking at the bowl as if it was poison. "Would you just try it, for me?"

Bradley turned his nose up, before he reluctantly raised a spoonful of oatmeal to his mouth, immediately tasting the cinnamon on his tongue. "It's not so bad." He shrugged. "It's kinda like baby food though."

"It's not." Nick assured him, gently scraping the spoon across Willa's chin to clean up the oatmeal that had missed her mouth.

Once she was done, he could finally eat his own, realising he had left his coffee in the kitchen. He jumped to his feet, grabbing his coffee from the side, seeing the red envelope again. He lifted it from the counter, brushing his thumb across the opening on the back. He didn't know what was going to be inside it, and he couldn't wait to see, but he thought it was best that he waited for a bit, at least until the kids had finished eating their breakfast anyway.

Tayla jumped down from the table as soon as she finished her oatmeal, clearing away the dishes for the first time, eager to start opening presents. She hurried her brother along, impatiently watching Nick lifting Willa from her highchair, dressing her into t-shirt body suit, so she wouldn't get cold.

"Daddy!"

"I'm comin'." He assured Tayla, buttoning the body suit over Willa's diaper, before he carried her through to the front room. "Okay, I'm here. You can start openin' them now." He dropped onto the sofa with Willa, watching the widest smile spreading across Tayla's lips that he had ever seen.

Bradley watched his younger sister ripping open her first present, before he dropped to the carpet beside her, lifting one of his own from the pile. He looked at the card first, glad his father hadn't written 'To Bradley, love Santa' like his mother still did for him. He had figured out the no Santa thing a while ago, but his mother was trying to keep up the lie for a little longer.

Ripping the paper off his present from the corner, Bradley turned it over, looking at the book in his hands surprised. He looked up at his father, who had been watching him the whole time, with a smile on his face.

"I saw a few of them in your room." Nick explained. "I don't know much about them, so I asked Greg, and he said that was the next one that you didn't have. Do you like it?"

Bradley nodded, brushing his thumb across the title 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.' "Deacon _was_ gonna let me borrow his copy. But this is better." He climbed to his feet, wrapping his arms around his father's shoulders. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." His father smiled back at him, relieved to see a smile on his son's face again. He watched his children opening the rest of their presents, giggling and smiling after everything they had been through, realising he must have been doing something right. He looked down at the red envelope he had brought into the room with him, adjusting Willa against his chest, so he could finally open it.

Inside he found a Christmas card addressed to him and his children, signed with Greg's name. He smiled as he ran his fingertip across the younger man's name, realising that there was something else in the envelope. He set the card down, pulling out the folded piece of paper, realising it was a letter for him.

He inhaled a deep breath before he unfolded it, feeling as though his heart was hanging on the edge of a cliff, as he slowly read the younger man's words.

_Dear Nicky,_

_I've missed you so much, but this day should be for you and your children. I hate to spend another day away from you, but I know that I'll be with you soon enough. I've spent a lot of time thinking, and the only thing that I've been clear of is that I want you. I've known that from the very first day that I left you. It became clearer to me as soon as I returned to my childhood room, not in some freaky spiritual way liked you'd think, but in the song lyrics to the opening theme of Roswell._

Nick immediately chuckled to himself, as Greg's personality even shone through his writing. He wiped away the happy tear forming in his eye, before he continued to read,

_As soon as I heard the opening theme lyrics playing from my TV, I felt as though I had made a huge mistake by leaving you. The lines 'I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me' got me all choked up in tears, and I wanted to head right back home to be with you. But I managed to stay. Once I dried away my tears, I remembered my reasons for leaving and looked down at the ring you had placed on my finger, feeling as though you were still with me. Just like you said._

_My Nana Olaf told me that every relationship has a break somewhere in it. She said it's one of the most predictable stages of a relationship, but it's the ones who survive the break who are most likely to spend the rest of their lives together._

_Ever since I first met you, you changed my life completely. From the very first moment you looked at me, I knew there was something special about you. Not in the retarded sense of the word. In the... I've given you the biggest portion of my heart sense of the word. That sounds cheesy, I know. But this is my hundredth draft of this letter, and I'm out of paper._

Nick couldn't help but giggle again, checking to see if his children were still occupied opening their presents, before he tried to find his place on the letter again.

_I'm not quite sure what to say to you that I haven't already said a hundred times, but I feel as though I should say/write something, considering the fact that you actually opened your big ole Texas heart to me and proposed marriage to me._

_I've grown so close to you in such a short space of time, and you know me better than anybody, even my mother, but I still feel like that same old dorky teen when I try and tell you how I feel. So, here goes, try not to laugh at me. I'll try to keep it short._

_Everyday away from you, I have longed to hold you in my arms again. I wish that I could bring you the happiness that you deserve, like you did for me. You're the warmth in my life, without you, I feel empty and cold. Kinda like that 'Other Half' thing that you were talking about, only I really understood it once I was separated from you._

_Since day one, we've shared something incredible, something I never thought was even possible. Before I left, I was having constant nightmares about what I had done and what happened to me, but now I've been dreaming of my wedding to you and being married to you. You've given me a purpose and shown me what happiness really is. You are the most heartfelt, sweetest, caring, loving man that I've ever met, and I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world._

_I can't wait to be with you. I know we're going to have an amazing life together, because you always manage to keep things interesting. I never believed in those fairytale endings growing up, there was always unexplained questions and predictable outcomes, but our lives are far from predictable. Being in love with you is the only thing that's ever made perfect sense to me, and I can't wait for our future to begin._

_I love you more than words could ever say, Nicky._

_So, if you're still serious about marrying me, even after you've read this random babbling of my attempt at telling you how I feel, then I guess we should see each other. I'll let your kids have you for today, because I know how important it is for kids to have their parents with them on Christmas Day, but maybe we could meet somewhere tomorrow. Catherine said that she'd babysit for you, so call me as soon as you're ready._

_Oh and in case I didn't say it enough in the rest of my letter, I love you and I'm still crazy about you, baby._

_Love you forever,_

_Greg_

The man wiped the tears from his eyes, feeling one dribbling down his cheek towards his chin. He quickly brushed it away, wishing he could see Greg now, rather than waiting to see him tomorrow. He re-read the last part over and over again, stopping Willa from reaching out for it, as he didn't want anything to ruin it. He felt as though he had to preserve it. He finally had it in writing how Greg felt about him, and he felt like the happiest man alive.

"Bradley, can you watch your sister a sec?" Nick set Willa onto the carpet beside him, hurrying away to the bathroom, before his children could see him crying. He laughed at himself as he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, feeling as though he just read a letter from his lost loved one who had been off fighting a war or something.

When he finally calmed himself down, he opened the bathroom door, jumping back at the sight of Tayla and Bradley stood at the door, with Willa in Bradley's arms. They almost looked a little scared, as though they were afraid to find out the reason why their father had suddenly ran out on them.

"Dad, are you okay?" Bradley spoke first.

"Yeah." He took Willa off his son's hands, kneeling down in front of his children, so he was eye level with them. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just," He looked into their eyes, deciding to tell them the truth, rather than struggling to think up a decent lie. "I got a letter from Greg today. He's back in Las Vegas."

"He made you cry?" Tayla asked, seeing the obvious signs of tears in his eyes.

"No, I just... I realised how much I missed him, and it made me... why don't we go back in the front room and open the rest of your presents?" He suggested, trying to stop himself from bursting into tears in front of them.

"He's here?" Bradley stopped his father from climbing to his feet. "Why isn't he here with you, doesn't he want to marry you anymore?"

"Yeah, he does." Nick assured him, surprised at how attached Bradley had become to idea of them getting married in such a short space of time. "That's what his letter was about. He said in his letter that he wanted us, just the four of us to spend Christmas Day together, that's why he isn't here. He thought that we... as a family should just... be alone for Christmas."

"But Daddy, you said that when you marry Greg, he's gonna be family too." His ever so insightful little girl reminded him. "Mommy said that family shouldn't be alone for Christmas."

Nick looked towards Bradley beside her, watching his son nodding in agreement. "Alright then... eh... well, we need to get dressed." He pointed out their pyjamas. "As long as you're both sure about this."

"Seein' Greg would be a much better present than the one I got you." Bradley smiled at him. "And I've already opened all the cool presents, which means I probably only have socks and stuff left."

"That's why I put the socks at the back." Nick playfully ruffled his hand through his hair. "Okay, both of you go and get dressed. I'll get Willa ready, then we'll go and find Greg."

* * *

><p>Flipping through the hundreds of channels he had on his television, Greg gave out a heavy sigh, fed up with all of these sappy love movies that came on around the holidays. He started to anxiously bite his lower lip as he looked at the time, figuring Nick must have read his letter by now. <em>Oh god!<em> He ran his fingers through his hair, trying desperately to remember which version of his letter he actually sent. He felt like a teenager again who had left a secret love letter in the locker of the guy of his dreams, anxiously waiting to hear if he felt the same way.

Not that he ever did that.

He chickened out as soon as he approached the guy's locker. He had the letter right in his hand, but he never posted it. The guy went onto college, never knowing that Greg even existed. He figured it was for the best at the time though. Jace Evans was the star quarterback. He had a lot of buddies on the team, all much bigger than Greg, who could probably pound him into a bloody pulp with just one fist.

Greg looked towards his laptop across the room, wondering if he could find Jace on Google or Facebook, but that would mean he was stalking him... again, just like he used to in Highschool. He figured that Jace must have been married by now, with a couple of adorable kids and a beer gut. The hot ones always ended up with a beer gut.

Except Nicky of course.

Greg reached for the framed photo of his boyfriend off the coffee table, brushing his fingertip across the adorable laugh lines around the man's eyes and mouth. He admired every adorable feature on the man's face, thinking he was a hundred times hotter than Jace Evans. The guy had nothing on Nick.

They weren't even in the same league.

Hearing the familiar buzz of his apartment door, Greg turned to look at it, thinking he had imagined it, as no one would be calling round for him at this time of day on Christmas Day. Catherine was the only person who knew he was even back in town, and he had told Nick to call him tomorrow. Unless he was calling to tell him that it was over, but why would he do it in person?

Greg climbed over the back of his sofa, hesitantly reaching for the buzzer. "Hello?"

"_Hi."_ The familiar Texan voice rasped through the device. "_It's me."_

"Nicky..." He felt his heart jumping inside of his chest, which was very unusual for him, as he hadn't felt this nervous around Nick since they started dating the first time around. "I... I thought I told you to call me tomorrow. Did I send you the wrong letter?" He looked towards his desk at all the screwed up drafts on the floor, hoping he sent the right one.

"_No, I can't wait until tomorrow."_ Nick smiled at his children stood beside him. "_Can we come up?"_

"We?" Greg whispered, just loud enough for Nick to hear him. "Oh... eh... sure," He buzzed him through, realising he must have brought the kids with him. He hurried to clean up the clothes he had dumped over the back of his sofa, throwing them into his bedroom. While he was there, he quickly changed into some clean boxers, grabbing himself a t-shirt and jeans, before he closed the door. He checked to see if there was anything else he could quickly clean up, hearing Nick knocking at his door a few seconds later.

Greg stopped at the mirror by his door, brushing his fingers through his tousled hair. He really needed some gel or something to stick it down, but there wasn't any time. He moved towards the door, inhaling a deep breath as he pulled the door open, feeling his heart pounding at the sight of the gorgeous man in his doorway.

It took him a moment to realise the other three faces looking up at him, forcing him to turn his look of surprise into a regular smile.

"Hi." Nick spoke first, adjusting Willa against his side. "Is this okay? We were just... eh..." The man struggled to talk, feeling as though the speech he had planned on the drive over had been completely wiped from his memory. Instead of trying to remember what he was going to say, Nick handed Willa over to his son beside him, taking a step towards his long lost boyfriend. "I missed you." He whispered, bringing their mouths together for the kiss he had been craving for the past six months.

Greg felt as though it was their first kiss again, only there was no awkwardness, besides the fact that his children were watching of course. He pulled back to stop Nick's tongue from exploring his mouth any further, awkwardly looking towards his children stood beside him. "Eh... so eh... you got my letter?"

Nick nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You got me all choked up in tears, so I had to come see you. And the kids were pretty insistent too."

"Oh... eh... you guys wonna come in?" He moved back from the doorway, ushering the four of them inside. "I don't really have anything to eat or drink, and I wouldn't recommend the tap water."

"It's okay, we just had breakfast. And... we kinda came here to get you." Nick looked at Tayla beside him, before he turned to look at Greg again. "Christmas Day is a day for family, Greg. You shouldn't be alone on Christmas Day; you should be with your family." He indicated towards him and the children. "It's not really Christmas without your whole family around you."

"You mean...?"

"You're our family, Greg. If you marry Daddy, you'll be our Daddy too." Tayla spoke up. "Even though you're not married yet, can you spend Christmas Day with us? Please Greg, please?" She begged him, reaching out for his hand. "Daddy's lonely without you, and he's not a very good cook."

"Thanks very much." Nick smiled at his little girl. "I _can_ speak for myself, you know."

"It's true." Bradley agreed with his half sister, looking between Greg and his father. "Dad's much happier with you around." He folded his arms behind his back, anxiously kicking the floor as he asked, "Can you please spend Christmas with us?"

"Willa would ask you too." Tayla pointed to her little sister. "But she can't talk."

Greg gave the four of them a smile, before he reached for his jacket. "Eh... sure, I'd love to."

Nick drove the five of them back home, watching Greg brushing his thumb across the ring still on his finger. He smiled widely at him, taking a look in the rear view mirror to check on his children in the back. He felt as though he had been waiting for this moment all of his life, and now that it was here, he finally felt as though his life had meaning again.

While the children opened the rest of their presents, Greg made his way into the kitchen with Nick, helping him to make dinner. They hadn't said much to one another since Greg's apartment, but they didn't have to, it was as though they could sense what the other was thinking. "Where'd Samantha go?" Greg finally spoke, moving himself closer against Nick's side. "You said she was staying here for a while..."

"She took that job in Phoenix that I told you about. She couldn't come down for Christmas, but she's gonna be here on New Year's Day with us." Nick smiled as Greg slid closer, so their hips were touching against the counter. "What about you... you haven't told me anythin' yet." He pointed out to him, setting his knife down to wrap his arms around the younger man's waist. "What crazy adventure did you get up to without me? I mean look at you, you're even more gorgeous then I remember."

Greg giggled softly, giving out a delicate gasp as Nick kissed his neck. "You're pretty gorgeous yourself, Nicky. You've grown up so much." He swept his fingers through the older man's soft hair. "Hopefully you haven't out grown me though."

"Never." Nick assured him, moving his hands to Greg's hips, lifting his hands from his sides. "I've missed you so much. The first few months were the hardest," He weaved their fingers together. "Where have you been?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Always so secretive." He smiled at him, sweeping one hand through the younger man's spiky hair. "You dyed your hair again."

"Just a few highlights." Greg smiled back, feeling the familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach, as Nick looked deep into his eyes. "So, how have you been?"

"How have I been? I wasn't the one who disappeared off the face of the planet." He chuckled softly, brushing his thumb across the younger man's smooth chin. "Where have _you_ been? It's been..."

"Nearly seven months, I know. I'm sorry." He apologised, perching himself on the edge of Nick's counter. "I missed you."

"I missed you more."

Greg grinned widely, feeling his hands starting to shake. "You look good. Why do I feel so nervous around you, like I'm seeing you for the first time?"

"Because you are, sorta. This is the first time you've seen me since... we got engaged." He smiled as he looked down at the ring on Greg's finger. "I can't believe you're here. Speakin' of, you are stayin', right?" Greg gave him a quick nod. "Why are you so late then?"

"Two weeks." Greg defended himself. "I thought you'd have forgotten about me by now."

"I think about you all the time." Nick reached past the younger man, lifting one of the photos from his counter. Greg grinned widely as he looked at it, seeing it was a picture of himself and Nick from their days back in the lab. He reached for Greg's hand, brushing his thumb across his old college ring, still on the younger man's finger. "I knew you'd come back, I just didn't know when."

"Neither did I, I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Don't start the apologisin' again. I'm just... really glad you're here." He smiled widely. "You did come back for me, right?"

"Of course. As if my embarrassing letter didn't explain that enough to you." The younger man giggled, wrapping his arms around Nick's shoulders. "I wonna be with you for the rest of my life, Nicholas Stokes. Your kids too." He assured him, just as Tayla hurried into the room.

"Daddy, can we watch the movie now?" She held up the movie case for 'Christmas with the Kranks' that Bradley got from their father for Christmas. "Please, Daddy."

"She always wants to rush Christmas." Nick smirked, pulling away from Greg. "She can't wait to open presents. She can't wait to watch the Christmas movie, then she can't wait for Christmas dinner."

"It's the best part about Christmas." Greg pointed out to his fiancé. "All the excitement, I was just the same. My father used to call me a firecracker around Christmas time, because I never stopped until my head hit the pillow at the end of the day."

Nick giggled softly, lifting his daughter into his arms. "She's just the same. I always thought that the best part of Christmas was spendin' it with your family."

"You have a lot to learn, Nicky."

"With you around to help me, I think I'll do okay." Nick winked at him, before he carried Tayla out of the room, setting up the movie for her in the front room. He returned a few minutes later to Greg, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist from behind him, pressing his chest against his back. "It's really good to see you again, G. You really are gonna stick around, right?"

"For as long as you can stand me."

"How does forever sound?" Nick whispered against his neck, seeing the younger man's lips spreading into a smile. "Good, because there's no way I'm lettin' you out of my sight again." He touched his lips to his cheek. "Tell me where you've been and everythin' you've been doin'..."

"You mean who I've been doin'?" The younger man giggled, turning in Nick's arms to look at him.

"No, that's your personal life."

"Well, I haven't been with anyone since that night with you." The younger man assured him.

"Really?"

"Unless of course you count," He cheekily waved around his hand, making Nick roll his eyes at him. "And there's not much to tell, I didn't really do anything important."

"I don't care, I wonna know everythin'." Nick rested his forehead against Greg's. "I miss the sound of your voice."

"Well," Wrapping his arms around his fiancé's waist, Greg started to explain, "When I left Vegas, I was pretty bad, what with the panic attacks and everything. I made the decision to go into this inpatient care thing. I was there a couple of weeks, dealing with... everything. It wasn't as scary as I thought, they just... talk to you, put you in group sessions... they did offer the drug treatment, but I didn't go for it at first. They eventually put me on some stuff that keeps me mellow, stops the panic attacks and the nightmares."

"You really did that?"

"Uh huh. I now have a therapist that I can talk to whenever I want, and I haven't had a panic attack in months. The last one I had, I felt as though I was having a heart attack. I ended up in the emergency room. Not your fault." He quickly assured him, seeing the familiar look in Nick's eyes. "I was only there for the night, so they could keep me calm. And I'd really appreciate it if you never tell my mother that."

"Promise." Nick nodded. "I still wish I was there with you though."

"I was fine. I _am_ fine." He corrected himself. "What about you?" Greg looked up at him, wanting to change the subject to a happier note. "Tell me what you've been doing without me. Willa looks huge now, is she doing okay?"

"Yeah." Nick nodded, knowing what he was talking about. "She still has to get her hearin' tested and all that, but as far as they can tell, there's no lastin' damage to her brain or motor skills. Her left ear is worse than her right. She might need a hearin' aid once she's a little older. She's still too little at the moment."

"At least she's okay." He pressed his lips to Nick's cheek. "What about Bradley and Tayla, they're doing okay, right?"

"Yeah, Bradley didn't like goin' back to school at first, but he's settled in okay now. Over summer, he was beggin' me to get him home schooled, but when he went back in September, he seemed fine. He's got a couple of friends now. He seems a little more confident, and I think he has a crush on one of his friend's from Texas."

"Really?" Greg smiled at him. "At thirteen? I guess that's not so young. I think I had my first crush younger than that."

Nick chuckled softly, brushing his thumb across Greg's cheek. "Whoever it was, they were stupid not to see you too. You're amazin'. I really missed you." Nick whispered against the younger man's neck, pulling his body against his own for a hug. "And you didn't finish tellin' me what you've been doin'. You went into the inpatient care thing for a couple weeks, but you were gone for nearly seven months." He reminded him.

"Well, I went on a little holiday vacation." He leant back against the counter behind him. "I always wanted to go back packing after college, but I got straight into work, so I did it now instead. It wasn't as fun as I thought, but I saw loads of cool places. I even went diving with sharks. I'm terrified of sharks, but I managed to do it. And remember that you went paragliding and I told you I had always wanted to do that?"

"Uh huh." Nick nodded, looking at Greg surprised. "You really did it?"

"Yep, it was the scariest thing I ever did, but I really felt like I was flying. I got pretty bored after that though. Without you around, it didn't feel like I was really living. I even stopped by to see how Molly was doing with the whole pregnancy thing." He admitted, seeing the surprised look on Nick's face again. "She shoulda been huge by then, but she was as thin as a rail. She lied to me, and I started to miss you even more."

"I'm sorry that she did that to you." Nick whispered, brushing his partner's cheek with his thumb. "You didn't deserve any of that crap that she put you through."

"It made me realise what's important." He smiled, placing his hand over Nick's that was now resting on his cheek. "I had this really weird dream a couple of days ago. For some bizarre reason, I had been gone for six years and I turned up at your office here in Las Vegas. You were working as a PI or something, in this futuristic office, with all this really cool technology and stuff. Anyway, I waited in your office for you, and the second you walked in, you had this same look on your face that you do now. You didn't care that I had been gone for years; you just wrapped your arms around me and held me tightly against your chest."

"This is the really weird part?" Nick giggled softly.

"No." Greg shook his head. "After we hugged, you said you had to go and pick up your kids, so I went with you. Tayla was at some karate class. Willa looked just like her big sister does now, and Bradley was at some computer library. You married me that same day, and I woke up as you kissed me."

Nick gave him a smile, before he pressed their lips together. "When we do the real thing, you won't wake up from a dream. It'll be real."

"I always feel like I'm dreaming with you." Greg grinned at him. "In a good way though." He assured him, pointing Nick's attention towards the front room, where Willa had just woken up from her nap. "We better get started on this dinner, or we'll be eating it at midnight. While we're on the subject, I can't believe you're having chicken on Christmas Day."

"It's nicer than turkey, and the kids wanted it." Nick hurried into the front room, lifting Willa from the travel cot. He carried her back to the kitchen, catching Greg smiling at the sight of him with a baby on his hip. "What?"

"Nothing." Greg shook his head, getting back to chopping the vegetables for their dinner. "You just look like a complete natural. Before I left, you didn't look so confident with a baby in your arms."

"She's like an accessory these days." Nick smirked, lifting her up to press his lips to her cheek. "She can sorta walk now; she holds onto furniture, and cruises around the room. She won't walk unless she's holdin' onto somethin' though. The doc recons she'll be walkin' on her own in a couple of weeks."

"Wow, she could barely crawl when I left."

"You wonna hold her?" Nick suggested, gently brushing his hand across her forehead, straightening out her short strands of bed messed hair. "You shouldn't be makin' dinner anyway, you're a guest."

"Oh... eh... sure." Greg dropped the knife he had been using to cut the vegetables, wiping his hands down himself as Nick took a step closer, holding the baby out to him. "Baby's never really like me though. Not that I've been around that many..."

"Don't worry; she's grown out of her hair pullin' phase." He assured the younger man, remembering the last time Greg was near Willa. Greg lifted her into his arms, holding her the same way Nick had been, feeling as though he was going to drop her. "You're doin' fine, just move over here." He carefully moved Greg to the other side of the kitchen, gently patting Willa on the back. "She likes you. She always squirms in the arms of people she doesn't like."

"You're just saying that because you wonna stick me with diaper duty."

"Nope, and I'm actually gettin' better at the diapering thing." Nick smiled round at him. "I can tell by her cry when she needs changin', and I manage to put them on her in the perfect position, so that they don't leak."

Greg giggled softly, realising the man he loved hadn't changed a bit. "She's going curly." He noticed, brushing his fingers across Willa's forehead. "Her hairs just like mine. When mine gets long it curls like this too."

"Her mother had natural curls." Nick pointed out to him. "Miranda straightened her hair since she was about Bradley's age. One of my sisters were born with naturally curly hair, she did everythin' she could to straighten it too. I don't know why girls don't like curly hair. I always kinda liked it." He looked round at Greg, giving him a smile. "I love the cute mess that you have goin' on right now though, baby."

"I was out of gel." Greg defended himself, adjusting Willa against his side.

"I love it." Nick leant closer, touching his lips to the younger man's cheek. "It makes you look even more adorable. You can go watch the film with the kids if you want."

"I think I'm good in here with the sentimental cowboy." He smiled up at him. He felt his cheeks burning with blush, as Nick continued to look him in the eye. "I love you, Nicky." He whispered softly, wrapping his arms around Willa in his arms. "I'm sorry I left you before. I guess the pressure just kinda got to me, but you know that it had nothing to do with you, right?"

"I gathered that from your letter." He nodded. "Greg, you have nothin' to worry about. I'm still as much in love with you as I was before, maybe a little more after you confessed your true feelin's to me. And I definitely still wonna marry you."

Greg's face exploded another grin, before he leant forwards to steal a more passionate kiss from Nick's lips. He pulled back a few seconds later, slowly licking his lips. "That's good, because I gotcha a present. Reach into my back pocket. And don't get any ideas Mr ass man, there's children present." He sternly warned him.

The Texan gave him an innocent smile, slowly reaching his hand towards the back pocket of Greg's jeans. He slipped his hand into the pocket, smugly grinning as the younger man's anxious breathing whistled from his nose. He found a circular shaped object in his pocket, slowly pulling it out to take a look. He widened his eyes at the sight of the silver ring, seeing a Celtic eternity knot etched into the front and some writing inside.

"Two half's make a whole." Nick read it, giving his partner a smile. "You had this especially made?"

He nodded. "Reach into my other pocket."

Nick did as instructed, finding another ring with the same design. He smiled as he read the same words inside, realising that the rings had been made to fit together. "This from the guy who thought he couldn't be romantic." He chuckled softly, fitting the rings together in his palm. "I thought I was talkin' complete nonsense when I came up with that other half stuff."

"You weren't." The younger man explained, "I thought we could wear them, once we were married. If you wanted, we could do the traditional ring exchange ceremony, unless you don't like em..."

"I love them." Nick cut him off. "I haven't actually planned anythin' for our weddin' yet, I've just been thinkin' about our marriage after the weddin'. This is... great, perfect even. Now I know that you're definitely the one, Greg."

As Nick leant forwards to bring their mouths together for a passionate kiss, Greg giggled, "I should buy you jewellery more often."

"Beats flowers." Nick nodded, still studying the rings in his hand. "And you know I don't eat chocolate. But this... this is perfect. I love you so much."

"Daddy!" Tayla broke up another one of their kisses. "Can you and Greg come and watch the movie now?"

"Yes." Her father gave her a nod. "I just have to put the vegetables on, but Greg can sit with you." He ushered his younger lover away with her, while he finished preparing the vegetables, finally putting them in the oven. He checked to make sure the timer was set on the oven, before he made his way through to the front room, dropping onto the sofa beside Greg.

Leaning back against his fiancé's chest, Greg looked towards the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree in front of him, feeling completely relaxed in his arms. "What happens now?" He whispered, tilting his head back against the older man's shoulder to look him in the eye.

Nick smiled down at him, whispering, "Welcome to the first day of the rest of our lives." For the first time in his life, Nick didn't worry about his future; he was looking forward to it, feeling as though his life was finally on the right track.

. . . .

**The End**

**Started 22nd August 2011 = Finished 12th January 2012**

* * *

><p><strong>And with that, 'Real Men' is finally complete.<strong>

I wanted to post this last chapter a little closer to Christmas, but Greg's letter set me back a bit. I think that's like the fifth revision of the letter, so I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted him to get his point across, but still sound like Greg doing it.

Somebody asked me in an email why I picked the title, 'Real Men', it had something to Nick's perspective on what a_ real_ man is, based on what his father told him as a boy.

**Thank you so much to those of you who stuck with the story. I didn't think this story would be such a hit, especially after I introduced Molly, a lot of readers didn't like what I did with her. Special thanks to Leggomygreggo21, SunshineAndDaisies, janet1982, Jebeth and Alisa123 for your continued reviews and support of this story.**

**Before you ask, no I'm not going to do a sequel for this one. I've spent a lot of time doing sequels for other stories, and it isn't as fun as starting from scratch. The ideas seem to flow easier when it's all new. The plot boundaries are already known to the reader, so there is no element of surprise or wow factor.**

**So no sequel to this one, sorry.**

I'm still working on **'Keep your Eyes Closed'** though. Since I never really gave an ending to 'Family of Secrets' it was more of a part one, it's just taking me longer to write because of all the Nick angst.

I still can't continue **'It's not what you think'** or **'No Regrets' **though, I think I'm gonna give up on those ideas completely. It's been to long for me to even remember where I was taking the story. I have lots of new ideas for stories, some of which might be a little bit supernatural. Not vampires and werewolves supernatural, but the magic side of things. I don't usually like these stories myself, but since I watched all three seasons of **Roswell** over Christmas, I suddenly feel like writing something with a mystical element to it.

**Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it.**

**~ Holly**


End file.
